


Karry Universe: Becoming Heroes

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Karry Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Season 1, Karry, Karry Universe, Romance, The Millma Verse, arrowverse, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 92,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: A year after college and Kara and Barry are still together and happy, but when disaster strikes things changes. And these changes might just be for the better. It's time to become heroes.





	1. Making of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the second part of my Karry Universe. Originally posted on fanfiction, now apart of the Millma Verse. Just a bit of a warning for new people to this story. This part rewrites a lot of the first seasons of Supergirl and the Flash. Was necessary to go through some of the plots but i added my own twists when I could and has a very different ending. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please like my facebook page
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Barry sat in his lab looking around in exhaustion. After he had finally gotten back from Starling, having met the infamous Oliver Queen and befriended the geeky Felicity Smoak too, intending to run a lead for his mother's death but coming back blank, except for his run-in with one of Starling's current hero Vigilante, the Arrow – who was actually Oliver himself, it was complicated – he had come back to Central City to find his beautiful girlfriend waiting for him.

They had both gotten vacation time from their jobs. They were going to watch STAR Labs turn on their Particle Accelerator and then they were going on vacation together.

After over a year of living apart both of them knew they couldn't take it anymore. They wanted to be together. The only problem was that they had a disagreement on who should move. Kara wanted Barry to move to National City while Barry wanted Kara to move to Central. It had ended in a big fight and Barry retreated to his lab to think and rest.

Now he was regretting leaving Kara there angry. He could feel her annoyance through their bond and undoubtedly she could feel his guilt and frustration in return. He went into his pocket and took out a small jewelry box. He opened it up to look upon the diamond ring inside. While in Starling he had asked Felicity and Sara Lance to help him get the perfect ring for Kara. He was planning to propose during their vacation.

Barry put the ring away and closed his eyes. He felt Kara's emotions and sent out positive vibes to her, not wanting either to be angry for long. He was glad when Kara sent back positive emotions as well. It was better than saying I'm sorry for the two of them. They still needed to discuss living arrangements, but they were good with each other now. Simple as that. Barry was going to go find her, but that was when he heard an explosion.

Opening his eyes in shock, Barry directed his sight to the window where he had the perfect view of STAR Labs in the distance. He'd known he was going to miss the switching on of the accelerator the moment he had stormed away from Kara and part of that was the reason he'd felt so angry to start with, but now he was glad – something had gone wrong.

Moving over to his television to turn it on and see what the news coverage was saying, he didn't make it that far when his peripheral vision was alerted to something unusual. Turning, he noticed the liquid contents to his random experiments were… they were levitating! That wasn't good.

Before he could do any more, there was another explosion of sound, he saw a second of falling, shattered glass and a bright light, there was pain and then… nothing else.

-Superflash-

Kara smiled at the positive emotions she felt from Barry. It had been such a stupid fight. She loved being Ms. Grant assistant but she had decided she'd give it up in a moment for him. She could seek other opportunities; maybe ask Iris what media positions were open in Central. She was going to go find him when she heard the explosion. She looked towards STAR labs, using her superior sight to see as far as she could. She could tell something had gone wrong – something had happened at the Labs.

Not a moment later she felt a pain in her heart. A pain from Barry and then emptiness. She almost saw the lightning hit him in her sub-concision. Everyone around her was so panicked by the sudden disaster, even the electricity blacking out, that they didn't see her speed off faster than anyone should be able to. "Barry!" Kara yelled, running into his lab to find him on the floor. His lab looks like it had been trashed and he was surrounded by shattered glass from the broken skylight above him. "Barry..." Kara ran over to him. She could hear a heartbeat, using her x-ray vision to see his heart, but it was faintly beating.

"No, no," Kara said tears brimming in her eyes as she picked him up. She flew as fast as she could to the hospital and ran inside barely caring about her secret. Only remembering to make it look like she was struggling to carry Barry at last moment. "He needs a doctor!" Kara yelled and a gurney seemed to appear out of nowhere, she put him on it as a few nurses seemed to appear to grab the thing.

"Barry…" Kara said trying to stay with him but being pulled back. She didn't realize that soon the hospital would be overflowing from the Particle Accelerator incident.

"Let them do their job," a nurse said as Barry was wheeled away from her, and Kara nodded knowing she had to. "Are you family?" Kara shook her head. "Relationship to him?"

"Girlfriend," Kara said.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"He was struck by lightning," Kara said, causing the nurse to do a double-take but didn't give her a chance to ask more as she gave the nurse Barry's name and any other information she had. "You've got to save him."

"We'll try. Go call his family," the nurse said and Kara knew she had to.

After the call with Iris, Kara barely took in anything more. She didn't react when Iris and Joe came running into the hospital. She barely saw the craziness around her – the explosion had caused a lot of injuries, the hospital soon overflowing, but Kara didn't notice anything. Her super hearing, though, seemed out of control. She heard voices announcing people dead. She heard people talking about injuries. She heard people mention strange mutations.

"Family of Barry Allen?" a doctor finally called and Joe stood up. Kara looked up too, almost not seeing the doctor though.

"I'm his father," Joe said. "Is he alright?"

"We managed to stabilized him, but…" the doctor looked at the group. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's too unknown what's going on since the explosion at STAR Labs… We do know Mr. Allen is in a coma and I can't make any promises. I would prepare yourselves for the worse as he may never wake up."

"Can we see him?" Iris asked, her voice hollow as her eyes glistened with tears. The doctor nodded and showed the group to a room where Barry was on a bed. Iris and Joe went right to his side, but Kara stood at the door looking at him. She felt completely numb. All her super powers seemed to have died as the doctor spoke – she could barely hear what was being said around her now, let alone elsewhere in the hospital.

As she looked at him it was like she was seeing more than just him, though. She was seeing her parents. Hearing them telling her to protect her cousin. Seeing her planet destroyed. Seeing her cousin for the first time when she landed. Knowing she failed. Failed protecting him. Seeing Barry lying there. She had failed him too.

As the realization hit her, the numbness in her body seemed to lift. Voices exploded all around her. She could hear everyone in the hospital suffering. The hospital staff panicking. She had failed everyone. Everyone she could have protected. Her eyes couldn't leave Barry though. The man she loved more than anything was in a coma, possibly dying because she did not save him.

"Kara," Iris said finally noticing that Kara remained frozen on the spot. She had never seen such a look on her friend's face. She looked so small, too. Like she was broken. Kara finally looked at Iris, her eyes heavy, and then turned, running out of the room. "Kara?"

"Iris," Joe said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, his voice quaking. "I think Kara is having bad flashbacks. She needs someone closer to her than us, but she'll be back. She loves Barry and until she does we're here for him." Tears were running down his face too, but he had to be strong for his daughter, and for Barry, as he pulled Iris into a hug.

-Superflash-

"Both kids are asleep. Nothing is on fire and no beds broke. I think we need a bigger apartment though," Clark said walking out of the bedroom seeing his wife glued to the TV. "How is everything?"

"Central is a mess," Lois said. "The particle accelerator explosion is causing a lot of death. They haven't been able to count them all yet."

"Maybe I should fly out there to see…" Before Clark could finish his sentence there was a gust of wind, a blur, and a force hit into him so hard he nearly fell back. Lois jumped. Clark was almost ready to fight before he heard the crying and realized who was hugging him. "Kara!" Clark was shocked and looked to Lois. It took a moment before he put his arms around his weeping cousin and then picked her up.

He sat down on the couch and held her on his lap, letting her cry. "What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Barry – lightning – coma," was all Clark and Lois could make out through Kara's tears. It was enough to make the two understand though what had happened. Clark held his cousin tighter and Lois came over to rub her back. They stayed that way until Kara had cried herself to sleep.

"Get up," Lois whispered and Clark stood up and watched as Lois set up the couch-bed. When she was done Clark gently put Kara onto the bed and then followed Lois into their bedroom where she was looking around in the closet for blankets and pillows. Tears were forming in Lois's eyes now.

"Lois, come here," Clark said bringing Lois in a hug and letting his wife cry. Ever since Kara had revealed her Kryptonian self to Barry he and Lois had gotten closer – both sharing something no one else could. The ability to love an alien. "Barry will be fine. If I have to go to the Fortress and figure out some Kryptonian way to wake him up I will. I'm not letting him die."

"We've got to be strong. For Kara," Lois said quietly.

"You loved him too. Not in the same way as Kara but you did love him. It's okay to be upset," Clark said. "I'll be strong for both of you."

The two heard moaning coming from the living room and knew Kara must have been having a nightmare. "No, you'll be there for her. She's the one who needs you." Lois handed some blankets and pillows to Clark. "Go in there and hold her through the night. I'll be fine."

Clark gave Lois a look but nodded and went back into the living room. He put the pillows down and the blanket over Kara. He then lay down next to her and brought her into a hug. "I'm here for you," Clark whispered.

-Superflash-

"Mommy," Jason was poking at Lois the next morning. Lois woke up to see the three year old on top of her. "Auntie Kar-wah's here."

"I know baby," Lois said sitting up, not sure how to tell Jason his aunt wasn't here for him though. Kara made trips out to Metropolis to see her niece and nephew all the time. Clark even brought them out to National. "But Auntie Kara is very upset. Something very bad has happened. So I want you to stay in yours and your sister's room for a bit until me and daddy can talk to her. Okay?"

The little boy seemed confused but nodded and Lois led him back into the room where he sat on the floor to play with his Superman toy. She checked on Ella, but the one year old was still asleep in her crib.

Lois went out into the living room to find Clark up and Kara seeming to stir. In a matter of minutes Kara was up and looking at the two of them. She tilted her head down in sadness. "I was hoping it was a dream," Kara mumbled as Clark wiped tears from her eyes.

"Tell us everything," Clark said.

Kara stood up and looked out the window as she talked. Telling them about the fight and about everything that had happened. "When he was struck by lightning it was like I felt it myself," Kara said. "And when I was looking at him laying there in the hospital it was like I was losing everything, everyone, all over again. My planet, my parents, my home… my Barry."

"You haven't lost him yet. He's still alive," Lois said.

"But I failed. I failed again," Kara said.

"Failed what?" Clark asked.

"Protecting! I was sent here to protect you. I failed. I should have protected him, the best thing that ever happened to me, but I failed again. In that hospital. All the panic I saw. All the voices. Everyone who died or was injured. Fail, fail, FAIL! I could have protected them. I could have protected him. I didn't. Why? Because I wanted to live a normal life? I'm never going to have a normal life. Not completely. I know that. That's not the reason I didn't save them."

Kara turned to look at Clark. "It's because of you," Kara said and Clark looked confused and slightly hurt. "Well not you really. Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex. When I was dropped off here. When you gave me to them, afterward I saved a women and a little girl from a car crash. Alex got hurt because she ran after me. After that Jeremiah told me the world didn't need me when it had you. They always tried to protect me by telling me not to use my powers. They told me to be normal and that just got stuck in my head. The world didn't need me. It had Superman. Even when I started using my powers more even after I saved your life and the people in that building the thought always came up. The world doesn't need me. It has Superman."

Kara sat down. "But you weren't there. The worst disaster and you weren't there. I was. I could have saved Barry. I could have saved a lot of people if I was just using my powers. If I was just like you and I can't do it anymore… You're right I need to save people. I need to do it for myself. I need to do it for Barry," Kara said and took Clark's hand. "Teach me how to be a hero, Clark."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked after a moment.

"Did you not just hear my speech? Yes I am sure," Kara said. There was a moment where no one spoke, the realization of what Kara had said, what Kara was agreeing to do falling on the other two. "Say something." Kara finally couldn't take the silence.

"I would, but I'm not sure that screaming 'Hallelujah!' so close to Barry being struck by lightning is appropriate," Clark said with an awkward smile and then brought Kara into a hug. "I've been waiting for this day. First thing you need is an outfit and I've been thinking of that for a while. Come on." Clark stood up and took Kara's hand bringing her into his and Lois's room.

Lois looked at the two and then shrugged. "And to think everyone believes the Particle Accelerator explosion is going to be the biggest news of the week," she muttered to herself bemusedly.

-Superflash-

Clark and Kara were flying over Metropolis. Clark was in his Superman outside and Kara in her new outfit the two had come up with; it was similar to his but more feminine. Kara had liked it, at least. They both had the symbol of the House of El proudly presented on the chest, nonetheless. "Car chase going down. Think you can handle it?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Kara said, speeding ahead of Clark and seeing a large amount of police cars chasing a red Prius. There were also news helicopters all around.

Kara flew fast and got ahead of the red Prius. Landing in front of the car. She stopped it with her hand and causing a major dent to the hood. The four robbers in the car got out and pointed guns at her in panic. They fired but the bullets bounced off. Kara sped around them, disarming them fast and throwing them all down to the ground in front of the police.

The police cars had stopped and the police officers were standing their staring at Kara. All of them too shocked to move. The media helicopter had the cameras pointed directly at her. "I'd handcuff them, but I don't have any handcuffs," Kara said timidly to the police and a couple officers started to move to grab them.

"Not bad," Kara heard her cousin's voice and turned around to see Clark standing not far off. "But this was easy stuff. You still have a lot to learn, baby cousin."

"Lead the way," Kara said as she joined him. "And stop calling me baby cousin." Kara added as an afterthought as they flew off.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant's office was busy writing about the explosion in Central City; news kept coming through of strange symptoms from victims of the explosion and plenty of interviews with witnesses when the latest news caught her eyes on the screens behind her desk. The TVs in the office were immediately turned up high as people started noticing on the floor outside Cat's office, stared at the screen and watching the recap of the mysterious girl stopping the chase and taking down the criminals.

"…and police officers report hearing Superman call the girl his cousin. Seems we have a new hero in town," the new reporter was saying.

"Has the Daily Planet said anything yet," Cat asked turning to one of her employees whom was gathered near the door, she holding a tablet in her hand.

"Nope," the employee remarked.

"Good, then we have to label her before they do. Send out a message on all forms. Social media like Twitter, Facebook, over our own radio channel. Get Leslie on that one. Any media we have. Have it say…" she paused in thought before continuing: "'After the Central City explosion of yesterday CatCo welcomes the addition of new superhero: Supergirl'."

"Supergirl?" another employee asked.

"That's what we're calling her. It will catch on. Kiera!" Cat called.

'Um… Ms. Grant, she's on vacation," Winn pointed out timidly.

" _Still_?" Cat asked.

"Well you gave her a week off that started yesterday," Winn reminded Cat who moaned but nodded and went back to her desk. Assistants will have to wait, she had a superhero to make.

-Superflash-

Kara was sitting on the bed in Lois and Clark's apartment. Jason was next to her as she was talking on the phone. "How is he?" Kara asked Iris.

"Still asleep," Iris said. "We're transferring him to STAR Labs."

"STAR labs?" Kara asked, instantly defensive. After all, it was their explosion which had caused Barry's coma.

"Harrison Wells convinced dad they could save him, I have reservations but it's better than the hospital, I suppose" Iris said. "So you ran all the way to Metropolis?"

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "When I was standing there all I could think was I needed Clark. Jumped on the first plane available and…." Kara paused "It was a coward's move and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me to see him but…"

"Kara don't even say it. Of course you can see him. He loves you. You love him. Dad already put you on the list of people allowed to visit. Take the time you need and then come home." Iris said, ever the romantic.

"Thank you," Kara said.

"It must be exciting there with all that stuff about Supergirl," Iris said. "To think Superman has a cousin. I wonder where she's been this whole time."

"I don't know,' Kara said, smirking to herself.

"Is Lois going to be interviewing her?" Iris asked.

"Not a clue," Kara said. "I got to go." Kara saw Ella use her heat vision to set a chair on fire. "Bye!" Kara hung up and instantly used her freeze breath to put the fire out before Lois could get the fire extinguisher.

"Thank you," Lois said. "I got to get into work. Perry has been calling every few minutes. Clark is already there. Think you could babysit?"

"I'm fine," Kara said. "But one thing. What's with everyone calling me 'Supergirl'?"

"Cat Grant started it," Lois said. "Seems like it's going to stick. Sorry." Lois hugged Kara. "I know this is under the worst conditions but its nice having you here." Kara nodded as Lois left.

The rest of the week saw Clark training Kara on how to take on all types of criminals and situations. He had even shown her how to really fight – not the play fighting they normally did. Kara's vacation time was out though and she needed to fly back. It was a much different week off to what she had originally planned.

"Thank you Clark," Kara said, hugging her cousin and then Lois. Kara got on her knees and said goodbye to Jason in Kryptonese and Jason returned the goodbye. Kara had been teaching him the language for a while and the boy seemed to be a natural at picking it up. Kara hugged and kissed him and then Ella. "I'll be back when I can."

"If you ever need my help I'm one call away," Clark said knowing he was sending his cousin out to fight criminals on her own now.

Kara nodded and then flew out the window. She didn't go back to National though. She headed for Central.

-Superflash-

Caitlin Snow was the only one in the lab. It felt weird. Before the explosion, even at night the lab would be busy but now only her, Wells, and Cisco worked here. Everyone had left, the stigma of the explosion too much for their consciousness to bare. She was the only one here though and the only reason why she was here being because of the coma patient. Someone had to be in the lab at all times in case something went wrong with him and tonight was her turn.

"Excuse me," Caitlin heard a voice, which nearly caused her to jump. She turned to see a blonde girl with glasses by the door. "I'm sorry, and I know it's late, but I think my boyfriend is here? Barry Allen."

"Your Kara Danvers right? I saw your name on the list of people allowed to visit," Caitlin said.

"That would be me. I can show ID if you want?" Kara said taking out her ID and handing it over to Caitlin who looked at it before handing it back

"You're a little late. I can't let you in to see him right now. Come back tomorrow."

'I'm sorry doctor…?"

"Snow," Caitlin supplied.

"Snow, but when he was struck by lightning… something in me just broke. I ran to my cousin and hid there for a week, now I'm back, but I got to return to my job tomorrow in National, but I need to see him," Kara said. "I don't know if you could understand."

Caitlin looked in Kara's eyes and was shocked to see herself reflected in them. She'd had the same look in her eyes since Ronnie died that fateful day. She nodded. "My fiancée died during the explosion," Caitlin said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Kara responded, not sure what else to say to this.

"Which means I know what you're feeling," Caitlin added. "A few minutes won't hurt." Caitlin led Kara to the room Barry was in. "I'll give you a minute."

Caitlin left and Kara went to Barry's side and took his hand. She couldn't feel any emotions coming from him from the bond, but she knew the bond was still there. He was alive. "Barry, I don't know if you can hear me. I kind of doubt it since I am not getting any emotions from you, but just in case… just in case some part of you does hear me know that every life I save, everything I do as Supergirl," Kara was whispering his to him "it's all for you. It's in your honor. You come back to me. You hear? Come back…" Kara kissed Barry's head and she could almost swear she felt love coming from Barry's end of the bond. She had gotten so used to it though, maybe it was just a faint echo from the past.

Kara sat there for a while tears coming to her eyes, the first time she had seen Barry since the explosion, until Caitlin came back in. "You okay?" Caitlin asked and Kara nodded. "You want more time?'

"No, I don't want to get you into any trouble,' Kara said standing up. "I'll be back though when I can."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot of you," Caitlin said, knowing the look in Kara's eye. Kara loved that boy. Just as much as Caitlin had loved Ronnie "Miss. Danvers?" Caitlin said as Kara was walking out. Kara turned around to look at Caitlin. "I couldn't do anything to save Ronnie, my fiancée, not even Superman or this Supergirl character could have saved him. I lost him and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I can see you love Barry just as much as I loved Ronnie. I'm promising you right now I'm not going to let you lose him. I'm not going to let you go through what I am. I'll bring him back to you."

"Thank you Dr. Snow," Kara said.

"Call me Caitlin," Caitlin said.

"Then call me Kara," Kara said and Caitlin nodded with a smile as she watched Kara leave. Neither realized they had just made a life-long friend in each other that evening.

Caitlin sat down back in her chair and looked at the TV. "Supergirl was seen near Central City catching a man who fell off a roof." The news anchor was reporting, "Superman was nowhere in sight near her. It seems this is the first time Supergirl has been out on her own."

"Interesting," Caitlin said, looking at the blurrily video of Supergirl saving the man and then shrugged. It was too early to make assumptions on the new superhero after all


	2. H2-Np

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Central City Kara comes across a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"Who's the hot girl with the coma patient?" Cisco asked coming into the lab where Caitlin was sitting looking at a computer.

"Oh right. Kara usually comes on your day off," Caitlin said. "That's his girlfriend, Kara and his name is Barry by the way." Since they met a couple of weeks ago Kara and Caitlin had been getting closer. When Kara came to visit, Caitlin sometimes sat with her near Barry. They talked. They even went out to grab lunch together a couple of times.

"Oh your new BFF," Cisco said having heard about Kara from Caitlin. Caitlin gave Cisco a look. "What? I think it's great you got a new friend. Even if the two of you are bonding over one dead fiancée and one comatose boyfriend." Cisco noticed the look Caitlin was giving her. "I should shut my mouth."

"Yes," Caitlin said knowing her friend and co-worker sometimes said too much.

"But seriously, how does that guy get a hot chick like that?" Cisco said.

"Maybe because he doesn't call me a 'hot chick'," Cisco heard a voice and turned around to see Kara was standing in the doorway between the lab they were in and the room Barry was located. Caitlin laughed at the look on Cisco's face.

"It's a compliment," Cisco said trying to defend himself. "For both you and Barry."

"I don't know. Sounds more like an insult to my boyfriend," Kara said. "Caitlin I think we have to show this one a lesson."

"Yeah I think we do," Caitlin said and Cisco looked worriedly back and forth between the two stony faces until they both cracked and laughed. "Should have seen the look on your face!"

"Thank you, I've been needing to laugh for a while," Kara said. The weeks since Barry had been put into a coma hadn't been laughing weeks. They have been very serious and brought down by the fact that there was no emotions from Barry over their bond. Feeling nothing from him just made Kara even worse, but she had her duties at CatCo and as Supergirl to keep her going. Every time she saved someone or took down a criminal or alien fugitive she felt like she was honoring Barry. She knew if Barry was awake he would be cheering for her on from the sidelines. "Kara Danvers." Kara held out her hand to Cisco who took it.

"Cisco Ramone and that wasn't funny," Cisco complained but saw the look in Kara and Caitlin's eyes. If they needed to laugh he would find ways to make them laugh.

"Nice to meet you, and for your information Barry is a great guy. Nice, sweet, funny, and we have a lot in common. He is also very good looking if you hadn't noticed," Kara said.

Cisco held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. He's obviously a great guy to have a girl like you coming to sit by him while in a coma. Can't wait until I can actually meet him," Cisco said figuring that was the best way to get out of this situation. "So Kara what…?" Cisco stopped when he noticed Kara was looking passed him and not listening.

He turned around to see their TV was on and on mute but the news was showing something attacking the city. "What is that?" Cisco asked unmuting the TV.

"A guy made out of water seems to be attacking Central City. So far all attempts to stop him have failed…." The newscaster's voice was saying.

"Where did Kara go?" Caitlin asked. Her attention had been on the TV until she had turned around to look at the other two to say something and noticed Kara was missing. Cisco turned around to see Kara gone too and checked Barry's room but she wasn't there. He shrugged.

-Superflash-

Kara had run out while Cisco and Caitlin were occupied by the TV and gotten into her Supergirl outfit. She flew fast to where the man made of liquid was attacking and grabbed an innocent from his watery grip before he could react. The girl she had saved was coughing up water too. "Take her and run," Kara said to a man near her who took hold of the girl and ran.

Kara turned around to face the water man… thing. It seemed to be entirely moving water until it joined together and Kara could swear she saw a human face and body with water flowing from every joint. "What are you? Superman's little sister," the water guy said, his voice positively gushing with fluid. It sounded the same way one would sound when you tried talking with your mouth full.

"Cousin," Kara said confused. It had been weeks since she had revealed herself to the world and everyone knew she was Superman's cousin by now. "What planet are you from?" Kara automatically assumed this was an alien; after all she had fought enough Fort Rozz escapees with the DEO since she revealed herself.

She had been sort-of forced into a partnership with the DEO. She didn't really want to work with a government agency, especially after talking with Clark about why he didn't, but with the threat of her Aunt Astra and her husband, Non, somewhere out there Kara had no choice. Besides the DEO was better able to hold the aliens she defeated than anywhere else since, especially Kara did not like the thought of killing them. It also helped that her sister worked for the DEO.

"This planet," water-man said throwing his arms down and caused a small flood to rush at Kara. "They did this to me!"

"Who?" Kara asked.

"They will pay. Everyone will pay," the water-man said suddenly, a jet of water thrown at Kara now. Kara almost lost her balance from the force of the jet but managed to catch herself and hold her ground. She powered up her eyes and shot out her heat vision. The blast seemed to go through the water and the water-man's arms evaporated for a moment before reforming.

"Okay heat vision does not work," Kara mumbled to herself. "Let's see how you like this." Kara took a deep breath and let out her freeze breath, hoping to freeze him solid.

It seemed to work as the water-man quickly iced over and Kara thought she'd easily won until she saw the arm now made of ice move. "I like this," the guy said, his voice more solid too, throwing a punch at a nearby wall and causing the bricks to implode. The now-ice-man turned and ran through the streets away from Supergirl causing as much damage as he could.

"You got to be kidding me…" Kara groaned, flying after the running ice-man. Getting him in her view she used her heat vision to melt him. At least as water he couldn't do as much damage to the city as he could as ice.

The man screamed as he was melted but didn't stop to fight Supergirl once again. Instead he continued heading in the same direction he'd been going. "They will pay. They will all pay for what they did," Kara could hear the man mumbling with her super hearing.

"Where's he heading for?" Kara asked herself looking around. With the direction he was going the only thing he could be going for was – "STAR labs!" Kara suddenly said and then picked up her speed. This water-man was not only threatening her new friends but Barry too and she would not let Barry get hurt again.

-Superflash-

Cisco and Caitlin had been glued to the TV as it showed video of Supergirl appearing to save the day. Since she had first appeared on her own it was clear to all Supergirl was not her cousin's sidekick. Her cousin might have trained her but she was her own superhero. In fact the only places she had been seen recently were Central and National City leading everyone to believe the sister cities now shared a hero.

"Got to give her credit for the idea," Cisco said as they saw the freeze breath plan fail and the cameras lost sight of both the ice-man and Supergirl.

"Yeah," Caitlin said looking around. She had expected Kara to show up again but was getting worried when she didn't. "Maybe I'll go see if Kara went to the bathroom or something."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine," Cisco said.

"Still," Caitlin said getting up from her chair and heading for the door. She never got there though as water appeared on the ground in front of her and she was suddenly face-to-face with the water-man from the news.

"You did this to me! You pay," the water guy garbled, an arm going at Caitlin and Caitlin was suddenly drowning on water. Cisco went to grab her but the other arm shot at him and he was choking down water too.

Then there was a blur running straight through the water-man, grabbing both of them, moving them back. Supergirl had saved them. The two were coughing up water on the floor looking at the now-wet superhero. "Get out of here," Supergirl said and started throwing heat vision at the water guy. It didn't work though as every time the water evaporated more seemed to appear to take its place on the water body. She tried throwing punches but her fists went right through the liquid body.

"What are you doing Cisco? You're going to get yourself electrocuted!" Caitlin said, seeing Cisco was tearing apart a console and going for the wires inside.

"No I'm going to get him electrocuted," Cisco whispered looking at the battle going on. Supergirl couldn't do any damage but her speed seemed to be keeping the water-man at bay.

Caitlin realized the plan and smiled. "Hold on," Caitlin said running over to the controls and shutting the power down to the console Cisco was working at to make it safe for him to grab the wires needed.

Cisco grabbed the largest electric wire he could find. "Supergirl," Cisco yelled and threw the wire to the superhero. She caught it, seeming confused for a second and then Caitlin turned the power back on full force.

Electricity came from the wire and Supergirl smiled putting it into the water-man. The water-man screamed as the electricity hit him. Cisco and Caitlin were safely out of the pool of water and Supergirl was able to take on the power without damage. Then the water man fell to the ground unconscious and surprisingly whole for a body made of water. "You okay?" Caitlin asked, turning off the power to the wires Supergirl was holding. Supergirl nodded, looking slightly worse for wear but okay overall.

"Takes more than a little electricity to take me down," Supergirl said, looking down at the water-man. Now unconscious his body seemed more solid but there was still water coming from him. "You have a cellphone I can borrow?"

Caitlin nodded, taking her cellphone out of her pocket and handing it to Supergirl who dialed a number. "Agent Danvers," Supergirl heard her sister answer.

"Agent, it's Supergirl," Supergirl said. "I have… I don't know a guy made of water unconscious at STAR labs. Can you come get him?"

"Already on our way to Central with a water tight container for him. We'll be at STAR labs soon. Good work Supergirl," Alex said and the phone call was disconnected.

Supergirl deleted the number from Caitlin's recent calls list and handed the phone back to its owner. "He looks familiar," Caitlin said looking down at the unconscious water guy. A human face was clearly visible now.

"You think Water Guy looks familiar?" Cisco asked dubiously as Caitlin went to the computers. "Water Guy. Not a good name. Water Menace? Water Flow? Oh! H2-Whoa. No, actually H2- _No_. Get it? No instead of Oh. 'No' is simpler you…" Cisco looked at Supergirl who was giving him a look.

"Are you seriously trying to name him?" Supergirl asked.

"Well every super villain deserves a good name just like every super hero," Cisco reasoned. "Which, by the way, what's with the 'Supergirl' mantra?"

"I didn't make it," Supergirl said. "But I've grown to like it."

"But you're not a girl. You're a woman," Cisco said, "Superwoman would have been…" he let his voice drop at the look Caitlin was now giving him and Supergirl had to bite her lip from commenting. She had said something similar to Cat Grant after she had returned from vacation, but had been viciously turned down on the suggestion.

"Well take that up with Cat Grant if you have the guts," Supergirl finally said. It wasn't much longer before Alex walked in with a few other agents and a coffin-like containment system. "Do I want to know why you have a water tight container for prisoners?" she asked her sister.

"Be prepared for anything," Alex said as they got H2-No into the container, "We'll take him back to headquarters and see if we could figure out what he is."

"Found him," Caitlin suddenly said surprising everyone. "I knew he looked familiar. He's Cole Denyer." The group of agents, Supergirl, and Cisco looked at each other and then back at Caitlin.

"Cole Denyer?" Alex asked.

"He's the star of the Central City High School swim team. He was in training for the Olympics but he disappeared…" Caitlin said and then a look came across her face. "…the night the particle accelerated exploded. He was considered missing, presumed dead."

"'The ones who did this will pay'," Supergirl quoted. "That's what he was saying."

"The particle accelerator did this to him?" Alex said looking at the guy who had finally woken up and was trying to escape his containment but failing.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other and then shrugged. "Maybe," Caitlin admitted.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well we'll see what we can do with him," Alex said and ordered the other agents to take him away. That was when Alex noticed the door to the next room. From where she was standing you could barely see Barry in the room. She headed for it.

"Agent you can't…" Caitlin said but stopped when Alex stopped at the door. She saw the looks on Alex's face. "Do you know him?"

Alex was tempted to say 'yes' but she didn't want anyone to know she was related to Kara as yet. The connection to Supergirl could become too obvious, not to mention the DEO. "No," Alex said but Caitlin could tell she was lying, "just feel bad for anyone in a coma. I better go. Good work Supergirl." Alex repeated the line and then left.

"Well, I have to go too," Supergirl said now that H2-No was gone. "Thank you both for the help." Before either could say anything Supergirl had sped out of the labs.

"There was something weird there," Caitlin said but before Cisco could answer Kara walked back into the lab.

"What happened here? " Kara asked referring to the mess and the water.

"Where were you?" Cisco asked.

"Went to get something to eat," Kara said quickly.

Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other as Kara walked passed them back into Barry's room. The two could hear her singing to Barry. Kara spent a few more hours there before she had to leave. Apparently she was going to meet Joe and Iris to have dinner.

When she was gone Cisco turned to Caitlin. "You realize your new BFF is Supergirl right?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin said. "It's super obvious after today."

"How did you not realize this before? I mean she wears glasses and puts her hair up," Cisco said. "No mask or anything."

"Before Kara disappeared and Supergirl appeared to fight Cole…"

"H2-No," Cisco said.

"We're not calling him that," Caitlin snapped, continuing: "And then Supergirl left and Kara reappeared, did you think they were the same people?" Cisco had to agree with Caitlin there. "It seems to work. What she's doing." Caitlin put her hand on her head. "When we first met she said when Barry got hit by lightning something broke in her and she ran to her cousin. I assumed she spent a week crying but really…."

"Superman was training her," Cisco said.

"Which means she became Supergirl because of Barry ending up in a coma which means…"

"We created Supergirl," Cisco said, shock in his voice at the revelation.

"In a weird backwards way yes," Caitlin said.

"Should we tell her we know?" Cisco asked.

"No, it's her secret. Let's just keep it to ourselves," Caitlin said getting up. "I got to go take care of Barry."

"Do you think he knows?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin thought for a moment of all her encounters with Kara and then nodded. "Yeah I think he knows. She loves him too much for him not to know she's an alien," Caitlin said.

"Dating a hot alien. Very Star Trek of him. I think I will like this guy when he wakes up," Cisco said. "I wonder if she has a hot alien sister in hiding somewhere for me." Caitlin gave him a look but went into Barry's room without reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	3. Superdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara still upset over Barry might just find someone new to make her happy. A furry little friend who's a aprt of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The ship crashed in the wastelands near National City. The lone driver screaming in frustration. He looked up at the yellow sun through the monitor and sighed, moving to a wall and taking an axe from a hidden section. He went into the cargo bay of the ship to where there was a large cage holding puppies. Or at least creatures of a similar genetic makeup. "I hate to lose the money you would earn me but stuck here with that type of star and you are dangerous," the man said and opened the cage, frustrated as he took a swipe at one of the dogs with his axe.

A small white one ran under him, though and out the open cargo bay door. "Wait," the man yelled but knew the pup wouldn't. There was one thing he knew about these dogs after so many years of selling them; it was hard to get them to listen to you. He ran after it and saw the dog run out the ship through a damaged wall and out into the daylight.

The man ran out into the yellow sun's light after it and watched the dog run. The dog suddenly sped off at super speed as the yellow sun started charging the dog up and then off in the air in flight. "Damn it!" the man said. "I just released a monster into this world." The man went to finish off the rest of the dogs and then went got on armor. He had to find that dog that was released and stop it.

-Superflash-

Kara was flying over the city to clear her head. She had gotten back from Central not long ago and was feeling down. Barry was still in his coma even after a few months. Caitlin assured Kara he was getting better and that it would just take time, but every day Kara went without emotions from him was pure torture. She wanted her Barry back.

She had started taking out her frustration on the aliens and criminal she fought. Alex had dragged her into a Kryptonite room at one point saying she needed to let anger out and the two had sparred. Flying was a release as well though. In the air away from everyone she could just relax.

She didn't get much chance to relax this time though as white blur hit her 'What the –?" Kara said as the white blur stopped, but didn't fall, and Kara saw a flying dog. "Okay that's a new one." Kara looked at the dog, realizing she knew the species. It was not an Earth species of dog – that was obvious from the fact it was in the air unharmed. No, this dog was Kryptonian. She knew it. "Hello," she now cooed, "how are you here?"

The dog barked letting a freeze breath out at Kara, who held up her hand to block it. The dog flew away and Kara sped after it chasing it around the city. She nearly caught the dog a couple of times but the dog dodged her. His smaller frame more streamlined, after all.

Eventually the dog landed in a park and Kara landed not far from him. "Everyone back away," Kara called out as the people in the park looked at her with confusion.

The dog barked but then growled as it looked at Kara, his eyes powering up with heat vision. Kara powered up her eyes as well. "No," Kara said authoritatively, holding out a hand to the dog. When she was a child she had wanted a dog similar to this one, but Kryptonian dogs were not like human dogs. They did not just listen to just anyone and did not simply take orders. You had to get the dog to submit to you by being the alpha. Something she could never do as a kid.

Kara stared the dogs in the eyes. "Back down," Kara ordered and repeated the command in Kryptonese just in case. The two stared at each other for a moment before the dog powered down his eyes and tentatively walked over to Kara's feet. The puppy then lay down and showed Kara his belly; he had just submitted to Kara as alpha.

Kara smiled as she depowered her own eyes and bent down to pet the pup. The dog barked happily as his new mistress pet him and then licked Kara's face. Kara laughed with a smile. "Where did you come from?" Kara asked the dog curiously, ignoring the onlookers taking video and pictures. "Well I know where you're going. Come." Kara then lifted up into the air and the dog followed. She then flew off and the dog followed her as she did.

-Superflash-

"Where did you get a super powered dog?" Alex asked walking into the apartment.

"Come on in," Kara said sarcastically, a little annoyed as her sister let herself in. "And not a clue." Kara was sitting on the couch petting the dog. "And his name is Krypto."

"Krypto the Superdog," Alex said thoughtfully.

"Superdog?" Kara asked. "Wait." Kara held up a hand before Alex said anything else. "Let me guess, Cat Grant made it up?" Alex nodded. "You know Superman, Supergirl, Superdog. I mean it's a very obvious naming process and I actually have to get into work soon. My lunch break is over." Kara got up and Krypto went to get up too. "Stay." Kara commanded and the dog sat back down.

"How do you have this dog trained so fast?" Alex asked.

"It's a Kryptonian dog. They are ten times smarter than human dogs," Kara said. "Actually they are probably just as smart as some humans."

"Well Hank wants me to bring the dog into the DEO to run some tests," Alex said and noticed the look on Kara's face. "I already talked to him. He agreed the dog is yours." When Alex had seen the video of Kara with Krypto she noticed the smile on Kara's face. She hadn't seen Kara that happy since Barry had fallen into his coma.

"Okay, but I don't have a leash or anything for him," Kara said and Alex held up a bag she was holding.

"Your big sister thinks of everything," Alex said taking out a red collar and a red leash. Kara put the collar on Krypto and then attached the lead and handed it to Alex. "You listen to Alex okay?" Krypto barked as though he understood.

-Superflash-

"Kiera where have you been?" Cat Grant asked as Kara walked in with her lunch.

"Sorry Ms. Grant," Kara said. "I got a dog the other day and had to go deal with an issue."

"Well seems both you and Supergirl have dogs now," Cat said. "How unusual."

"Supergirl has a dog?" Kara asked trying not to smirk as Cat gave her a look.

"Yes a super powered dog," Cat said. "I want to meet it. Tell James to set up a meeting with Supergirl and Superdog."

Kara bit her lip. James Olsen had come to work for Catco about a month after she became Supergirl. He claimed Clark asked him to look out for her but when Kara had asked her cousin Clark had denied it. She believed Clark and was unsure why James was here and always seemed to try to get involved with her Supergirl life. She had found herself having to do interviews with Cat Grant not because she wanted to, which she had done some just to make Cat happy for herself, but also for James to keep his job. It was getting very tedious already.

"Will do," Kara said leaving the lunch on the table and walking out of Cat's office and straight to James. "Just to let you know Cat wants an interview with Supergirl and Superdog."

"Guess I'll have to call Supergirl," James said with a smirk. He always did that to her which was starting to annoy Kara.

"Guess you will," Kara said as her cellphone rang. Kara gave James a look, wondering if he was trying to be cute but then noticed it was Alex calling. "Krypto giving you problems?"

"No," Alex said. "Your dog is being fine. I think we found where he came from. Sending you a location. Meet us there."

"Of course," Kara said hanging up the phone and moving out of the office. She nearly bumped into Winn on her way out. Winn had become a good work friend since she started working here. Kara didn't notice Winn wanted more than just work friendship with her though, especially as he still had this thing with that Siobhan girl.

"Hey Kara, was just looking for you –"

"Can't now Winn," Kara said. "Got to go."

Kara left leaving Winn standing there looking at James. "What was that about?" Winn asked and James shrugged.

-Superflash-

Kara arrived at the location to see a reasonably sized crash ship and DEO agents were waiting for her including Alex with Krypto. The dog ran towards Kara at super speed making Alex fall back and drop hold of the leash.

"Hey boy," Kara said petting the dog and taking the leash off. She threw it at one of the DEO agents. "Don't need that. You okay Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex said standing up. "So this ship crashed here not long ago. Although it should take longer than that for the dog to get powers."

"Krypto smaller than us. Took less time for the sun to charge him than a Kryptonian," Kara pointed out and Alex nodded, not having thought of that. "Also, even in the ship in space the sun would have started working on him. Well let's go in."

'The ship is protected… never mind" Alex stopped when Kara walked towards the ship. "Of course she does not listen to me."

A weapon system started firing at Kara. She took a couple of hits but used her heat vision to knock them out. Krypto followed behind her using his heat vision as well. Kara got to the door and ripped it open and walked in. A moment later she reappeared at the door. "Okay you can come in. All defenses turned off."

Alex and the DEO agents with her walked towards the ship and entered, seeing the damage Kara had done. "You didn't need to destroy the systems," Alex said.

"Password protected," Kara said. "It was easier to destroy it than try to guess to turn off the system." Kara walked passed them and into the cargo bay.

Alex was about to say something to the agents with her but paused when she heard Kara scream. Walking into the cargo bay she saw why. On the floor were a group of clearly dead puppies. "They are all Kryptonian dogs," Kara said, appalled. "Someone killed them before their powers became active."

"Well this is definitely where Krypto came from," Alex said seeing the anger in Kara's eyes and she didn't blame her. These dogs had come from her home. They too were the last remnants of Krypton.

"These must have been some of the last Kryptonian dogs alive," Kara confirmed.

"But why would someone have them?" Alex asked.

"A salesmen," Kara said. "It was illegal to sell Kryptonians dogs to other planets, but that didn't stop people. The dogs fetch a high price. Anything Kryptonian did. People do anything for money." Kara took a deep breath. "I'm going to find this guy and lock him up. Come on Krypto."

Kara walked out of the ship and Alex went to run after her to say something but paused when she saw a man in armor outside. "And to think I am looking for that monster and you bring him right back to me," the man said.

"My dog is not a monster. The only one I see is you," Kara said releasing heat from her eyes at the man and Krypto did as well. The shots hit and the armor was damaged only a little.

"You're Kryptonian?" the man looked knowingly looking at Kara. "I recognize the symbol. The house of El. Let me guess, Alura's daughter." Kara said nothing but the man smiled. "Me and my family been at this a while. Getting dogs from Krypton was no easy feat and when Krypton died…. Well lucky we had enough in stock to start breeding them. It was a shame to lose the cargo on that ship. We've been running a little short on Kryptonian dogs lately but we all know what happens when anything from Krypton ends up under a yellow sun."

"I'll show you what happens," Kara said angrily and sped forward, punching him. The guy took his axe and went to hit Kara with it. Kara dodged, barely getting hit but was surprised when the axe hurt her a bit. This guy knew what he was doing.

Krypto ran up and bit the arm he was holding the axe with. His teeth able to penetrate the armor, causing pain. The guy dropped the axe and Kara picked it up, swinging it at the guy's chest. The armor took most of the blow but was damaged badly.

The guy fell to the ground in pain but tried to get up. Kara grabbed him and threw him hard onto the ship. Not even his armor could protect him from that. He was knocked out. "You'll lock him up Alex?" Kara asked angrily.

Alex nodded. "He's going nowhere," she said. She had been ready to grab her weapon to get involved in the fight, to protect her sister, but she had seen Kara and Krypto had it under control. "I guess you have yourself a sidekick."

"Yeah," Kara said with a smile.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Krypto had showed up at Cat Grant's office. Krypto wearing a blue dog shirt and his own cape, red and with the symbol of El upon it. The interview was short. Mostly Kara only said about having a new sidekick. Krypto let Cat pet him and then they were out.

When they arrived back at her apartment Kara was shocked to see Clark waiting for her with Jason. "Auntie Kar-wah," Jason said running at her and Kara hugged him.

"What's my little one doing here? You should be in bed," Kara said.

"He wouldn't stop talking until I brought him here. He wants to see the dog," Clark said with a smirk and Kara laughed.

"Well Ja, this is Krypto," Kara said petting the dog next to her. She rubbed his head affectionately. Jason looked at the dog, smiling. "You can pet him too. He won't break." The little boy had to learn to be careful with people and pets even at his young age and smiled happily at another thing, besides his aunt and dad, he could really play with.

Kara smiled as Jason played with her dog. Krypto was a good boy and played and licked Jason happily. "So, you have a dog," Clark said, standing next to his cousin and hugging her.

"I have a dog," Kara said returning the hug.

"How's Barry?" Clark asked.

"Caitlin, his doctor, says he's doing good, as does Professor Wells, but…" Kara paused. "I get no emotions from him Clark. It's like his not there." A tear formed in Kara's eye, which Clark wiped away.

"He'll come back to you Kara. Just be patient," Clark said pulling Kara into a tighter hug. "Until then I am always here for you."

"Thank you Clark," Kara said putting her head into her cousin chest and looking back to Jason and Krypto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: looking back I have to say Krypto was and still is an amazing addition to my world.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	4. Astra's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra has had a foot in with Non and her plans and with Kara for a long time, but now it's time for her to choose. And a little dream might just help her make the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note; whenever anyone is talking Kryptonese it will be in bold
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Astra was looking down at the control panel. It was so close. Myriad was almost complete. She still had her niece and the dog to deal with. Astra hated being on the opposite side of her niece. She knew the moment Kara became Supergirl though she had to talk to her, but also knew no matter what she said Kara would take the human's side. Astra was torn.

"We won't have to worry about your niece for long." Astra had barely been paying attention to her husband but that line caught her interest.

"I ordered her not to be harmed," Astra said.

"And she won't be. She will, in fact, be very happy," Non said, and Astra understood right away what Non meant, what he had done.

"You sent the Black Mercy after her," Astra said giving Non a death-glare as Non said something she didn't quite take in, and then walked away. Astra turned around and left, flying to Kara's apartment as fast as she could.

-Superflash-

Kara was looking through her refrigerator, still in her Supergirl outfit. Krypto had been barking non-stop since they got back. Kara had first assumed it was because he wanted out of his cape, but the barking was too much. Krypto had gotten use to the shirt and cape. He even slept in them sometimes.

"Krypto calm down," Kara called, grabbing a drink from the refrigerator and was surprised when Krypto didn't stop barking. "What are you barking at?" Kara finally turned around to see some strange slime on her living room table. Kara looked at it strangely, heading for it.

"No!" Kara heard a familiar voice scream as she went to go and inspect the slime. Before Kara could react she was pushed out of the way. She barely saw something large fall from her ceiling as it attached itself to her aunt. In a matter of seconds large thing was on top of Aunt Astra who seemed to be unconscious on the floor.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara said coming up cautiously to her aunt. She wasn't sure what to think. Her aunt was against her. Through working with the DEO she'd found Astra had been planning something against the human race. She had nearly got Alex killed, but she now knew one thing: Astra had just saved her from whatever this was. "Aunt Astra?" Kara repeated.

-Superflash-

Astra suddenly woke up in a bed in a house. "Aunt Astra?" she heard a voice and in walked Kara. Astra knew instantly though that this was the Black Mercy. She had to reject whatever it was going to show her. "Hey you got your powers back?"

"My powers?" Astra said getting up.

"You blew them out a couple of days ago. Got sick right away. I've been taking care of you ever since," Kara said

"This isn't real," Astra said.

"Wow, you must have been having some weird dreams. Fever," Kara said going to move aside the blinds on the window, letting in the yellow sun. "I don't know who closed these. Must have been Barry. Told him you need access to the sun but he forgets."

"No, this isn't real," Astra said. "We've never been together on Earth."

"What are you talking about? We've been together since we landed. You found Clark all those years ago and helped him stop your husband. Then Clark gave you his parents house to raise me in."

"That's not what happened. I… we… we fight…" Astra said but blanked. She knew this was the Black Mercy. Part of it was the Black Mercy was slowly numbing her real memories, making it hard for her to reject the prefect life.

"Must have been a dream. Or a nightmare," Kara said. "The longer you're awake the dream disappears." Astra nodded knowing that to be true at least. "Come on." Kara took Astra's hand and led her up to the attic. All around them was pictures, drawing, and technology from Krypton.  **"Our own Krypton right here."**

Astra smiled looking around, forgetting her other life in that perfect moment.  **"I'm home."**  She said.

-Superflash-

Kara had called Alex who had gotten a DEO transport and they had taken Astra to the base. They tried to force the alien parasite off of Astra but it caused her vitals to go crazy. "I tried ripping it off. I came to you for smart-people stuff," Kara complained.

"We're trying," Alex said. "Did your mother's hologram know anything?"

"No," Kara snapped back, angry.

"Look Supergirl, I get you're upset, but someone just tried to attack you in your own home," Hank said. "This must mean something bigger is planned. We have to concentrate on that."

"And my aunt saved me. It means she knows what's going on. Our best shot at figuring this out would be to save her," Kara said. "And I think I know where to go. The fortress has more information than my mom. I'll be right back." Kara turned to leave and Krypto went to follow. "Krypto stay. Guard." Kara ordered and Krypto barked his understanding and stayed by Astra.

"Why do I feel like she just told a dog to keep an eye on us?" Hank asked Alex as Kara left.

"Because she did," Alex said. In the months since Kara had had Superdog the two had quickly gotten extremely close.

Kara flew all the way to the North Pole and walked into the fortress to find her cousin there in his Superman outfit. "Clark," she said, causing him to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"My fortress. What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I need information," Kara said and then told Clark everything that had happened.

"Does the alien look like this," Clark asked and a hologram of the parasite on Astra appeared.

"Yes," Kara said. "What is it?"

"Black Mercy," Clark said. "I had a run in with it a couple years after you came to Earth. It got attached to me." Clark took a breath. "Black Mercy creates your prefect dream world. Your best fantasy. Mine was…" Clark paused "well it's personal but you were there."

"I was?" Kara asked and Clark nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't have a perfect life without my baby cousin," Clark said with a smirk. "You don't want to leave it. In fact, it becomes hard to remember that that is not your life"

"How did you get out?' Kara asked.

"You have to reject the fantasy. Once you reject it for your real life the Black Mercy dies and you're released," Clark said. "It's hard though. While under the Black Mercy everything within you tells you to stay and you don't even remember your real life, a parasite in your very brain."

"How did you reject it?" Kara asked again.

"Lois," Clark said confusing Kara. "Our bond was just forming then. We didn't even know about it really, but her emotions were able to get through the Black Mercy's hold. I felt her sadness, her desperate need for me. It broke through the dream and caused me to reject my fantasy world."

"So we have to get into Astra's head somehow," Kara said and Clark nodded.

"She has a husband. Do they have the bond?" Clark asked.

"I don't know but I highly doubt it," Kara said remembering the wedding. "Their marriage was more… political than affectionate," she paused. "But I think I know who can get us into Astra's head. Thank you Clark."

"Wait. Someone tried to attack you in your home. There is an army of Kryptonians in National. I'm coming to help," Clark said. Kara was going to argue but then stopped and nodded. The two flew off together.

-Superflash-

Astra was in the kitchen of her dream home with Kara when Clark and Lois walked in with their kids. "There's my little one," Kara said hugging Jason while Clark and Lois smiled. Astra hugged them and then took Ella from her mom.

"Auntie As-twa," Jason said holding out his hands and Kara and Astra switched. Kara hugging Ella and Astra hugging Jason.

"Hey I got the food," a new voice said and Barry came in holding bags.

Kara smiled, giving Ella over to Lois and going to kiss Barry. "Don't worry, we'll kill him if he hurts her," Clark said to Astra who smiled.

"Well of course no boy will get away with hurting my niece," Astra said with a smile

"You two be nice," Lois said. "So how have you been Astra? Hard few days I hear."

"Better," Astra said. "Now that my family is here."

"We're always here for you," Clark said.

"Well are we getting this food cooking or not? I'm hungry," Barry said.

"You're always hungry," Kara said.

"Well whatever, come on Clark. Let's get the grill ready," Barry said.

"You really want to be near an open fire and me" Clark said.

"Clark," Kara complained and Clark laughed, taking some of the bags from Barry and leading him out to the yard. "Will you two stop giving Barry such a hard time? I love him."

"That's why we give him such a hard time little one," Astra said. "You'll find out one day when you have kids."

"Come on Lois. Agree with me here," Kara said.

"I do think they give Barry a hard time, but then again not sure how I'll react when Ella is old enough to date," Lois said. "Sorry Kara." Kara laughed and Astra smiled.

-Superflash-

"You have Maxwell Lord locked away in your closet?" Clark said when they entered the room of the DEO, seeing the billionaire in his containment.

"Remember Bizzaro," Kara said and Clark nodded. "He created her. Killed seven girls trying to do it too, but since he knows who I am this was the best plan we had."

"Well how nice to have visitors," Maxwell Lord said. "Is there something you wanted?"

Kara explained the situation to him. "Can you do it? Can you get me inside my aunt's head?"

"Yes," Lord said. "But what's in it for me?"

"What do you want? You're not being released," Kara warned.

"Netflix," Lord said causing Kara to raise an eyebrow. "It gets boring in here." Kara turned to Hank and Alex who were in the room too. The two nodded.

"Fine Netflix for your help," Kara said and Alex opened the cage.

"You better help," Alex warned holding a gun to Maxwell.

"Show me the way," Maxwell Lord said.

"I got to go grab Cat Grant her latte," Kara said not wanting to go. "See if I can get her to give me the afternoon off. Rao knows I have enough sick days. Watch things here for me until I get back."

"I got it," Clark said.

"I was actually talking to Krypto, but you too," Kara said leaving the room.

"She talks to the dog?" Clark asked Alex.

"More than she talks to me, "Alex said, slightly annoyed. "Barry better come out of that coma soon. She's starting to go a little nuts."

"She misses him. If it was Lois… I would probably be doing worst than her," Clark reasoned.

-Superflash-

Kara walked into CatCo with Ms. Grant latte in hand. She was late and she knew it. "Hey Kara," a voice said and Kara saw Cat Grant's son Adam walk up.

"Hi Adam, you're still in town?" Kara said, surprised. She knew he had come to town to repair his relationship with his mother, but had expected him to be gone by now.

"Yeah, well my mom offered me a job here and I decided to take it. Spend more time with her," Adam said.

He was about to say something else, moving closer to her, but Kara stopped him by saying, "That's great. Got to head into your mom's office. Bye," Kara briskly walked into the office.

Adam sighed. He liked Kara but for some reason she didn't even seem to notice him. Then there were the other two men in this office who kept flirting with, and trying to get, Kara to out with them. Adam had entered a competition he intended to win though.

Kara walked into the office and put the latte on Cat's desk. "You're late," Cat said, not looking up from a printed document she had in one hand.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kara said. "My… my aunt got into an accident."

"I wasn't aware you had an aunt," Cat said, glancing to her now.

"I do," Kara said. "She…um… she hasn't been involved in my life for a while. After my parents died she just… disappeared but she came back not long ago and we've been mending bridges." Kara was wondering where these lies were coming from and why she was going into detail with them to Ms. Grant. She hadn't been sure what she was going to say when she walked in though. "And I'm sorry I'm late I was just there with her in the hospital all night and…"

"Go," Cat Grant said. "Be with your aunt, but you're working this weekend."

"Of course, Ms. Grant. Thank you, Ms. Grant," Kara said knowing she was giving up her normal day off she usually went to Central to visit Barry in. Even the DEO knew she was not to be called in that day, but this was important. She could always go at night and Cisco or Caitlin would let her in if Wells was not around. She liked those two. They were nice and funny and were becoming good friends. Wells though freaked her out for some reason.

-Superflash-

Kara watched as Maxwell Lord finished the work on what he was doing. "Okay, this will let you in," Lord said to her.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alex said. "You have no idea what you will find in her head. Let me go in."

"No, I have to be the one," Kara said. "I can talk her out of this. You can't." Alex nodded, not liking it but knowing Kara was right. "Clark." Kara called her cousin over. "Don't let them take me out until I have her."

Clark nodded and Kara went to lay down on the other table set up for her. Maxwell attached the device to her head, instantly she felt herself falling and then she woke up on the floor of a bedroom.

"Where am I?" Kara asked looking around. She had almost been expecting Krypton, but she knew this was Earth. The yellow sunlight coming into the room was a clear indication of that. "What is your happy place, Aunt Astra?"

Kara heard noses and walked though the very human house and outside. In the back she saw a version of her and Clark play-fighting the same way they always did, but Astra was with them too. On the sidelines were Lois with Ella and…. Kara took in a deep gasping breath, her body going numb… It was Barry. Awake and smiling and yelling "Go Kara!". On his lap was Jason. "This is Aunt Astra happy place? Feels more like mine." Kara whispered to herself as the three Krytonian landed. She knew she had to interrupt.

"Aunt Astra," she called running up. She was still in her Supergirl suit in the fantasy. The fake version of her was wearing normal casual clothes. All eyes went to her. "Aunt Astra, I've come to get you."

"Who are you?" Astra asked, putting an arm around the fake Kara.

"It me. It's Kara. The real one," Kara said.

"I'm the real Kara. This is an imposer," fake Kara said.

"No, Aunt Astra. This is all a dream created by the Black Mercy," Kara said. "This is your happy place. Surprisingly."

"That makes no sense," the fake Barry said standing up and going next to fake Kara. The voice hurt. Now Kara was almost wishing this was real. That she could kiss Barry.

"This is fake," Kara said again, almost for her own benefit now. "You've got to reject this. Reject this life." Kara went to get closer to Astra but was stopped by fake Clark who threw her up into the air. Apparently though her powers were still working because she remained in the air. She could still fly in the fantasy.

"Stay away from my family," fake Clark said and flew up to attack Kara. Fake Kara joined in the fight and Kara found herself fighting the two at once.

Apparently she was a better fighter then Astra's fantasy version of herself and Clark. She managed to toss Clark away and then she had herself on the ground. She lifted her fist to punch the fake Kara when she heard Astra scream no. She felt a fist against her head and then she was unconscious.

-Superflash-

In the DEO lab Kara's body moved and she seemed in pain. "We've got to get her out," Alex said but Clark pushed her away.

"No. We've got to let her stay," Clark said.

"Clark, what the hell are you talking about?" Alex said. "She's clearly in trouble."

"Alex, she asked me to make sure you didn't take her out before she got Astra," Clark said and Krypto growled on the floor next to Clark. "She has to do this. Imagine if this was different. If Kara was the one with the parasite on her and you were going in to save her. Would you want to come out before you got her?" Alex gave Clark a look but knew he was right.

"But this is Astra," Alex argued.

"Doesn't matter. Astra is Kara's family. You and her just got your relationship back to a good place. Do you really want to destroy that by stopping her from saving her aunt?" Clark asked and Alex consented, backing off.

-Superflash-

Kara woke up to see she was in a cell at the DEO. It took her a moment to realize she was still in her Aunt's dream as the fake versions of Clark and Kara came into view, with a fake version of Alex and Hank too. Astra was there as well. "What are you?" Hank asked. "Some kind of shapeshifter?"

"That would be you not me," Kara said knowing the real Hank was a Green Martian in real life, but of course this reality was only made of Astra's knowledge and Astra did not know that. It caused the people in the room to look at her strangely.

"I say we get rid of her," fake Alex said.

"See that's not Alex. The DEO does not kill prisoners," Kara said. "Come on Aunt Astra."

"Stop calling her aunt. She's not your aunt," fake Kara said.

"Yes she is," Kara said banging on the door. "Aunt Astra this might seem like the place for you. You might be happy here but this is not real. It's a fantasy. The real world is out there. Maybe it's not what you want it to be but it's real and I came for you. Like you came for me." Astra paused as Kara spoke, memories starting to come to her. "You saved me. You pushed me out of the way and I came for you. I came for you because we're family. Blood binds us. I love you Aunt Astra."

That was when memories came back to Astra. Realizing Kara was on the Earth, watching her with Barry from a distance, talking to Clark at his apartment, whispering to a sleeping Barry a threat. Saving Kara from the Black Mercy… "Let's take care of her," Clark said and the fake version of Kara started to move.

"NO!" Astra called out making the fake ones look at her. "Let her out."

"Aunt Astra," The fake Kara started, but Astra stopped her.

"No," Astra said. "You're not real. She is. She's my niece and I can not let harm come to her." Astra looked at the fake version of Kara and Clark and suddenly Lois, Jason, Ella, and Barry appeared next to them, recalled from Astra's memories. "I've lived in this fantasy too long. I'm not the one who raised you Kara. I'm not the one who protects you from boys and Clark, Lois, the kids, Barry they don't even know me. This is a dream. A nice dream. I need to wake up now though."

"We're always in your heart," fake Kara said.

-Superflash-

Kara woke up with start and jumped off the table. "What happened? Why isn't she up? I told you not to wake me up until I got her," Kara said looking at her aunt.

"We didn't," Alex said. "You woke up on your own."

That was when Black Mercy moved off of Astra and onto the floor. It curled up into a ball and then swiftly died. Astra had woken up as it did and got off the bed herself, standing near the now dead parasite. "Who did this?" Kara asked Astra.

"Non," Astra answered, her voice raspy. "I ordered you not to be hurt. This was his solution." The two looked at each other for a moment nearly forgetting others were in the room.

"Well touching as this is," Hank said, looking at some agents in the room. "We need information from you. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Astra said nothing. "Okay." Hank looked at the agents who moved towards Astra but Kara got between them.

"No wait, hold on a second," Kara said "Let me. Please." Hank looked at Kara and nodded. "Aunt Astra, I don't know what you and Non are planning, but I know what your happy place is. It didn't include Non at all. He wasn't there. Whatever you are planning was not there. What does that tell you?"

"It was a dream," Astra said, a little too mechanically.

"A dream that can be real," Kara said. "Your heart has spoken Aunt Astra. You don't want this. Whatever this is. Help me."

Astra looked at Kara who was holding out a hand to Astra. Her military training was telling her to not say anything, to accept whatever torture the DEO would give her until Non could set Myriad into play. Her heart though wanted to take Kara's hand. Her emotions were telling her to stop this. To stop the thing that would make Kara never love her again and she knew in that moment if she didn't help Kara she would never get her family back.

That was when the decision was made for her.

 **"For you little one,"**  Astra said taking her niece's hand. She then looked up at the agents. "If you want to stop Myriad we will have to act fast."

"What is Myriad?" Alex asked.

"A device Non and I made intending to use it on Krypton, but we were caught before it could be activated and sentenced to Fort Rozz," Astra said. "We had to reprogram it for humans here. In simple terms it suppresses parts of the brain making the infected easy to control."

"Mind control," several people said at the same time.

"In simpler terms, yes," Astra said.

"What would possess you to make a mind control device?" Kara asked shocked, almost removing her hand from Astra's grasp.

"It complicated, little one," Astra said.

"I'm not so little," Kara said.

Astra nodded. "No, you're not," Astra agreed. "I saw what people were unwilling to see or couldn't. I saw Krypton dying and I knew unless I did something it would. My solution was Myriad. Get the people to stop fighting. Get them under one cause. To solve our problem, but I failed on Krypton and it was destroyed. Now I am here and I see another planet having similar problems. I had to save this one."

"So the answer to global warming is mind control. Why didn't I think of that?" Maxwell said.

"I wouldn't put it pass you," Alex mumbled. "But you must realize even if every human stopped driving cars and using fossil fuels tomorrow it would do nothing to reverse global warming. There are other reasons for it including the planet itself."

"Yes," Astra said. "Once under Myriad your best and brightest minds would have been put together for one purpose. One reason. All working to solving all the problems of the world."

"How do we stop it?" Hank asked.

"The program shouldn't have been installed into his satellites yet," Astra said, nodding to Maxwell. "It gives a small window of time to be able to be stopped, but you can not do it. I can. If I have Kara and Clark's help?" Astra looked at the two.

They looked at each other and smirked. "Superman, Supergirl, and Superdog at your service," Kara said. "What do we do?"

"I go back to my base. Once inside I can delete the program but too many of our army will be there. I will need a distraction," Astra said. "To give me time."

"On it," Clark said.

"Wait, this is dangerous," Hank said. "Let me send in DEO troops as well. Where is your base?"

The group looked at Astra. This was the moment of truth. Was she completely on their side? "Fort Rozz," Astra said confusing everyone. "That is our base. It's where we have been hiding."

"Let me get this straight," Clark said after a moment. "You're looking for a group of Fort Rozz escapees and no one thought to check… I don't know Fort Rozz itself?"

"The DEO used its own cloaking field against it," Hank spoke up, "so it couldn't be seen. We didn't think…" he glanced to Alex for help with an explanation before saying more simply, "We just didn't think."

"Come on let's go," Kara said as Hank gave them all ear communication devices to wear, including Astra. He was a bit nervous doing this but this was their best shot. He could also see in Astra's eyes she was telling the truth. She had changed her heart.

-Superflash-

Astra walked into the control room where Non and several other members of her army were waiting. There were also guards outside. She wasn't nervous for herself though. She was nervous for her niece. "I thought you would miss this," Non said.

"You'd think I'd miss our big moment?" Astra asked, almost having not heard him, she being distracted. She could hear Clark and Kara talking to each other in her ear from the earpiece she had on. She had told them to give her several minutes before coming in "Continue." Astra walked pass Non and to where they kept the Kryptonite blade they had. It being the only piece of Kryptonite they had. Astra very quietly put on the anti Kryptonite device and then lifted the blade and hid it on her.

Not long later was when they heard noises from the outside and the security camera showed Kara and Clark fighting the guards. "Your niece and her cousin," Non said surprised.

"Go," Astra ordered. "Fight them." The other members of the army automatically listened to their general. Non stayed put though. Astra had been expecting that. It was only she and her husband in the room.

"This doesn't make sense. How could they have found us? Unless…" Non realized something and then turned to Astra. Astra took the Kryptonite blade out and stabbed her husband before he could finish his thought. He was wearing his anti Kryptonite device but that only protected from the radiation of the Kryptonite. Blades and bullets would still hurt them. "Why Astra? This was your plan!"

"For a long time I was torn between you and the plan and my family. I finally made my choice. My heart spoke Non. I choose them," Astra said and moved the blade so the knife would pierce his heart. Then she pulled the knife out and Non fell to the floor, dead.

Astra destroyed the devices that had to be installed with her heat vision. She then went to the computers and entered in a virus that would destroy all data. Wipe the system completely. She then went outside where Kara, Clark, and the dog were fighting and knocking off her army. They were good. Kara and Clark made a good team. They stood back to back and easily complimented each other. The dog was a good back up as well biting people and then letting Kara get a punch in.

"Stop," Astra yelled as DEO troops showed up. The black guy and Kara's sister in the lead. "It's over. Non is dead, Myriad is destroyed. Turn yourselves in." The army was shocked for a moment. It dawned on them that Astra had betrayed them. Their general had switched sides.

On that realization a couple of members stopped fighting and let themselves be captured. A lot ran. Some tried to continued fighting but with the Super-team there, Astra, and the DEO they were taken down. It was over.

-Superflash-

"You can't do this!" Kara yelled walking into the room where Astra was in a cell. Hank and Alex were also in the room. "She helped us. Myriad would be ready to take over the world if it wasn't for her."

"I know," Hank said. "And both me and Alex will be talking to the President to try to get Astra released. Until then though she has to stay here."

"Kara," Alex said. "We'll get her released. I promise." Kara looked at her sister and believed her.

"Can you give us a moment?" Kara asked and Alex nodded.

On there way out Alex pushed a button on the control panel. The door to Astra's cell opened and the Kryptonite emitters turned off. "My bad," Alex said with a smile and left the room leaving the cell door open.

Kara walked into the cell and looked at her aunt. She then hugged her. Astra was shocked for a moment and then hugged her niece back. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know," Astra said as they broke apart. "I love you little one."

"I love you too," Kara said. There was a moment of silent between them, both knowing there was something they each had to say. "So, Black Mercy?" Astra had known this was going to come up eventually. They hadn't talked about what Kara saw. "What was that all about?"

"A dream," Astra said. "One I go to when I need it." Kara waited for more. "Basically, I raised you here on Earth. We were all a big happy family. We had a room in the attic dedicated to Krypton we went to when we needed to feel at home. Like I said, just a dream."

"I understand me and Clark, but Lois, Jason, Ella and Barry? How could you know about them? How could you know of Barry unless you were…?" Kara paused as the only answer dawned on her. "You were spying on me." Astra looked down, not wanting to admit it but nodded anyway. Kara shook her head. "And Barry made it to your perfect family?"

"He makes you happy," Astra said. "That was good enough for me. Although me and Clark always threatened to kill him every few minutes."

Kara laughed. "A couple years too late for that. Clark likes Barry now," Kara said. "If you were around a few years ago…" Kara paused, remembering something. "That voice in his head. The one he couldn't get out for a while. The woman. Was that you?"

Astra smirked. "Glad that stuck," Astra said, causing Kara to softly hit her head against the wall.

"Why did everyone in my family threaten to kill Barry?" Kara said and then lifted up a finger to stop Astra before she could answer. "If you are about to say 'to protect you' I will punch you." Astra shut her mouth.

"Hey Kara," Clark said walking in with Krypto at his feet. Kara had left Krypto with Clark when she heard Hank and Alex were locking up Astra. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a little boy and girl on the phone who just realized I was with you all day and are upset. Can you?"

Clark held out the phone to Kara who smiled and took it. "Hey, my little ones?" Kara said and heard Jason called out to her and also Ella. The little two-year-old said her name similar to the way her brother did. "I hear you're upset. Well daddy was helping me with a big problem and I would have had no time to play with you today. I'll try to come out soon to play with you."

"Doggy!" Ella yelled out. Jason agreed with his sister.

"Yes I will bring Krypto too," Kara said with a smile. "But you have to be a good boy and girl. Ja, no breaking anything." The little boy had started pre-school not long ago and Lois and Clark told Kara he was the terror of the school. Luckily he had enough training to not expose them. "Ella, no lighting anything on fire." The little girl laughed, even though she might have not understood what Kara said.  **"I love you both."**

 **"Love you too,"**  Jason returned the greeting in Kryptonese and Kara smiled.

"Now be a good boy and girl for mommy and go to bed," Kara said and handed the phone back to Clark.

"Thank you," Clark mouthed going out but Krypto stayed by Kara's side.

At that moment Alex walked in. Apparently she had left the door and Kryptonite lights off too long. "I'll be back soon," Kara said to her aunt.

"Kara," Astra said after a moment. Kara paused at the door and turned around to look at her aunt.  **"Don't let your little ones down the way I let you down."**  Kara nodded and left the room, Krypto by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-chapter Note 1: As obviously stated here, Bizzaro did happen and Adam is still there. Obviously Kara did not go on a date with him and Bizzaro did not kidnap James to get at Kara. Since Kara does not love James it would not happen. Not sure whom Bizzaro kidnapped since getting at Barry would be hard. Maybe Alex. Yeah that works. Alex was kidnapped and Hank was the one who pulled the trigger on Bizzaro with the blue Kryptonite.
> 
> Post-chapter Note 2: Unfortunately, this does have to be put here. I prefer certain politics stay out of my TV shows and my writing but the TV show was the one who went there. Truthfully it is the one thing I hated about this show. Their need to get political and to go to the left – what I mean is global warming (okay, not 'political' in the way people may understand, but the only word I could think that could relate and politicians do make it a topic around elections). So in this chapter I made it fairer. I did not say global warming does not exist but it is true there are multiple different reasons for it. It is also true that if everyone stopped using fossil fuels it would do absolutely nothing to reverse where global warming is today. This is the last political thing I want in this story and I hope you can review for the other parts of it and not put reviews giving me your own global warming opinions
> 
> Post Chapter Note 3: just adding it's a crime the TV show never mentions Astra besides a toss away comment from Alura and Kara when they met again.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	5. A Day in the Life of Iris West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Iris on a normal day for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Iris looked at her computer in thought. Since she was getting nowhere finding a job in journalism she had started her own blog tracking Supergirl and weird events that happen in Central, hoping it would catch the eyes of someone out in the journalistic world. She covered things like the water guy that Supergirl had fought and as much of her presence as CatCo would allow, at least, since CatCo was using Supergirl as a poster child and getting the news out as fast as they could. As a result, of course, her blog wasn't getting as much attention as Iris would like, but it was something at least.

"Iris," Joe said. "I'm heading out."

"I got to go to work too," Iris said, looking up from the screen and shutting her laptop. Leaving behind her dad, Iris headed out to CC Jitters where she spent the day serving tables. The same old slog, the long shift.

"Kendra," Iris finally called to her co-worker when her shift was up. Kendra was a tall mixed-raced girl who Iris had become friends with after she started working here a few weeks ago. "I'm heading out."

"Okay," Kendra said waving her friend away.

Iris went out to the police station where she saw her secret boyfriend. "Well hello there," Eddie said with a smile.

Iris got closer. "Well…" Iris paused when she saw her dad "take a step back." Eddie was confused for a moment until he saw Joe and Eddie backed away. "I just finished my shift." Iris turned to Joe. "Was planning on going to visit Barry. Want to come?"

"I'd love to but we hit a case," Joe said looking at Eddie. "Got to head out."

"I'll be there in a minute," Eddie said.

Joe hugged his daughter. "Give Barry a kiss for me," Joe said. "Tell him I miss him." Joe left as Eddie got up.

"You got to stop doing that," Eddie said. "You're going to make your dad hate me."

"I can't tell him I'm dating a cop. He'll flip," Iris said. "Just for now. Look, I'll figure it out. Maybe we can ask Kara for advice and for backup? He loves her."

"Whenever Kara is around," Eddie said, ignoring the look Iris gave her. "You got to admit she sometimes just randomly jumps up and leaves."

"She's my best friend Eddie," Iris said. "Her boyfriend is in a coma and her boss can be hard on her, but if I ask her she'll be around."

"Okay," Eddie said. "I got to go." Eddie ran out to meet with Joe.

-Superflash-

Iris walked into STAR labs and headed for Barry's room and was surprised to hear some laughing. Going in she saw Kara and Caitlin Snow sitting there eating popcorn and talking. "That did not happen," Caitlin said and Kara nodded.

"Hey Iris," Kara said, noticing Iris there. "I was just telling Caitlin about the time in sophomore year when one of your boyfriends tried to break down our dorm door."

Iris raised an eyebrow as Kara called Dr. Snow 'Caitlin' but shrugged it away and then laughed herself. "Yeah that was a bad one," Iris said. "Lucky I had Kara with me to toss him away."

"That was worst than my story," Caitlin said. "Want some popcorn?"

"If there's any left," Iris said grabbing the bag from Kara. "You never let Kara hold the bag. She'll eat it all." Caitlin laughed and made a mental note of that. "So why are you telling embarrassing stories about me?"

"We were talking about bad date stories and well… I don't have any of my own," Kara said and Iris noticed her hand go to Barry's and a sad look in her eyes. "So I used yours."

Iris rolled her eyes as she took some of the popcorn. "You have stories Kara. Maybe not bad date stories. Did this one tell you about the time she saved Superman's life? Or the time she ran into a burning building?" Iris asked turning towards Caitlin now.

"No," Caitlin said, but not seeming surprised at all by the revelation, which itself surprised Iris. "Must have been something."

"That's not a bad date story, but that's nothing really," Kara said turning away and looking towards Barry.

"So what are you doing here today?" Iris asked. "I thought you normally came on weekends."

"I lost my normal day off this weekend because of a family emergency," Kara told Iris. "So I had no choice but to come now instead."

"Don't tell me Alex is drinking again," Iris wondered, remembering when Alex drunk and how bad it was for Kara, but Kara shook her head. Iris let out a relieved breath.

"No, that's not it," Kara said. "Remember my aunt? The one I told you about."

"The one who taught you the stars? She died with your parents in the fire," Iris said confused.

"Not so much. She kind of just took off and ran. I thought she was dead. She's back and we're mending bridges with each other. She was in an accident and I took off to be with her in the hospital," Kara decided to use the same line she told Cat. It was convincing enough. "So I lost my day off but I got out early today so decided to come to visit today."

"You have a heart of gold Kara," Iris said in remark to the story. "Taking back someone who abandoned you when you needed her the most. I don't know if I could do that."

Caitlin nodded. "I agree with her. I'd be a little sore too."

Kara smiled. "She's family," Kara said and the three spent some more time talking with each other before Caitlin left the room to give them some time with Barry.

"It's been nearly nine months," Iris said looking at him, and Kara nodded sadly.

"He'll wake up," Kara said. "And I'll wait for him forever." Iris saw the look in Kara's eyes and knew she would. She wondered if she would ever love someone that much. Kara then kissed Barry's forehead. "You come back to me. You hear?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah sleepy head, you got stuff to do," Iris added, thinking of that ring she had found hidden away. Barry was going to propose to Kara and Iris wanted that to happen more then anything. Kara to officially become part of their family.

"Bye Caitlin," Kara called as they were leaving. The two had spent some more time with Barry and one another, catching up mainly, before deciding to call it a day at STAR Labs. "See you next week."

"Definitely," Caitlin said. "Maybe one day the three of us should do a girl's night out."

"I'm in. Iris?" Kara asked and Iris just nodded wondering when Kara became such good friends with Barry's doctors to warrant such a monumental evening. "Sounds like a plan. Cisco," Kara called over to the man by the computer "see you soon."

"Bye Kara. Oh and," Cisco held up his hand in a Vulcan sign of prosperity "live long and prosper." Kara held up her hand similarly, clearly confused and heard Caitlin slap him as they left.

"He always does that," Kara said to Iris as they were walking out. "A lot of quotes from space movies and shows. I've heard quotes from Star Trek, Star War, Stargate… a lot of the stars. What's scary is that I know where they are from now."

Iris laughed. "Well you do date Barry," Iris reasoned and Kara laughed. "Why don't you come over for dinner? Dad would love to see you."

"I'd love to see him too but I got to get home. Left Krypto alone. Poor dog is probably going crazy," Kara said. "Rain check?"

"Definitely," Iris said, hugging Kara. "Oh and Kara, one of these days you're going to have to help me tell dad I am dating Eddie."

"Barry will be up before you tell Joe that," Kara said with a laugh and Iris had to agree. "But of course I'll be there. Tell Joe I said hi." Iris nodded as Kara walked away.

-Superflash-

Iris had told her father about seeing Kara and about why Kara didn't come over. Joe laughed. "Should we be concerned she is spending a lot of time with a dog lately?" Joe asked. "Seems she's trying to fill the hole Barry left with the poor mutt."

Iris shrugged. "At least she has someone," Iris sighed, adding "I'm going to go to bed a little early."

Iris went up the stairs and closed her door but she didn't go to bed. She took out her cellphone and called Eddie. "Hey," Iris said.

"Hey," Eddie said. "So how's Barry?"

"Same as always. Kara was there," Iris said, as she was looking through her blog. "We spent some time together… oh, this is interesting." Iris clearly changed the topic confusing Eddie. "Someone on my blog listed everything we know about Supergirl."

"What did they say?" Eddie asked

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, more than likely lives in National but spends a lot of time in Central. Has a dog. Has a cousin who lives in Metropolis. Has a connection to CatCo."

"Sounds like Kara," Eddie said making Iris laughed. "Think of it though; she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Lives in National but is in Central all the time to see Barry. She has a dog and you said her cousin is Clark Kent who lives in Metropolis and she works for CatCo."

"She was my roommate for three years. If she was an alien I would know," Iris said shaking her head and then Eddie laughed.

"You're right… I can't picture Kara as Supergirl, really. She's not confident enough. Besides we all know of Supergirl's connection to CatCo is that James Olsen photographer. Not Ms. Grant Assistant. I can't picture Supergirl getting coffee," Eddie said. "Just goes to show you we know so little about her the description can fit anyone."

"Yeah," Iris said and the two talked some more before hanging up.

Iris pulled up a picture of her, Kara, and Barry taken the night Kara and Barry were named the heroes who saved Superman. They were all dressed up and had smiles on their faces. "Kara is a badass sometimes," Iris said thoughtfully, thinking of her earlier conversation with Eddie about Kara possibly being Supergirl. Then she shook her head again. A smile appearing on her lips, as she almost believed Kara was Supergirl. "No, there's no way. I lived with her. If she was an alien and had superpowers I would know." Iris put the picture down and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	6. Woken with a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry wakes up they start to realize exactly what the lightning did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco looked over Barry. Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' was playing across the lab. It wasn't one of Caitlin's favorites.

"He likes this song," Cisco said.

"How can you know that?" Caitlin pointed out.

"I checked his Facebook page" Cisco stated, "And Kara mentioned it… I mean, he can hear everything, right?"

Before Caitlin could answer though Barry suddenly sat up, wide awake, looking around not knowing where he was. "Kara," Barry yelled jumping out the bed not a care in the world but finding her. "Kara?"

Caitlin and Cisco were shocked. "He's up," Cisco said, going to call Wells down as Caitlin went to try to calm Barry down. It wasn't working as Barry kept calling for Kara and Caitlin had trouble keeping him in place. "Call your BFF will you?" Cisco noticed that Barry seemed unfazed by anything they were doing, as though he was possessed by the need for his girlfriend, and went to help Caitlin keep Barry from running out shirtless.

-Superflash-

Kara was in the DEO, naturally in her Supergirl outfit. Krypto next to her wearing his Superdog outfit. Astra was sitting in a chair and had her head leaning against her hand. "You okay Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, seeing that Astra looked off.

Astra's release had come with three probation requirements: The first one was she had to work for the DEO for a certain amount of time that had been undecided for the moment; the second was a DEO agent had to find room and board for her – Kara had a feeling this was made to stop Astra's release, but the government had not known Kara had a big sister who was an agent. Alex had willingly jumped in and let Astra take her extra bedroom. The third requirement was that she had to wear a bracelet to stop her powers. It was originally supposed to be a Kryptonite bracelet, but after Astra said the side effects of long term exposure to even low doses of Kryptonite could cause permanent damage, it had changed. Astra herself had created a red sun light bracelet that when on her wrist, cancelled out the effect of the yellow sun. It basically made her human. Astra had also switched the Kryptonite rooms into red sunlight rooms and the holding cells for Kryptonian prisoners, just as a precaution.

"No I am not okay," Astra said. "I am suffering from the…."

"Oh, she has a cold," Alex cut in clearly annoyed. "You Kryptonians are such crybabies when sick." Kara suppressed a giggle for her aunt but couldn't hide a small smile.

"Briefing room," Hank interrupted, and then went on about the new Fort Rozz escapees they were going after who apparently had super strength. "Good thing we have our own alien to take him on."

Hank pointed towards Kara. She was about to say something in somewhat agreement, but then stopped, as she was suddenly flooded with emotions that weren't her own. Emotions from Barry's end of the bond! She felt confusion, panic, fear, and a desperate need for her. She could even swear she heard him calling for her in her head. She knew right then he was awake!

"Supergirl?" Alex asked looking at Kara as Kara had suddenly froze. The look on Kara's face concerned Alex.

"Barry," Kara whispered completely ignoring her sister as a smile lit up her face. She sent her overwhelming joy over the bond to Barry. She needed him. She needed him now more than ever. Without another word, without even looking at her sister or her aunt she ran out of the room at super speed. Krypto was shocked as his mistress left but quickly ran after her.

"Is she coming back?" An agent asked looking at Alex. Not everyone in the DEO knew the two were sisters but they did know Alex was close to her. This particular agent was very new. Agents who joined in the last nine months were too used to having Supergirl and Superdog by their sides. It made the job feel safer than it really was.

Alex shook her head. "No she's not," she said, knowing that for a fact. She did not know everything about the bond Barry and Kara shared, but she knew one thing just from the look that came over Kara's face. Barry was up and Kara was rushing to his side. "Looks like we're on our own. We might have to get used to not having Supergirl with us all the time." Alex knew she was speaking the truth. Supergirl was not a DEO employee. Everything she did was volunteer work, in a way, and with Barry up Kara was going to want to spend lost time with him.

There was silence for a while until Astra spoke up. "I could take care of this alien if you took this bracelet off." Astra held up her hand with the bracelet on. She had created it but the DEO had made the lock and they were the only ones who could take it off.

"You just want to get rid of that cold," Alex said.

"Can you blame me?" Astra appropriately sneezed.

-Superflash-

"She's not answering," Caitlin complained, putting down her cellphone. Barry had seemed to calm down but he still seemed to be in some kind of trance and kept mumbling for Kara. Wells had come down and tried to talk to him but Barry didn't even look at him.

Then his head turned and he got up off the bed they had managed to get him to sit on. "Kara," he said again and then suddenly Kara was at the door surprising the group. She was in her Supergirl outfit and Krypto was by her side.

"Oh my god, it's Superdog," Cisco said, geeking out. He has wanted to meet the dog since Kara got it but since Kara didn't know they knew it was hard to ask her.

Kara ignored them though, seeming to be in the same trance as Barry as she ran at him and then the two were kissing. Caitlin smiled as she watched the scene. She had kept her promised from all those months ago.

 _I missed you so much_  Kara was thinking.  _How the hell do you have abs?_

 _I have abs?_  Barry thought.  _Wait there is no way you said that out loud._  The two had still been kissing when Barry had 'heard' that.

 _We're hearing each other's thoughts! That's new._ Kara thought, finally breaking apart from Barry but refusing to let go of his arms.  _Say something out loud. We need to look normal here._

"What are you wearing?' Barry asked out loud.

Kara seemed confused for a moment and then looked down at herself. She was still in her Supergirl outfit. She looked at the other three in the room. "Um…hi…. I…"

"We figured out you were Supergirl months ago," Cisco said as he bent down to pet Krypto who growled at him making Cisco reluctantly back away.

"You did?" Kara asked surprised.

"Kara disappears, Supergirl appears. Supergirl disappears, Kara reappears. We're geniuses. It wasn't that hard," Caitlin said. "Especially after Col…"

"H2-No," Cisco called out making the two girls look at him.

"Well I didn't know," Wells said, truthfully having been surprised and giving the two a strange look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was her secret," Caitlin said. "Not our place."

"Wait, Supergirl?" Barry said looking Kara up and down and seeing the outfit was similar to Clark's. "You're a superhero now?" Barry smiled. "How did that happen? What made you finally do it? Wait,  _when_  did this happen?" Barry still did not know he had been asleep for nine months.

Barry hadn't been expecting to be hit with memories and feelings. He felt a terrible sadness like he had never felt before. He saw himself lying in a hospital bed, felt Kara's anguish and fear. He automatically took Kara into a hug.  _How long was I out for?_  Barry thought.

 _Nine months. A coma, Barry. I had no idea if you were ever going to wake up. I'm so sorry I did not protect you. After that I just needed to protect everyone._  Kara had tears in her eyes as she thought to Barry, leaving the rest in the room confused at the silent conversation.  _I thought I lost you._

"Hey, hey, I'm right here," Barry said out loud. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide eyed fears." Barry sang and Kara smiled as she heard their song. "I'm here. Nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, besides you. To guard you and to guide you."

"Say you'll love me every waking moment," Kara sang and then continued to the end of her part where Wells then interrupted them.

"As sweet as this is Mr. Allen. We have some talking to do," Wells said moving his wheelchair closer to Barry. "Some explaining."

Kara knew Barry had always wanted to meet Doctor Harrison Wells, but she didn't want to be away from him. It was obvious Barry didn't want to be away from her either as he kept an arm around her.  _Go. Get this out of the way._ Kara finally thought, knowing Wells was the best person to explain what had happened

 _I'll be right back._ Barry thought to her. "Wait I need a shirt." Barry said out loud and Cisco tossed him a STAR labs sweatshirt, which he put on, grinning at the logo now on his chest. Barry then followed Doctor Wells out.

'Thank you," Kara said to Caitlin hugging her. Caitlin hugged Kara back.

"Hey you've been such a good friend I should be thanking you," Caitlin said. She knew if it hadn't been for Kara she would probably still be completely miserable. Not even wanting to smile. Making a friend had helped. "Ow." Caitlin said and then Kara let go.

"Sorry super strength," Kara said releasing Caitlin and stepping back.

"Yeah, I have thought of so many experiments I want to run on you and your powers over the last few months," Cisco said making both Kara and Caitlin look at him agitatedly.

Kara ran off and Krypto followed her. Caitlin slapped Cisco. "See what you did. Experiment…" Before Caitlin could finish, Kara appeared back in normal clothes, hair up, and her glasses on. Krypto was wearing his collar and a leash. "Did you just run all the way to National and back?"

'No," Kara said. "I left stuff in an empty room here. Figured just in case, you know, and there are a lot of places in here you guys don't use anymore." Kara had also been paying attention to Barry and Wells. She didn't even need her super hearing. Whatever was going on with her and Barry's link made it that she was hearing his thoughts and since he was focusing on what Wells was saying it was easy to hear that too. Wells was just explaining about what happened to Barry.

It felt like a long time before Barry was back and holding her. Then they were listening to the three talking about how they needed to experiment on Barry. It was getting too much for Barry, however, as he said "I feel fine… I kind of want to leave."  _Get me out of here._ Barry thought to Kara.

"Come on let's go see Iris. I'm sick of seeing you in here too," Kara said taking Barry's hand and the two walked out with Krypto by their side ignoring the protest from the others.

 _Thank you._ Barry thought.  _So I got to ask. What's with the dog?_

_Oh, he's from my home planet. He has the same powers as me. He's my sidekick_

_Seriously? A dog with the same powers as you? And I thought I was getting use to this._  Barry shook his head but smiled anyway.

-Superflash-

Iris was serving tables when she saw Kara walk in with Krypto by her side. She was about to tell Kara that no dogs were allowed when the person next to Kara shocked her. Barry was smiling and holding Kara's hand. "Oh my god," Iris said running up to them and hugging Barry. "You're awake! Why didn't STAR labs call us?"

"He just woke up," Kara said. 'I was there when he did and well… didn't think about calling you."

"Should you be on your feet?" Iris asked.

"I'm fine," Barry said. "So how have you been?"

"How's that boy of yours?" Kara asked making Iris look at her quickly. "Sorry, secret boy."  _This one is a good one._ Kara thought to Barry.

"Who are you dating?" Barry asked.

"Eddie Thawn," Iris said with a smile. "Don't tell dad I'm dating his partner though."

"Eddie is your dad's partner now?" Barry asked. 'Wow I missed a lot."

"And dad will be so happy to see you," Iris said. Barry zoned out for a moment, everything seemed to slow down and Kara seemed to be the only one who noticed as, a second later, things were back to normal.

 _Barry, I think there's something different about you._ Kara thought to Barry as Iris led them out of the store, calling to her colleague for a break, and they headed towards the police station.

 _I know… the world just slowed down._  Barry thought back as he pretended to listen to Iris.

 _The world didn't slow down Barry. You were going faster. Only slightly, but faster._ Kara thought to him and let that sink in.  _You might be a meta-human now._

 _A what?_ Barry asked but stopped his thought conversation when they were in the police station and Joe was hugging him.

"It's good to see you up. And you two back together," Joe said looking at Kara and seeing the smile on her face. Barry smiled as other people welcomed him back, joking around that he'd taken a long enough nap. "Kara, hate to have to do this but your dog can't actually be in here." Joe pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Kara said, everyone having ignored Krypto until that point. Before anyone could say anything else though Joe was told there had been a bank robbery and quick as a flash, Joe and had Eddie left.  _Come on._ Kara thought to Barry and the two left the station.

 _Shouldn't you and Krypto be suiting up or something?_ Barry asked as Kara brought him alley.

_No, there was a robbery. It's not in progress. Nothing Supergirl can do when it's over. Besides you're more important. Like I said, or thought: I think you're a meta-human._

_And what is a meta-human?_

_It's what the DEO and those back at STAR Labs has been calling people affected by the Particle Accelerator._

_DEO?_ Barry questioned and Kara was unsure how to explain so she decided to try something. Concentrating all her thoughtsand memories of the DEO she sent them to Barry who was shocked when he saw them quickly unravel in his mind's eye.  _Your alcoholic of a sister is a secret agent?_

 _Barry…_ Kara warned.

_Sorry, so what can meta-humans do?_

_They all have different powers. I fought one with help from Cisco and Caitlin. Fought a couple more created by the Accelerator. One not created by the accelerator. Leslie, but she went by Livewire, she was nasty._

_So what do you want me to do?_ Barry asked.

 _Try running._  Kara thought back to him speeding up. It was the only thing that he could do to match that. Barry went to run and in a second he was by the wall on the opposite side. To anyone else it would have looked like a blur but thanks to Kara's eyesight she was able to keep up. He then ran back to the other wall. He then seemed out of control as he ran fast towards a garbage truck. Kara ran up and grabbed him before he hit the truck and then flew up fast. Krypto followed her.  _You're fast!_

 _Wow. Cool,_ Barry thought back.

-Superflash-

"Do you really think he can move that fast?" Caitlin asked.

"He can," Kara said. They were at a large discussed concourse STAR labs apparently owned. They were going to test Barry's speed. Kara was in her Supergirl outfit and Krypto was next to her in his outfit.

Barry came out of a trailer wearing a ridicules red outfit, a mix of jogger's gear and something completely unnamable. Kara hid a giggle.  _Not exactly a superhero outfit._ Kara thought to him.

 _So am I a superhero now?_ Barry asked.

 _No,_  Kara thought back fast and Barry could feel the nerves that came with that thought. She was worried about him getting hurt.  _You're my very fast boyfriend and that is all._

_Kara, I can be by your side now possibly. Help you. I'm worried about you being hurt as well. If we work together…_

_NO!_  The word was loud even though it was only in Barry's head. Barry wanted to argue but Kara's fear of losing him was so raw. His coma had really hurt her and he didn't think it was right to argue at the moment. Cisco came as a somewhat welcome distraction.

"So, Barry. Erm. Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."

"And what do you do?" Barry asked, feeling a little too snug in the outfit.

"I make the toys, man!" He then went on to explain about Barry's ridiculous helmet he had obviously made. Barry could see the joy in Cisco's expression, wondering how long it had been since the man had been put to use.

Caitlin then came up to Barry, checking his vitals on some sort of touchpad inserted into the suit before retreating. Barry glanced at Kara, feeling her amusement. She had let the Cisco and Caitlin to their thing, now it was time for her to do hers. "Come on." Kara told Barry, "Let's see if you can keep up with me and Krypto."

Barry smiled as he completely ignored the three STAR Labs employees. Kara smirked and started running. Krypto barked and followed. Barry ran after her. "Wow," Cisco said seeing Barry run off. "He just hit 200 miles per hour."

"Impossible," Caitlin said.

"You are friends with an alien and were attacked by a guy made of water. Are we really going to talk about the impossible?" Cisco asked.

"Do you think he is as fast as Kara?" Caitlin asked.

"Not yet," Wells answered making the two look at them. "Every time Barry is getting close to her she's speeding up. She's testing him. Going slower than she actually can to see how fast he can go."

On the field Barry was enjoying chasing his girlfriend around. He had watched Kara and Clark play fight too many times. It felt good to actually be in it even if it wasn't really fighting. Or in the air. Chasing was fun too and then, in his joy, he suddenly remembered the night his mom died. The person who had killed her had been running like he was now. The person who killed his mom was like him.

He lost focus and nearly ran into some barrels, but Kara had noticed his thoughts drift. She heard what he had thought. A second before Barry hit the barrels Kara grabbed him and flew him up into the air. Krypto jumped up to join them.  _I'll find him,_  Kara promised Barry.  _I promise I'll find him._

 _We,_ Barry thought. _Please, it has to be me too._

-Superflash-

Barry and Kara had met Iris and Eddie for lunch and were walking with Iris along the road now. The two had been distracted the entire time though. Talking in their heads about the new development. Barry now had a want to be with Kara in her superhero life and Kara did not want Barry getting anywhere near being a superhero.

_If it's dangerous for me it's dangerous for you. There are things out there that can hurt you too._

_Not as many and I can't lose you Barry. Can't you understand that?_

_I can't lose you either. We would make a great team. We could protect each other,_ Barry thought back.

"Okay what is it with you two? You should be all sunshine and roses but there seems to be something going on," Iris said, not liking the silence.

"Nothing," the two said together, realizing they had been ignoring Iris the entire time. Before they could say more there was a screeching of tires and a car being chased by the police nearly hit into them. Barry had reacted using his speed to move Iris out of the way. Kara and Krypto ran out of the way themselves – the car wouldn't have hurt them anyway. "Stay." Kara whispered to Krypto and then rushed off. She had her Supergirl outfit on underneath so it was easy to change.

Barry got up before Iris could form a thought and ran after the car, squeezing through the broken passenger window at top speed to get into the passenger's seat. He went to grab the wheel and the car seemed to go out of control but Kara showed up and stopped it.  _Barry!_  Kara thought to him as she saw the guy in the car going for a gun. Kara ripped the door off and grabbed him as Barry ran out of the car. He had gained a cut on his head that was bleeding.

Kara threw the guy onto the road. "Well this is over," Kara said.

"No it isn't," the man said as Barry came onto the road and saw the guy properly. He automatically recognized him as Clyde Mardon, one of two brothers Joe had last been going after nine months before. An impossibly large gust of wind struck Kara, distracting her as a mist rolled in. By the time the mist cleared Clyde was gone.

Kara looked up. Krypto hadn't charged into battle as Kara asked him not to, but he had gotten close enough to get a scent. Iris was behind him and other police was starting to show. It was time for Supergirl to disappear and Kara to reappear. Supergirl flew off and a moment later Kara came up from a different direction.

"Where were you?" Iris asked as Kara came up next to her.

"I ran!" Kara said pointing in the direction she had come. 'Thought you were following me. When I realized you weren't came back." Iris must have bought the excused which kind of surprised Kara. She had always thought her friend was smarter than that.

"You missed Supergirl," Iris said.

"I did?" Kara said but was looking at Barry.

-Superflash-

Joe had turned up at the scene, scared for both Barry and Iris, but when Barry had revealed the man from the chase had been Mardon, Joe insisted he was dead – he had seen the escape plane break apart during the Particle Accelerator explosion – and even went as far to dismiss Barry's belief in the impossible, apart from the obvious with the two Superheroes of Metropolis and National City.

In an angered state, Barry had left Joe hanging, speeding off as normally as he could back to STAR Labs, with Kara on his tail. The two had been fighting in their heads all the way back and, for a while, confusing the three STAR labs employees when they'd shown up in a silent fit.

"Barry you're giving me a headache," Kara finally said out loud. "Which is surprising since I can't get headaches." Kara took a deep breath. "Okay we both need to calm down. We're feeding each other anger, making us angrier every second and the bond is clearly stronger than it's ever been."

"Bond?" Cisco and Caitlin said together, watching with wide eyes.

"I was talking out loud wasn't I?" Kara asked and Barry nodded. "Ah this is getting silly."

"We need to track him down and you need to help us. You created him," Barry said.

"Who?" Caitlin asked, "You haven't said anything since you got here!"

"Mardon!" Barry practically shouted, "Clyde Mardon! He seems to have some sort of ability to control the weather. It must be what your Particle Accelerator did to him!"

"Let your girlfriend handle it," Wells said suddenly, giving Kara looks again that made Kara feel uncomfortable. There was something about this guy she couldn't quite like. "Look at you. That cut on your head healed in a matter of minutes. Inside you could be the cure to so many things. So many breakthroughs and we're not losing it because you wanted to play hero. You're  _not_  a hero. You're just a boy that was struck by lightning."

"Hey," Kara said jumping up to Barry's defense. "Barry is one of the bravest guys I know. He helped me save my cousin life once. Ran into a burning building with me. He can be a hero." Barry smirked as Kara just agreed with him and Kara sighed, realizing this too.

 _It wasn't that I didn't believe in you. I'm scared to lose you._ Kara thought to him.  _But you're right._ "Okay then, together," Kara switched to out loud. "But I'm taking the big hits Barry. You follow my lead."

"Deal," Barry said knowing that was the best he was getting so far. Wells said nothing, but there was a strange look in his eyes. He also couldn't seem to take his eyes away from Kara.

Kara turned to Caitlin and Cisco as Wells left the room, defeated in this battle. "You two were a big help with Cole…"

'H2-No," Cisco interrupted.

"Cisco, we're  _not_  calling him H2-No!"

"You just did" Cisco laughed.

"Caitlin," Kara said.

"With pleasure," Caitlin said knowing what Kara wanted and slapped Cisco over the head. It removed the smile at least.

"Thank you." Kara continued. "Anyway you were a big help with Cole Denyer. If you want to help now I'd welcome you to a team," Kara said, knowing she was now building her own team away from the DEO. She hadn't really planned on that. James wanted to be helpful but Kara had been trying to avoid him as much as possible and sometimes she could get Winn to unknowingly help but never friends who knew her secret. It was getting tiresome. Relying on the DEO wasn't really her thing either. It was Alex's.

"Be part of a super hero team?" Cisco said with a new smile. "I'm in."

"Caitlin?" Kara said, noticing her friend seemed unsure. "You guys did create this mess. You don't know how many meta-human there's been besides Cole and this Clyde."

Caitlin looked at them and then nodded. "Okay. I'm in," Caitlin said.

"And I think I have something for, Barry," Cisco said, and led them to a side-lab where there was a red bodysuit laying on a table. Cisco moved the table so the suit was standing and they could all see it. "Something I've been playing with. Designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if STAR Labs could do something nice for the community maybe people wouldn't be so angry with Dr. Wells or us anymore."

"How is it going to help me, though?" Barry asked, grinning all the same.

"Now that is a superhero outfit," Kara said, before Cisco could reply.

"It's made from a reinforced tri-polymer." Cisco started. "It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speeds. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control. Plus, it has built-in sensors so we can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here… You know I could totally update your suit," Cisco turned to Kara, who was looking a little dumbfounded at his technobabble.

"I like my suit," Kara said, simply

"But we can add some monitors into it," Caitlin said now to Kara. "So we can monitor your health as you're going. Like this suit."

"All I need from you is ideas," Kara said. "But I like you monitoring him." Cisco passed out ear buds for them. "Okay Krypto." Kara called to her dog. "Find."

Krypto barked, knowing what Kara wanted and the two supers went flying off while Barry, now in the red suit, ran. "That is so cool." Cisco said with a smile.

-Superflash-

They had managed to trace Clyde to a farmhouse where Joe and Eddie were already in. Clyde had knocked Eddie out and was going for Joe. The three came in. "You need to get out," Kara said to Joe as Clyde began manipulating the air, creating a tornado.  _Wow. Grab Eddie._  Kara thought as she took Joe and Barry grabbed the unconscious Eddie.

They ran them a distance and dropped them off and then ran back. The tornado was taking out the farmhouse. "How do we stop that?" Barry asked as the tornado moved from the barn, heading toward the city and seemed to get more powerful as it moved. "What if we unravel it?" The idea had hit Barry as he explained, "I'll run around it in the opposite direction – cut off its legs," Barry had to shout now as the tornado made a lot of noise.

"You'll have to clock 700 hundred miles-per-hour to do that. Faster than you have been so far," Caitlin pointed out over the intercom, sounding concerned. "Your body may not be able to handle those speeds."

"I've done it before," Kara said, ready to help, but was distracted by a sudden offshoot of the tornado, grabbing her and throwing her a distance.  _Barry you do it._  Kara thought to him. It was better for her to take on the meta when ready. "Follow." Kara told Krypto pointing at Barry. The two running together would make it easier on Barry. The two ran around the tornado, faster, soon unravelling it, however and revealing Clyde inside.

Kara turned to face Clyde who focused what remained of the wind again on Kara, who let out a freeze breath. The two fought hard, Kara clearly having the upper hand as she weakened the meta-human. Too weak to continue, Clyde's attention was turned from her to Barry who, exhausted, was half collapsed on the floor, his mask off.

Clyde took out a gun and pointed it at Barry in desperation. Kara was fast though and punched Clyde unconscious as Joe came up with his gun out too. Kara went to Barry's side as Joe took in the scene, looking at the two. "Barry? You're…" Joe said putting two and two together as he looked at Kara and Krypto. "Kara?"

"Hi," Kara said, breathily. Clyde had proved challenging.

"You're Supergirl?" Joe said and then turned to Barry. "And you're… fast." Barry nodded. "Did you know she was Supergirl before…?" Barry nodded before Joe could finish his sentence. "Don't tell Iris." Joe said after a moment. "Don't put her in danger."

Joe bent down and put handcuffs on Clyde. "Um… Joe," Kara said. "Someone will be by to pick him up."  _This is when we leave_. Kara thought to Barry and the two took off. "Caitlin, I'm giving you a number. Tell my sister to grab Clyde Mardon from Central City PD. Make sure to tell her you are on my new team first though. The two of you did great." Kara had heard the encouragement they given Barry as he ran – it was effective.

"Three," Kara heard Wells voice. "You two are right. This is my responsibility."

"Where are you two running to?" Cisco asked noticing they were not heading back toward STAR labs on his monitor.

The two hadn't spoken it out loud or in their heads but they knew where they were going. "To visit family," Kara said.

"Making a pit stop in Starling along the way too," Barry said. "Bye guys."

 _Starling?_ Kara asked.

 _You'll see,_  Barry thought back.

-Superflash-

"So that's my story, I spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would become the impossible?" Barry said standing on the rooftop. Kara and Krypto floating not far from him inches from the rooftop. Oliver Queen in his Arrow outfit not far from them.

"So why come to me? You ran all this way to say hello to a friend?" Oliver asked after hearing the story, his voice was slightly gravelly, but he didn't use his special voice-modulator around Barry. Barry kept his secret.

"Basically," Barry said. "Well it was also a pit spot on the way to family. And to introduce you to my girlfriend." Krypto barked. "And her dog."

Kara landed and held out her hand to Oliver. Barry had caught her up on their friendship on her way here. "Nice to meet the Starling vigilante." Oliver took the hand and shook it, a small smile on his hooded face.

"Well you two will make some team," Oliver said looking at them meaningfully. "You can inspire people in a way I never could, watching over your cities from the air like a guardian angel," he nodded to Kara, and focused his attention solely on Barry, "making a difference, saving people, in a flash." Oliver smirked at Barry, adding "nice mask, too." Barry smiled back as Oliver departed, using his bow and arrow to connect the next building, swinging away.

"Cool." Kara and Barry said together as they watch Oliver leave.

Barry put the mask up and ran off after Kara and Krypto, who were flying in the air above him. "Cool," Oliver mumbled from another rooftop as he watched them go off.

-Superflash-

Lois and Clark were in their apartment trying to get their kids to go to bed. That was when there was a flash and suddenly Jason and Ella had disappeared in it. Then a man in a red outfit with a mask on appeared not far from them holding the kids. "Hey," the man said

Clark reacted right away powering up his eyes but before he could do anything Kara was in front of him with Krypto by her side. "Clark, calm down," Kara said seeming confused.

"He has my kids!" Clark yelled and Kara turned around to see Barry was still wearing his mask.

 _You idiot_  Kara thought to Barry as she went over and took the mask off. "He's held them before," Kara said as Clark depowered his eyes and his mouth opened in shock. Lois too also looked stunned. Jason and Ella were laughing and cheering in Barry's arms. Jason seemed to remember him but Ella of course had no idea who this was.

"He's awake," Lois said, a smile coming onto her face as she went over and hugged Barry. "You had us so scared."

"He's fast," Clark said still stunned, not sure what to say. "How is he fast?"

"Seems getting struck by a bolt of lightning from a Particle Accelerator does more than just put you in a coma," Kara told her cousin. "Also have you two ever heard each other's thoughts through your bond?"

"No, you can only do that if you have a full Krytonian bond and it's impossible with a human," Clark said. "Why would you…. You two have a full Krytonian bond now?"

"Seems that way," Kara said.

Clark looked between them as Barry and Lois excitingly greeted each other, Barry playing with Jason and Ella as best he could too. He had put them down and now Krypto had come up and the two excitingly hugged the dog. Clark smiled. "Well, welcome back," Clark said going to hug Barry.

"Hey Clark," Barry said with a smile. "I hear you taught my girlfriend to be a hero. Now she's teaching me."

Clark gave Kara a look. "It was a long conversation," Kara said. "He won this one." Clark smiled and laughed.

"Well this is some family," Lois said looking around. "I'm the only without a superpower now?" The three looked at each other not sure what to say. "Oh, don't think I'm upset about that. Someone has to be normal around here." The group laughed happy to finally be back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so looking back on this chapter I do agree it was one of my weaker. I would not change the full bond (obviously) or Kara being overprotective of Barry but I wish i had added some twist to the end. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	7. The Bet and the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane is tired of James Olsen, Adam Foster, and Winn Schott fighting for Kara. She plans on getting this over with but she and everyone in CatCo are in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

If there was one person in the world Lucy Lane hated it was Kara Danvers. If she was honest with herself, it had started way back during Lois's wedding. Maybe not hate back then, but a small dislike. Just the fact Lois had told her about the baby first, and not Lucy, but she had shoved it aside back then. It was Clark's cousin who was always around, too. Of course she knew first. Then when Jason was born and she heard that Kara was godmother, that had turned dislike into jealousy. Her realizing Kara really did have a special relationship with her sister that Lucy didn't. Lucy wanted to be close to Lois, but there Kara took a front seat.

That was really when her relationship with her sister had just crashed. Lois had had a huge fight with their father before her daughter had been born, Lucy had stayed out of it but because of her job she was more in contact with her father than her sister. She hadn't even been at Ella's birth. She had seriously only seen the kids a few times a year and they didn't know her. Their own aunt! The few times Lois spoke to her on the phone and she told the kids it was their aunt she heard them automatically call for 'Auntie Kar-wah'. Kara was their aunt. She was not. Kara wasn't even a direct aunt, being only Clark's cousin and not his sister. It didn't matter though. In their minds she was their aunt and so the jealousy grew.

When Lucy had become dissatisfied with her job in the military and decided to quit and went to work for CatCo using her personal degrees instead of experience, she had not been expecting Kara to be there. She was actually stunned to find Kara working here as, obviously, the top gun's right hand woman – she was Ms. Grant's assistant, and apparently the longest running assistant, too! Lucy really wanted to hate her for just being here but she couldn't just for that. Kara was overall such a nice person. She was one of those people who anyone could like and if you didn't you felt you were horrible. It made Lucy feel guilty over her feelings.

All in all, Kara just being here was not the reason Lucy had started to hate her. Kara had done absolutely nothing to her and it didn't seem like anyone but the two of them, James, and possibly Cat Grant knew they were technically family. Kara also seemed to have no want to form a relationship with her. She was polite to Lucy, but she did not pay any special attention to her. If it was just Kara personally Lucy could push aside her feelings and maybe start to like the girl. But it wasn't just Kara at all. It was James!

Half the reason Lucy had chosen CatCo was to fix her relationship with James. She had figured her biggest problem would be Supergirl but quickly realized that was not true. She saw the way James flocked over Kara, the way he flirted and tried to get close to her… He liked her! He wanted to go out with her. So now Lucy was stuck watching her ex hit on a girl 12 years younger than him. It disgusted her, in all honesty.

That though in itself was not the only reason Lucy hated Kara. There were two other boys in the office also trying to get Kara to go out with them. Winn, one of the computer techs, and Cat Grant's own son Adam. The three boys had a competition going, which had even resulted in some fights when Kara wasn't in the office, and trying to outdo each other. It drove Lucy crazy and had officially made Lucy hate Kara full on.

If there was one person who hated Kara Danvers more than Lucy Lane it was Siobhan Smythe. The hate starting right when Kara had gotten the job she had wanted. Siobhan had been calm at first though. Ms. Grant's assistants didn't last long usually. She had thought Kara wouldn't either, but as the weeks and months flew by she knew she had been proven wrong. She didn't know what Kara had that kept her with Ms. Grant and for Ms. Grant to even seem to like the girl, but she had something. It made Siobhan hate her. Wondering what it was, Siobhan though had earned her way up to the top floor as a junior reporter. She mostly wrote fluff pieces but it was something. She had to watch Ms. Grant and Kara's weird mother/daughter relationship though while Ms. Grant barely knew who she was.

Then there was Winn. True their arrangement wasn't exclusive. Both could call it off at anytime and see other people. Siobhan had seen more than one person, but it drove her nuts that Winn wanted Kara. The person Siobhan herself hated and she had to watch as Winn and the other two fought for her. It made Siobhan sick to the teeth.

"I wonder how long this can last?" Kelly said. Kelly was a red-headed employee who worked on the computers as well. Both Lucy and Siobhan were around her desk watching as the three boys were 'talking' to each other loudly.

"For as long as that bitch plays hard to get," Siobhan said not even trying to hide her hatred for Kara.

"She's not playing hard to get," Lucy said shaking her head. "She's oblivious to the fact any of them want to ask her out."

"You really think she can be that oblivious?' Kelly asked.

"Yes," Lucy said knowing it for a fact. She had seen the way Kara acted sometimes. The way she had to ask if things got awkward. It was like some aspects of human nature just went over Kara's head. Almost like she was an innocent child. "Kara is many things, but mean is not one of them." Lucy hated to have to admit it. "She's just oblivious."

"Well I think everyone but you have placed a bet on who Kara will date," Kelly said. Besides working with computers, Kelly also ran the office betting pool. Lately what everyone was betting on was who was going to win: James, Winn, or Adam. "Want to place a bet before it's too late?"

Lucy had been thinking of putting money down on Winn. Winn reminded Lucy a bit of the boy who use to be attached to Kara's hip, but Lucy was unsure. Being a lawyer and former member of the military, Lucy had training on reading human behavior. She had been watching Kara's reactions to all three and it just seemed off. Now Kara was a hard one to read since she was naturally nice to basically everyone, but if a person had any interest in someone else Lucy would see it. Especially since Lucy had seen how Kara was when with Barry.

When Kara had seen Barry there was a light in her eyes. A smile on her lips as though the whole world was right. Kara's reaction to the three wasn't anywhere near close. Kara was clearly nicest to Winn, but there was no excitement at seeing him. No special smile. No special look. She did not think of him that way. Then there was Adam. Kara was polite to him, but once again no look in her eyes. James was even worst. Kara seemed uncomfortable with him. In fact with all three she sometimes just ran out without explanation.

"100 bucks on none of them," Lucy finally said taking out the money and handing it to Kelly.

Kelly gave Lucy a look but took the money and put it with the others. She then took out her list and made a new section of 'no-one' and put Lucy down. "You're the only one who thinks that," Kelly said as suddenly James shoved Adam.

'That's enough," Lucy said standing up to stop the fight that was coming. "You three…. Romeo wannabes are out of control. We're ending this today."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Lucy heard a voice and turned around to see Cat Grant had showed up a little early.

"Simple. When Kara gets in we're going to ask her," Lucy said. "Any objections to this?"

No one said anything, all liking the plan. "Seems you have the looks and the brains of the family," Cat Grant finally said. "It will be nice for this office to stop this romantic drama and be at peace."

"And she has a 100 bucks on Adam," Kelly whispered.

Before anyone could reply the elevator binged and Kara walked out in the middle of singing 'Zippity Doo Dah'. "There's a blue bird on my shoulder. It's the truth, it's factual. Everything is satisfactual." Kara was dancing as she sang. "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay. Wonderful feeling, wonderful day." Kara had danced over to where Cat Grant was standing and held up the cup in her hand. "Your latte Ms. Grant." Kara sang the words in the same tune to the song.

Cat Grant took the latte giving her assistant a strange look. "Your ten times perkier today than you normally are. I don't like it," Cat spoke before taking a sip of the drink.

"Well it's a beautiful, wonderful day," Kara said, the smile not leaving her face.

"It's raining," Cat Grant pointed out. The words she spoke were easily proved as the truth since the raindrops were pounding against the windows. Also Kara herself who had just come inside not long ago was wet from the rain.

"It is? I hadn't noticed," Kara said seeming in a dream world as she headed for her desk.

"Kara," Lucy said knowing it was her idea and she was the one who had to do it. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Kara said with a smile. "But you can ask another."

Lucy took a breath. "Well, you see I know you haven't realized this but there's been tension in the office for a while. We really need you to stop all this and just tell us…" Lucy paused as it seemed clear Kara had zoned out on her. "Bomb, fire, hell froze over." Lucy said random words to see if she would get a reaction from Kara but the girl didn't look towards her. Kara's eyes had moved to the elevators.

Kara herself could sense Barry getting closer to her. With distance it seemed their sharing thoughts things was lessened. She could still hear him while in National but it wasn't as loud and easier to ignore if needed. Barry's thoughts were getting louder though and she knew he was approaching. Barry was just thinking over and over  _'I found it'_ , which confused Kara. The elevator opened and Barry walked out.

Lucy saw Kara's face light up even more and turned around to see where Kara facing. Lucy recognized him right away. It was hard to forget a person who was at your sister's wedding and your nephew's birth. Come to think of it she had pictures of him with baby Ella sent from Lois. In a matter of second Kara had rushed into his opened arms and was kissing him.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Lucy let her mouth open a bit. Siobhan tried to remain emotionless but even she looked shocked. The boys were clearly crushed. Cat Grant managed to keep her face emotionless, as ever, but her hold on her cup tightened.

"What are you doing here Bar?" Kara asked once they had removed themselves from each other, sending a reminder to Barry to talk out loud.

"I found it," Barry said out loud with a smile.

"Found what?" Kara asked really wanting to know. "Your sanity?"

"You will never believe where this ended up. Because I had it in my pocket when I was brought to the hospital, it got transferred to STAR labs with me in my personal effects. Cisco found it and showed it to Caitlin. Caitlin felt uncomfortable keeping it at the lab so gave it to Joe. Joe hid it so you wouldn't find it when you were visiting, but Iris found it and re-hid it so you wouldn't find it at all."

"What is it?" Kara asked again, annoyed slightly now.

"Just to let you know I had something really special planned, but a bolt of lightning destroyed those plans. Even when I was looking for this I was going to plan something else, but then I found it and all I could think of was you. My beautiful wonderful girlfriend who waited for me while I was in a coma. Cisco told me you were there every week by my side. I don't know how you did it. I would have gone nuts if it was reversed."

"According to Alex I did," Kara cut in with a nervous laugh, wondering where this was going.

"I couldn't wait a moment longer," Barry said as he put his hand into his pocket and suddenly went down on one knee. He took out the small ring box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?"

Winn had to sit down; James took hold of a desk to keep his balance; Adam tried to remain emotionless and leaned against a wall. Lucy herself took a seat on Kelly's desk. Cat Grant tightened her hold on the cup again that Lucy was unsure why it didn't break, or the lid at least pop off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Kara said clearly excited. "I still do not get the one knee thing but yes!"

Barry laughed and smiled as he took the ring out of the box and put it on Kara's finger. He then stood up and brought his now-finance into another kiss. Lucy was the first to get over her shock and slowly started to clap. Other membered in the room joined besides the three boys who were way too crushed.

 _Do I know those two?_  Barry asked Kara in his head not wanting to break off but having caught a glimpse of the group.

 _Lois's sister Lucy and Clark's friend Jimmy,_  Kara answered for him.

 _They are giving us strange looks._  Barry said.

 _You did just propose to me in work. I think you should take your leave._  Kara had noticed the looks as well.

"Well I'll let you get back to work," Barry said switching to out-loud talk, not letting go of Kara's hand though. "I love you."

"Love you more," Kara said.

"No I love you more," Barry said going back to their age-old argument.

"Nine months Barry. I win," Kara said. Barry opened his mouth to say something, but seemed unable to response. The two giggled at this.

"Oh just take the day off Kiera," Cat finally said, irritated.

"Her name…" Before Barry could finish Kara had her hand over his mouth.  _You do not correct Ms. Grant. Especially when she is being nice._

"Are you sure Ms. Grant?" Kara asked.

"Yes you are way too perky for me today, so consider this an engagement gift. Come back tomorrow a little less happy," Cat said. Cat also had other reasons to get Kara out of the office. She saw the looks on everyone faces. It was better to get Kara and her mood out of the office for the day than see her suffer, and thus her work suffer.

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said turning to Barry. "Go." Kara whispered to him and then started to sing again. "Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee ay."

"My, oh my what a wonderful day," Barry sang as well as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Plenty of sunshine heading our way." The two sang together as the elevator came and the two went in. "Zip a dee doo dah, zip a dee ay." The elevator closed at that moment.

There was silence for a moment before Siobhan spoke up, "None of you three bozos bothered to ask her if she had a boyfriend?" That was it. Lucy broke down in laugher.

"It's not funny Lucy," James said.

"Yes it is. You three are fighting over her like she's some prize not realizing the prize was claimed long ago," Lucy said still laughing.

"And it's still raining," Cat rolled her eyes, adding, "Well now that that's settled everyone back to work," she headed into her own office.

"Lucy," Kelly said before Lucy could walk away. Kelly then gave over a rather large envelope to her. "You're the only winner. You got a pretty big pay day."

Lucy smiled. Maybe, just maybe she could start liking Kara after all. As she walked away she started to whistle and it didn't take her long to realize it was 'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah' she was whistling along to. Kara had gotten it stuck in her head and Lucy groaned. Maybe 'like' was too strong of a word. Tolerate. Yeah that was a good one. She could tolerate Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: I still love this chapter. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	8. Dinner Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's entire family gets together to hear the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Barry was sitting in STAR labs with Cisco, Wells, and Caitlin. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying. "Look I got to run. I got to stop by the prison to tell my dad something before visiting hours are over. Then heading to National. Kara's family is going to be over."

"Telling them about your superpowers?" Cisco asked.

"No, Kara's family knows and can't tell my dad while he's in prison," Barry said. "We're telling them…" Barry paused, deciding on what to say, but then shrugged. "You saw the ring anyway. I asked her. She said yes."

"Yes!" Caitlin cried. "I knew she would."

"Congratulations," Cisco added, "so, err, no hot alien sister?" he asked innocently.

"Nope, only Alex," Barry said laughing. "And I don't think you and her would hit it off."

 _Not happening,_  Barry heard Kara say to him in his head, laughing as well.  _Oh and need you to pick up a few things on your way here._

 _Sure thing,_  Barry thought back as he got up and headed for the door.

"Mr. Allen are you sure Ms. Danvers is the one you want?" Wells said before Barry left. Barry looked at him and laughed at that. "I am serious. You shouldn't get married unless you're sure."

"I've been sure since I met her," Barry said, ignoring Kara complaining in his head. He knew she didn't like Wells. "We're a perfect match. We wouldn't have the bond if we weren't." The three knew about the bond from Kara accidently talking out loud about it a while back, but not all about it of course.

"There's no one else? Like that other girl you hang around with?" Well asked.

"Other girl?" Barry asked. "Iris?" Wells nodded and but he could see the disgusted look on Barry's face. "That's gross. Iris is my sister. Kara's my soul mate."

"Just making sure," Wells said with a resolute sigh. "Congratulations, Mr. Allen." Barry gave him a strange look before running off. He didn't notice the look Wells was giving him or the muttering that even Cisco or Caitlin couldn't make out.

-Superflash-

Henry went into the booth and smiled as he saw his son. He took the phone at the same time as Barry. "Good to see you up," Henry said.

"Sorry I didn't come by sooner," Barry said. "I was doing things."

"That's fine. It's not like I am going anywhere," Henry said. "I'm just glad my boy is okay."

"I'm fine and I got something important to tell you," Barry said. Henry waited as Barry took a breath. "I'm getting married."

"To who?' Henry asked.

"You remember Kara," Barry said. "I brought her by once. You threatened her." Henry seemed shocked. "You knew we were still together. She waited for me. Sat by my side every week while I was in that coma. She's going to be your daughter-in-law."

"Seems I was wrong about her," Henry said, remembering all those years ago when he had threatened her. It wasn't like there was much here to make him forget it. "Tell her I couldn't have picked a better girl myself. I'm happy for you two."

"No problem," Barry said with a smile. "And we're going to prove you're innocent. We're going to get you out of here. Hopefully before the wedding. So you can be there. Watch me marry the love of my life."

"I'd love that Barry but you have to let this go. I'm never getting out," Henry said with a sigh. He'd accepted it long ago but Barry hadn't. It was nice at first but the blind faith Barry seemed to have on the whole thing got to Henry sometimes.

Barry shook his head. "You will eventually. Just give us time," Barry said sternly, confusing Henry on the 'us'. "And I got to go. I have a dinner to get to and stuff to pick up. I'll be back soon. I promise."

-Superflash-

Kara grabbed Jason, smiling. Kara had set up for her entire family to be at her apartment for dinner. It meant her and Clark had flown a few times back and forth to grab everyone. Also, everyone was a little confused on why she insisted randomly on this large family gathering.

Astra was smiling though as she was holding Ella. The kids had warmed up to her fast. Lois had been a little concerned at first, letting Astra into their little family but after hearing the full story on how Astra changed sides, and had no power due to the bracelet, had accepted her. It had seemed Astra had gotten her wish the Black Mercy had presented her with. She was a member of the family.

"Pretty," Jason mumbled, confusing Kara for a moment and then realized he was looking at her ring. He seemed to be the only one who noticed it. Kara put him down and put the hand in her pocket.

 **"Ja,"** Kara whispered switching to Kryptonese.  **"Keep the ring a secret. No telling anyone."**

 **"Yes,"**  Jason answered back and Kara smiled. The little boy was very smart. At nearly four he had learned the basic Kryptonian language and English. Although for some reason he still seemed to mess up her name and Kara wondered if he just did that for fun now.

Then with a flash Barry was standing in the apartment with the supplies Kara had requested from him. "Got everything you asked for," Barry said out loud for the benefit of everyone else in the room. "Oh, and picked up some wine. My treat. Not for you." Barry added the last part, turning to Alex.

"Haha, very funny," Alex said. "I'm never getting away from those jokes. Am I?"

"You're the one who had a drinking problem," Eliza said casually, taking the bags from Barry. Her and Lois were working in the kitchen.

"Technically it's 'have'. You never get rid of it you just control it," Alex stated coolly as Eliza put the bags down and then hugged Barry.

"So good for you to be up and around," Eliza said as Barry hugged back.

Astra stood up, putting Ella down to go play with Jason and Krypto. "Kara," Astra said and Kara remembered what she had to do now. She had caught Barry up on everything about her aunt of course but they hadn't met yet.

"Barry this is my Aunt Astra," Kara said. "Aunt Astra this is Barry."

"I hear you were the voice in my nightmares," Barry joked, holding out his hands to her, which she took. "You know it appeared in my nightmares for years. Even ones that didn't have anything to do with Kara."

Astra smirked. "Glad you got the message. I was unsure if you would when I did it. I love my niece…"

"Aunt Astra you're too late for that," Kara cut in. "There's no more death threats to Barry anymore."

"Sorry Astra. She's right," Clark laughed.

 _Are we sure it's a good idea to tell them all together, here, today?_  Barry asked Kara in his head.

 _No need to worry. Astra has no superpowers as long as that bracelet is on her and Clark and Lois are here for backup._ Kara thought back.

_Who would have thought all those years ago it would be your scary ass cousin who I count on for backup…? Wait, he's not going to be upset I didn't ask him for your hand? I know he grew up on a farm and they are big on tradition…_

_Calm down. He didn't ask for Lois's hand either._ Kara thought back.  _Don't get your nerves up because you'll get mine up too. Just let's be calm. This is our family. They will be easier on us than Wells was on you._

"So why I am cooking enough to feed an army?" Eliza question.

"You have an army here," Kara joked. "In fact we're better than an army. You have three superheroes here."

"Oh don't tell me Barry eats as much as you two?" Alex said.

"Okay, I won't tell you," Kara joked.

"That's not comforting," Alex said as several people laughed.

It wasn't long later they were all sitting at the table eating when Alex's suspicions were confirmed; Barry could keep up with Clark and Kara while eating.  _I think now is the time to tell them,_  Kara told Barry who agreed. Kara stood up. "Okay its obvious we didn't ask you here just for dinner. We have something we want to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you?!" Alex asked quickly.

'What? No!" Kara protested. "Why would you think that? It hasn't even been a week since Barry woke up."

"Sorry," Alex said realizing how illogical her theory was. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"I think a couple of us went there," Eliza said as Clark and Lois just took sips of their drinks.

Barry and Kara looked at each other and then laughed. "This isn't seeming as big anymore but…" Kara took her hand out of her pocket and showed the ring. "We're engaged."

"That makes so much more sense," Alex said with a sigh as Lois jumped up and hugged them.

Clark smiled and joined the hug. "Have you thought of any plans yet?" Lois asked and then started to ask questions Kara and Barry had barely thought of.

"Lois give them some time," Clark said as Eliza went to hug them and then Alex.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said, as Astra just sat there looking at her plate. "I know you always wanted to threatened my boyfriend, but there's something you should know." Kara asked Barry permission in her head and Barry gave it.  **"Me and Barry have a Kryptonian mental link."**

 **"You do?"**  Astra asked, and Kara nodded and then Astra was hugging her.  **"It's a dream of every Kryptonian to find someone they can make a link with. I never got so lucky. It's the one thing I wanted for you little one."**  Astra then looked at Barry. "Come here." Astra held out an arm and Barry accepted the hug.

"So have you two thought of anything yet?" Lois asked, so wanting to help with wedding plan. "Like maybe where? National or Central?"

"Actually, we did talk about this. We want…" Kara paused, to drive Lois crazy "Metropolis." That surprised them. "It's where we met, it's where we got educated, where we fell in love. Which means we also want you to help us with the rest of the planning." A smile earned it way to Lois's face as she hugged them again.

"Oh so much to plan. Have you…?"

"Not right now Lois," Clark said quickly, and then mouthed 'you're welcome' to Kara at stopping Lois so quickly.

"Well there has been a small but of planning made. Like Alex, I want you as maid of honor."

"You sure?" Alex asked remembering how she was at the beginning of Kara's relationship.

"Yes," Kara said with a smile.

"Then I'm honored," Alex said.

"And Lois I want you as a bridesmaid," Kara said surprising Lois. "You're like a big sister to me too."

"For someone who didn't quite get our Western culture, you're getting good at understanding marriage arrangements," Lois pointed out happily, remembering back to when she had attended her and Clark's wedding. She hadn't even known what a bridesmaid was back then.

"We also want the kids in the wedding," Barry added before Kara could respond. "Ring bearer and flower girl."

"And Clark, don't think you're getting out of this," Kara said.

"What am I, a groomsman?" Clark asked.

"No, you're going to be taking the place of my father. Giving me away," Kara said. Clark looked shocked, but then smiled. "But that's literally all the planning we have done." The group laughed.

"So, you're clearly going for a human wedding here?" Astra said, a little upset.

"Yeah," Kara said. "But we are thinking of ways to honor Kryptonian traditions too. Maybe the night before. We have time to plan."

"How much time exactly?" Lois said.

"Lois, not tonight," Clark said before Lois could get into any more questions.

-Superflash-

The next day Caitlin and Cisco met Barry, Kara and Krypto at their patch of land, the place where Barry first tested his speed with Kara. "What are we doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"Thought you might want to be here for this," Kara said, confusing them until Clark flew in with Jason in his arms.

"Eliza, Lois, and Ella are at home," Clark said putting Jason down. "They have no idea we're doing this and they never need to know. Got it you two?" Kara and Barry nodded. "You two as well." Cisco was geeking out over seeing Superman up close and personal. "Ready?"

"Some rules first," Barry said. "You people who can fly stay on the ground. Fairer for the two here who cannot. To the opposite side of the field and back. First one back wins."

"What does winner get?" Clark asked.

"Gloating rights," Kara answered.

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked, speaking up having no clue what exactly was going on.

"A race," Barry said. "See which one of us with super speed is the fastest."

"Let's line up," Kara said.

"J.J, come by me," Barry said as the group lined up. "On your mark." Barry started.

"Get set," Kara said.

"Go," Clark said and then all five were off.

"The kid has super speed?" Cisco asked and Caitlin shrugged as she watched them go.

It wasn't long before Kara, Barry, and Krypto were back. Jason was next. Clark was last coming in and watched as Kara and Barry silently argued. "You can't figure out which one of you won?" Clark asked.

"You were so slow Ja beat you," Kara said to wipe the smirk off Clark's face. "I was in the lead."

"No I was," Barry said.

"Actually," Caitlin said. "To me it looked like Krypto came in first." Krypto barked happily.

"He is on all fours," Kara said

"Beaten by a dog," Barry groaned.

"You should have told us ahead of time. I could have totally come up with trackers to track you. See how fast each of you were going," Cisco said excitedly. "Next time. I'll make them and we can do this again."

"He's a nerd isn't he?" Clark asked.

"Takes one to know one," Barry said, making everyone look at him. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Kara nodded, knowing Barry hadn't meant to. "You know what, if you want to kill me you'll have to catch me first." Barry ran off. Clark laughed and flew after him to just tease him.

Kara laughed as she picked Jason up. "Hey just wondering who's the kid?" Cisco asked.

"Oh Cla – Superman's son," Kara said, not having given the two his human name yet. "You know what? Forget it. He's Clark Kent. You're going to find out eventually anyway. Especially since you're both coming to the wedding."

"Oh yeah where's the ring? I want to see it again," Caitlin said and Kara showed off the ring as she waited for her cousin and fiancée to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	9. The Price of Being Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new speedster makes himself known to our heroes there are consequences for one stubborn individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this is the chapter warned about where a major character (well at least major TV show character) dies.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara was walking towards Ms. Grant office for the meeting when James came up to her. James had gotten even more annoying over the weeks since Barry woke up and proposed and it was driving Kara nuts. He was walking besides her on the way to Cat's office talking about something Kara wasn't listening in on. "James will you…" Before Kara could finish, James was suddenly flying into a wall.

Next to Kara in James's place was a man dressed in a yellow suit, similar to the red one Barry wore that Cisco had designed. Before Kara could react the man had grabbed her and ran. "What just happened?" Cat Grant asked stunned herself as she moved to the doorway of the office.

-Superflash-

The man had sped them fast to the middle of nowhere. Faster than Barry post-lightning. "Who are you?" Kara asked, stunned.

 _That's the man who killed my mom,_  Kara heard from Barry.  _Keep him busy. I'm on my way._

"You killed Nora Allen?" Kara said.

"Yes," the man in yellow growled.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"She wasn't who I was going for that night but I was stopped from my real target." He said confusing Kara for a moment until she realized.

"Barry…" Kara whispered.

"Yes, I wanted to stop him from becoming the man he is now, but I failed," the man in yellow said. "See I am the reverse of him. The reverse of everything you love."

"Why bring me out here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted you to know why you were dying." The man took out a glowing green knife that Kara recognized as a Kryptonite blade. "Because he loves you."

The man charged at Kara but Kara was able to dodge him, the Kryptonite blade just nicking her. Luckily the blade did not have enough Kryptonite in it that she wasn't being badly effective by the radiation, as Astra had explained. She was slightly weaker then normal and facing a fast enemy with her one weakness concentrated on a blade. Kara sent out a freeze breath that was slightly weaker than normal.

She managed to continue dodging the man in yellow until Barry showed up and punched him. The man dropped the knife and Barry quickly picked it up.  _Get it away. I'll freeze him once at full power._ Kara thought to Barry who went to run but the man in yellow, now without his weapon, didn't wait long.

"We'll do this again some time," he said before running off.

 _You okay?_  Barry asked Kara who nodded.

 _I managed to hold my own._ Kara thought back.  _Well at least we now know he's still around._

_And knows your weakness._

_I'll get some of those anti Kryptonite devices from Aunt Astra. We should go after him… Actually I should get back to work. Cat and everyone is probably going nuts._

_Maybe I should take you back. Easier story if I do._

Kara nodded, getting Barry's plan and let him pick her up. He ran her back to the now confused and panicked office. Everyone stopped though in shock as Barry put her down and then went to put out the fire on her pants. "Sorry about that," Barry said vibrating his vocal cord so no one would recognize his voice.

"That's fine… Um… what do I call you?" Kara asked.  _You can name yourself now. Before Cat Grant can do it._

"Call me the Flash," Barry said; he'd been thinking of this name for a while and Iris had suggested it a few days back for the name of the Central City streak for her blog, like it was destiny.

"Thank you Flash," Kara said and Barry ran off.  _Grab Krypto. We'll see if we can track the man in yellow with scent. I'll see about getting the afternoon off._  Kara thought to Barry.

"Kiera, what happened?" Cat asked.

"I don't… the man he took me. He said weird things and then Flash and Supergirl showed. The man ran. Oh my god he was going to kill me," Kara said trying to put her acting skills to the test, making herself look panicked and trying to breathe heavily.

"Are you safe now?" Cat asked.

"They said I was," Kara lied.

'Then maybe you should go home and rest," Cat said.

Kara tried not to smile as she thanked Ms. Grant and headed for the elevator. James followed her in, looking hurt and holding a hand to his chest in pain. "Maybe you should go to a doctor," Kara said when the elevator closed.

"I'm fine," James said shaking his injury off. "I want to help. I can do so much for you. I can…"

"James, stop it," Kara said finally having enough.

"Clark asked me to look out for you."

"No he didn't. He told me he didn't and I believe him. I have no idea why you are here but I am sick of you. This need for you to get into my life and obsession with me is creepy. Leave me alone." Kara glared at James as the elevator doors opened to the ground floor. "I don't need my cousin's sidekick hanging around like a stubborn cockroach." James stood there as Kara left watching her go

-Superflash-

James was in his office throwing stuff into boxes when Lucy walked in. "What have you been doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going back to Metropolis," James said.

"What did Kara say?" Lucy asked, knowing instantly what this sudden change in attitude meant. James had been like this since he came back up after Kara left.

"Told me to leave her alone," James said. "I'm just trying to be nice and she has the nerve…" He stopped as he noticed Lucy laughing. "What?"

"If she had waited another couple of days I would have won the bet," Lucy said.

"What bet?" James asked.

"On how long it would take her to tell you off," Lucy said. "Everyone saw it coming. I mean come on James. She has a fiancée. The man who makes her face light up when he walks into a room. The same guy she's been dating for about six years now. Winn went back into friend zone, Adam left, but your still stubbornly trying to get her to go out with you. It's creepy."

"That's what she said," James said. "And Supergirl doesn't want me around either."

"Oh striking out with the blondes," Lucy said. "Then again Supergirl seems to have her own knight in red armor besides her as well. The Flash."

"Well… they can…" James never finished as he suddenly collapsed.

"James, not funny," Lucy said thinking he was joking. "James?" Lucy questioned after a moment and then went to check on him to find he was not breathing and after taking a pulse realized he had none. "CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" Lucy screamed to the office as she started CPR.

-Superflash-

Kara was getting her outfit back on.  _Come back to bed,_  she heard Barry say in his head. The two of them hadn't been able to find the man and had ended up at STAR labs where Cisco had named him the Reverse-Flash after Kara told them the full story. After that the two had spent the night together.

 _I've got to go,_  Kara thought back.

 _Joe won't mind,_  Barry thought back sleepy.

 _Ms. Grant will. I have to go to work._  Kara thought to him.

 _You said you were moving to Central when we get married so you have to quit CatCo anyway. Why not do that now?_ Barry complained a little self-absorbed.

 _AFTER we are married, and I am not moving in with your foster father._ Barry use to have a place of his own but while he was in a coma Joe wasn't able to pay the rent so Barry had to move back home. Joe had been great since he found out their secret. He now fully believed Barry that someone had killed Nora who was not Henry, but Kara had no want to move in with the man.  _You have to find us our own place. One that allows dogs._  Kara got a very sleepy reply from Barry that said something like 'okay'.  _Do you know where my cellphone is?_

 _I threw it last night because it wouldn't stop ringing._ Kara nodded remembering that and found a small hole in the wall. She had to break another hole into the wall before removing the very crushed cellphone.

 _Well that's dead._  Kara thought, putting the cellphone in her pocket.  _You think that doughnut shop Central Bake is open? They have good doughnuts._

 _Yeah and a very good Berry-Berry Smoothie._ Barry added before Kara could sense him going back to sleep again.

Kara smiled and opened the door. Krypto ran in right away and went to lay in the spot of Barry's bed Kara had previously been in. Krypto had realized right away Barry was his mistress' mate making Barry his master and he treated Barry nearly the same way he treated Kara. Barry, in his sleep, brought Krypto into a hug. Kara smiled as she saw her two favorite guys cuddled together before leaving.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant was in her office solemnly looking around at everyone. She had told everyone to be in early and now everyone was looking at her. Lucy Lane was sitting with tears in her eyes. "Yesterday we lost one of our own," Cat started. "There will be counseling services provided for those who need it and Ms. Lane you do not need to be here today." Lucy waved her hand though. She wanted to hear what else Cat would say.

"While we are all upset at the lost there is still a business to run and James Olsen was a minor celebrity, there will be a story to tell here. Daily Planet will of course get Superman's reaction, but we are the only ones with the full story. The man in yellow and the Flash. This is our story. Let us tell it well for James." There was a small cheer at Cat's word. "I don't know how, since Olsen is gone, but I want comments from Supergirl and the Flash if possible. And we need an interview with…" Cat turned around to talk to her assistant to discover she was not there "where is Kiera?"

As though that was a summons, the elevator binged and Kara walked out whistling. She was carrying a smoothie and a plastic bag in one hand and Ms. Grant's latte in the other. She paused when she saw everyone already there, all now looking to her, and checked her watch. She wasn't late. She shrugged as she headed towards Ms. Grant continuing to whistle, albeit subdued now.

"Your latte Ms. Grant," she said with an awkward smile as she handed the latte over and taking another sip of her smoothie. She put the plastic bag down on her desk and took a box out. She easily opened it and went for a doughnut in inside.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, pissed off at Kara's good mood.

"Um… thinking that Barry was right and this Berry-Berry Smoothie is delicious. Although not sure why they need to say Berry twice." Kara looked at Lucy. "You're upset?"

"Yes I'm upset," Lucy said annoyed.

"Want a doughnut? They're very good," Kara said innocently.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet," Kara answered taking a bite from the doughnut. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you can't put your cheery attitude on hold for one day for James," Lucy said.

"Oh is he still upset about yesterday? The man needs to grow up and leave me alone," Kara said. "I mean he's gotten really creepy. I'm not apologizing to him." Kara words shocked Lucy into silence. It shocked everyone.

"Kara," Winn finally said as Kara was happily munching down her doughnut. "What have you been up to since you left work yesterday?"

"Took my dog for a walk, met up with Barry and some other friends, Barry and me spent the night together," Kara answered as simply as she could.

"She was having sex," Cat said making Kara blush and take a sip of her smoothie.

"You didn't even check your cellphone or any social media or anything?" Winn asked, ignoring the physical references.

Kara took out her completely destroyed cellphone and handed it to Winn. "Not sure how to check that," Kara commented as Winn looked at the phone in shock.

"What were you doing…? Wait, I don't want to know," Winn said as Kara took out another doughnut and ate it. "So you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Kara asked.

"James is dead," Winn said as Kara took a sip of her smoothie and at the same time Barry screamed so loud, that it distracted Kara even in National. He had just realized it had been Krypto he was hugging and had fallen off the bed in shock. Kara laughed coughing up some of her smoothie as she did.

"Sorry brain freeze," Kara commented. "What did you say?" She tried to tune out Barry complaining as he had apparently kissed Krypto thinking it was her.

"James is dead," Winn repeated.

"What?" Kara asked surprised and Barry repeated the question in her head. "He was fine when I left."

"No he wasn't," Cat said. "When the man in yellow…"

"Reverse-Flash," Kara said causing people to look at her.  _Oh my god I am turning into Cisco._  Barry couldn't help but laugh. "Um… a friend said it after I told him the story. He said since the man in yellow said he was the reverse of the Flash that meant he was the Reverse-Flash."

"Not bad," Cat said. "Although the Flash sounds too much a like person who's only superpower is jumping out of alleys in trench coats. Why did he have to call himself that?" Kara tried not to laugh at Barry's reaction through their bond.

"So James?" Kara asked.

"When the Reverse-Flash threw him he cracked a few ribs. He would have been fine if he had gone to the hospital to get checked out but he didn't; he made it worst. One of his ribs pierced his heart. He died."

Kara paused for a moment, shocked. "Oh crap," Kara said remembering how her cellphone had been ringing non-stop last night. It was the reason her and Barry had basically destroyed it. "I need to borrow your cellphone." Kara knew there could only be one person who was calling her as she grabbed Winn's cell from his desk and left.

"KIERA! I still need an interview with you," Cat yelled.

-Superflash-

Clark and Lois were sitting in their apartment all dressed up with one major problem on their hands. Today was James Olsen's funeral. The family had flown his body back to Metropolis to be buried here and they wanted Superman to come and say a few words. Unfortunately, people would notice if Clark Kent, James' human best friend, disappeared.

"Maybe…." Lois never finished what she was saying as there was a flash and Barry was next to them. Kara and Krypto flew in through the window.

"We figured you might need a babysitter today," Kara said as Jason ran into her arms and kissed her, then hugged Krypto. He finally ran right at Barry and hugged him calling him 'Uncle Barry'.

 _I'm Uncle Barry now?_ Barry questioned Kara who shrugged.

 _You are going to be my husband,_  Kara reasoned.

"Actually Barry think you can handle the kids on your own for a bit?" Lois asked.

"Um… yeah why?" Barry asked.

"Because Kara is going to help us with a little problem," Lois said.

-Superflash-

The funeral was taking place outside by the gravesite. People were saying a few words about James. "Now we were hoping Superman…" James's father started solemnly but stopped when Supergirl landed right near him. "Not the family member we were expecting."

"My cousin sends his condolences, but he had to take care of a matter off-world and couldn't come. He asked me to come say a few words for him," Kara easily lied. James's father handed her the microphone and Kara took out the piece of paper Clark had given her and started to read, "'James was a brave man. One of the bravest I have known. Without any superpowers he helped me. I always told him it would get him killed but he always shook it off. I wish I had been there to protect him. I wish he had been less stubborn and gone to the doctor. I wish he had never left Metropolis. The world has lost a good man and a hero. A true hero.'"

Kara put the piece of paper away, glad Clark had kept it short for her. Even though she had never liked James, she hadn't wished death on him. It was hard being by his gravesite now. "Well that will be…"

"Why don't you say a few words," James's father said. "James told us you were friends. That he watched out for you when you started out on your own away from your cousin. We'd appreciate it…"

"What?" Kara asked clearly shock on her face. Kara started mumbling curse words in Kryptonese and then stopped realizing she was speaking ill of the dead. She now started to realize why James had been in National. Why he tried to get involved in her Supergirl life. He had wanted credit for being her mentor or something. Wanted to get out of Superman shadow but not wanting completely out of the life. He had figured he would look like the experienced one, helping the inexperience hero. "Um…."

"He lied," Lucy Lane said from the front of the group. She had flown out to Metropolis with a lot of other people from CatCo. "You didn't even like him did you?"

Kara didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to speak the truth. "Answer."

"We were not friends," Kara simply said.

"What did you tell him?" Lucy asked. "That day he was upset for two reason. Kara told him to back off. I got that one. She's an engaged woman who he kept hitting on, but you told him something too. What was it?"

"I told him I didn't need my cousin's sidekick hanging around," Kara answered. "You happy?"

"No," Lucy said. "But at least you told the truth. You should leave." Kara didn't say anything else but jumped up into the air and left.

-Superflash-

Clark and Lois came home later that night to find Kara, Barry, Krypto, and the kids all watching some kiddie movie. "Hey," Kara said getting up. "I'm sorry that didn't go well."

"It's fine," Clark said. "You gave the message from Superman. Lucy kind of pushed you into a corner there." Clark sat down. "And I'm sorry too. I didn't realize how much James was annoying you. I would have talked to him if I had known."

"It's fine," Kara said.

"I got to ask. The man who killed him, this Reverse-Flash," Lois said. "Did you two lock him up?" She could instantly see by their faces that they hadn't.

"He's the one who killed Barry's mom," Kara said. "We'll get him."

"I want in when you do," Clark said. Kara nodded and the group spent some time together before Barry and Kara left to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so i do want to make one thing clear. I never did and never will have any rejects on killing James. Not the way I did it or anything. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	10. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of a new meta human adds someone new to Kara and Barry's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: so at the beginning of this chapter on Fanfiction I had a note explaining James dead in the previous chapter. It's a little old being written after season 1 of Supergirl but I think still important for the story so going to copy and paste it here. 
> 
> Note 1 (PLEASE READ): I feel I have to explain once again the death in last chapter. It is very hard when writing a fanfiction to kill off a character. Even a character you personally dislike and one you feel is disliked by most of the viewers. In the end I choose to kill James for many reasons and was very happy most people seemed to accept and even like the twist. There is one reviewer though that I have to address because if this guest reviewer feels this way I am sure other people felt it but didn't say it. JAMES WAS NOT KILLED BECAUSE HE WAS THE BLACK GUY. James race had nothing to do with his death. Yes I did say one of the reason I killed him was because I disliked him and wanted him dead in the show but that was not because he was black. I dislike him because the character was awful. Just rewatch the end of 'Falling" and his words to Kara knowing she had been drugged to remember how awful he was. He was also useless. The only thing he seemed to have in the TV show was the love triangle that are non existent in Karry Universe. My beta and I went through the entire show to find something he did that no one else could do and the only thing we came up with was calling Superman in one of the first episodes to save Kara. He's even more useless in Karry Universe and with the large amount of character I have I needed to make a decision. His death was more useful than having him hanging around. His death shows the danger of Reverse-Flash and also motivates people such as Superman to fight and take on the Reverse-Flash. These are the main reason he was killed and his race having nothing to do with it. I will admit there is a large amount of white characters in this story because there are a large amount of white characters in the shows and in the comics the shows are based on. There are also still black character remaining such as Hank and Joe who while not having the most major parts at the moment are still around and will appear. Then there is also Iris who had a rather large part in the college years and her own dedicated chapter. This got longer than I expected it to.
> 
> Note 2: Also please be aware that the meta human villain in this chapter was created by my beta known here on Archive as KarryBeta. His actually the co author of this story so I might not have had to say this.

"This is ridiculous," Barry said looking at the latest issue of CatCo magazine. "Why does Cat Grant insist on calling the Flash, Supergirl's sidekick? I'm not her sidekick I'm her partner." Barry was sitting in STAR Labs with Caitlin and Cisco.

"She's been around longer, man," Cisco said.

"When she first showed up we all thought she was just Superman's sidekick," Caitlin said, trying to make Barry feel better. "She had to work her way out of Superman's shadow. It's going to be a little harder for you since, as you said, you're her partner. If you two weren't always together it would be easier to separate yourself but would you really want to not spend as much time with Kara?"

Barry shook his head, knowing Caitlin was right. "Okay, but why does Cat Grant have to say I'm her second sidekick? Shouldn't the dog be second?"

"The dog has been around longer then you too, man," Cisco said with a laugh. He held his hands up as he saw the look Barry was giving him. "I like you better though. That dog can be mean."

"Krypto is a sweetie," Caitlin said. Cisco mumbled something not understandable in response. Krypto still growled at Cisco but was nice to almost everyone else but Harrison Wells. Cisco would swear the dog didn't like males but it liked Barry, Clark, and Jason.

"I got to go," Barry said looking at his phone, and without another word he ran out.

-Superflash-

Barry arrived at a crime scene to see the police there all looking preoccupied, almost upset and angry. "What's going on?" Barry asked Joe who looked upset too. "What happened?"

Joe pointed and Barry looked over at scene, at the bodies. There were about 11 of them and then one caught his eye instantly. It was Iris. "No!" Barry said getting near her. He noticed something odd right away though. "But this isn't possible."

"I will kill who did this," Joe said.

"No Joe, it's not possible," Barry said. "We were with Iris this morning. Three hours at the most. If this were Iris, the body would still be warm, but this body is ice cold. She's been dead at least ten hours. Maybe more."

"You sure?" Joe asked. Barry nodded and Joe took out his cellphone and called Iris. He was relived to hear her voice. "I want you to go home and lock the doors. No one in until I get there." Joe said and Barry knew Iris must have complained because Joe said, "don't argue with me young lady. Do as I say."

 _What's going on there?_  Barry heard Kara asked.

 _Not sure._  Barry answered back. "Joe, isn't this one Officer Miller's wife?"

"Everyone here is related to a cop," Joe said. "We were assuming an assault on the police."

"Tell everyone to call their loved ones. If this one isn't Iris I doubt any of these are the people they seem to be," Barry said looking around. He realized that the bodies were in a very public place. "This must be meta." Barry whispered. "I'm going to go get changed and take a look around. Only reason to expose these bodies like this is to see our reactions. The meta must be around here. I'm going to find him or her. Get the bodies to the morgue."

 _Do you need me to come down?_  Barry heard Kara ask in his head. From the moment Barry had saw 'Iris's' body Kara had been paying extra close attention to Barry's thoughts.

 _No, I'll get this one for now. If I need you I'll call for you._  Barry was worried Kara would argue but there were no complaints from her. Just an accepted feeling and a  _be careful_  heard through the bond. Then he felt Kara return to her work.

Moments later the Flash was running through the crowd and down a side street. He collided with someone right away. In an instant Barry had the person pinned to a wall. "Did you do that?" Barry asked. Barry couldn't make out a face, which was odd considering she was mere inches from him. Her face was blurred and it proved difficult on Barry's eyes. "Was that your work?"

"Why would I let you in on my secret?" they were definitely a 'she'. She wore plain clothes, had her brown hair in a ponytail, and her face was constantly unfocused.

"How did you get those people? They are not dead," Barry said with a growl, angry at seeing a body that he had thought for a split second was his sister.

"Oh there would be no fun in telling you," the woman said.

"Barry I got a hit off of voice recognition." Barry heard Caitlin say in his earpiece. "Her name is Professor Kate Thomson of Mercury Labs. She disappeared the night of the explosion."

"Professor Thomson," Barry said surprising the meta. "That's your name."

"No, not anymore," the meta said. "Kate Thomson died. And I'm now Copycat." Barry raised an eyebrow at the name.

That was when Copycat held up her hand and scratched the part of Barry's exposed face, not hidden by his mask. The scratch drew blood that ended up on Copycat's rather sharp fingernails. Barry backed away and Copycat was able to get out of his hold. He saw Copycat take out a napkin and wipe the blood onto it. "Thanks so much Flash. I can do so much with this," she said and then ran.

"What?" Barry asked confused as the small scratches on his face started to heal. Barry could catch up with Copycat but he wasn't sure of the point since she hadn't done anything wrong, or at least not admitted to it, beside claw at him like a demented cat.

"Barry you better get back to the lab," Cisco said in his ear, and Barry nodded to himself, heading back to the lab.

"We think we figured out what Copycat power is," Wells said the moment Barry appeared. "Her area of expertise in her, well, her former life, I suppose now, was genetic manipulation and cloning."

"I'm sorry, what?' Barry asked.

"You know like Dolly the Sheep stuff," Cisco said. "Clones."

"So you think those bodies were clones?" Barry asked.

"It makes sense. I mean Iris was there and we know she's not dead," Caitlin reasoned.

"Plus the name Copycat. She's copying people so she's 'Copycat'," Cisco said. "Pretty clever, although 'Duplicate' or 'Doppelgänger' might have been better. I'd have gone for Doppelgänger myself, has more spice to it, more intrigue…"

 _Can you tell Caitlin to slap him please,_  Barry heard Kara in his head, and he nearly laughed aloud.

"Caitlin, message from Kara," Barry said.

"Got it," Caitlin said and lightly slapped Cisco.

"You guys have  _got_  to stop doing that," Cisco cried agitatedly. "Starting to feel unloved here." Barry really did laugh.

"So yeah we think Copycat can clone people," Caitlin continued, ignoring Cisco. "Just get a bit of their DNA and then, hey-presto, a clone is born. Or made. One of the two."

Barry seemed nervous as Caitlin talked about getting DNA. "DNA like hair, spit, maybe blood?" Barry asked, and Caitlin looked at him strangely. "Like just a little bit of blood."

"Blood would be great. Why?" Caitlin asked, worriedly.

"She kind of scratched me," Barry said. "And she has long nails." The three were just glaring at Barry now. "What? It's not like I purposely gave her my DNA. So what's the deal? Could she clone me, powers and all?"

"We don't know," Wells said clearly angry at Barry's disregard of personal safety. "It depends on how much power she has."

"So far all the clones have been dead," Barry pointed out. "Maybe…" Barry stopped as they looked at him. "Okay so I find her and stop her before she clones me. She can't be as dangerous as some of the other metas I have taken on since I started." Barry had taken on a couple of metas since getting his powers, and some of them had been just as odd, if not more-so, than Copycat.

"I think it's too late for that," Caitlin said, and then showed the group a video on her computer of a Flash running into a bank and stealing money. "She's got you already."

"Where is he?" Barry asked, feeling angry now at Copycat's disregard of his person and privacy.

Caitlin spent a few agonizing seconds tracking the other Flash before confirming: "Seems now your super double is terrorizing some police officers. He's at…" Before Caitlin could finish Barry was speeding out, forcing Caitlin to tell him over the com.

-Superflash-

Barry ran to the scene of his double, noticing that the other Flash already had a suit like his. Barry wondered where Copycat got a copy of his suit so fast. It was a different color than his own though, being black instead of red with the symbol on the suit being a black lightning bolt on white instead of gold on red. Barry ran up and punched his double before he could react. "Leave," Barry said to the police who ran on command. "Why don't you pick on someone your own speed?"

"I don't think so," his clone said and tried to run but Barry caught up to him and pushed him down.

"What did I say? Pick on someone your own speed!" Barry said clearly angry at being cloned.

The clone tried to run but Barry ran around him, stopping the clone. "Well this was easier then I thought. Want me to bring him in?" Barry asked over the intercom, but was surprised as his clone jumped up and ran at Barry, pushing Barry into the building with the momentum of his built-up speed. "Ah, maybe not!" he groaned.

Barry was clearly hurt as his clone got down next to him. "All I have to do is pull down my mask and everyone knows who the Flash is," the clone whispered, antagonizing Barry as he got up and then ran off, the ghost of his horrible smirk still in Barry's brain.

"Okay, what do we call him?" Barry asked, knowing a name was coming anyway. It was inevitable with Cisco. He seemed to like naming the metas Barry faced.

"I was thinking, the Anti-Flash," Cisco's voice could be heard in Barry's ear.

"Seriously it sounds like antifreeze," Barry groaned.

"You want to be the naming expert?" Cisco said angrily, and Barry shook his head.

"Fine then, Anti-Flash," Barry said. "Any idea where he is?"

"Tracking his vitals," Caitlin said. "Looks like he is heading for the morgue."

Barry nodded, running in the direction of the morgue. When he got there he found the Anti-Flash waiting for him. "You don't give up," Anti-Flash said. "She said you wouldn't."

"Why would he?" Barry heard the familiar voice and he momentarily saw Copycat by the door. He was then knocked off his feet and was suddenly in a bunker-like structure, the Anti-Flash speeding him inside and pinning him to a wall. "I really should be thanking your friends at STAR Labs. You see Kate Thomson lost her mother at a young age. She thought if she could just clone her…" Copycat said dreamily, following the two Barry's into the room now.

"Sorry for your mommy issues," Barry said. He had the same story and in a way Kara did too but neither had ever thought it would be that easy to get back the people they'd lost so easily. Even if they could clone the ones they'd lost, they wouldn't be the same people anyway, surely?

"She got close too, but then the particle accelerator exploded and she died. From her ashes I was born, and I found I could clone anyone, humans and animals, and control them. Meta-humans too, with their abilities intact as you can see," Copycat indicated the Anti-Flash. Then she took out a short strand of hair from a vial on a nearby shelf, moving it to her mouth, she blew on it and suddenly, with an almost whimsical puff of smoke, in the room was Tony Woodward, otherwise known as Girder.

"Oh come on!" Barry groaned, seeing his childhood bully again. He had already faced him before, breaking the sound barrier to knock the man out and save Iris. "Him? Seriously?" Tony turned to steel and then punched Barry so hard it knocked him out before he could even call for Kara as backup. Also, unfortunately, Kara had been editing an article for Cat and had not been tracking Barry at that moment anyway.

Copycat turned to the Anti-Flash. "Get in his suit and go back to the labs. Say you defeated us and then go find Supergirl and get her DNA." The Anti-Flash nodded, changing his outfit with Barry's and then running off. "You," Copycat turned to Tony "guard him. Make sure he does not wake up. He's our back-up plan in case the clone fails. Supergirl will come right here for her sidekick, I don't doubt." Tony nodded, picking Barry up and moving him to tie him up.

-Superflash-

The clone of Barry went back to STAR labs and told the three that Copycat had destroyed all her clones and ran. "I was more than she can handle. Will probably go underground for a while," Barry said vacantly with a smirk.

"Good work Mr. Allen," Wells said.

"We were concerned when the coms went down but you did it. And you didn't need Kara. See, not a sidekick," Cisco said, pleased.

"Kara?" clone Barry said, knowing that must be Supergirl's real name. "Any idea where she is?"

"Probably at CatCo. Her job, Barry. Shouldn't you know…" Caitlin started but Barry ran out "…that?" she finished her sentence after Barry was gone. "Was that odd to anyone else? He has got to let me finish sentences though!" Cisco just shrugged but Wells pursed his lips, obviously seeing the odd behavior that Caitlin had himself.

-Superflash-

"Your boy is here," Lucy said, making Kara look up confused. "Barry." Lucy pointed at him, shocking Kara. She had not felt Barry approach through her mental connection and even now she was getting no thoughts from him. Concentrating on their bond she got no thoughts at all, but knew a couple things. One, Barry was unconscious as there was something faint with what she could feel, and two, he was nowhere near National. She couldn't sense exactly where he was without thoughts or emotions coming to her, but knew he was still somewhere in Central.

"Barry?" Kara questioned, going up and remembering Barry had been dealing with a meta who could create clones.

"Hey, Kara," Barry said, using the name Cisco had to the girl who looked like Supergirl.

"Come on," Kara said taking his hand and leading him to an empty office. "Question for you Barry. Where did we meet?"

"What?" Barry asked. "Why would you want me to answer that? It is me, you know."

"What about our song? What is it?" Kara asked. Barry froze. "Come on let's sing it. I've been wanting to today…" Barry paused, unsure. "See, Barry would have started right away. You're not him." Kara said coldly and punched the clone before the clone could run, knocking him out. "Never thought I would do that to this face."

Kara used her x-ray vision to make sure no one was coming and quickly changed into her outfit she had on underneath. She then picked up the clone and flew out of the window.

-Superflash-

Kara ran angrily into STAR Labs, with Krypto by her side. She had made sure to pick him up on her way. "You can't tell the difference between Barry and a clone?! Seriously?!" Kara yelled at the group, causing them to jump. "Open up the pipeline so I can lock this one up before he wakes." They had made the particle accelerator their own prison since Barry woke, so they didn't always have to rely on the DEO.

Cisco quickly helped Kara get the clone into a cell, stripped from his stolen Flash outfit. "It's the Anti-Flash," Cisco said numbly when they were done.

"So where's Barry?" Caitlin asked. "Can you find him with your bond?"

"He's not conscious. Makes finding him difficult," Kara said. "For me. Not for Krypto. Make sure the clone doesn't escape." Kara then turned to her dog, "Krypto, find Barry." Krypto barked and then the two were out.

"Um… maybe Barry  _is_  sidekick number two and Krypto sidekick number one after all," Cisco said, making the other two turn to look him. "Just saying." He raised his hands in defense again, just as the Anti-Flash woke up and started pounding on the glass at super-speed, attempting to get out.

"That will hold, right?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," Cisco said, more confidently than Caitlin. "No way for him to get out."

-Superflash-

Krypto had easily been able to track down Barry's scent and led Kara to where they were keeping him. Kara felt Barry wake up as she stormed in. "How did you know my clone wasn't your sidekick?" Copycat asked, unfazed by Supergirl's sudden appearance, having been wondering that since she had mentally seen Kara knock out the clone.

"You can not replicate the bond we have," Kara said.  _Barry are you okay?_

 _My head hurts,_ Barry complained groggily, but otherwise he was fine.

"Maybe," Copycat said. "But I can replicate this." Copycat took out a bottle of water and in a puff of smoke, standing before Kara was Cole Denyer.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kara mumbled as the Cole clone sent his watery jets after her, pinning her against the wall with the force it was using. Krypto barked and tried to go after the clone, but of course went right through it. "Krypto, her!" Kara used her heat vision against Cole, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

Krypto went after Copycat but Tony got in the way. His steel arms were able to hit Krypto and throw him back. Krypto got up though and went after Tony again, using heat vision himself, which seemed to work well against the steel. Barry stood up to go after them but they had chained him up. Tony was able to grab hold of Krypto and Krypto's bites did nothing against the steel.

Cole had Kara choking down water. "Don't kill them! Not yet…" Copycat commanded going up to Kara and pulling a hair from her head. "See, I want you. All of you. I will clone you Supergirl and then I will clone Superdog and then maybe I will just destroy that other Flash and create a new one. You will see the birth of your replacements. Then you will die and the only version of you will be under my control. My super puppets."

Copycat laughed as she breathed on the hair. Her face started to change and blur some more but nothing happened. Annoyed, she breathed on the strand again, she started to look like she was having trouble. Then there was a premature puff of whimsical smoke and suddenly there was a teenaged version of Kara standing in front of Copycat and Copycat had fallen to the floor, weakened. She had put her hand over her heart and looked up at the teenaged clone. "No…" she muttered as she suddenly collapsed.

Cole Denyer let off of Kara and fell back and Tony let go of Krypto and fell down, both suddenly melting away as if they had never been. The clone of Kara however, remained, standing still like some strange statue. "Kara, the Anti-Flash just died," Cisco said over the coms. He had managed to boost the signal to get over the interference that cut them off from Barry before. "Or something. He kind of melted… What just happened over there?"

"I think Copycat had a heart attack." Barry reported back still having his com in. Kara directed her attention to him freeing him of his bonds with a flash of her laser eyes. "She created clones of some water meta and Girder," Barry continued with a nod of thanks to Kara, "and both died with her too, or melted away," he finished.

"So all the clones are dead?" Caitlin asked.

"Not all of them," Kara spoke, standing in front of her own clone. The girl looked the same age she was when she had first come to Earth. She was breathing heavily, looking at the original version of her but still not moving. "Can you speak?" Kara put a hand hesitantly on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes," the clone said back, suddenly moving her head to look at Kara, "She created me."

"Yes," Kara answered.

"She created me from you," the clone said again, simply.

"Yes," Kara answered.

"What do I do?" the clone asked Kara, curiously.

"Well for now you come back with us," Kara said, glancing to Barry before taking a large shirt from another part of the room and throwing it at her clone to wear.

-Superflash-

Kara looked at Caitlin and Wells as they looked over her clone. Barry was next to her. The two had been talking in their heads. Arguing, actually.  _You are not my sidekick._  Kara finally had had enough of Barry's moodiness and claiming that Cat was right.  _And Supergirl will tell Cat Grant that tomorrow. Right now I need to take care of her._ She referenced her teenaged clone.

"Well, she is exactly like you," Caitlin said coming out of the lab. "Powers and all."

"Why is she a teenager?" Barry asked.

"Seems Kara's alien DNA was too much for Copycat," Wells said. "She couldn't clone Kara completely and it gave her the heart attack. Seems you got lucky there."

"So what are you going to do with her?' Cisco asked.

Kara looked at her. "She needs to be trained in her powers and she also needs someone to take her in, teach her what it means to be Kryptonian. She needs…" Kara paused, realizing the truth of her decision and when Barry heard the name in her head, he smiled. "Hey, clone Kara." Kara called, not knowing what else to call her. "Come with me."

-Superflash-

Astra was in her room at Alex's place, where she was still bound to be kept, but free, when she heard her niece's voice talking to Alex in the hall. She came out to see Kara with another blonde who looked exactly like her at a young age. "Kara who is this?" Astra asked.

Kara took a breath and explained what happened that day. Astra simply looked shocked. "She needs you Aunt Astra," Kara finally said. "You always wanted to raise me after Krypton was destroyed and we both survived. I saw it in your mind with the Black Mercy, remember? Now is your chance. I mean she has none of my memories or anything but she's family. Well, she's me. Will you do it?"

"Please?" the clone said, looking at the person Kara had said was their aunt. Kara had told the clone all about Astra on the way. "I need a mom."

"Yes," Astra said, grinning with sudden happiness and hugging the clone. "Of course."

"And it would probably be better to call her 'mom' instead of 'aunt'. So I can say you're my cousin," Kara added thoughtfully to the girl.

"One thing," Alex said. "She needs a name. She can't go by Kara."

"I kind of like that name," the clone protested.

"Well how about something close? Like Kiera?" Alex suggested making Kara give her a death-glare. "Okay, maybe not."

"What about Karen?" Astra suggested.

"I suppose I like that," the girl said thoughtfully.

"Okay, Karen, and what's that last name you've been using Aunt Astra?" Kara asked. "Your human one, I mean."

"Starr," Astra answered with a resolute shrug.

"Okay Karen Starr," Kara said. "Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	11. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry gets too clingy and dependent on Kara in the superhero life Kara takes Karen for some superhero training with Clark leaving Barry to handle protecting Central and National on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"You could have done that on your own," Kara said as she walked into STAR labs, Barry behind her. She was just a bit annoyed at the moment that she felt like talking out loud instead of through their mental bond. It felt better using her voice than her thoughts.

"You are bullet proof, though" Barry argued.

"You can catch bullets," Kara argued back irritated as the other members inside STAR labs decided not to comment on their argument, none of them wanting to get between the two while fighting.

"I just thought it would be better for you to be there for backup," Barry said looking down and seeming meek as he said it.

Kara bit her lip. Since their encounter with Copycat not long ago it had seemed like Barry had lost all confidence in himself. He needed her around for everything and seemed scared if she wasn't there. Maybe part of it was her fault. Before she knew the full scope of his powers she had been a little overprotective. All right a lot overprotective, actually. She had just come from having almost lost him and didn't want to risk losing him again, needing him to be okay. As she learned of his fast healing and some things he could do thanks to his newfound speed, she had let go a bit. Let him do his own things, but being captured by Copycat had a negative effect on him. Now he was scared to do things on his own, needing her by his side. Kara always wanted to be there for him but also knew he had to overcome this fear of his to become a true hero.

"If you don't want to be known as my sidekick you need to grow into a hero," Kara said quietly letting her annoyance and anger go.

 _Maybe I should just be your sidekick,_  Barry thought back, not looking up to meet Kara's eyes.

Kara put a hand on his shoulder and used her other to move Barry's head up to meet her eyes.  _You can be so much more…_  Kara thought back and the two stared at each other in silent wonder.

"Um… hate to interrupt," Caitlin said knowing that even though the two weren't talking out loud they could still be talking in their heads. "But your sister's called. A couple of times, actually."

Kara groaned. Since creating her own team at STAR her work at the DEO had lessened to the point it was almost non-existence. She just felt better relying on her friends here than on the government. The only reason she still did anything for the DEO anymore was because it was important work and because of her sister, her aunt, and J'onn. They were family and she would be there for them when needed.

"I'm not in the mood for DEO work," Kara mumbled.

"She's not asking you to go to the DEO. She said, and I quote, 'tell her to get to my apartment as Kara. No need for Supergirl'." Caitlin said, confusing Kara.

"Okay, we'll continue this later," Kara said confused, looking at Barry at the last part before leaving.

-Superflash-

Alex was tossing broken glass into the trashcan when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Kara standing there. "Finally," Alex said taking Kara's hand and dragging her in. "Your mini-me has been causing chaos here."

"Mini-me?" Kara asked confused by the term.

"Austin Powers? Mini-me! Have I seriously never shown you this movie?" Alex asked and Kara shrugged, not understanding. "Well never mind, the point is Karen is out of control. She broke my table with her hands and my popcorn maker with her heat vision. Brought back flashbacks of you there." Kara laughed remembering when she had done the same thing when she got to Earth. "TV got the freeze breath. She cries and moans all night keeping me up. It's like having a newborn in the house."

"She technically is a newborn," Kara pointed out, making Alex give her a look. "Well she is!" Kara argued a little forcefully and rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Train her," Alex said. "Me and Astra are trying to catch her up on knowledge needed to get her into school soon but she needs help with her powers. She needs it from someone who has the powers. Someone she trusts. That's you. It time to do for her what Clark did for you when you first showed up."

Kara remembered the early days of her powers. When she had problems with everything. The Danvers had helped by giving her the glasses but Clark had come out to help her learn to control her strength and other powers too. "Where is she?"

Alex led Kara into Astra's room that was now shared between Astra and Karen. There were now twin beds in there and on one of them Astra was holding a crying Karen. Astra looked a little beat up. Clearly Karen had accidentally hurt her somehow.

"Karen…" Kara said sitting on the bed. Karen looked at her but seemed scared as she looked, and Kara knew what was wrong. She took off her glasses and slowly put them on Karen face. "Better?" Kara asked. It had been a long time since Kara had needed the glasses for the purpose they were made: To block her x-ray vision. As she had gotten older she had challenged herself to accept these traits and found now that she just really used the glasses as a disguise.

"I should have thought of that," Alex mumbled as Karen instantly calmed down.

"Are… are… these magic?" Karen asked through drying sobs, clearly afraid.

"No, they are just lined with lead," Kara said. "Seems you need more control. Tomorrow I'll take you to the tra –" Kara paused. She was just thinking of taking Karen to somewhere nearby and help her train, but then a different idea came across. Karen needed help with her powers and Barry needed to be forced to act on his own. A smile came across Kara's face as a plan formed. "Actually we're going on a trip. Time for me to bring you to meet family."

"Will mom come too?" Karen asked and Kara could see the way she hung to Astra.

"No, just me and you, kid." Kara answered.

Karen looked unsure, but Astra whispered something into her ear and Karen nodded. "Okay I trust you," Karen said.

Kara smiled and then turned to Alex as Astra hugged Karen. "By the time we get back I want Aunt Astra healed," Kara whispered confusing Alex for a moment before realizing what Kara wanted. "Only for a moment. She'll heal and you'll put it back on. Karen does not need Aunt Astra hurt when we get back."

"I'll talk to Hank about it," Alex said with a nod.

"Okay," Kara turned back to the two. "Karen, get some sleep. We leave bright and early tomorrow." Karen nodded.

-Superflash-

Barry woke up and noticed something strange right away. He couldn't feel Kara as strongly as he usually did. Normally in National he heard some thoughts and got the full scope of her emotions. Now she just felt far. Her thoughts were an echo he could barely hear and her emotions were not as powerful. Kara really was far away.

Barry quickly got changed and ran downstairs to be stopped from running out the door by Krypto. "I wouldn't do that," Joe said from his spot at the table. He held out a piece of paper to Barry. "She left this for you." Barry took the paper and opened it to see Kara's familiar handwriting.

_'Barry,_

_Karen is having problems with her powers. She needs to be trained so I am bringing her to Clark, so the two of us will help train her for the day. To help her control her powers. She needs us._

_Someone needs to stay in Central and National to watch over things. Besides, it's not your day off. So don't follow. We'll be fine without you. And I know our cities are in good hands with the Flash. I left Krypto to help you in case you needed help._

_I love you._

_Kara. xx'_

Barry had a feeling Krypto was there more than to just help him if needed. He was there to stop him from going after Kara. Barry knew what Kara was doing and didn't like it. He needed her. "I need her," Barry said the thought out loud. "I need to…" Krypto growled at him before he could finish that sentence.

"Barry, I think you have to respect this one," Joe said looking down at his cellphone. "Besides we have work to do. Two high profile prisoners escaped last night. To the jail."

-Superflash-

"JASON JOHN KENT!" Clark yelled, mad at his son. The four-year-old had somehow managed to destroy an impressive amount of objects. Even with super speed and super strength it seemed impossible what he had done. It wasn't the stuff that annoyed Clark though. Jason had hurt Ella. Not seriously, but the nearly three-year-old was in Lois's arms crying as Lois rocked her.

Before Clark could continue though he heard a very familiar voice saying, "Oh full name. What did my little one do?"

The group turned around to see Kara in full Supergirl outfit standing by the open window. It wasn't Kara that caught Clark's attention though. Standing next to Kara, attached to her hip and hiding under the cape, was a teenage blonde girl that seemed very familiar to the male superhero.

Before Clark could address the girl though. Jason screamed 'Auntie Kara' and ran at super speed to Kara. Two things happened at the same time: Kara held out her arms to catch Jason as he jumped at her, and Karen screamed and ran at super speed to hide behind the sofa.

 **"Might have not been the best idea Ja,"**  Kara said as she looked at her clone. "Hey Karen, it's okay." Kara kneeled down, keeping Jason in her arms as she did. "There's nothing scary here. I promise." Kara took one hand off Jason and wiped a tear from Karen's eyes. "See, it's only a little boy. No danger. You trust me, right?"

Karen looked at Jason who was looking at the scared girl. "Sorry," Jason said with a sad face.

Karen took Kara's hand and Kara pulled her back up onto her feet. Karen then attached herself to Kara's hip again. "Um… Kara?" Clark said having watched the whole scene with confusion, "care to explain?"

Kara paused, wishing she had called to tell Clark and Lois everything. "Well you see," Kara said putting an arm around Karen while keeping Jason in the other. "Well… Karen, this is our cousin Clark, his wife Lois, and their children Jason and Ella." Clark and Lois looked at each other as Kara introduced Clark as 'our cousin'. "Guys this is Karen. She's my…. for lack of a better word, my clone."

Clark and Lois looked at each other again. "Did you just say clone?" Lois asked confused and slightly cautious.

"Yeah," Kara said and then explained the whole story about Copycat to them.

When she was done there was silence for a second before Clark started to laugh and Lois joined in. "Sorry…" Clark said when he saw the look on Kara's face. "You just get yourself into the weirdest situation. I've been at this a lot longer and your situations are crazier than mine." Clark smiled and then looked at Karen. "Wow she looks just like you. Brings back memories." Clark smiled at her, noticing how Karen still held hold to Kara. "No need to fear me. I'd never hurt my baby cousins. Welcome to the family."

Clark held out his arms and Karen looked up at Kara. Kara just nodded at her. Karen slowly detached herself from Kara and then accepted the hug Clark offered. Karen was surprised how safe she felt in Clark's strong arms and smiled. She could get use to having this big cousin. She was almost sad when the hug ended.

"Hello," Lois said coming closer with Ella still in her arms. Lois smiled at the girl realizing, even though she looked like a teenager, she was actually younger than her two kids. It put Lois into mother-mode. Lois put one arm around Karen in a hug as she didn't let go of Ella. "Remember, this family sticks together." Lois whispered. "You're a part of it you're never out of it. Someone is always there for you." Karen could hear the kindness in Lois' voice and all fear of these new people was gone. She felt at home. "Kids this is your new aunt, Aunt Karen."

That surprised Karen as the kids seemed to get excited. Jason tried to run at Karen but Kara held onto him tight. Ella, forgetting all about the small hurt Jason had caused, clapped her hands, her eyes lighting up – Clark was quick to put the glasses over her eyes before she shot off heat vision, which would possibly scare Karen.

"They're good kids," Clark said, noticing the look on Karen's face. "They just get a little excited." There was silence before Clark added "so you said something about training?"

"Yeah, Karen needs some help with her powers," Kara said.

"Well then, I guess we need a place to train. Does Eliza know about Karen?" Clark asked and Kara shook her head. "Well then she's about to find out. It's the best place to train."

"Take the kids with you. They could use some training as well," Lois said handing Ella over to Clark.

"What about you?" Karen asked. "Are you coming?"

"No, I have a big article to write," Lois said with a smile. "Part of my job" she explained at the blank look Karen gave her, "But I'll see you later."

"Come on Karen," Kara held out an arm to her. "We've got to fly again."

"Can't she do that on her own?" Clark asked as Kara picked Karen up.

"She can but she doesn't know how," Kara said.

"Got a lot of work to do. This should be fun," Clark said with a smile as the group left.

-Superflash-

After a visit to the jail to check out where the prisoners had escaped and a surprise bump in to his dad, Barry was in STAR labs with Krypto by his side. "So escaped prisoners," Cisco said.

"Yeah but this is more police area," Barry said, hoping the group could drop this one. "This isn't meta human."

"A superhero deals with all threats. Not just super threats, Barry." Cisco said with reasoned voice. "Besides, we've looked up these prisoners. Might not be metas but they are dangerous."

"The worst of the worst Mr. Allen," Harry said, and a picture of one of the prisoners appeared on the computer for Barry to see.

"Winslow Schott," Caitlin said looking at the screen. "He got mad at his boss for stealing a toy idea, apparently, and sent a stuffed bear with a bomb in it to him. Unfortunately, the boss' assistant opened it up and it killed her and five other people. He was sent to jail for his actions."

"Until last night when he used a yo-yo blade to kill the guards and escape," Barry said.

"His use of toys as weapons gave him the nickname of 'The Toyman'," Cisco said with a smile. "Not a bad name if I do say so myself."

"But what about the other one? The one Toyman released on his way out?" Barry asked.

"James Jesse," Cisco said switching the picture. "Better known as 'The Trickster' – not a bad name either, although…"

"He's a terrorist," Caitlin said, cutting Cisco off before he could comment on the name. "In his reign before being caught he killed ten civilians and two police officers. He's also quiet effective with bombs."

"Any connection between the two?" Barry asked.

"Not as far as we can tell," Caitlin said. "Our best guess is Toyman released Trickster as a distraction. That, or they made a deal in jail."

"Well there are two of them and one of me. I need…" Barry was stopped by Krypto barking. "Forget it, I need her." Barry took out his cellphone and dialed Kara's number but was surprised to hear her cellphone instantly ringing, with his ringtone, in the room. Caitlin held up the phone. "You guys too?"

"She came to us," Caitlin said.

"And we got to agree with her," Cisco said.

"You need to do this on your own, Allen," Harry said.

"I can just call Clark," Barry reasoned. "There's no way I can take on these two at once. I do need her."

"You don't have to take them on at once," Cisco said, grabbing the cellphone as Krypto continued to bark at Barry. "Right now all you need to do is take on the Toyman. The FBI got a lead and since I'm awesome, well I got the lead as well."

"By hacking their systems," Caitlin cleared up for Barry. "Apparently Toyman has a son, Winslow Schott Jr." Caitlin switched the imagine on the screen from Trickster to Toyman very familiar looking son.

"Winn," Barry said surprising the group, making them look at him.

"Dude, you know him?" Cisco asked.

"No, well… sort of. I've met him. Kara works with him. They are friends," Barry said. "You think he's in danger?"

"His father contacted him," Caitlin said. "The FBI is setting up a trap using him. He could be…" Caitlin looked at Barry. "Any trap would be a lot more effective with the Flash there as backup."

Barry's breathing quickened. This wasn't a robbery or something small, this was actually dangerous and he did not have his partner with him. The last time he did something like this without her he had ended up being captured. She had to save him, but even if he could get in contact with her there was no way for Kara to get back in time. This was also Kara's friend. He couldn't let him get hurt.

"Give… give me directions," Barry said hesitantly, before changing into his outfit and running out with Krypto on his tail.

"I hope Kara's plan works," Cisco said to Caitlin now. "He needs a confidence-boost."

Caitlin nodded her agreement.

-Superflash-

Eliza had accepted Karen into the family right away, once she had been told everything. Then the group had started out the day training Karen on her super strength and her heat vision. Jason and Ella both joined in on super strength training and Ella on heat vision. Kara could see Karen was a little frustrated the kids were better than her so Kara kept reminding her that they had been at it longer. It was a good morning though, as Karen soon got better at touching things without breaking them and had gotten better aim with her heat vision.

"Lunch," Eliza called and the two little kids ran towards her. Karen looked at Kara who smiled and waved her hand to tell Karen to go and eat. Karen then went inside.

"Kara," Clark said before Kara could go inside herself. Kara nodded. "Don't get me wrong. I always love seeing you and getting to meet Karen has been fun, but it doesn't escape my notice you could have done this without me. What gives?"

Kara sighed, having hoped Clark wouldn't ask this. "Barry has been… too clingy lately. I mean in superhero life. He's afraid to do anything without me there with him. He needed some distance and Karen needed training. It was a win-win with me coming here for the day."

"Wow, it must be bad for you to want to give him distance," Clark said after a moment, knowing how attached the two were.

"It's weird not having him in my head, but he needed this," Kara said looking down in thought. She had gotten so use to Barry's voice in her head that she didn't feel whole without it. "I'm his safety net, like you're mine. You're the one I fall back on when I needed help. I'm whom Barry falls back on and that's fine. We're partners. We're meant to help each other, but not with everything. To be a hero he needed to be pushed out without a safety net. Like I was when I first started without you. You were so far away it wasn't logical for you to be there for everything. I needed to stand on my own. Barry needs that now."

"So you come to your big cousin with a lame excuse you need help training your mini-me," Clark said.

"What's with you and Alex calling her a mini-me? I don't get it. Something about an 'Austin Power'?" Kara said.

"Seriously?" Clark asked seeing the look on Kara's face. "It's just…. You know what, never mind. Lets go eat. After lunch it's flying lessons." Kara smiled and ran after Clark into the house.

-Superflash-

Barry arrived at the arcade that the trap was set in as Winn was walking in. "I'm here. Winn just went inside," Barry said into his comms device, looking around seeing signs of the FBI nearby. "You know this would be the time having super hearing and x-ray vision would be helpful." Krypto growled at this. "Sorry Krypto but unless you can suddenly talk, yours aren't that helpful."

"I should totally make a device that would let us see what Krypto is seeing," Cisco said in Barry's ear. "This way Krypto's x-ray vision could be put to use."

"Well until then what do I do?" Barry asked. "I have no idea if he arrived."

"The FBI does," Caitlin said. "Winn is wired. Cisco is hacking the signal right now."

"And I got it," Cisco said. "Patching you in."

Barry then heard a voice. "We're the same, we're link son," the voice said, and Barry assumed this was Toyman. "Why did you never visit me in jail?" Toyman asked something in his voice indicating danger, which was all Barry needed before rushing in.

He hit the Toyman, only to realize something weird. "He's a toy," Barry said as the FBI came running in, guns out. Barry quickly grabbed Winn and ran him outside to safety. "You okay?" Barry vibrated his vocal cords as he asked. Winn nodded. "Good, Superdog. Come." Barry ran back to STAR with Krypto following.

-Superflash-

After lunch Kara and Clark had been trying to teach Karen how to take off, to fly. It wasn't working that well. "You know what," Clark said as Karen jumped up and fell back down. Clark smirked and grabbed Karen and tossed her into the air. Karen screamed for a second scared before her powers took over and she was floating.

"Is that how you teach everyone to fly?" Kara asked.

"It works, though" Clark said.

"There has to be a better way," Kara said and Clark smirked.

"Oh yeah Kara Zor-El," Clark said grabbing her and tossing her into the air before she could react. Then he jumped up to join the two flying girls. "See. It works."

"Oh, you're going to get it Kal-El!" Kara said with a smirk as she flew at Clark and the two were play fighting. Neither of them thinking about how it might scare Karen.

Karen looked at them wide eyed, unsure what was going on. She didn't know why her cousins were now fighting. Reacting, she wobbly jumped on Clark's back, surprising the man. Kara used the opportunity to fly at him and bring them down to the floor.

"No fair," Clark complained. "Double-team."

"No rules," Kara said holding up her hand for a high five and then noticing how scared Karen seemed. She nearly hit herself in the head in realization for that. "Karen, it's okay. Me and Kal were just playing. Its something we do."

Clark noticed Karen's fear too. "Yeah, we would never hurt each other or you," Clark said, looking at her. "It's just a game."

"Really?" Karen asked, and they both nodded. Karen was calming down now. "Why did you call each other that?" Kara and Clark looked at each other confused. "Kal-El, Kara Zor-El. You used different names."

"Oh, those are our Kryptonian names," Kara said. "We never gave one to you did we?"

Karen shook her head. "Well that cannot do," Clark said officially. "What's the closest Kryptonian name to Karen?"

"Kara," Kara answered, rolling her eyes.

"Well she can't be Kara Zor-El. You're Kara Zor-El," Clark pointed out.

"Obviously," Kara said. "You know Aunt Astra is 'Astra In-Ze'. Why not instead of 'Zor-El' we use 'In-Ze'. Kara In-Ze? You like?" Kara looked to Karen, who nodded.

"Okay then," Clark said. "Kara In-Ze, care to play with me and Kara?" Karen smiled and hopped up, surprisingly ending up in the air. "I told you, throwing people up works well." Clark told Kara once more. Kara rolled her eyes as she jumped up to followed by Clark.

-Superflash-

"He was a toy!" Barry complained as he entered STAR labs.

"Well he is the Toyman," Cisco joked, making Barry look at him angrily. "Well he's in the wind now. We're trying to track him but…"

"Trickster made an appearance," Caitlin said, showing Barry the news. The Trickster had turned up at the Mayor's event and had apparently poisoned everyone, wanting them transfer their bank accounts over to him. "We're working on an antidote to the poison but I think it's time for the Flash to show."

"Shouldn't I wait for the antidote?" Barry asked.

"No, go grab him," Caitlin said. "We'll have the antidote done by the time you're done with him."

Barry nodded, seeming nervous as he ran off to the Mayors' events. When he got there, seconds later, he stopped in front of the Trickster. "It's over," Barry said to him. "You're coming with me."

Barry held out his arm but as he did the Trickster quickly attached a device to it. "I was expecting you. This bomb will explode if you go less then 600 miles per hours." Trickster laughed and moved his hand away from Barry. "Better run."

"Superdog guard," Barry called, shocked, as he started to run. Krypto knew what to do, surprising the Trickster by biting him causing him to fall. The dog stood over him with eyes glowing.

"Ah, I forgot about the dog," the Trickster mumbled, not having been sure how to deal with a Super anyway and hoping none of them would show.

Barry continued running around the city as fast as he could so the bomb didn't explode. "I can't keep this up forever," Barry complained back to those at STAR Labs. "Ideas?"

"What about Krypto's freeze breath?" Cisco suggested. "Make the bomb freeze."

"That could set it off," Caitlin interjected. "We don't know the bomb make or design to be able to disarm it. We can't risk doing just anything to it."

"Here's what you're going to do," Harry said, appearing over the com. "You're going to vibrate your cells fast enough that you're going to run through an object and leave the bomb on the other side."

"Are you nuts?" Barry asked scared and wishing Kara was here with him. "I can't do that!"

"Allen you have to," Harry snapped, and Barry listened as Harry talked. Walking him through the steps Barry momentarily wondered how Harry could know what to do, but didn't have the chance to ask as he calmed his mind, running straight at a truck. He had almost expected to hit into it at full force, but he didn't. He had phased right through the solid object and the bomb fell off him on the other side, exploding moments later when he was far away. He was glad the truck was empty.

Barry stopped for a second, looking amazed back to where the bomb had exploded. "I did it," Barry said, cheering and a smile coming over his face. Something he had lost a while ago was starting to come back.

"Barry, hate to interrupt but we have the antidote," Caitlin said, and Barry nodded, running to STAR Labs picking up the cure and then ran back to the events.

He quickly injected everyone in the room with the antidote before stopping on the stage where Krypto was still holding down the Trickster. "Everyone has been given an antidote. No need to fear," Barry said and then turned to the Trickster. "Where's the Toyman?"

"I'll never tell," Trickster said from the floor, and Barry knew he was telling the truth.

"Well, you're heading back to jail at least," Barry said, picking Trickster up and running him back to Iron Heights before going to STAR Labs again.

-Superflash-

After more training the group was inside Eliza's house, resting. Karen was looking around at all the photos. She saw what looked like her but knew it was Kara looking back at her from the images. Kara when Kara was the age she biologically was. "We look exactly alike," Karen said amazed, having never appreciated it before now.

"You are a clone of me," Kara said sweetly. "It makes sense for you to look like me."

Karen nodded but seemed concerned about something. Kara was unsure what it was. "So you up for more?" Kara asked, not wanting to push. "We still need to go over the basic of freeze breath and controlling x-ray vision and super hearing. That last one is important."

"Okay," Karen said, still seeming distracted as she walked outside again.

"There's something wrong," Kara said quietly to Clark.

"Well I guess she's starting to realize what being a clone means," Clark reasoned.

"She probably wants to feel like her own person but it's hard when she knows she's you too," Eliza said politely. "You need to help her feel like herself."

Kara nodded and went outside where she saw Karen practicing with her heat vision again. "Karen, let's talk for a moment." Kara sat on a chair and Karen came to sit near her. "Just because you're made from my DNA does not mean you're me. You can be whoever you want to be."

"I can?" Karen asked.

"Yes, we're both our own people," Kara said. "The decision I made with my life does not have to be repeated with you. Just because I choose to go into media, because I became Supergirl, does not mean you have to. You have to grow up and decide your own choices. Become your own person. The way you look does not make you me."

"I can be whatever I want?" Karen asked.

'Well I'd prefer you not becoming a super-villain," Kara joked and Karen laughed in agreement. "But yes you can. And don't ever feel the need to be a hero just because I am. If you ever do want to be a hero though, come to me first."

"You'd help me?" Karen asked.

"Yes, but not for a long time," Kara said confusing Karen. "I don't want you trying to be a hero for at least ten years. You've skipped something very important in your life: A childhood. Everyone has one. Mine was different from most kids being on Krypton but I still had one. You did not and in many ways you're a cross between a little child and a teenager. We're asking you to grow up a little too fast because we need you to be able to grow up, but I also want you to enjoy your life. Have fun, make friends, find someone special. Do all the stuff normal people do before deciding to be Super. If you even want to be a Super. Your choice, remember. You got that?"

Karen nodded and then hugged Kara. "You're the best big sister," Karen said as Kara hugged her back.

-Superflash-

"So where is Toyman?" Barry asked.

"We're look…" Cisco said and then stopped. "Oh crap how did we miss this?" Everyone looked at Cisco waiting for more. "There's a toy convention in National and Toyman's old boss, Chester Dunholtz, will be there."

"You think that's where he is going?" Barry asked.

"Well, he wanted revenge once," Harry said. "Chances are he still wants it. You…" Before Harry could finish Barry was running out the door with Krypto following him once more.

"I think Barry is back," Caitlin said with a smile.

Barry raced to the convention and ran in to see Winn standing on the stage pointing what looked like a toy gun at an older gentleman. Barry ran up and disarmed Winn. "What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"There are bombs," Winn said in fear. "Hidden in everyday objects. Toys. He'll explode them."

Barry looked around, not knowing where the bombs were until one of them exploded. Barry only had one choice. "We're playing grab and run," Barry said to Krypto and the dog barked as though he understood.

Barry and Krytpo then sped around, grabbing everyone out of the room and taking them to the streets as the bombs exploded. Barry was proud to say he and the dog were able to get everyone out as the building caught fire. "Did your dad give you this?" Barry asked holding up the toy gun to Winn, whom he'd saved first. Winn nodded. "Superdog," Barry held out the gun to Krypto. "Find."

Barry hoped this would work as Krypto took in the scent. There were two on it. The stronger one being Winn but Krypto had a good nose. He could smell the weaker scent on it, barking, he ran off. "Why didn't I do this earlier?" Barry asked himself, wondering why the thought had never come to him before this as he followed Krypto.

They found the Toyman trying to escape a nearby warehouse and Barry punched him, sending him down. "It's over, Toyman," Barry said, looking at him and feeling bad for Winn. At least Barry knew his father was innocent of the crime he was locked up for, Winn had to live knowing his father was a criminal.

-Superflash-

Astra and Alex were in the living room of Alex's flat, waiting for Kara to come back. "Alex, thank you," Astra said, and Alex nodded. At the DEO that day Alex had convinced J'onn to take off the bracelet long enough for Astra to heal. It was then placed back on her though.

"As weird as it is, you're my family too," Alex said. "Even though you tried to kill me once or twice."

Astra laughed "And beat you up at a bar," Astra added and then realized she hadn't told anyone that.

"What?" Alex asked, forcing Astra to explain. She was surprised when Alex laughed. "I kind of deserved that back then." Alex admitted. "And you were trying to help Kara in a weird way. You're a good aunt."

"You know you can call me Aunt Astra too," Astra said, but before Alex could reply Kara flew in holding Karen's hand. The girl was no longer clinging to Kara as they flew.

They landed and Karen raced at Astra, pulling her into a hug. "Mom I had so much fun with Clark and Kara. And Jason and Ella are so cool. And they helped me train and we played and they gave me a Kryptonian name." Karen was talking fast but Astra got everything.

"And the Kryptonian name would be?" Astra asked somewhat excitedly.

"Kara In-Ze," Kara answered, making Astra smile.

"Well sounds like a great day sweetie. I'm going to have to teach you Kryptonese along with your other studies," Astra said. Karen nodded. "Now say bye to Kara and head to bed."

Karen hugged Kara and Kara hugged back. "Bye," Kara said and then said 'bye' to her aunt and sister before leaving.

"Mom," Karen said before she went to the bedroom. "Can I cut my hair?"

The question confused Astra. "Why?" Astra asked.

"I saw pictures of Kara when Kara was young and we look exactly alike. I want to be different," Karen said. "She always kept her hair long. I want it short."

Astra looked at Karen for a second but shrugged. "Okay," Astra said figuring it was just hair. If Karen ended up not liking it, it would grow back.

-Superflash-

Kara flew into her apartment to find Krypto laying on her couch and Barry in the kitchen getting a meal to the table. "What's this?" Kara asked not having expected it.

"Pasta and meatballs," Barry said. "Only thing I can cook." Kara laughed.  _I wanted to say thank you._

 _Oh you did,_  Kara said and Barry nodded.

"You leaving was exactly what I needed," Barry admitted out loud, and then through their bond showed Kara the events of the day. Kara was shocked. She hadn't been expecting anything that big.

 _Wow, you went through a wall?_ Kara questioned and Barry smiled.  _Well seems like you had an eventful and exciting day._

 _Yes, and I don't think I'm going to call you for everything anymore. We're partners but I am not your sidekick._  Kara smiled at Barry's words.  _Dinner?_  Kara nodded, sitting down at the table and the two began to eat.  _You know I feel sorry for your friend Winn. Wish there was something I could do for him._ Barry said after the dinner was done.

 _You already did enough. I'll make sure he's okay at work tomorrow,_  Kara said feeling bad she hadn't been there but glad Barry had helped him.

"Good, but for now," Barry took Kara hand "you're mine."

"I'm always yours," Kara said, kissing Barry and letting him lead her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	12. Knowledge and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When newly made Karen meets Carter Grant at school a friendship is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Carter Grant was sitting in his science class staring at his textbook. He didn't have many friends, possibly due to his mother's power in the city, and since there were an odd number of people in his class, no one sat next to him either. It was a couple minutes into the class though, that a blond girl with short hair and glasses nervously walked in and handed a note to the teacher.

"Seems we have a new student," the teacher announced, handing the note back to the girl. "Everyone this is Karen Starr. You can take a seat next to Carter." The teacher indicated the empty seat next to him.

Carter eyed the girl as she came and sat next to him, she smiled at him but looked up at the board as the teacher was explaining the experiment they were about to do. The equipment they needed was handed out and then they were left to work with their partner. This was a new experience for Carter. He had never had a science partner before.

"Hi," Carter said. "Karen right?" Karen nodded. "I'm Carter." There was silence for a moment. "I guess we should start." Karen once again nodded and Carter realized he hadn't heard her say a word since she arrived. The two worked in silence and Carter noticed she seemed a bit unsure at times. "Science not your thing?" Karen shrugged. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," Karen said. "Sorry. Haven't had much contact with people outside my family." Carter raised an eyebrow. "My mom traveled for work until recently. I was home-schooled my entire life." Karen used the lie Alex had made up when the DEO had made the records for her.

Carter nodded. "Oh, that's interesting," he said as his cellphone binged, causing people to look at him. Carter went to put it on silent apologizing to the teacher and Karen saw the word 'Supergirl' on the screen.

"Supergirl?' Karen asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Carter said. "I'm a big fan. I'd love to meet her one day."

"She's good," Karen said. "I hear." She added. "She does a lot of good."

"Yeah, she does" Carter said as they finished the experiment earlier than anyone else. "I think she's better than her cousin. Not so sure about this Flash yet, but if Supergirl trusts him he must be good as well."

"I'm sure he is," Karen said. "You're pretty good at this. The science stuff." She side-tracked the conversation.

Carter nodded. "I guess." The two continued talking until the class was over. The teacher called Karen over at the end.

"We're taking a field trip at the end of the week," the teacher explained. "To Mercury labs in Central. Normally the permission slips have to have been in last week but since you're new if you can get this signed and have a check to me tomorrow you can go."

Karen nodded her understanding as she took the paper and walked out, looking at another piece of paper, seeming confused. "Having trouble?" She heard a voice and noticed Carter. Karen nodded. "Let me see your schedule." Karen handed the paper over. "We're in the same class. Follow me."

"Thank you," Karen said.

"You're welcome," Carter smiled. Karen was nice. He liked her and thought maybe he had just made a friend. "You coming to Mercury Labs?" Karen shrugged. "It would be nice if you did. I don't have many friends in the class. It'd be nice to have someone to hang out with."

"Yeah," Karen said as they walked.

-Superflash-

Later that afternoon Karen was sitting with Kara at her desk in CatCo. Kara had picked her up from her first day since Astra and Alex had got stuck at the DEO. "Aunt Astra said she should be here in a few hours. I can call Barry and ask him to come get you. You can hang out at STAR with him, Caitlin, and Cisco."

"Wells freaks me out," Karen said, and Kara laughed.

"Join the club, sister," Kara said with a laugh, looking at Karen. It was weird seeing a younger version of herself with short hair but Karen seemed to like it so Kara didn't comment. They had made sure to make Karen a version of Kara's glasses, which the girl made sure to wear constantly at the moment.

"Kara do you think it would be possible to get mom to let me go on a field trip?" Karen asked. "To Mercury Labs."

"You spend a lot of time at STAR," Kara pointed out. "Why do you want to go to Mercury Labs?"

Karen shrugged. "Everyone going. I just want to feel normal," Karen said.

"Okay I'll talk to Aunt Astra," Kara said. "You…"

"Karen," Kara heard a voice and turned to see Carter Grant had come to the office today accompanied by his mom. "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin works here," Karen said. 'What about you?"

"My mom owns here," Carter said, somewhat moodily. "Kara is your cousin?"

Karen nodded. "You two know each other?" Kara asked surprised.

"He's in a couple of my classes," Karen said.

"That's nice," Kara said.

"Karen, why don't you come into my mom's office and do homework with me?" Carter asked and Karen smiled. She looked at Kara for permission.

"As long as Ms. Grant doesn't mind," Kara said, and Ms. Grant nodded her permission so the two kids went into the office. "Ms. Grant hope you don't mind I brought my cousin here. My aunt will be by to pick her up in a couple of hours."

"Not a problem Kiera," Cat said looking at her assistant. "Was unaware you had a cousin that was not Clark Kent."

"Well I do, yeah" Kara said. "My aunt's daughter. The one I just reconnected with."

Cat nodded. "Well back to work," Cat walked back into her office and saw the two teenagers sitting on the floor working on some assignment. Carter seemed to be helping Karen a lot with it and Cat smiled to herself. It was nice seeing her son with a friend.

-Superflash-

Karen smiled as she sat on the bus next to Carter. The bus ride was slow to the labs and Karen found it annoying considering she could have been there already by flying. Carter was talking non-stop about all the experiments done at the labs. "You're really excited," Karen pointed out.

"Our school has been doing trips to Central for years. Last year was cancelled since it was normally STAR labs we went to. I was afraid we wouldn't go this year either but then they got Mercury Labs," Carter said.

"What's wrong with STAR labs?" Karen asked quickly, and suddenly a lot of faces turned to her. While she knew the basic of how Barry got his powers – being struck by lightning – no one had actually explained the Particle Accelerator explosion to her. Or STAR labs involvement in said explosion. "I mean Wells is a bit odd, but Cisco and Caitlin are nice," she continued, ignoring the stares and new muttering.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Cisco and Caitlin. They work at STAR," Karen said realizing she was saying too much. "They are friends with my cousin."

"I didn't know anyone still worked at STAR labs," Carter said. "It's been shut down since the explosion I thought. Of course a field trip wouldn't go there."

Carter could see the confusion in Karen's eyes but Karen didn't say anything. Just nodded and smiled. "Of course," Karen added, staring out the window, the other children already talking about other things. Carter though looked at his new friend, wondering what Karen had meant about STAR Labs.

When they got to Mercury labs one of the doctors met them and started showing them around. Telling them about different experiments. "What's this lab?" a girl in their class asked pointing, at the lab they were passing.

"Oh, this was the lab of Professor Kate Thomson," their tour director said. "She disappeared during the explosion of STAR labs but her work in cloning is being continued by her colleague Dr. Malcolm."

Carter noticed how uncomfortable Karen got the minute the professor's name was mentioned. She looked down at the ground and seemed to try to make herself look small, as though if she were seen someone would realize something about her. It seemed weird for a cloning experiment to cause this reaction.

Carter didn't comment as they were brought into another lab and the experiment inside was explained to the group. That was when they were supposed to go to lunch when suddenly the building shook. "Earthquake?!" Someone asked, trying to remain calm, as the building shook again and then there was the sound of an explosion.

The whole building remained shaking and Carter was thrown off his feet. A machine on a table fell down and hit his arm. Carter heard the crack of his bone and the pain as he screamed as there was another explosion. "Carter, you okay?" Carter heard Karen's voice and then felt the machine lifted off him. "Carter?" Karen was over him and her glasses were off in her hand. "Your arm's broken! We need to get out."

Karen practically lifted him to his feet and Carter looked around. There was fire everywhere and most of his classmates were on the floor. He could swear one person was dead. That was when the Flash ran in and looked at the two. Carter was suddenly going so fast and was out on the street before he knew what had happened. He looked and saw the Flash still had Karen with him and seemed to be whispering to her really fast.

"It was an adrenal rush if anyone asked. Got it?" Barry whispered to Karen, knowing that Karen had saved the boy she was with. Karen quickly nodded and then Barry was off back inside to save people.

"Hey Barry you probably know this already but Kara's on her way," Cisco said in Barry's ear. "She'll be there soon."

"Good there are too many people here for me to get on my own before the building comes down," Barry said, having known Kara was on her way anyway.

"We also need to put out this fire before it spreads," Caitlin added.

Outside Karen sat with Carter as she saw Kara show up. A smile crossed her face that Carter saw and looked up. He was finally so close to Supergirl but all he could think of was the weirdness of his friend as Supergirl ran into the building. That, and the pain in his broken arm.

"Hey kids, go with the ambulance," a firefighter who arrived said, and that was it. The two were taken away from the building under a varying array of sirens, along with their classmates.

-Superflash-

Later that night and Carter was at home. His arm now in a cast but he was still thinking of Karen. She had claimed an adrenal rush had gotten her to lift the machine off him but it seemed off, too automatic. There was only one person who he could talk to about this.

He knocked on his mom's office door and waited until she told him to come in. "You should be asleep," Cat said not looking up from her computer. "Sleep helps the body heal, you know."

"I can't sleep. I need to ask you something," Carter said and Cat looked up at him and took off her glasses. She nodded and Carter started telling her everything about Karen and what happened. "Do you think I'm being silly? Her adrenal rush excuse just doesn't feel right to me."

Cat walked over to Carter and then brought him into a hug. "You have my gift," Cat said. "The ability to see the extraordinary trying to act ordinary." Carter was confused for a moment. "Come." Cat basically ordered and lead Carter into another room. It used to be a storage room but a couple of months ago Cat had changed it around and told Carter not to go in.

When Carter walked in he saw lines of red and blue string on the wall, pictures, newspaper articles hanging up everywhere. "Whoa, mom, what is this?"

"Timelines," Cat said. "Had to see if I was being silly myself. After this I was convinced. The blue line is Supergirl's timeline. The red is Kara's timeline." Carter looked at Cat.

"What?" Carter asked. "You think Kara is Supergirl?'

"I know she is Supergirl," Cat said simply. "Listen. Supergirl in an interview said she grew up on Krypton until she was 12. She was then sent to Earth. At around the same time when Kara was 12 her whole family and all her records were destroyed in a fire. She was lost in the system until her cousin Clark Kent found her and gave her to friends to raise."

"That doesn't prove anything," Carter said reasonably.

"True, but what's the best way to tell a lie?" Cat asked her son.

"Keep it simple. Don't go overboard. Don't make too much up," Carter answered and Cat smiled.

"Exactly. Saying her records were destroyed makes it that Kara doesn't have to remember 12 false years. It's the prefect cover up," Cat said. "Until Supergirl appears, Kara's timeline seems ordinary. Only things out of the ordinary being when her and her fiancée, then boyfriend, saved Superman's life." Cat pointed at the article that said 'Hero Teens Save Superman' on it and Carter saw Kara with a boy in the picture. "And about a year later when the same two ran into a burning building to save trapped people inside." Cat pointed out another article from Lois Lane entitle 'Heroes Teens, or Brave Kids?'. "These events show nothing more than two very brave people, truthfully. Now we go back to Supergirl's timeline. When she first appeared. You remember the day right?"

"Yeah," Carter said. "The day after the Particle Accelerator exploded. All the news went from that to Superman's little cousin." Cat smiled as Carter saw her own article posted on the wall 'Supergirl: A New Hero'.

"Why do you believe that day Supergirl came out? She spent so long on Earth without lifting a finger," Cat asked, wondering what her son's answer could be.

"The disaster," Carter said. "She must have wanted to help people after that."

"True… but look at Supergirl's timeline," Cat said. "Before her appearance I marked off all disasters that were just as big, if not bigger. Yes, the Particle Accelerator was bad, but Supergirl didn't come out for any of these others. Why that disaster?" Carter seemed stumped, never having thought about it, always having personally linked it to the explosion. "The answer was it was personal. The Particle Accelerator did something to her personally, so I went to Kara's timeline and then remembered something. Kara was supposed to be on vacation. I looked into her plans. She was supposed to leave the day after the explosion from Central City Airport, but she never showed. Not for the flight and never to the hotel. I was stumped and then I remembered something, her fiancée, Billy…."

"Barry," Carter corrected, knowing the name from Karen and Adam before he left.

Cat smiled. "Fine. Barry," Cat said. She might use the fake names in person with them but sometimes at home she used their real names. "I remembered what he said when he proposed. Kara waited by his side while he was in a coma. I looked into it. He got struck by lightning the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion! The way they love each other, that's more than enough to make someone step up."

"Still does not prove anything," Carter said. "A lot of people were hurt by the explosion."

"True," Cat said. "But then Supergirl gets Superdog." Cat pointed at the picture of Supergirl with her dog. One of the first ever taken. "Kara gets a white dog she calls Krypto around the same time." Cat pointed out a picture taken from the distance of Kara with a white dog.

"Krypto? Like Krypton?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you'd think she could think of a less suspicious name," Cat said thoughtfully. "Supergirl is seen fighting a women with the same powers as her." Cat pointed out the article with a picture taken of the women flying over a building. "Not that long later, Kara has an aunt who looks a lot like the woman Supergirl fought." Cat pointed to another picture of Kara with a dark-haired, tall, woman. "The most telling thing is that nine months after being struck by lightning Barry wakes up. Not long later Supergirl has a new side… partner." Cat made sure to call the Flash a partner instead of a sidekick after a visit from Supergirl she had. "The Flash." Cat pointed out a picture of the Flash.

"So?" Carter asked, although doubt was leaving his voice now. He trusted his mum and could see her logic.

"So Billy – I mean, Barry was struck by lightning, made from the Particle Accelerator. The Accelerator that is known to make people meta humans! Also, the Flash wears a lightning bolt on his costume. Just like the one that struck Barry."

Carter took everything in. "Kara is Supergirl," Carter said. "Barry is the Flash?" Cat nodded. "And you said Clark Kent was Kara's cousin, right?"

"Yes, Clark Kent is Kara's cousin, her biological cousin. It makes sense too, on why Lois Lane gets all of the Superman's interviews," Cat said.

"What about Karen?" Carter asked. "Where did she come from?"

"Not sure. She could just be what Kara says she is. Her cousin. The aunt's daughter…" Cat pondered, now looking once more at the image of Kara and her aunt. "There is a family resemblance."

Carter was looking at the wall and then noticed another picture. He took it from its pin. "What's this?" Carter asked holding it up.

"One of the earliest pictures of Kara I can find. Taken from her school," Cat said.

Carter took out his cellphone and opened it to a picture of Karen he took earlier that week. "That's more than just a family resemblance." Carter showed the two pictures to Cat who took the phone and looked. "If Kara wasn't so much older they could be…." Carter stopped. "Clone. Karen is a clone!" Carter than explained Karen's reaction to the cloning experiment at Mercury labs.

"You are my son," Cat said, nodding proudly at him, feeling a great pride toward Carter.

"What do we do with this information?" Carter asked, slightly worriedly now.

"Nothing," Cat said, confusing Carter. "We don't tell anyone. Not even Kara or Karen. It's pointless. They will deny it and will feel they have to hide. This is one secret the world does not have to know." Carter smiled. People assumed if Cat Grant knew who Supergirl was she'd spill it to the world, but that was not Cat Grant's style. Besides, Carter knew Cat cared for Kara. She wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"My job is pretending to believe whatever lie Kara tells to run out of work. Yours is being a good friend to Karen. Helping her grow into the hero she can be," Cat said.

"Supergirl Junior?" Carter asked and laughed.

"We're going to have to work on that. I think we have time though," Cat said with a laugh.

"Maybe Power Girl?" Carter said making Cat hug him again.

"That's my son," Cat said as they walked out of the room. "But remember, clone or Kryptonian, she is still just a girl. Be her friend, be there for her. Don't make her feel more of an outcast than she probably already does."

"I promise, mom" Carter grinned.

-Superflash-

Kara and Barry sat in STAR labs. "So, what exploded?" Barry asked but Cisco, and Caitlin shrugged.

"They're not saying," Cisco said. "But all the people you two saved… Good job today."

"Reminded me of junior year," Kara said and Barry smiled, confusing the others in the room.

"Only this time we both had super powers to protect us," Barry said, and Kara laughed.

"I believed I yelled at you to get out that year," Kara said.

"And I told you 'never without you'," Barry said. "Wasn't long after that you told me about your powers."

"Oh yeah, Iris mentioned something about you running into a burning building once," Caitlin interrupted them.

Kara smiled and laughed. "Speaking of Iris, we are supposed to be meeting her and Eddie for a late dinner and movie. Nothing double-date-y, or anything, so do you two want to come?"

"Yeah," Cisco said without thinking, and Caitlin agreed as the group left STAR labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: of course Cat Grant knows. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	13. A Fiery Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Winn new meta human tracker discovers a familiar meta Kara and Barry go after him to reunite lost lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara was in the office when Winn called her over. "You got to see this," Winn said looking at his computer. "So, Ms. Grant asked me to look into anything strange, stuff Supergirl could be alerted to, so I hacked video feeds looking for metas and look at what I found." Winn showed security video footage of a man seeming to be in a debate with himself who then suddenly spontaneously combusted and flew away while still on fire. "So cool right? Imagine being able to do that."

Kara wasn't paying attention to Winn though. "Can you rewind that? To before he caught fire," Kara asked and Winn nodded as he did. "Pause." Kara said at a moment the face was looking toward at the camera. "Can you zoom in a little?" Winn did as asked and Kara was shocked. She had seen that face before. Not in real life but in pictures Caitlin had showed her.  _Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond!_  Kara thought, then turned while Winn was not paying attention and left.

"Yeah I wonder what we should call this… Kara?" Winn asked finally realizing his friend was not there and was nowhere in sight. "How does she do that?"

"How does who do what?" Lucy asked, having been passing by Winn.

"Nothing," Winn said quickly, turning back to the computer.

-Superflash-

Kara had changed into her outfit and grabbed Krypto. Barry had gotten his outfit and was running as well. Both hadn't told STAR labs what they were up to as they lied, saying it was for the DEO.  _Are we sure it was Ronnie?_  Barry asked.

 _Yes,_  Kara complained to Barry.  _Let's find him and then beat him up for leaving Caitlin like that._

 _He might have a good ex…_  Barry stopped when he felt Kara's annoyance.  _Okay, beat his fiery ass up._  Barry chose to agree so as not to get his fiancée mad at him.  _Seriously how hard can a guy on fire be to find?_

 _Apparently pretty hard,_  Kara commented. The two had circled all of Central more than once looking for Ronnie.  _Maybe we should really get the DE…_  Kara paused when she saw the same familiar face under a bridge.  _Found him._

Kara landed in front of him. "Ronnie," Kara said, anger in her voice as Barry appeared next to her. Krypto growled next to him.

"No, no, no more Ronnie, not even Martin…" the man muttered, not seeming fazed at their appearance, or even noticing they were there. He seemed to be lost in his own head.

"I don't care what you call yourself now, you hurt my friend," Kara said. "And why? Because you're a meta now? It's not a good enough reason." Kara put her hand into a fist.

Ronnie stood up, a sudden concentration on his face, and fire appeared in his hands which he threw at Kara.  _Ah… that actually stung,_  Kara mumbled in her head as Barry stopped the flames by hitting Ronnie. Ronnie threw Barry aside, flying up into the air with the force of the hit.  _Air is my thing!_ Kara suddenly complained.

Kara jumped up, followed by Krypto. "So you have a little fire blast," Kara said as she dodged another fire ball from Ronnie. "I have freeze breath." Kara let loose her freeze breath, which seemed an even match to one of Ronnie flamethrowers. Krypto joined in, giving the edge to Kara, but Ronnie still managed to hold his own.

Barry, looking up from the spot he'd landed, was a bit unsure at what to do until he saw a nearby apartment building. He ran up the wall and used it to jump right at Ronnie. He rammed into the man while Kara and Krypto had him occupied, bringing him back to the ground. Barry then punched him.

"Nice," Kara said, punching Ronnie unconscious herself after she landed.

"That's what partners are for," Barry said with a smirk and Kara could feel the pride coming off him. "Take him to STAR?"

"No. The DEO," Kara corrected with earnest. "Before we show him to Caitlin I want answers." Kara picked up the man and flew away. Barry shrugged and followed her.

-Superflash-

Kara had locked Ronnie in one of the containment cells in the DEO. "Supergirl," Hank said, he didn't seem pleased at her appearance. "A word." Kara nodded, looking at Barry who knew she wanted him to stay put. Krypto was sleeping off to the side.

"What Hank?" Kara asked.

"Do you believe the DEO is your own personal prison or something?" Hank asked and Kara gave him a look. "I mean we have a couple of metas you put in here. We had Maxwell Lord until you decided he should be released. This is not a prison for Supergirl's enemies. It's for aliens – escaped Fort Rozz prisoners – which, may I point out, you have not been helping capture lately."

"I still help," Kara said a little annoyed at Hank's words. "Maybe not as much as I use to but I have my own team now, and there are far more metas attacking now than aliens lately."

"There are still a lot of aliens out there," Hank said. "They just went into hiding when we defeated Non. They will be back and we don't have Supergirl behind us. Half the time we call you, you don't answer anymore. I can't…" Hank stopped his words.

"You can't what?" Kara asked inquisitively, but Hank said nothing. "You can't protect me?" Kara suddenly finished, remembering Hank's promise to Jeremiah. "That's what this is about. You're not upset I put a meta in a cell, you're upset I'm not the DEO's puppet so you can keep an eye on me."

"You were never the DEO's puppet," Hank said, not denying any of the others. "If it was up to me you would have never have been Supergirl, but you chose to. At least when you worked for us I could keep an eye on you. But now you're off on your own I can't keep my promise."

"I'm not on my own! I have my own team. A team I feel a lot more comfortable with than relying on the government. Barry has my back. Caitlin and Cisco are amazing tech support. Even Wells has his uses." Kara decided not to mention her dislike of the man though. "Forget the promise when it comes to me. Jeremiah was not my father. He was a foster father to me for about a year. I barely knew him and while I appreciate everything he did for me, and you have done for me, I don't need protection."

Hank took breath. "Maybe you don't," he said, somewhat sadly. "Do whatever you want with this meta."

Kara turned around and back to the cell where it appeared Ronnie had woken up and was trying to escape. "You're not getting out of that unless I say so," Kara said. "So Ronnie, tell me why I should let you out. Right now I am thinking about letting you rot."

"That was a bad rhyme," Alex said from her spot in the room.

"Ronnie Raymond… Martin Stein… Maybe both," Ronnie said deliriously. "Or Firestorm."

"Is this guy nuts?" Alex asked and Kara shrugged. "Who's Martin Stein?"

"A scientist," Barry said with a smile, making both look to him. "I've heard of him. Actually I met him once. On the train back from Starling before the explosion. We talked about Einstein and I…" Everyone looked at him. "He asked if I had a girlfriend so I showed him the ring. I had just bought it. He wished me luck before I left the train."

Kara smiled. "You're a nerd and I love it," Kara said kissing him. "But what does Stein have to do with anything?'

"He's in my head. Both of us," Ronnie said. "I don't know who I am. Martin… Ronnie… Firestorm. Can't go back. Not to them. Not to Clarissa. Not to Caitlin. Don't know… don't know."

"Okay this is officially the weirdest meta problem," Kara said.

"Weirder than being cloned?" Alex asked and Kara nodded. "Yeah, I do have to agree. Besides I like Karen. She's a lot like you." Alex looked at Ronnie again. "Well if they got combined maybe we can split them?"

"You'd have to know how they got combined first," the group heard a voice and turned around to see Astra had walked in. "Has to be more than just the explosion. Something else, an agent of sorts, acting with the explosion caused this."

"He keeps on saying 'Firestorm'. I assumed it was just what he was calling himself now but this guy is weird. You think he could make up a name like that?" Kara asked.

"I got it. Computer," Barry said, running out at super speed and Kara followed. Alex and Astra looked at each other and then walked to find Barry and Kara by a computer. "Found it. The paper on F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. It's big but I can read superfast" the computer screen was a blur for a moment before Barry say back, "I've got an idea on what happened" he groaned.

"This is advanced," Kara said, having read it as well. Science may have never been her thing but thanks to growing up on Krypton she knew a thing or two above Earth standards – Krypton was more advanced, after all.

"May I?" Astra asked and Barry stepped aside to let Astra look over the thesis. "Oh this  _is_  advanced! Impressive for a human."

"Not sure if that a compliment or an insult," Alex chimed in.

"Why can it not be both?" Astra teased.

"Can you split them, Aunt Astra?" Kara asked.

"I'd need some help," Astra said.

"Anyone at the DEO is at your exposal," Hank said, having been in the room when Barry and Kara ran in and listened in on what they were talking about.

Astra laughed. "No one at the DEO is this smart," Astra said bluntly.

 _Cisco,_  both Kara and Barry thought together and Barry ran out, surprising everyone in the room.

"Where did he go?" Alex asked, obviously having not heard the revelation the pair had thought up.

"To get the help Aunt Astra needs," Kara said, as not long later Barry returned with Cisco in hand. Almost literally as he dropped the other man from his arms.

"Man, a little warning… whoa where am I and is that a space ship?" Cisco said impressed, looking around.

"Yeah that's actually mine," Kara said with a smile.

"Oh I want a picture…"

"This is really the person you went to for help?" Alex asked annoyed, cutting off Cisco and grabbing his cellphone that he'd already taken out. "No pictures."

"Help? Help with what?" Cisco asked, and was then filled in on everything about Ronnie. Cisco seemed shocked when the explanation was over. He had to sit down. "Wow… no wonder you two didn't tell us what you were doing. If Caitlin had just thought Ronnie left her…" Cisco trailed off, unsure what else to say. "Let's unbind those two."

Astra was unsure Cisco was as smart as Kara and Barry claimed he was, so before she let him help her she tested him. She was surprised at how easy it was for him to respond correctly to the difficult questions she fired at him though. "Okay…" Astra finally said.

After what felt like days for the duo, but was really only a couple of hours, Cisco and Astra came out with a device. "Your friend is smart Kara. He came up with the solution needed."

"Your aunt is pretty good herself," Cisco added.

"So, this will split them?" Barry asked.

"Possibly," Astra said. "Either split them or blow them up. It's the best we've got though."

Kara nodded, taking the device. "I'll take Firestorm or whatever you want to call him to the wastelands. Safest place in case it's the alternative," Kara said.

"I'm coming too," Barry said quickly.

Kara wanted to argue but choose not too. _Just keep a greater distance than me, just in case,_  Kara said as they went into where they had Firestorm locked up and released him. "You're coming with me." Kara grabbed hold of Ronnie and then the trio flew out into the desert. "Okay this is it. Either you come out of this as two people or Caitlin and this Clarissa never have to know you were alive after the explosion."

Kara put the device on Ronnie's chest and pushed the button Aunt Astra said would turn it on. She got herself a little distant as the device activated. There was a moment of unassured nothingness, then a rush of sound and light as an atomic explosion took place before the duo's eyes. It was all Barry could do but to grab Kara and run, she not complaining as they reached a safe distance to look back.

"Did it…?" Barry asked worriedly as Kara used her X Ray vision to look through the smoke and dust to see two people lying on the ground, the younger one already stirring.

"It worked!" Kara said amazed, running back to the other pair, going to Ronnie first as the dust already started to settle. "Ronnie?"

"Yeah?" Ronnie groaned, haphazardly getting up as Barry appeared by Kara's side and checked over the older man, he was breathing. "He never let me be in control." Ronnie was now explaining, glancing down to Professor Martin Stein, "he never let me see her."

"You should be thanking me," Stein coughed, his eyes opening as he looked up to Ronnie. "Because of me, she never got hurt."

"I would never have hurt her!" Ronnie objected as Barry helped Stein to his feet.

"You two can bicker some other time," Kara butted in, not wanting to hear any more. "Barry, can you take Stein back to his wife? I'm taking Ronnie back to Caitlin."

Barry nodded.  _Have fun,_  Barry said in his head as Kara grabbed Ronnie and flew off. "Do you remember me?" Barry asked the professor, removing the mask from his head.

"Yes, the boy who was going to see the Accelerator turn on with his girlfriend he was proposing to," Martin Stein said with a small smile. "That the girl?" Barry nodded. "Did she say yes?" Barry nodded once again. "Well congratulations on getting the alien girl. Unusual taste in women."

"How did you…?" Barry started to ask.

"Know she's an alien?" Stein finished. "Superman is an alien, she wears his symbol and from what I've witnessed so far, has the Kryptonian's abilities of the superhero. It's simple math, my boy."

"Come on, I'll bring you home," Barry said, smiling himself as he put his mask up.

-Superflash-

"Before we do this Ronnie," Kara said as they landed near STAR labs. "One thing: Caitlin is my best friend. If you hurt her I will hurt you ten times worst. Got it?" Ronnie nodded, unsure when Caitlin got such a powerful and protective friend like this. "Let me go in. Wait until I call for you."

Kara went into the main lab where Caitlin and Wells were. "Caitlin?" Kara said, doing her best to sound normal

"Is whatever the DEO needed both you, Barry, and Cisco for over?" Caitlin asked bluntly, a little upset at being left out.

"Yeah although kind of left Cisco behind," Kara said, realizing they had indeed left Cisco at the DEO and feeling bad for it now. Not for Cisco. Kara was sure Cisco was having the time of his life. It was Alex she felt bad for.

 _On it,_  Barry said to Kara in her head. He had returned Martin Stein to his wife and was running back to the DEO.

"Caitlin, remember when we first met and you promised to return Barry to me?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, that was the start of our friendship," Caitlin said, smiling in spite of her cold out-front

"And you did it. You gave me Barry back. Now I am giving you this," Kara said. "GET IN HERE!" Kara yelled, confusing the other two in the room until Ronnie walked in. Kara could see the look in Caitlin's eyes. "I found him, and please let him explain before you get mad. Also, if you ever want me to toss him into space just say the word." Kara joked and stepped aside to let Ronnie explain.

Ronnie told Caitlin everything that happened the night of the explosion and afterward. How he was merged with Stein, and how Kara had just untangled him and Stein. Afterward Caitlin hugged him. "Thank you," Caitlin said, looking at Kara with a smile as Wells welcomed Ronnie back.

"You're welcome," Kara said. "Oh, and I am serious. If you ever want me to throw him into space just ask." Kara smiled as she said this and then sped off.

"You have a very scary friend," Ronnie informed Caitlin.

"And a very great friend," Caitlin said happily.

-Superflash-

That night Kara and Barry were having dinner when they got a call from Caitlin yelling at them to get back to the lab. When they got there they found everyone there including Martin Stein and his wife. "What's going on?" Kara asked.

"They are still connected," Harry said. "And the FIRESTORM matrix wants to be whole. If they don't recombine they could die."

"I will never go back to being part of him," Ronnie said angrily.

"You think being a part of you was so great," Martin responded coolly.

"Please, no bickering," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"The problem is you two fought the matrix," Harry explained. "When you first combined you were both lost. If you accept it now, things will be better."

Both Martin and Ronnie argued against this. "I think Wells is right," Barry said, trying to stop the argument.

"I agree with them too," Kara said, making everyone look at her. "Okay, everyone without superpowers. Get out now." Everyone opened his or her mouth to argue. "I said out." Cisco, Caitlin, Wells and Clarissa decided it was better not to argue with a super powered alien and left. "We know what it's like. To have powers and not be able to accept or control them." Kara now added to the latest metas.

"Your powers are different. You don't need to be part of another person to have them," Ronnie said.

"Kara and I are mentally linked," Barry stated quickly, knowing Kara was about to say it anyway. "If there is anyone who knows what it's like to have someone in your head it's us. And yes we're different because we don't combine bodies, but every thought, every emotion, it's very hard to hide. We've grown use to it and love it."

"Couldn't live without it," Kara said. "The reason we are linked though is because we're soul mates. It's a Kryptonian thing, but you two are linked through a special power. One neither of you asked for, and guess what? Neither of us asked for our powers either. I was a 12-year-old girl put in a pod and sent to a planet where the sun powers my cells and I was suddenly a super-freak."

"And I was a normal guy who got struck by lightning," Barry said, explaining his powers to them.

"And we've all gone through that point of 'we don't want this'. I hid my powers for years until Barry's accident forced me to reveal myself. Made me want to protect people," Kara said.

"And I went through a point where I thought I could only be her sidekick," Barry said. "We both had to learn to accept who we are now and become the people we can to become heroes."

"You two have to do the same," Kara said. "Be who you can become. Be Firestorm. Or die deciding not to be. Leave Caitlin and Clarissa again this time for good."

Ronnie and Martin looked at each other. Ronnie then took the device Astra and Cisco made off the table where it had been put earlier and put it back on himself. Staring resolutely at one another, they then held out their hands. "Let's give this a try," Ronnie said and then they touched. There was fire suddenly engulfing the pair of them, and when the fire died out Ronnie was standing alone, fire surrounding his body.

"Ronnie or Stein?" Barry asked.

"Ronnie," Ronnie said. "But Stein in here. I can hear him… It's different now."

"Because you accepted the power," Kara said.  _Do not say it!_  Kara warned but Barry didn't listen.

"With great powers come great responsibility," Barry said with a smile.  _You know I had to say that._ Kara laughed at her fiancée antics.

"Come on, let's see what you can do Firestorm," Kara said, lifting her feet off the ground and Ronnie flew after her. Ronnie had trouble keeping up with Kara in the air. Kara was faster and also more experience of a flying. Barry, on the ground, was going faster than him in the air.

The group spent a while goofing around in the cortex before they rejoined the rest still in STAR. Ronnie and Martin managed to separate without an explosion, too. "You two did it," Caitlin said and Ronnie nodded.

-Superflash-

The next day Ronnie and Martin Stein were leaving. They were going to go train in their power elsewhere, refusing Kara's offer to help them. "We need to do this on our own," Martin said and Ronnie agreed. Both were saying goodbye to their respective others, promising to be back soon before joining together again and flying off.

"I'm sorry Caitlin," Kara said, genuinely sad. "I tried to bring him back to you."

"You did," Caitlin said with a smile. "And I'm fine. I know he's out there now and I have you guys." Caitlin hugged Barry and Kara. "And I believe you two should go to work now." Barry and Kara nodded taking off and leaving the group.

"You know you got to admit. We have a cool life now," Cisco said to Caitlin as he watched their two superheroes fly and run away.

"Yeah wouldn't change it for the world," Caitlin said with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	14. History in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Siobhan overplays her hand things do not work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"Ms. Grant," Siobhan said, coming up to the woman while Ms. Grant gave Kara some orders. "Can I have a word? In private." The smile on Siobhan's face as she held onto her tablet showed how proud she was in the information she had obtained.

Cat Grant looked at her. "Fine," Cat sighed, leading Siobhan into her office and shutting the door. "You have five minutes."

"When I was looking at Winn's project of tracking metas I got an idea. I figured we could use the same way to track Supergirl and the Flash and I was right. They are continually running and flying towards STAR labs," Siobhan showed Cat multiple videos of a blur or a flash of lightning running towards STAR. "It must mean Doctor Wells has a connection to the two. Maybe they even had part in the explosion. They didn't show up until after it. We dig a little here we can find out so much. We can even find out who they are. Reveal their identities to the world."

Cat looked at the tablet with a frown, and then put it down. "Then what?" Cat asked bluntly, knowing she had to protect Kara and make it seem believable.

"What do you mean? CatCo gets the biggest story of the century!" Siobhan said. "Revealing who these super freaks are. It would be major."

"But then, Siobhan, what? What do you think happens once their identities are revealed – they hide. They take whatever love ones they have that do not have powers and go away forever. What happens then? There are no more headlines. No more heroes. People die. People that could have been saved." Cat folded her arms as she looked severely to the other woman. "CatCo is not in the business of causing deaths. This will be forgotten."

"But the world has a right to know who they are," Siobhan reasoned scornfully.

"No it does not," Cat said simply, with a little shrug of her shoulder. "And a little secret no one cares about who they are. All they want is Supergirl flying in the sky and the Flash running on the ground saving their lives. Inspiring hope. Being heroes."

'But…" Siobhan tried to say, seeming shocked at this reaction, but Cat cut her off again.

"I said no. This will be forgotten and never mentioned again," Cat said firmly, standing up now. "Get out of my office now and back to your job. Your real job, Miss Smythe."

Siobhan left the office in a storm. She had just given Cat the story of the century and Cat refused it! Siobhan was angry and only when she took a moment to think, to really think, did she then grin. If Cat Grant didn't want it, she would give it to someone who would. She would give it to Cat Grant's media archenemy… Right to Lois Lane.

-Superflash-

Lois Lane was sitting at her computer when the email came in from one 'Siobhan Smythe' from a CatCo email address. Curious, Lois opened it and was surprised when she read the message. Siobhan had a plan to discover who Supergirl and Flash were and was giving it Lois after Cat had denied it.

"Clark… come here," Lois called, somewhat casually from her desk and Clark moved over to his wife. "We might have a problem." Clark read the email and then nodded. "I could delete it but she might try to give the idea to someone else. Someone who would go through with it. What do we do?"

"Tell Kara," Clark answered after a moment's thought. "Let Cat Grant deal with her own employee." Lois nearly laughed, knowing Cat Grant could make no one want to deal with this 'Siobhan' again.

Lois picked up her desk phone and called Kara. "Hey Kara forwarding you an email. We might have a problem," Lois said as she sent the email on to Kara.

-Superflash-

Kara walked into Cat's office with a printed version of the email in her hands. "Ms. Grant," Kara said as Cat looked up. "Remember back during my interview with you when you were concerned because I was too close to my cousin at the Daily Planet?"

"Yes Kiera," Cat said, looking up at her assistant. "That concern has long since been gone. Should I be interested again?"

"No," Kara said. "In fact you should be please, because if Lois Lane wasn't like a big sister to me she wouldn't have given me this." Kara handed the email over to Cat who read it over, knowing what it was the moment she saw Siobhan's email address.

"And she gave you this out of the kindest of her heart? She didn't want the scoop," Cat said loftily, knowing why Lois didn't want the information to go further, knowing Kara was Supergirl and her fiancée the Flash, but wanting to know what Kara suspected, or at least pretended to suspect.

"She has the same interest in protecting Supergirl and the Flash's secret that you do," Kara, said and Cat nodded.

"Sit," Cat ordered, and Kara sat right away. Cat got on the phone and had a rather too-long conversation with Perry White at the Daily Planet, making sure Siobhan would never get a job there once she was through with her at CatCo.

 _Why is she making you sit and listen to this?_  Barry asked in Kara's mind. He must have been bored at work.

 _Not a clue,_  Kara thought back as Cat finished with Perry and then yelled for 'Sharon'.

"It's Siobhan," Kara said with a wince at the mispronunciation of Siobhan's name. "Let me."

"Stay," Cat ordered as Kara got up and she sat back down. Cat smiled, getting a little pleasure knowing she could control Supergirl so easily in her every-day form. "Sharon." Cat walked to the door of her office and pointed at Siobhan. "In here. Now."

Siobhan could hear the anger in Cat's voice as she walked into the office and saw Kara. Cat then showed Siobhan the email Kara had given her. "I was very surprised when Kara handed me this a few minutes ago," Cat said in forced-calm, making Siobhan look her in the eyes. "I told you this was dead."

"How did you get this?" Siobhan asked shocked, ignoring Cat.

Kara was unsure what to say. "Tell her," Cat said.

"Lois Lane is married to my cousin," Kara said. "She emailed it to me."

"Lois Lane is married to Clark Kent," Siobhan said, a little dumbly, but knowing that as fact.

"Yes, my cousin," Kara said, surprising Siobhan. She hadn't known that. "Lois is like a big sister to me too, really."

"And she gave that to Kiera for the same reason I said no to it," Cat said. "No one cares. She doesn't want the identities revealed either." Cat looked at Siobhan. "I know why you did this. You thought it would get you in at the Daily Planet and make me respect you."

"Well did it," Siobhan said, somewhat hopefully.

"No!" Cat bellowed. "I respect honesty, loyalty, even kindness. People like Kara." Cat pointed at Kara.

 _Hey she used your real name,_  Barry pointed, out having been paying attention to the conversation since he really was bored at work and this was far more entertaining.

"Her cousin works at the Daily Planet but I never had any doubt she was loyal to me. To my company. She's the type of employee I admire," Cat said. "You're fired. Clear out your desk and get off my property." Cat took the printed email back from the stunned Siobhan. "And don't buy a ticket to Metropolis. I had a too-long conversation with Perry just before and there's no job waiting for you there."

Siobhan stood there, unsure what to do. "Do I need to tell Kiera to call security? Get out." Siobhan turned to leave, anger at Kara starting to fill her body as she did.

"Can I go back to work now?" Kara asked, a little unsure.

"Yes," Cat said waving her hand, letting Kara go.

"What just happened?" Winn asked Kara as she left the office. "Siobhan just stormed out of here."

"She was just fired," Kara said, and then remembered about the thing Winn had going with her. "I'm sorry." She didn't know what exactly to say, so said soothingly "Oh, this is going to be hard for you. I know you two were close."

"I'd better make sure she's okay," Winn said, glancing worriedly at Kara and knowing how much this job had meant to Siobhan. "What happened?" Winn asked after a moment, wanting the story before going to comfort Siobhan so Kara filled him in. "Okay. Yeah I better go."

 _Well this was an interesting day,_  Kara said to Barry over their bond.

 _Yeah,_  Barry agreed.  _Far more interesting than…. Oh, Joe texted me. Bank robbery. Want in? I can feel you need to punch someone._

_Nah, I'm going to ask Alex if she wants to train instead. Or if there's an actual alien on the loose who can give me a fight. Go save the day, Flash_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	15. Wells Kryptonian Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wells makes a new type of Kryptonite things do not work out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara and Barry were in STAR labs having been called there by Doctor Wells. "Any idea why we were asked here?" Kara asked Cisco and Caitlin, who shrugged unsure themselves.

"Ah, there you are," Wells said, maneuvering his wheelchair into the room. "I've got some news…" The group waited. "I have been playing with Krytonite." That made Kara take a step back in discomfort and Barry to look shocked. "I think I found a way to reverse the effects and, instead of weakening you Ms. Danvers, it will instead make you more powerful." Wells from the box that was in his lap took a good size stone that was gold and red in color.

"But they're fragments of my home world. Their sole purpose is to make me less powerful according to Alex… But, I don't feel weak in its presence," Kara said curiously, looking at the rock. "But I would prefer for the DEO to take a look at this first anyway. They know more about Kryptonite than anyone."

Wells didn't seem impressed by this observation, so he tossed the Kryptonite at Kara who, out of instinct, caught the rock. Barry didn't even have time to react, this unexpected event happening so quickly. "Kara?" Barry asked, Kara now holding the rock with an uncertain expression.

Her eyes seemed glazed over and her body seemed to go limp; the rock fell out of her hands. The noise of the crashing stone caused Kara to jump, brought back to life as she blinked and looked around. "What…?" she asked, a little airily as Caitlin moved over cautiously, worried for her friend. Barry however looked to Wells now, wondering what he had done to the stone to make Kara… what? "Who… who are you?" Kara asked Caitlin, who took a surprised step back and Barry suddenly felt her panic through their bond. "Where am I? Who am I?" Kara asked, more frantically, moving quickly away from the group, fear in her eyes now.

Barry took a step closer to Kara; a move he instantly regretted as Kara unknowingly burst a ray of heat vision from her eyes, which hit the table, Barry just avoiding it. That seemed to scare Kara even more as she turned around, away from the group, locating the exit out instantly. However, Barry ran to her before she could leave.  _Kara!_  Barry said in his head.

"How did you do that?" Kara stopped in the doorway, not looking to Barry now but hesitant, curious how she had heard Barry in her head.

 _Because we're linked, Kara. You can trust me,_ Barry said soothingly, cautiously through the bond, sending his love as best he could for her through their connection and suppressing the anger he felt at Wells.

Kara felt all the emotions and found herself calming down enough to turn and look at the boy. She suddenly knew to trust Barry more than anything. "I don't know anything," Kara said worriedly, leaning into Barry and crying. Barry put his arms around his fiancée and rubbed her back.

"I'm going to fix this. I promise," Barry said out loud, sending comforting emotions through their bond. Cisco and Caitlin looked at one another in worry while Wells remained put, an odd look in his face. Cisco wanted to turn on Wells, to demand what had happened to Kara, but he didn't want to put Kara in another unsettling position, so remained silent, allowing Barry to comfort his other half. "It's okay." Barry was saying, he felt Kara's fear and repeated the words in his head.

"I'm making a phone call." Barry told Kara smoothly, taking Kara's cell and calling Alex. He explained the situation with his best calm and could tell Alex was pissed at what she was hearing. He was ordered to bring Kara to her, and this new Kryptonite, but bring them separately.  _Don't be afraid, this is going to seem weird_  Barry thought as he picked Kara up and ran her to the DEO, right in front of where Alex, Hank, and Astra was standing, waiting. Alex had barely hung up her phone.

Kara held onto Barry and he could feel her fear at this new situation, the new people. Barry tried not to let the pain Kara was causing show. He had to remember that Kara didn't know her own strength any more.  _Kara it's okay,_  Barry thought and then said out loud "This is your sister, your aunt, and Hank. It's okay."

"She really doesn't remember us?" Alex said in shock, looking into Kara's eyes and seeing there was no love reflected back to her like usual. "I'm going to kill Wells."

"Get in line," Barry mumbled, keeping an arm around Kara. "Kara, I've got to go. I'll only be a few seconds."

"No," Kara said imploringly, not wanting Barry gone, even for a few seconds.

 _I'll be right back I promise,_  Barry thought, separating Kara from himself with difficulty, and sending positive emotions to her as he ran off.

"Why does she trust him?" Alex asked, as Kara curled herself into a ball on the floor. She didn't know what to do to comfort her little sister. The little sister who did not know her anymore. It was like she was twelve again, but instead of being scared of all the new things of Earth, she was scared of literally everything.

"Their bond is unbreakable," Astra answered solemnly, looking at her niece sadly. "I will help you kill this Wells."

"I'll take the bracelet off you for it," Hank added, mad himself, thinking he had to have his Martian alter ego pay Wells a visit.

-Superflash-

Barry came back to the labs and picked up the Kryptonite. "Let me help," Caitlin said, having a box in her hands. Barry looked at her, thinking as Caitlin reasoned, "I know Kara's body well – she's let me study her in the past – and I have the device I have been using to measure her solar energy in her body during training."

Kara, while not wanting a new suit, had let Caitlin attach devices to her so she could measure her while training. Caitlin had been trying to convince Kara that they could make a new suit altogether in the same design as her old with the added devices into it but she had so far been resilient. Barry knew Caitlin was wearing Kara down on it though.

"Okay," Barry said, handing Caitlin the Kryptonite and picking her up. He ran them back to the DEO.

"What's she doing here?" Alex asked as Barry put Caitlin down and went to comfort Kara again.

"I want to help," Caitlin said, informing Alex of what she knew about Kara's biology. Alex bit her lip wondering, why she never thought of measuring Kara's solar energy but didn't address it out loud. "I can help. I might not know Kryptonite but I know her." Caitlin reasoned.

"Okay,' Alex said with a nod, taking the Kryptonite from Caitlin. "Astra, you need to stay away." Astra looked ready to argue at this. "We have no idea if you're anti-Kryptonite devices will work on this type. If you touch this you could lose your memories too, and you'd be of no help to us anymore, or Karen."

Astra reluctantly, nodded taking a step back to get a safe distance, wanting to help, but not knowing how. "Actually, you need to go pick up Karen," Alex said trying to make Astra seem useful, but also noticing the time. "Let her know what's going on with Kara since they were supposed to spend the afternoon together." Astra nodded, giving her niece one more look before leaving to pick her daughter up from school.

Barry had helped Kara up to her feet and then followed Alex and Caitlin to the medical bay. Barry had to sit next to Kara as Caitlin and Alex ran some test. It seemed like hours later, with Barry just holding Kara, that the scientists finally said something, "Seems this Kryptonite radiation went into Kara's body and surrounded her brain, repressing her limbic system, making her forget… everything" Caitlin said amazed.

"I can see why you and Kara like working with this one and that annoying boy," Alex addressed Barry, impressed despite the situation. "Caitlin managed to reprogram her device used to check on Kara's vitals to track the Kryptonite energy in her body," Alex further explained.

"Well, what do you do?" Barry asked, not caring actually about the explanation and wanting his Kara back.

"Nothing," Caitlin said, confusing Barry. "This is a scan of Kara a few hours ago. This is now." Caitlin said showing Barry the screen. "The radiation is weakening already. It will dissolve by itself and her memories should come back on their own."

"Should?" Barry asked, hesitant.

"I'd suggest taking her home and try to jog memories," Alex responded quickly. "Chances are, memories of you will come back first. Especially since she relies on you more than anyone." Alex tried to keep some of the resentment from her voice. It was so hard seeing Kara lean on someone who wasn't her, even if Barry was her soul mate. Barry had nodded, leaving in a flash, taking Kara and running to her apartment.

"He tends to just leave us here doesn't he?" Caitlin asked bemused, Alex just nodded. "Well, while I'm here can I get a tour? See the space ship." Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Not much else to see though," Alex pointed out.

-Superflash-

Barry had brought Kara home where Krypto ran at the two right away. Barry still wasn't quite used to the dog, or his super-strength but Kara had smiled, not reacting in fear like she did to everyone else. This was instantly a good sign as not even knowing who Krypto was, Kara seemed to like the dog.

Kara then looked around the apartment. "That's us," she said surprised, taking a picture from a shelf and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, spring break, junior year. Clark and Lois had brought us to the lake," Barry said fondly, remembering it.

"Clark and Lois?" Kara asked curiously.

Barry picked up another picture, this of Clark and Lois with the two kids. "Your cousin and his wife. Those are their kids Jason and Ella. You call Jason Ja and I call him J.J.." Barry said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Ja is his Kryptonian name. John is Jason's middle so I shorten it to J.J…" Barry explained.

'Who's that?" Kara asked going, back to the picture of the two of them and pointing at the third person in the picture.

"Iris," Barry said. "My sister. She's your best friend."

"I thought you said that girl Caitlin was my best friend?" Kara asked.

"They are both your best friends. Lately you're closer to Caitlin since Caitlin knows about our powers and Iris does not," Barry said. "But you and Iris are still really close. Like sisters really."

Before Kara could answer there was a crack of sound and a flash of yellow lightning and a man in the yellow Flash suit had hold of Kara and sped off with her, out of the apartment. "Crap. Not again!" Barry jumped, reacting instantly. "Krypto come," Barry ordered, but didn't even need to say a word as Krypto was already running after them. Barry ran faster than he had for a while, finding himself in the Wastelands, the Reverse-Flash standing over Kara, a Kryptonite knife in hand.

"I said we'd finish this!" The Reverse-Flash growled holding up the knife.

"No!" Barry yelled, charging into the Reverse-Flash. "I will never let you hurt her. Krypto guard."

Krypto protectively stood in front of his mistress, knowing there was something wrong with her. Kara, having been frightened by the sudden change of events, watched Barry fight and she suddenly had flashes, memories…

 _"Um… hi…I'm um…. I'm Barry. Barry Allen,"_ Kara remembered hearing Barry say that as though it was yesterday, even though she knew it was long ago. As Kara stood up, another memory took over her.

" _I think I love you"_ Kara could hear the words in her head just a clear, in Barry's voice _._

" _I think I love you too,"_ her reply had been.

" _Forget the 'I think'; I know I love you. I must be, because I never felt this way about anyone else."_

" _Same here."_

As that memory came upon Kara, the emotions came flooding back too, and Kara suddenly realized she couldn't let Barry fight alone. She leaped forward, grabbed the Reverse-Flash, surprising him and throwing him to the ground.

"Kara back away! Run away! I can't lose you," Barry said, knowing Kara didn't remember how to fight. As Barry said that another memory came over Kara.

 _"You're not losing me._   _I can't tell you I'm not upset Kara. I do feel betrayed, feel lied to, but I can see your point. I can see why you didn't tell me and maybe I can't understand everything you lost but I know loss as well and I can't lose you either. I love you too much. We'll work this out."_

The memory distracted Kara so that she didn't see Reverse Flash approaching with his knife. Krypto did however, and bit the Reverse-Flash making the evil speedster's aim off and lower than it should have been. The knife stabbed Kara in the side causing her to fall in pain.

Barry ran at the Reverse-Flash, punching him before he could get the knife that was still in Kara. The Reverse-Flash decided to run, knowing Barry would not come after him with Kara bleeding to death. He was right.

Barry removed the Kryptonite knife quickly; making sure Kara didn't feel the pain of its removal. "Where does he keep getting these?" Barry asked himself, annoyed. Every time they saw the Reverse-Flash he always had Kryptonite on him. Barry picked Kara up without hesitation though and ran to the DEO. Alex and Caitlin were still there, it barely being half an hour since Barry and Kara had left and Alex was shocked when Barry and Krypto ran in with a bleeding Kara. "Help her!"

The two didn't need to be told twice as both jumped into action to stop the bleeding and get Kara under sun lamps.

-Superflash-

Kara woke up a few hours later and blinked. "Barry," She called knowing he was in the room.

"Stay under the lamps," Barry said appearing in Kara's line of vision.  _You had flashbacks. As I was fighting._  Barry had seen them too, through the bond, but hadn't had time to comment on them until after Kara was safely under the sun lamps.

"I remember. Bits and pieces," Kara said "Not everything but I know I love you. I knew even when I didn't know anything else..."

"How's our patient?" Kara heard another voice as Alex and Caitlin walked into the room.

Kara turned her head, another memory coming to her as she looked at Alex. "You called me an alien parasite," Kara said innocently, causing Barry to laugh. Caitlin to looked shocked but Alex smiled however; her long experience at the DEO, with aliens and with her own sister had taught her that this wasn't the biggest of insults to call anyone.

"That's the one thing she has to remember," Alex said, bemused.

'That was a long time ago, Kara," Barry reasoned.

"Do you remember anything about me?" Caitlin asked hopeful.

Kara looked at her. "You promised to bring Barry back to me," Kara said and Caitlin smiled. "I have a headache," Kara added.

"You should sleep," Barry said.

"This is uncomfortable," Kara complained but Barry smiled.

"A few more hours here and then I will bring you to your nice comfy bed. I promise." Kara nodded laying back down.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was mostly back to normal. There were still memories missing and information not quite there, but she got basically everything right on a basic 'Kara Memory Test' that had been quickly devised that morning. Barry though had to correct her on some minor mistakes and make sure she bought Cat Grant her right coffee order. Barry was also a little sad to realize he knew Cat Grant's coffee order and her lunch orders now. After making sure Kara was settled at work, Barry ran to STAR labs.

When inside, noting Cisco and Caitlin weren't yet around he located Wells and rounded on the doctor. "I know the DEO warned you and I am pretty sure Clark is going to pay you a visit now," Barry growled, knowing how pissed Clark was when he had heard "but here's my warning: You do anything with Kryptonite again, anything that hurts Kara again, and I am out of here. You will never hear from me again. No Barry Allen, no Flash."

"Make that the two of us," Caitlin said, having just entered the room. Barry looked to her, suddenly curious. "I can find another job. Can't find a friend like Kara just anywhere though." Barry smiled at this.

"Oh, let's just make this a trio," Cisco seemed to appear out of nowhere, causing Barry to jump. "Besides, having a mean dog I like that alien."

Wells had remained silent, looking at their faces and knew they were dead serious. "I never meant any harm. It won't happen again," Wells said curtly.

"Make sure of it," Barry glared, running out. Caitlin and Cisco also removed themselves from that lab, leaving Wells alone.

The doctor wheeled his chair to the oval corridor of the Labs and in front of a wall that opened into a doorway on his touch. Wheeling himself inside, the wall closed behind him. He then stood up with ease and pounded his fist against a bubbled wall. "How did this happen?!" Wells demanded. "Gideon, how does Barry know Kara? How does the Flash know Supergirl at this point in time?"

A hologram of a blue face appeared against the thinner part of the oblong room. "I have been looking into records from our original timeline and this new one and found out how the timeline has changed," the soft voice Gideon informed the man. "In the original timeline Barry went to a local college while in this timeline he went away and to Metropolis University."

"So?" Well asked, rounding on the hologram now.

"Metropolis University was always the college Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, went to," Gideon said.

"That's what allowed them to meet early? In college?" Wells said. "Without the pressure of superhero life or anything they were able to make this… unbreakable connection. It's completely changed the timeline I know!"

"It is also worth noting that Supergirl was not supposed to be revealed to the public for another year," Gideon added. "Saving her adoptive sister in a near-fatal air crash. It seems that your interference in Barry Allen's early timeline has changed the entire future. Permanently. I give your ancestor Eddie Thawne a ninety-nine percent probability of ending up with Iris West now."

"Not permanently," Wells corrected her with a growl but smirking nonetheless. "If I can get Barry to save his mother he will change the timeline back. Get rid of all this. All of it besides his memories." Wells grinned as he sat back in the chair in plan now in place. "We would not even have had this conversation Gideon."

"The timeline may not be so easily changed, Eobard" Gideon reasoned to the man.

"We'll see, Gideon, we'll see" 'Wells' replie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: looking back Eobard was not very sneaky here but i needed a chapter where he a obviously being evil for readers but not to the characters.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	16. Sisters and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lois Lane comes to visit Kara Lucy feels left out. Meanwhile Iris finds something else out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Lois got out of the elevator and noticed the instant eyes on her from the rest of the office. She smirked as she saw the one person not looking up. "Kara," Lois called and Kara looked up from her desk. Yes, Lois Lane had just walked right into Catco Worldwide Media headquarters.

"Lois!" Kara said in shock and delight, grinning as she stood and hugged the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"On assignment," Lois said. "Perry wants me to get an interview with Supergirl and the Flash." Kara stopped herself from laughing. "Figured I would stop by."

"Lois Lane…" Kara was interrupted from saying anything more by Cat Grant walking out of her office.

"Cat Grant," Lois said politely. "It's been a while." Cat nodded her agreement. "You're welcome by the way."

"And whatever for?" Cat asked, crossing her arms intimidatingly.

"Sending Kara that email," Lois said with a smirk.

"Oh let's not pretend you did that for  _me_ ," Cat replied, knowing all too well why Lois had outed Siobhan instead of taking the lead, although no one else knew that she knew. "Well you said your hello. My assistant has work to do."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Give me your keys," Lois said to Kara, holding out her hand. Kara took her keys out of her pocket, confused. "I'm making dinner for us and we are discussing wedding plans. Like who, besides myself and Alex, will be in the bridal party."

"Caitlin and Iris are bridesmaids," Kara answered a little perplexed. "As for Barry's side he's been going back and forth."

"Well, we've got to decide this soon." Lois said about to depart now, so hugging Kara again. "We don't get to see each other enough." Lois added that to make it look convincing as she saw Kara way too often in actual fact thanks to her, and Barry's powers – Kara and Barry came out almost every week when they could. "So we'll have a nice afternoon later."

"Sounds great," Kara said with a smile.

"Lois," Lucy finally said, not having wanted to interrupt her sister with Kara. Lucy had watched as Lois hadn't even seen her or looked for her. It made the jealousy Lucy had over Kara grow once more. A jealousy she had tried to let go ever since Barry proposed. Lois finally turned around.

"Lucy, how are you?' Lois asked, a little forcefully. "Last time we saw each other was…" Lois trailed off. The last time she saw Lucy was at James's funeral. The rift between the sisters hadn't improved even since. "You doing better?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, nodding despite not being sure if she had even spoken to Lois on the phone since. "How are the kids?"

"Upset I didn't bring them with me. They love seeing their Aunt Kara," Lois said with a smile, not seeing the face Lucy made or even realizing she had said anything out of place. "I should go before Kitty gets pissy. While I'm in town we should get lunch." Lucy nodded as Lois went back to the elevator to leave, doubting Lois would keep her word.

-Superflash-

Siobhan had texted Winn and now Winn was meeting her in their normal restaurant for lunch. "So, Lois Lane just walked into the office and told Cat Grant your welcome for ratting me out?" Siobhan spat, her anger growing even more. Ever since she had been fired she'd been feeling constantly agitated and it wouldn't leave. Even her dreams were being affected.

"Lois and Kara seem really close," Winn said, a little annoyed he hadn't even known about Kara relationship with Lois Lane before. "Closer than Lucy with her sister at least. They seem like sisters themselves, truthfully."

"And now thanks to Kara no one will hire me," Siobhan said glumly. "It's all her fault!" Winn made a face. "What?"

"Look Siobhan, I know you're upset but you're the one who tried to give a scoop to the Daily Planet and got caught. Kara was just being a good employee," Winn reasoned. He had heard all sides of this story and really had to think Siobhan was going overboard.

"That girl ruined my life! I mean, who knew she had that connection to Lois-Bloody-Lane," Siobhan growled.

"And if she hadn't, what stopped Lois from going to Lucy or to Cat Grant herself?" Winn asked. "You made a fatal flaw of assuming Lois Lane would want the scoop. She didn't."

"I can't believe you're taking her side," Siobhan said indignation. Winn went to place a hand on Siobhan, to try and sooth her and say something, but Siobhan slapped it. "No, just… get away."

Winn rolled his eyes, standing up and throwing some money down on the table. "You know what, I'm sick of this. You made it clear you were not my girlfriend. We just had an arrangement and I'm tired of it," Winn said. "I need to find someone real."

"What are you saying?" Siobhan asked, not at all surprised by this.

"Our arrangement is over," Winn said. "Stop calling me and if you don't let all this anger you have go you'll end up alone for the rest of your life." Winn was very aware of people looking at them now.

"You're ending our arrangement because of her?" Siobhan stated. "She never wanted you. She played with you, Winn."

"No she didn't," Winn said. "She never pretended to be more then friends. Kara has nothing to do with this. I want to find a girlfriend who wants me for more than just sex and to bitch about my friends. I want what Kara has. Love and it's not going to be with you. Maybe once I hoped it was but I can see now it's not. You're too interested in yourself. Goodbye, Siobhan." Winn turned around and walked out the door.

Siobhan just glared after him, ignoring the customers who busied themselves pretending they hadn't just watched the scene unfold. She wanted to scream though. To scream at Winn for being a coward, to scream at Cat Grant for firing her, and to scream at that stupid girl, Kara Danvers for ruining her life!

-Superflash-

Iris was walking away from the café where she just had lunch with Barry when a car, seeming out of control screeched toward her. The shock held her to the ground, reminding her of when Barry had awoken from his coma and she found she couldn't react! Was she going to die in that second? There was a flash and suddenly she was besides the road with the Flash in front of her. "Are you okay?" the Flash asked, his face vibrating, his vocals shifting.

Iris was very familiar with the Flash. She had seen him more than once and the interviews he gave her had got her a job at the local paper. However, she couldn't believe how lucky she had just come with her superhero friend being in the right place at the right time. She simply nodded. "Good," Flash said going to run. Iris held out her hand and saw, and felt, the shock of a spark between their fingers as Flash left.

It was a spark she had only felt one other time: A spark that had come from Barry when he was in his coma. It had been odd then, but now…

-Superflash-

That night Lois and Kara were sitting on Kara's couch with Krypto by their feet. Lois had poured them wine and had set out books with wedding dresses and bridesmaids dresses in it for Kara to look over. "Come on Kara. You have to pick this stuff out," Lois said playfully and Kara could hear Barry laughing in her head.

"I don't know Lois. I really don't," Kara said looking at the books and taking a sip of her wine, wishing it would do something to her.

Before either could say another word there was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Lois asked.

Kara used her x-ray vision to see Iris on the other side. "Iris," Kara said, surprised. Iris usually called before coming over.

Kara took out her glasses, putting them on and then went to open the door. "Iris," Kara said trying, to act surprised and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell her to get in and help us," Lois said from the couch, still looking at the dresses in the magazine she had.

"Hi Lois," Iris said coming in as Kara retook her seat. "I didn't know you had company Kara. I'm sorry."

"Ah, we're all family now," Lois said with a smile looking at Iris. "What's on your mind?" Lois could tell Iris was pondering something.

'Well… it's just… Barry's the Flash," Iris said suddenly.

"He told you?" Kara said surprised, making Iris look at her.  _Barry did you tell her or was that a good guess?_

 _Uh, good guess,_ Barry confirmed, somewhat dumbfounded and Kara laughed.

"I mean… well…" Kara said not sure what to say.

"There's no putting that one back in the box Kara," Lois said knowing what Kara was trying to do.

"You know? But with the way he's with Sup…." Iris pondered, then stopped looking at Kara. "No, there's no way." She breathed. "We were roommates. How could you be? You can't be…"

"Iris," Kara said with a sigh, taking off her glasses and putting them down and then opening her shirt to show her Supergirl outfit underneath. One more person in on the secret.

Iris sat down staring at Kara. "I… how could I have not seen this? I mean the thing in the karaoke bar…"

"Invincible hand. I left the room in the museum because of the green rock, Kryptonite our only weakness. I took the gun because I knew Superman was in trouble. I did pick Barry up when he was sick and ran him superfast to our room. I used my freeze breath in the fire and fire cannot hurt me. Jason has super strength and Super speed. Ella Super strength and heat vision. Yes, Clark is Superman. Krypto is Superdog. Is there anything I missed?"

"Kara!" Lois said annoyed as Kara started listing stuff and outed her kid with ease. Thankfully it was only Iris who was family to them and Lois was sure Kara wouldn't do that to just anyone.

"What? I've been through this list twice. Once with Barry when I told him years ago and not so long ago with Joe," Kara said.

"My dad knows?!" Iris complained.

"See I did miss something. Yes. In fact he begged us not to tell you," Kara said. Iris just looked at Kara, clearly upset. "Iris?"

"You don't care about me do you?" Iris, about to get up. It was too much for her and if Kara didn't trust her after all this time.

"Of course I do," Kara said, instantly protesting this non-truth.

"But you lied to me! Our whole relationship… it's a lie. You were my best friend. I told you everything and you kept everything from me!" Iris couldn't help but shout this a little too loud for comfort, the truth almost breaking her.

"You're not my best friend. Caitlin is my best friend." Kara said, shocking Iris as Kara continued, "You're my sister," this surprised Iris, subduing her to the seat. "I thought about telling you a million times. It never seemed the right time, and then your father… well I didn't want to disobey him. He wanted to protect you and I knew how dangerous this could be. Iris, please try to understand."

Lois looked between the two and knew Iris needed some time and someone else to talk to. "Kara go save a cat from a tree or something," Lois said quickly, Kara was about to say protest but Lois held up a hand to stop her. "Go." Kara nodded and sped away, changing completely into her outfit before flying out the window.

Lois handed a glass of wine to Iris. "You need this more than Kara," Lois said. "Besides Kara can't even get drunk." Iris gave Lois a look as she took the wine. "I know you feel lied to. We've all been there; Me, Barry, anyone they told after knowing for a while. Try and see it from their point."

"Barry? He's one of the ones I am more annoyed at," Iris said.

"I know, but before he was the Flash he was a normal guy. Kara told her secret to him after nearly three years of dating," Lois said. "Three years, Iris. And trust me he took it pretty hard as well."

"He knew since senor year…" Iris said doing the math in her head. "But why not tell me? I would have kept her secret. I wouldn't have cared!"

"Kara lost a lot at a young age. An entire world exploded on her. She was 12. She was just trying to fit in. She told Barry because she loved him and wanted a life with him. I know she thought about telling you too. She's so afraid of losing anyone for being different. In her head, I know she always thinks they won't accept her for being different. She keeps on getting surprised though," Lois said truthfully. "It didn't affect your friendship or anything until after she became Supergirl and then she was just trying to protect you. Keep you out of the life."

"What about Barry? He's my brother," Iris said. "I was in the life already, doing articles about the Flash."

"I don't know everything but I do know your father also asked them to keep you out. There's no real excuse and you can be mad at them," Lois reasoned "and maybe it's a good thing you found out. It would have destroyed your relationship with them if you hadn't eventually." Lois looked down at her own wine in a moment of self-judgement. "You know I have a little sister, Lucy. Clark and me decided a long time ago she and my father couldn't find out he was Superman. It's a decision I never regretted. My dad would never have been able to accept Clark if he knew he was an alien, or the kids for that matter. He would have been against it completely. Lucy would have followed his lead. She's very much like our father there and she's not too happy with the Supers of this world right now herself, since James died."

Lois took a moment of reflection, remembering how Lucy had gone on at Kara at the funeral. She sighed as she continued, Iris staring at her, her face unreadable. "But the decision to hide part of our lives from them has led down a path where I don't know them anymore. My father and I had a fight. A big one. I cut him out of my life before Ella was born. I don't regret that decision for a second. I love my kids and my family, my super family. My dad could never be a part of it. He wouldn't accept it."

Lois took a sip of her wine. "I saw Lucy today too. First time in a while, in fact. I didn't even think to look for her when I walked into CatCo – I made sure  _not_  to look at her in fact. You see, we barely ever talk anymore and I just didn't know what to say to her. It was like strangers meeting, almost. I choose my life and I wouldn't change it for anything. Now you have to choose yours."

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Barry is the Flash. Kara is Supergirl. You know this now. You can be a part of their lives. It could be dangerous at times, very dangerous actually and completely odd, but you'd have them. Your brother and sister. No, that sounds weird. Your brother and sister-in-law. You can join our super family as another normal… or you can leave. Get a normal life away from them, a fresh start. If you do that though you can never come back." Lucy looked Iris in the eyes, her tone suddenly sharp. "They are superheroes and that's never going to change. What do you want?"

"I want them," Iris said simply, no argument about it and still processing all the personal information Lois had shared with her. "I guess I knew they were hiding something from me; The way they acted, the way they talked since Barry woke up. I just want my brother and sister… well, you know, back. I love them, but I also want to be mad at them and give them a hard time for lying to me."

"You can have both of those," Lois said with a sly little laugh. "As long as you don't stay mad for long." She winked.

"Where are they?" Iris asked.

"Probably at STAR labs," Lois second-guessed, knowing that was probably where Kara had gone to. "Krypto!" Lois yelled at the sleeping dog and Krypto jumped up. "Go grab Kara and Barry and bring them back here." Krypto barked at the order and then jumped out the window. Lois happy Krypto obeyed. Unless it was Kara or Barry giving the order half the time Krypto ignored. "It was easier than us going to them. Plus, this couch is much too comfy."

"STAR labs… so Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, they all know?" Iris asked and Lois nodded. Iris couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Not long after, Kara flew in with Krypto and there was a flash as Barry came in. Barry and took off the mask. "Hey Iris," Barry said, slightly uncomfortable. "How did you…?"

"Find out?" Iris said briskly. "When you saved me earlier there was an unusual static spark event. The only time I witnessed something similar was when you were in a coma." Iris looked between the two. "I'm still angry at you two." The two nodded. "But I love you both too much to be mad forever. I'm in his weird Super family now, apparently." Kara and Barry smiled. "But I want to know everything, from the beginning."

"Okay" Kara started, "well… when I was a child my planet Krypton was dying…."

 _You don't have to do the whole speech,_ Barry said quickly in Kara's head, cutting Kara off and remembering the speech from when Kara said it to him years ago

 _Well she said everything AND from the beginning,_  Kara responded and then switched to out loud. "Besides it's the easiest way to explain that I was born before Clark."

"You just did," Barry said smiling.

"What just happened?" Iris asked looking at Lois confused. "Those two sentences…"

"They are switching from talking mentally to talking out loud and not realizing they are  _confusing_  everyone else in the room," Lois had gotten used to Barry and Kara mental weirdness from the times they had visited, but still put emphasis the 'confusing' part of her words. "Oh yes, they are mentally linked. It's a Kryptonian soulmate thing. Clark and I have it but we're only empathically linked. These two are full blown, completely linked, possibly due to Barry's powers but we don't really know how since it's supposed to be impossible with anything non-Kryptonian."

"I've got a lot to catch up on," Iris said taking a sip of her wine. This was actually better than television now she was starting to get to use to it.

-Superflash-

The next day Lois was meeting with Lucy for lunch as promised. She was leaving to go home soon, both Kara and Barry having given her an interview for the Daily Planet thankfully. The two sisters sat and had small talk until the bill came. Lois went to pay for it.

"Well this was nice," Lois said as she got up to leave.

"Why don't we have a relationship?" Lucy asked sadly, making Lois freeze. "Why don't we have what you and Kara have? Why do your kids not know me? I get that I was in the military and I get you got mad at dad, but Lois it's like we're not even family."

"We were never the closest siblings Luce," Lois said turning to her. "Not as close as Kara and Clark are, and I know they're cousins, but in so many ways they are real siblings. I got a very weird family that I love very much and you never really wanted to be part of it."

"Yes I do,' Lucy said, suddenly firmly. "I always wanted to be close to you. You were the one that backed away. Because of Superman. Because we felt differently about him."

"Superman and Supergirl are heroes Luce. I know you blame them for James, but you have to realize that was not their fault," Lois said a little harshly, Lucy stared at Lois for a moment before looking down at her empty plate. "Next time you're in Metropolis come see the kids. I'm sure they would love to see their Aunt Lucy."

"You're just being nice. They don't know me and you're right that's my fault. I was never around," Lucy said begrudgingly. "Bye Lois." Lucy got up and hugged her sister, which Lois returned. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I'd like that," Lois said, parting from the hug. The two sisters left the restaurant, one heading back to CatCo, the other to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	17. World's Finest- The Two Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Siobhan attacks Kara with her new powers and gains allies Kara and Barry get help from an unusual ally. An alternate world ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter became so much more than what I originally intended. It's nice looking back on it.

Siobhan was still in denial over her lost job at CatCo; she had worked there for so long, had luckily built up a good enough amount of saving that she was okay for a few months but her career was essentially over. All because of that blondie, Kara Danvers. She had tried to retaliate by getting Kara fired herself, sending a nasty email to Cat Grant via Kara's own account, but unfortunately Kara had password protected her computer and before Siobhan could even gain access, she had been caught by Cat Grant herself. The woman had then proceeded to 'fire her' again taking a lot of pleasure in it and using her very extensive back catalogue of vocabulary.

Angrier than ever, Siobhan had gone to the roof with a bottle of alcohol and had actually fallen in a drunken daze. She had thought she would die, had accepted the sudden blissful peace of nothingness, but had screamed nonetheless – screamed so loud it broke, in fact, the ground and her fall had been cushioned by the air her very own lungs had produced. Unfortunately, Supergirl and the Flash had been passing at that moment and had seen her. She was then taken, still in a drunken stupor, to what looked like a government facility where they, whoever 'they' were, started running test on her.

In the medical facility of this strange government place, the alcohol wearing off surprisingly fast, Siobhan looked around, seeing a familiar-looking woman laying on a bed opposite her with various wiring going into her body. She looked like Supergirl but Siobhan knew it wasn't. This must be Bizzaro and she was in some kind of medically-induced, or government-induced, coma.

"So meta or alien?" Supergirl asked the doctor who had ran tests on Siobhan.

"She's not an alien. Her cells are completely human," the doctor said.

"So meta," Flash said with a smirk. He hadn't taken off his mask, which was driving Siobhan nuts. If she were to be kept in this place, she'd at least like to know who one of these so-called 'superheroes' were. "She was created by the Particle Accelerator." Flash was saying, as if Siobhan wasn't even there.

"Not that either," the doctor said curiously. "There's DNA mutation with all metas, an extra gene, and there is none here. Or at least nothing extra identifiable."

"Then what is she?" Supergirl asked, the doctor shrugging her shoulders in indication of not having knowledge of this.

"Well this has all been really exciting," Siobhan said clearly sarcastically, still on the bed and annoyed that no one was actually paying her the slighted bit of attention. "But can I go?"

"It's up to you," a black man appeared in her line of vision and looked at Supergirl. "We can lock her up if you want."

For a curious moment Siobhan thought she would be locked up, but Supergirl shook her head. "She hasn't done anything wrong," the heroine said.

"Then I don't see what I'm doing here" Siobhan jumped up from the bed, ignoring the rush of blood suddenly rushing to her head due to the change of position and pushed passed the doctor and the black man. "Thanks," she mumbled, not looking back as a guard indicated she follow him out. Reluctantly she did so, but only reached a couple of feet away from the medical wing when black-cladded agents rushed passed her.

"Cut it out Leslie," a woman with short brown hair yelled at someone in the containment cell in another room Siobhan was passing. "You're not getting out."

"I will and when I do I will fry Cat Grant and Supergirl," the woman, who Siobhan knew was Leslie Willis and also known as Livewire, cackled. Electricity was coming from her hand and towards the glass of the cell, but the glass held, resilient to her powers.

Siobhan saw Supergirl and Flash giggling to themselves as they stood by the door. Flash put an arm around Supergirl as they kissed. It disgusted Siobhan as she was lead out of the base and was driven home.

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was at her desk at CatCo. Siobhan herself appeared as the elevator doors opened, a feat she had done before after being fired and Kara had to wonder what the security team for the building were like if an ex-employee could so easily walk in and up to the office of Cat Grant herself. Winn jumped up, trying to convince her to leave but Siobhan simply pushed him aside. "Kiera, call security," Cat called not looking up from her own work. "I don't like trespassing low-lives in my offices."

Kara got up. She was hesitant to call the security team, confident she could get the former employer off the floor herself. "Siobhan, you can't be here," Kara said, somewhat forcefully but wanting Siobhan to leave peacefully before resulting to calling security to remove her.

Siobhan, who had been walking passed Kara now toward Cat Grant's office, turned to look at Kara. She then opened her mouth and let out a wail of a scream that literally knocked Kara back. She was so surprised by this that she didn't even react as Siobhan screamed her sonic wail again and blew Kara out the window. The scream disoriented Kara enough that she was falling and couldn't quite gain consciousness enough to fall slowly to safety, but then she was suddenly caught and sped out to the middle of no-where. Some hillside just outside the city in fact.

"Hey, you okay?" a familiar-looking red-suited man and voice said. "Oh, you're on fire… which doesn't seem to be bothering you?" The man sounded confused as Kara patted out the fire and looked at him directly.

"What? How?" Kara said looking at him wondering if she was so disoriented from the scream it was messing with her bond with Barry.

"Well you were falling and I caught you and ran you out here. I didn't mean to do that. Sorry, I've been working on my speed lately," he said looking around with intrigue.

"Barry?" Kara asked, confused and then asked the question in her head to receive a  _What?_  back. She knew right then and there that this was not her Barry. He looked just like him, even down to the height and puppy-dog eyes, but there was one difference she noticed. The Flash symbol on his outfit had a white background not the red one her Barry supported.

"Do I know you?" this non-Barry asked, removing his mask to reveal the identical face of her fiancée, confused as the girl said his name again.

 _That's not me,_  Barry said in her head. He had been so busy with a case back in Central he hadn't noticed when Kara fell or anything really until Kara had asked for him.  _I'm on my way!_

"You're not Barry," Kara stated as fact, quenching panic as she used freeze breath on the man. She knew how well ice worked against speedsters, it was the reason Leonard Snart had the cold gun, that this other Barry dropped to his knees in shock, surprised as the ice of her breath hit him at full force. Before he could react to counter there was a flash and then a punch. Barry looked up to see another Flash standing near him. "He's Barry!" Kara indicated her fiancée,

"And how do you have my face?" the new Barry, said taking off his own mask. "Don't tell me we're dealing with clones again."

"Maybe a trick from the Reverse-Flash?" Kara said in wonder.

"Reverse-Flash?!" The other Barry snapped at the name, looking at the two in shock, noticing this other Barry's symbol had the red background. He momentarily thought he had run into the past by accident if it wasn't for this girl's presence. The two clearly knew each other well and Barry had never met her before in his life. But he knew what had happened.

"Whoa, clam down," the Barry who didn't know the girl said, holding up his hands. "I'm not your enemy. I'm Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, and from another Earth." Kara and her Barry looked at one other, confused. Right then, the Earth-1 Barry knew they had no knowledge of the multiverse. It was understandable. He hadn't until after defeating the Reverse-Flash and if these guys were still dealing with him…

"You see," Barry picked up a stick and drew a circle on the ground, trying to pull off his best Professor Stein impersonation. "This is my Earth," Barry drew another circle "and this is yours." Barry continued drawing circles, explaining the different Earths that could exist, explaining in brief the multiverse theory, which was fact, along with the whole vibration-thing. "They all exist in the same space but vibrate at different frequencies, but if you're fast enough you can travel to these other Earths, breach the frequency, you see."

"I don't know…" Kara said, despite the explanation, it seemed quite far-fetched. "I'm finding this hard to believe, and I'm from another planet altogether!"

'It's tr –!" the other Barry stopped as Kara words came over him. "What? Your from another planet?"

"She's Supergirl," his doppelganger said as though it was obvious.

"I'm sorry? Supergirl?" Barry questioned.

"Superman's little cousin," Kara said and saw the continued confused face the other Barry made. She knew that face well, able to read the emotions, even without the bond. "Man, he has to be from another Earth not to know about us or Superman."

"Cisco is saying it's possible," Barry pointed out, having his earpiece in and trying not to smirk at the reaction Cisco was giving back at STAR Labs. The other Barry smiled. "They are saying to bring him to STAR and they can test the frequency he's vibrating at. Cisco's going… well, Cisco," Barry said, still smirking.

"Oh got to love Cisco doppelgangers," the other Barry said with a smile. "Unless they're Reverb." He noticed the looks he was getting. "It was a different Earth I went to… Never mind."

"I'm going to go get changed and head back to work," Kara said, looking over to her Barry and kissing him. The earth-jumper noticed the ring on Kara's finger and his mouth opened in shock. _You can handle this on your own,_  Kara muttered to Barry, winking at him, as he confirmed he could. Kara nodded as she took off her clothes to reveal her superhero outfit underneath and jumped into the air.

The universe-hopping Barry watched her fly off, shocked. "Wow, you really don't know of them?" His doppelganger of this earth said, seeing Kara flying being commonplace for him and most people of this Earth, in fact.

"Is she your fiancée?" parallel Barry asked his alternative who nodded. "Why, in every Earth I visit am, I engaged or married and yet I am single?" The Barry of this Earth laughed, shook his head and ran off, the other Barry instantly following.

-Superflash-

"You're faster than me!" Barry complained as they were sitting in STAR labs.

The Barry of the alternate universe was not listening to his counterpart though. The moment he had arrived at STAR labs he knew something was up. No, actually the moment he saw Harrison Wells in the wheelchair. "So where's Jesse?" Barry asked, making eyes looked to him.

"Who's Jesse?" Caitlin asked.

"Wells' daughter. She works with us in my universe," Barry said. He had been throwing this in to see if Jesse existed here. Of course it was possible this Wells never had kids; he may not have married or he or his wife could have been infertile. Hell, Wells could have even been gay in this universe, but still the reference to the Reverse-Flash lingered in Barry's mind. The only version of Wells he had known so far to exist in a wheelchair.

"Then your Wells is a lucky man," this Wells responded humorously. "I never had a family. My fiancée Tess died in a car crash." Wells didn't know, but that was all the confirmation this Barry needed. That, plus the wheelchair, the mention of the Reverse-Flash before obviously, and a clearly similar history to his own. This was not Harrison Wells. This was Eobard Thawne; he was sure of it.

It took all his self-control not to take on the man right now, but he knew he couldn't. This was not his Thawne. That man was dead. This was his alternate's problem, something this universe's Barry had to face and defeat in his own time.

"So wait, are we convinced now he is telling the truth?" The Barry of this universe asked about the other Barry and Wells nodded.

"Yes, he is vibrating at a different frequency than us. He is of another earth," Fake-Wells confirmed.

"It's really amazing. Too bad Stein's not here, he would have loved this! Can you get in touch with Ronnie?" Cisco asked, turning towards Caitlin who shook her head. "Oh well, we'll have to tell them next time we see them." The Earth-1 Barry took a breath as Ronnie was mentioned, still alive in this universe. Had he run into the past of this planet as well as Earth hopped or was this Earth time different than his own? It was one thing that this Earth's Barry hadn't stopped his mother's killer, another that Ronnie hadn't yet died as a result.

"So Barry," Caitlin said and stopped when both Barry looked at her. "We're going to have to find something to call you two so we can tell the difference."

"I know! Barry 1 and Barry 2!" Cisco said with a wide grin, obviously pointing at each Barry, labeling his own Barry 'Barry 1'.

"Why is he Barry 1? I'm from Earth 1!" Barry protested, making the other look at him. "Well, that's what we call it."

"How about Barry-Red and Barry-White" Caitlin suddenly voiced, "for the background color of your symbols," she added, not wanting an argument on who Barry 1 was. Both seemed to agree to that quite pleasantly. "Barry-White, I assume the way you got here has something to do with that device. What is it?" It was the first time the metal contraption on his chest had been addressed; it was in fact framing his chest plate.

"Speed canon," Barry-White explained, taking the device off his chest. "My, err, Wells came up with it to help me get faster to take on a threat from Earth 2 we're facing. It's not working here though. I assume it has something to do with the vibrations of this world."

"Probably," Fake-Wells said taking the device, Barry-White trying not to flinch at this – he couldn't let this 'Wells' know he knew. He had to make it seem like the Wells in his universe was the original one, having to let Barry-Red figure out the truth in his own time. "We will figure out a way to get you home Mr. Allen-White."

Barry-White nodded, wanting out of this lab before he did something he regretted. "You know I have to eat…" Everyone in the room finished his sentence with: "10,000 calories a day, we know" which caused Barry-White to grin, in spite of himself.

"Come on," Barry-Red said. "We'll go to Joe's and eat some leftovers. He always leaves plenty for me."

"Mr. Allen-Red," Wells said before they could leave. "May I point out…"

"No," Barry-Red said firmly, and Barry-White knew Barry-Red already had a problem with this Wells. So maybe the big reveal wasn't so far off? Barry-White almost wanted to stay, grab some popcorn and watch the whole thing unravel. Almost.

-Superflash-

At Joe's, Barry-Red heated up leftover pasta and Barry-White was please Joe could cook as well here actually both version of Joe he so far knew were good cooks, so it was an inevitability. "Why are you mad at Wells?" Barry-White asked casually, wondering if this Barry had just found out about him knowing the accelerator would explode.

"He messed around with Kryptonite. Could have really hurt Kara," Barry-Red said off-handedly and noticed Barry-White's confusion. "It's nothing." Barry-Red said dismissively, not wanting to confuse his counterpart even more. "We…"

"Barry," they heard the door open and Iris' familiar voice.

"In here," both Barrys called out together and then looked at each other. Barry-While laughed, forgetting his place in this odd other universe.

Iris came in to see the two Barrys. "Cloning again?" she asked, slightly shocked, but having been caught up on the Copycat case since finding out about the two.

"What is it with you guys and clones?" Barry-White asked remembering before when Barry-Red had suspected cloning as well.

"Copycat," Barry-Red answered, confusing Barry-White. "A cloning meta? No…? Well… it's a long story that ends with Kara having a mini-teenage clone called Karen." Barry-Red looked over to his sister. "This is actually me from an alternate universe. I know, it's weird."

Iris looked at Barry-White with searching eyes but then shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk to you," Iris said. "The, err, one from this world?"

"Go right ahead," Barry-Red said, "he could have already had this conversation with his Iris. Am I right?" Barry-White nodded knowing it was a possibility. One of many possible conversations, in fact.

"Well, you see… Eddie proposed," Iris said, not completely overjoyed in her tone, but grinning nonetheless, and Barry-White held his breathe at a mention to another deceased individual still being alive on this Earth: Eddie. Well that was definite confirmation Wells was Thawne as Eddie hadn't yet sacrificed himself to stop the Reverse-Flash.

"That's great!" Barry-Red said with a grin and Barry-White could see he meant it. There was no jealousy here. This Barry had no feelings for Iris in the way Barry-White himself had and his Earth 2 doppelganger clearly had, having married her there. "It is great?' Barry-Red added after seeing Iris face, remembering her tone.

"It's just… you and Kara have been perfect for each other since the day you met each other. It took you guys nearly six years to get engaged. Me and Eddie have only been with each other for about a year and our start wasn't as smooth as yours and Kara… If it took you two that long when you're clearly perfect for each other why should me and Eddie rush into things?"

"Iris, we were a lot younger when we met," Barry-Red reasoned. "We still had school and setting up our lives before we could even think of marriage." Barry-Red, who had got up to hug her at the announcement, sat down and took Iris' hand. "Do you love him?" Iris nodded. "Could you live without him?"

"No…" Iris answered. "I want him."

"Then go for it!" Barry-Red said with a genuine smile, causing Iris to smile back.

"But there is one thing," Iris said. "If I am going to marry Eddie I can't be lying to him. I've got to let him know about you." Barry-White almost couldn't believe what he was hearing; well he couldn't believe a lot of things and seeing this, seeing Iris mad for Eddie made him want to fall into some sort of depression, knowing his Iris had felt the same way but it was doomed to death. Literally. But his Iris had not known before Eddie about his speedster identity. So this was new, Barry-White thought; he and Joe had told Eddie when they suspected Wells and wanted his help. It meant this Barry and his fiancée didn't suspect Wells. That put a damper on his suspicions on the group.

"If Eddie is the one you'll be with for the rest of your life he can join our Super family," Barry-Red was saying with a smile and Iris hugged him.

"Hey Kara if your listening in there," Iris said, suddenly rapping Barry-Red's head lightly with her knuckles "you're my maid of honor."

Barry-Red laughed as Barry-White was suddenly totally confused, Kara answered with a  _What?!_  as she hadn't been paying attention until that moment.  _Tell her of course!_

"Kara would be please to be your maid of honor," Barry-Red said.

"I'm sorry, what the hell's going on?" Barry-White said, confused. "How could she hear? Is this some weird technology your Earth's developed? I…" Barry-White didn't know what to say.

"He's not mentally connected to his Kara?" Iris asked not even contemplating that there could be a Barry out there without a Kara.

"He doesn't even know her," Barry-Red said, a little worriedly now.

"Oh, wow, Barry without Kara. That's unbelievable. You two are perfect together!" Iris said surprised. "I got to go back to work. Good luck with…" Iris paused looking at Barry-White. "…whatever this is." Iris left the house leaving, the two Barry's alone again.

"Mentally connected?" Barry-White said lightly, and Barry-Red shrugged.

"It's a Kryptonian thing," Barry-Red said dismissively.

"So you and Iris are like real brother and sister here, huh?" Barry-White asked, having seen the relationship with his own eyes now. How easy it was for them to talk about other boys and girls with each other? Hell, Iris had just made Barry-Red's fiancée her maid of honor, they were that close.

"Of course. Aren't you two?" Barry-Red asked and Barry-White shrugged, not quite meeting his doppelganger's eyes as he didn't want to go down that road.

-Superflash-

Kara had gone back to work in a yellow dress she'd picked up from home and when she told Cat she had been saved by the Flash, Cat had said she knew. Well, everyone had seen the red streak save the girl. Indeed, Cat indicted one of her televisions, the video feed of the Flash catching Kara on repeats; Cat shrugging the experience off and expected Kara to go back to work. With Siobhan departing after screaming Kara out of the window, Kara did work peacefully for a short while, only to be distracted when she heard Iris tell Barry she was her maid of honor.

Kara smiled, happy for her friend when not long later her phone rang. "Alex," Kara said answering it.

"Bizzaro and Livewire are gone," Alex replied instantly.

"What…? How?" Kara asked.

"Not really sure," Alex replied worried.

Kara hung up the phone and marched into Cat Grant's office. "Ms. Grant, Leslie has escaped," Kara said. "I'll arrange you a flight and get Carter out of here." She knew Leslie was a danger to her boss; after the accident that had made her what she was, and the demotion due to her bad-mouthing Supergirl, Leslie had made it her life's mission to see Cat dead, almost succeeding if it wasn't for Kara's quick intervention.

"I'm not afraid of Leslie. I defeated her before and I will do it again," Cat said defiantly, looking up at Kara's face. "Okay, I had help last time and I will have help this time. Supergirl will be there I am sure. Flash too if he can spare the time."

Kara took a breath as she walked out and then to an empty office she sometimes used to change and take a break from both Kara and Supergirl life. James had found it for her, but she hadn't used it until after his death, for fear he might want to do something untoward with no one looking out for them.  _Barry I need you,_  Kara thought over the bond as she then got out her cellphone, knowing Barry was on his way.

When the Flash and his doppelganger arrived Kara was on the phone with Karen. "Look I want you to stick close to Carter. If a woman seemingly made of electricity comes, you grab Carter and run. Run all the way to Clark. You got it?"

"Yeah," Karen said confidently, knowing Kara was serious before they hung up.

"What's going on?" her Barry asked out loud for his doppelganger's benefit.

"Leslie and Bizzaro escaped the DEO," Kara said.

"How?" Her Barry asked, but Kara just shrugged. "Okay so we'll find them and put them back."

"Um… sorry who?" the other Barry asked never having heard the names before but was caught up on who the two were. "Wow this earth really has a thing with clones."

"Bizzaro is not a clone!" Kara retorted. "She's a human who Maxwell Lord messed with. Her powers and likeness, well she's like the reverse of me really." Kara looked over the other Barry. "More importantly though, are you in or out?"

Barry-White paused, unsure if he should get involved in this world; Earth-2 had proved difficult enough with the death of that Joe and Caitlin and Cisco's evil doppelgangers. "Come on, could you really sit here and do nothing? I know I couldn't," Barry-Red said with a smirk, and Barry-White knew he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll help. Where to?" Barry-White asked.

"Follow me," Kara, who kept her superhero outfit under her day clothes, stripped her yellow dress off and flew out the window.

-Superflash-

When they reached the DEO Kara and Barry-Red stood by a computer as Barry-White sped around the place at super-speed, taking it in before stopping in front of them. He took off his mask, clearly excited. "This place is awesome!" Barry-White said. "Is that a space ship? Is it YOUR spaceship? You said you were an alien, well not of this world anyway. Is 'alien' an insult to you? Sorry if it is, I just…" he rambled.

Kara laughed as Barry-White had pretty much the same reaction to her ship that Cisco had after learning it was hers, including wanting a picture in front of it. "Where did you get a spare Barry from?" Alex asked, too shocked to stop the picture being taken this time.

"He's from an alternative universe, believe it or not," Kara said with a smile.

"I'm Barry-Red. He's Barry-White," Barry-Red explained for Alex's benefit.

"Well, I suppose he can help," Hank said, not really caring where the extra Barry came from as long as he was actually helpful.

"Fighting crime is my day and night job," Barry-White pointed out, moving to Hank now. "I'm a CSI. Are you one too?" That question was addressed at Barry-Red, who nodded. "Is there a lab here?"

"You can use my lab," Alex said. "And no more pictures." Alex seemed annoyed as the Barry's and Kara took a selfie in front of the ship with Barry's-Red phone.

"Hey," Barry-Red suddenly pulled Barry-White aside as Alex and Kara walked towards the lab. "Don't piss Alex off. She might not look it but she can be scary and she is about to become my sister-in-law."

"She's an alien too?" Barry-White said, shocked and wondering how many aliens there were in this universe.

"No, she Kara's foster sister," Barry-Red said. "Just… be nice." Barry-White nodded not wanting to cause family drama for his counterpart.

Barry-White went on the computer and explained to Barry-Red what he was doing. Barry-Red was impressed as Barry-White tracked Leslie to a warehouse using electrical scanning to find the concentrated mass that she would likely provide. "I am totally stealing that idea from you," Barry-Red said when he was done.

"So let's go!" Kara said impatient.

"What's the plan?" Barry-White asked.

"Catch the bad girl, eighty-five percent chance of punching," both Kara and Barry-Red said at the same time.

"Okay I get that," Barry-White said. "But what's the plan? Don't you two coerce with Cisco and Caitlin to rig up something to stop them or do you just rely on your powers?" He sounded a little doubtful at their keenness to seek out the baddies without a plan. This was definitely an earlier version of himself.

"How about that device you tried to use last time on her?" Alex suggested quickly.

"That went bang," Kara pointed out, holding up her hands.  _Water,_ Kara suddenly thought, getting Barry-Red's attention.  _That worked last time on her._

 _It makes sense. So, one of us distracts her while the other two get a bucket of water and she goes all Wicked Witch of the West,_ Barry said with a smile as he and Kara then kissed, not noticing the stares.

"They just figured out something in their heads, forgetting none of us can hear them," Alex explained bemusedly to Barry-White. "Care to fill us in or want to leave us in the dark again?"

"Water, Alex, we're going to use water against her," Kara said.

"Oh, yeah, that so makes sense," Barry-White said. "Okay, let's go." The trio ran out at super speed.

-Superflash-

"We got here first,' Barry-Red comment as Barry-White came in after him and Kara. It still was annoying to Barry-Red that Barry-White seemed faster than him. Even without that speed canon thing.

"I ran around the block to get an idea of what obstacles could be used against us, so I let you get here first," Barry-white said with a smirk.

"Be nice boys," Kara warned, suddenly feeling like she was babysitting twins.

"Well look who dropped by," they heard a voice before the boys could react and Leslie appeared, still white haired and pale-skinned. "Brought backup this time, Supergirl."

"And we clearly have you outnumbered," Kara smirked, facing Leslie with the two Barry's by her side.

"I think you should re-count," Leslie mocked "and meet my new partners. I believe you know one already." From another part of the warehouse a girl who looked almost identical to Kara, and in a similar outfit flew up, but her face was cracked, like a broken porcelain mask – Kara knew Bizzaro right away. "And now, meet Silver Banshee."

A woman in heavy make-up, pale-grey highlights on black hair and the strangest wardrobe walked in, Kara barely recognizing Siobhan but recognized her stance. Barry-White didn't wait another moment, immediately running around Leslie at top speed, catching the lightning built up behind him and then throwing it at her.  _Did he just throw lightning at her? How did he do that?!_  Barry-Red thought to Kara clearly, stunned and jealous.

"Thanks for the power up," Leslie remarked, the lightning being absorbed by her, she then firing a bolt of her own at Barry-White, throwing him back with the force.

"I will kill you and then I'll kill Kara Danvers," Siobhan had rounded on Supergirl at the same moment, blasting a sonic scream right at Kara. It caused her to fall to her knees and cover her ears, the pain of the blast. When she removed her hands there was actual blood coming from her ears! That wasn't good.

While this was going on, Bizzaro had sent a fire breath out at Barry-Red who moved created two mini-cyclones with the speed of his arms to counter it. "Maybe Kara Danvers is tougher than you think!" Kara was now saying to 'Silver Banshee' as she let out a freeze breath at Siobhan, which Siobhan let out a scream to counteract.

Barry-White re-joined them at that moment and let his arms do the same thing as Barry-Reds to counteract Leslie's electricity. It was somewhat effective. "We've got to get out of here!" Barry-White said, the other two agreed running off, leaving the three villains behind.

-Superflash-

The group had regrouped back to Kara's apartment where Barry-White was introduced to a confused Krypto. Barry-White, for his part, found it completely awesome Kara had an alien dog with super powers, despite their defeat by the three villains, and was using Barry-Red cellphone to take more pictures, wishing he had his own with him.

"You two okay?" Barry-White asked the couple after taking their picture too. They had retreated to the couch, Barry-Red seeming fine but Kara was rubbing her ears. The bleeding had instantly stopped but she was still disconcerted by Siobhan's sheer power.

"Yeah, just a little ringing," Kara said. "Glad I didn't bring Krypto with me. His hearing is even better than mine."

"I got an idea for that actually. From when I faced off against Pied Piper," Barry-White said causing the two to look to him, clearly confused themselves now. That was a first. "Not met the Pied Piper yet?" Barry-White was a slightly confused since they had mentioned Ronnie and Hartley Rathaway, aka Pied Piper, had been one of the main reason they had found Ronnie in his universe. "Maybe he went by a different name? He was Hartley Rathaway?" The two shook their heads. "Hartley did work for STAR before the explosion… Not that either of you would have known that. How did you find Ronnie anyway?"

"A friend of mine has a thing for tracking metahumans," Kara said. "I saw Ronnie in a video and then searched all of Central to find him."

That was different, and Barry-White nodded, realizing why. Hartley had also been one of the main reasons he had started to suspect Wells after he had told Barry that Wells had actually known, and obviously planned on, the accelerator exploding. Pieces were starting to fall into place in his mind as to why this earth's Fake-Wells wasn't even suspected of his true nature. "Well, let's go to that DE-thing base again. I'll make the ear plugs we need there." Barry-White reasoned.

-Superflash-

"Well hello Kitty-Cat," Leslie said as she appeared on the screens in Cat's office. There was a blast of electricity from the monitors and then she was there in person. "You really need to watch where you're going, Cat, or someone is going to declaw you."

"You really need to get some new material." Cat groaned as the elevator opened and Siobhan, in her ludicrous make up, walked out.

"I believe you know my partner," Leslie said, as Winn recognizing the woman jumped up, again trying to talk her out of what she was planning, but again was thrown aside like rubbish. This wasn't so impressive, Cat thought on Winn's behalf.

"So, it's the attack of my former cronies?" Cat asked, looking around as another figure flew past the window and landed on her balcony. It took Cat a moment to realize this was Bizzaro and not Supergirl.

"Supergirl loves you," Bizzaro said, moving into Cat's office and looking at CatCo boss her head tilted and her eyes strangely unfocussed "…like a mother."

"Well that settles that," Leslie said with a smirk, pouncing on Cat.

-Superflash-

Barry-White was at the DEO making the earplugs for the group and explaining what they did when Leslie's form appeared on all the screen. "Hey blue and double-red," Leslie mocked on the screens, "I got someone you want." The screen moved to show Cat Grant, handcuffed to a bench in the park with Silver Banshee and Bizzaro guarding her. "If you want her back, come to the park and get her." Leslie vanished from the screen.

"You don't have to do this," Kara said to Barry-White suddenly.

"Yeah this is our fight," Barry-Red said, knowing what Kara was thinking.

"Hey all for one and…" Barry-White paused for a second "you guys have the Three Musketeers here, right?"

"All for one," Kara and Barry-Red said together to confirm it. Barry-White smirked.

-Superflash-

The three villains were patrolling Cat, who was trying to get them to let her go using her best negotiation skills. "I'm not begging for me,' Cat implored when Leslie made fun of her attempts, "I am asking for my sons. I'm all they have."

"That's sweet," Leslie mocked, 'too bad Supergirl loves you like a mother too."

"I think the word Bizzaro was looking for is mentor," Cat said irritated now, knowing Kara might have great affection for her but was unsure if it was up to the level of a mother. She already had her foster mother. Maybe Kara did think more of Cat than Eliza, Cat wasn't sure.

"What's it like?" Bizzaro suddenly asked, looking at Cat curiously. "Having a mother? Being loved by a mother?"

"I wouldn't know," Cat said thinking of her own mother who was uncaring in everything. Looking at Bizzaro she seemed like a child herself, almost.

That was when Kara and the two Barrys appeared and the three villains stood to attention, ready for a fight. "Come on ladies, let's settle this like women," Barry-White said, making Kara and Barry-Red look at him. "What? There's more of you than of us," Barry-White reasoned.

"How about no," Siobhan muttered, letting out her sonic scream but was surprised when it didn't affect the trio.

"Too bad Shrieky. Scream lost its hit," Barry-Red said with a smirk, running over to punch Siobhan, but was cut off by Leslie who set an electric spark at him. Barry-White ran over to distract Siobhan instead.

Kara went over to break Cat's handcuffs curious while Bizzaro was not acting or fighting. "Took you long enough," Cat said getting up.

"Go," Kara said turning to Bizzaro. "Hi." Kara didn't want to have to fight her if she didn't have to.

"They said they would help me get rid of the pain," Bizzaro said sadly, looking at Kara. Since being hit by both the green and blue Kryptonite she had been in horrible pain every waking moment. "They lied."

"They only care about themselves," Kara said smoothly.

"You lied too," Bizzaro added. "You did nothing!"

"We tried," Kara said. "It will just take more time…"

"No, go on, kill me," Bizzaro said, shocking Kara who shook her head. "I make you." Bizzaro jumped at Kara with her own little scream and Kara had no choice but to fight back.

The two Barrys were having problems themselves. While Siobhan's scream didn't affect them while the earplugs were in, Leslie proved difficult nonetheless. She had knocked out Barry-White while Barry-Red was zipping around, trying to keep ahead of her.

"I hate helicopters!" Leslie suddenly screamed, as a helicopter came whirring overhead, obviously filming the scene taking place.

She threw an electric burst right at the helicopter. Barry-Red couldn't do anything to stop it. Kara, from her fight with Bizzaro, saw it head toward the machine and threw both herself and Bizzaro in front of the lightning bolt, saving the helicopter from destruction. The two fell from the sky instantly, Bizzaro clearly getting the worst of the hit but Kara not in good shape herself now.

Barry-Red ran in front of his weakened fiancée, who couldn't get off the floor at that moment. Leslie held electricity in her hand now, ready to fire it as the gathered public suddenly moved, surrounding the two heroes. "Time for us to protect you," one of them said to Barry-Red who, alone in the battle now, couldn't help but smile.

Barry-White though had gained consciousness and ran down the side of the building he and Livewire had been fighting before she'd knocked him out, and saw a fire truck not far off. He ran to it and grabbed the hose. "Think you can give me some water?" Barry-White asked and the fireman nodded, grinning as they knew what Barry-White wanted to do, and turned it on. Barry-White directed it at Leslie who, when the water hit, went haywire going into electrolysis and hitting Siobhan with her suddenly split electricity. All three villains were down.

"You two okay?" Barry-White asked, running over once the water was off. Barry-Red had helped Kara to her feet and nodded.

"Yeah," Barry-Red said, looking around them at the public. "Need to get these guys back to the DEO."

"I have an idea about that," Barry-White said.

-Superflash-

Kara flew to the wastelands where the two Barrys and Krypto were waiting. Barry-White had given Cisco and Caitlin the technology to hold metas in jail, advancing their current pipeline technology, and it was now being put in place in a couple of prisons in both Central and National. Bizzaro, unfortunately had gotten her wish. Everything that had been done to her body had been too much. Her heart had given out and she was no more.

"I got the pictures," Kara said holding up the many selfies they had taken with Barry-Red's phone to Barry-White. They had wanted the other Barry to keep them as souvenir of his time with them. "What have you been doing?"

"He taught me how to throw lightning," Barry-Red said, clearly excited.

"Well I learned these tricks from people who I wish weren't in my life. You should learn them from someone you like," Barry-White reasoned, taking the photos, glad Kara had agreed to get them printed for him. "Thank you, no one at home will believe this."

"Have you figured out how to get home?" Kara asked, petting her dog.

"I think so. Something we have done on my universe. We run together and at the last moment you throw me. To combine our speeds. A sort of race," Barry-White said.

"Oh I am so up for that!" Barry-Red said gleeful, still a little sore he was slower than Barry-White. "I still can not believe you are faster than me."

"I had to train myself to get faster because I had no one watching my back. You do. I'd trade half my speed for what you have," Barry-White said looking at Kara. "But I'm sure you'll get faster in time. Look, there's something I have to tell you before I leave. Well, maybe warn you actually – something important… about the Reverse-Flash, the one of my world and the history I believe is repeating itself here." Barry-White had decided he could not go home leaving the world like this. Letting the possibility of the Reverse-Flash winning on any world was too much for him. He had to tell the two what he knew.

"Harrison Wells isn't who he claims to be. I can't be too sure but the one on my Earth proved to be someone altogether different…" Barry-White then proceeded to tell Kara and Barry-Red everything that had happened in his world; about the Hartley's revelation and Wells setting off the accelerator on purpose, all the way to who he really was and the events surrounding his death. Barry-White left nothing out. "From what I learned of this world so far it's the same, just a year or so behind mine," Barry-White said, noticing the looks the two were making.

 _I never liked him,_  Kara thought, anger filling her body but suppressing it to try and keep Barry-Red in control as Barry-Red was actually seeing red and was ready to go pound Wells for himself.  _We need to wait, Barry. We need real proof first._

 _Like what?_ Barry asked.

 _We'll find this Hartley, Barry-White said he worked for STAR Labs so Cisco and Caitlin would know him, and then see if it's true that Wells set the accelerator off on purpose. Then we'll go to see if we can find the original Wells body,_  Kara thought back and Barry nodded knowing he could not just rush into this. They needed to make sure Barry-White was right first.

"Guys…?" Barry-White asked at their silence. "I've heard of a 'raging silence' but this is something else. Unless you're doing that mental communication thing…?"

"Thank you," Kara quickly said out loud to Barry-White, cutting off his worried rant. She hugged the speedster who smiled and hugged her back. He then hugged his doppelganger, which was really weird. He then put the speed canon back onto his chest plate.

"Good luck you two," Barry-White said and the two Barrys then started to run together. At last moment Barry-Red threw Barry-White. There was a sudden swirl of blue light and Barry white was gone.

 _Woah. That was cool! You think he got home?_ Barry-Red asked as he stopped.

 _We might never find out,_ Kara said as Krypto barked.  _And we have work to do._

-Superflash-

Earth-1

The Flash sped through the streets of Central City, momentarily vanishing into a blue portal and emerging only moments later some five feet away, finishing his jaunt back to STAR Labs where he skidded to a stop in front of Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramone, and Iris West.

Ripping the mask from his head, Barry Allen turned to look at the trio. "I'm back!" He exclaimed, oblivious to the fact he had time-jumped as well as having travelled inter-dimensionally as he added, "what… how long was I gone?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Caitlin said with a smile. "You just killed your old record. You went four times faster!"

"That's as fast as Zoom," Cisco celebrated.

"Faster actually," Harry corrected as Barry stared at them shocked.

"But… how long was I gone?' Barry said confusing them. "I mean I was… well… you must have noticed. I spent an entire day on a different Earth?"

The group starred at him in shock. "You breached?" Cisco asked. "To a completely new Earth?" Barry nodded.

"And spent a day there?" Caitlin said, clearly shocked. "You disappeared for like a second but I just thought you went too fast for us to track you."

"No I was gone," Barry confirmed.

"Did you see our doppelgangers?" Cisco asked, cautiously curious.

"Yeah, and it was kind of freaky. Their Earth was very similar to ours, but kind of a year behind. Reverse-Flash was there and everything," Barry said.

"Woah" Cisco nodded impressed. "I thought all earths were on the same sort of time though?"

"Well, I'm sure there are many universes out there where your lives took similar paths with minor differences," Wells pointed out. "Also it's very possible for an alternate Earth to be a year or two behind us. Although Barry could have just time jumped as well since there does seem to be some time jumping here."

"Well it felt like I was a year in the past." Barry shrugged. "Iris you had just gotten engaged to Eddie. Ronnie and Stein were out there somewhere in the world. The only real difference is I was engaged to be married to get this a super powered alien."

"No, you're making this up," Cisco said.

"No I got pictures," Barry said, taking out the pictures he'd rolled up in his sleeve and showing the group.

"Oh wow," Cisco said as he looked at one of the spaceship. "I'm going to scan these pics into the system!" Cisco went to run to his desk but was stopped by Iris.

"Can I see that?" Iris said, seeing the selfie of the two Barrys and a girl. Cisco handed the pictures to her "She seems…" Iris paused looking at the pictures trying to remember something. A look came on her face as she did. "No…? Kara Kent? That's Kara Kent. I was roommates with her for like a week freshmen year until her adoptive parents died and she had to go take care of her little cousin." Iris got very uncomfortable as everyone paused and looked at her in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so there is more to Barry-White. In fact his story that follows on from this chapter is already up and called A New Karry. You can check it out but there's also a lot more to that Earth, which is now known as Mutant Earth. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	18. Gathering the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now doubting Harrison Wells, Kara and Barry go to prove what Barry-White told them was true and gather a team to take him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook; Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

It had been very easy to get Cisco and Caitlin to tell them about Hartley without letting them know about Wells; Barry and Kara had decided they couldn't tell Cisco and Caitlin before they knew for sure, anyway – all they said was Barry-White mentioned him when they'd made the earplugs and they wanted to check to make sure he wasn't the same in this universe, especially as Barry-White had indicated of Harley's Pied Piper ways. So far it seemed like the same history as in Barry-White world was playing out as Wells had indeed fired Hartley before the explosion.

Kara and Barry were outside his apartment now, looking at each other with steely determination. Without a word, or even a thought, to each other Barry disconnected themselves from STAR labs, inserted their earplugs and ran in.

Hartley seemed shocked as he immediately went for the gloves, which Kara grabbed from him. "These aren't even finished" Barry said, noticing the gloves Kara held that were definitely not complete.

"So? I'm having some trouble," Hartley mumbled, making Barry and Kara look at each other again.

 _Well at least we know why we hadn't heard from him yet,_ Barry thought to Kara as he took off his earplugs and Kara did the same.

"Wells sent his dogs after me?" Hartley asked annoyed, but noticed the angry glares in the two eyes.

"We're on our own. Wells has nothing to do with this" Kara spat truthfully, and Hartley could hear the anger.

"As for you, we have one question and one question only," Barry quickly interjected. "Did Wells know the accelerator would blow?"

Hartley looked at the two. He had figured out a long time ago that the two were working with Wells and with the anger in their faces and in their voices confirmed to him that something had happened. "Yes," Hartley said. "I warned him. He then fired me."

Kara accidentally crushed the glove she was holding in her anger. "Sorry…" Kara said putting the remnants of the gloves down and trying to calm her anger; she knew Barry was having trouble as well. "Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything to make us come back."

"That it?" Hartley asked as the two heroes turned to leave.

"That's it," Barry confirmed. "Oh and leave Wells alone. He's ours." The way Barry looked made Hartley know he was serious, so Hartley nodded as the two superheroes left.

Hartley had not been expecting that. He wondered what the two had found out to turn them against Wells, but he then smiled and laughed. It didn't matter really. It was time to get some popcorn and watch the news. He had a feeling very soon it would be interesting.

-Superflash-

Barry had reconnected them to the labs, making an excuse for the coms being down.  _It's looking more and more that I was right,_  Barry said, making Kara laugh.  _Well the other me._

 _We have to find the body first,_  Kara reminded Barry who nodded.

 _So we go to Starling,_  Barry said and Kara shook her head.

 _Not we. Me. STAR labs will notice you're absent more than they would mine._  It was true. Kara didn't go the labs every day since she lived, and worked, in National and not Central. She could get away for a day without them hearing from her. For Barry would be harder to get away unnoticed.  _Besides, you got to find Ronnie and Stein. We're going to need them._

 _Ronnie died in Barry-White's universe,_  Barry reminded Kara skeptically who nodded.

_I know but we can't do this on our own. Besides we're not following his path. This is our own way. No time traveling. Right?_

_No time traveling,_ Barry said, having been surprised when Barry-White mentioned they could travel in time.  _I love my mom but I love my life too much. I can't potentially destroy what we have by saving her._  Barry felt kind of guilty as he said the truth, but he knew he could not save his mom and potentially lose Kara. He also knew his mom would understand that… if he could ever explain it to her.  _So I'll just ask…. And I can't ask Cisco or Caitlin to find Ronnie for me._ Barry realized

 _Because they would ask why,_ Kara finished for Barry,  _Can't ask the DEO either. They would ask why too, and if we told them…. Well I have no clue what Alex or the others would do._

 _So how do we find them?_  Barry asked and Kara paused in thought for a moment.

 _I got an idea but it means revealing ourselves to one more person._ Barry seemed confused for a moment before he realized Kara's plan and he nodded his agreement.

-Superflash-

"Kara?" Winn called coming up onto the roof. He had received a text message from her to meet her on the roof, which was weird.

"Winn," a female voice responded and Winn turned to see Supergirl floating not far from him. "Supergirl, I was just meeti… Wait you know my name?"

Kara landed in front of him. "Winn," she repeated. "It's me."

"What?" Winn was struck dumb, the information not getting to his head as there was what looked like a flash of lightning and suddenly the Flash was on the roof with them. He took off his mask. "What...? Barry? How..."

"You're not taking it so well," Barry said out loud for Winn benefit.

"Doesn't seem to have gone through his head yet," Kara agreed as Winn stared at them. "Winn, I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry. I was never going to tell you this, but we have reached a dead end on something and we need your help with it. So can you do that? Can you help us?"

Winn looked at the two and quickly tried to pull himself together and act cool. "Yeah… I mean, sure… I can…. And I will totally keep your secret. No need to worry, not that I work for the woman I can't keep secrets from but it's cool…" Winn said still seeming confused. "What do you need?"

"We need you to find that fire meta for us again," Kara said, she and Barry quickly explaining who the fire meta was and the best idea of where they possibly now were.

"Okay, sure," Winn said as Kara quickly put her normal clothes on over her outfit.

 _Got to get a couple days off from Ms. Grant,_ Kara informed Barry.  _Wish me luck!_

 _Good luck indeed,_  Barry said, kissing Kara as Kara went down to the office and him and Winn went to the abandoned office they used so Winn could use the computer there.

-Superflash-

Ms. Grant was sitting at her desk looking at pictures she'd received in the public inbox of CatCo of the Two Flashes from the other day. "Kiera, what do you make of the two Flashes?" Cat asked.

"Maybe Flash has a brother?" Kara said airily. "Or maybe Flash of an alternate universe hopped over to help? I really don't know." Kara put the layouts she had picked up on her way to the office on Ms. Grant desk. "Ms. Grant, I need a couple of days off. I have to go to Metropolis and look at stuff for the wedding."

"Fine," Cat Grant said with a sigh, surprising Kara who remembered how hard it was to get vacation time out of her. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Kara said, deciding not to question it.

She turned to leave but paused when Cat Grant called 'Kiera' again. Kara turned around still at the door of the office. She was almost afraid Cat was about to take back the time off. "In my life I have been blessed with two very wonderful and very smart sons. I wouldn't trade them for the world. I never had the joy of having a daughter though." Kara nodded, wondering where this was going. "If I did have one though, I would want her to be like you."

Kara was stunned into complete silent not sure what to say. There hadn't seemed to be any sincerity to the statement, it was in her usual tone that she could have been asking Kara to get her her prescription, but there was something in her eyes as she looked directly at Kara now. But her tone softened as she continued on: "You're nice, smart, loyal and caring. You have a wonderful fiancée who clearly loves you. You do a lot of good in your life and who you are is what every mother wants for their children. You have great potential, in fact more potential than you realize. More than even I knew when I hired you. I saw it from the moment you walked in that door. It's the reason you got the job, the reason I have tried my best to mentor you since you started here; you can do so much with your life."

She paused, her eyes remaining on Kara, a curious glean to them. "I suppose what I'm trying to say, and I am sure your foster mother has said this before, but I'm proud of you. I'm sure your biological mother would be too."

"Thank you," Kara said, blushing in spite of herself and unsure what was happening here to have Ms. Grant say all these unusually kind things.

"No. Thank you. For everything," Cat said. Since Bizzaro had admitted that Kara had loved her like a mother, Cat felt she had to say some of those things to her assistant. "Now go. Get out of here. I am a busy women Kiera."

 _Where did that come from?_  Barry asked Kara as she walked out of the office. He had been listening in to see if Kara would get the time off and had been just as shocked as her.

 _Not a clue, but not questioning it._ Kara commented quickly.  _I've got to go home, pack a couple of things, and grab Krypto, for the trip._

A few moments later, Cat Grant looked out her window, almost timing it as she then saw the familiar figure of Supergirl flying by. She smiled. "Go get them Supergirl," she whispered, and then in an even lower she added "be careful Kara."

-Superflash-

Barry had said goodbye to Kara and waited for Winn to find Ronnie. It wasn't that long before Winn had accomplished the task. "They're not too far. They went to Opal City," Winn said, giving Barry the address he had tracked them down to.

'Thanks Winn," Barry said, running off before Winn could say any more.

"I want in!" Winn found himself saying to the empty air. He had no idea why Kara and Barry were doing what they were doing and he wanted to know. "Well I found Firestorm, I can find where Barry is going when he comes back." Winn said to himself, turning around in his chair and typing into the computer.

-Superflash-

Ronnie and Stein had just separated and were in fact arguing with each other when Barry showed up. "Is all you two do bicker?" Barry asked, making both jump. They hadn't noticed the speedster enter.

"Mr. Allen, how on Earth did you find us?" Stein asked, curious.

"Same computer geek who helped us find you last time," Barry said noncommittedly. "I need you to come back to Central with me and do not ask why." The two looked at each other, confused. "It's important, but I can't tell you until everyone is together." They could hear the seriousness in Barry's voice, but also the plea to remain silent on the topic.

"Okay, so meet you at STAR labs?" Ronnie said.

"No!" Barry quickly barked, surprising the two. "It's very important no one at STAR labs knows I came to get you until we're ready and completely sure of the facts. Follow me, I have a different place we're meeting at." Barry smirked and Ronnie and Stein, still confused but committed, rejoined together and followed the speedster.

-Superflash-

The Arrow, Black Canary and Speedy were in the middle of a fight, the three of them keeping up with the large amount of mercenaries they were facing so far but they were still outnumbered. The Arrow was ready to take a bad hit, which never came.

Supergirl landed in front of him and his attacker, blocking the hit. Kara took the weapon from the man and then tossed him with ease. She turned to her dog and with a smirk said, "Sick 'em boy!" Team Arrow were then put to shame at how quickly the girl and her dog took down the numbers, leaving just the vigilantes and the superhero alone, with a lot of unconscious bodies – Oliver Queen admitted there would have been a lot more death had the superhero not turned up.

Kara turned to Oliver with a smile. "Well that was fun," Kara said.

"Supergirl? We know Supergirl!" Thea asked, taking off her hood with sudden glee and noticed the surprise on Laurel's masked face also. Her brother though had not been surprised, giving Thea a look and growling, "Okay, yes, we know Supergirl."

"Well I appreciate the help Kara." Oliver looked back to Kara, turning off his voice modulator so he spoke with his smoother tones, "but I doubt you flew all the way here to say 'hello'."

"I fly to Metropolis all the time to hang with my cousin but you're right. I have other reasons to be here," Kara nodded, suddenly subdued.

-Superflash-

Oliver had taken Kara and Krypto back to his base, or 'Arrow Cave' under Palmer Tech, where Felicity greeted Kara with a hug. The two of them had met when Felicity had come to Central to see Barry after he'd woken up and the two had bonded, Kara however admitting she didn't keep in contact as frequently as Felicity would have liked. Thea and Laurel were petting Krypto, but when Oliver tried Krypto growled.

"Down!" Kara ordered and her dog backed away. "You know maybe Cisco has a point about Krypto not liking men. The only males Krypto seems to like are Clark, Jason, and Barry."

"So what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, always one to get to the point and never for small talk.

"Looking for a dead body," Kara said simply.

"Figure of speech?" Laurel asked politely, and was surprised when Kara shook her head. "Okay, well I'm a D.A. so I could help check morgues and…?"

"Not going to be in a morgue," Kara said. "Thank you, but right now I only need two things from you guys. The first thing is Felicity, when I find the body I need you to run a DNA test for me. Compare it to this," Kara took out a computer disc – Harrison Wells had worked at a lab before STAR that took DNA samples. It had still been in the records at the labs and no one noticed the Flash coming in and taking the file right from under their nose. Felicity nodded, taking the disc from Kara. "And the second is that I need is you guys not to tell anyone at STAR labs I am here. No one but Barry knows and we want to keep it that way."

"What's going on Kara?" Oliver asked, surprised as neither Kara or Barry had ever seemed to be one for secrets – that was his M.O.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," Kara said. She and Barry had agreed that no one should find out until they were sure and had everyone they needed together. "Just trust me."

"I'm sure Supergirl has a good reason," Thea said, trying to charm her brother. "I mean she's like the real deal. A big time superhero. You showed the world this is not just a male game too."

"I so want to see that heat vision," Laurel agreed with a smirk.

"Uh, no. The freeze breath," Thea pointed out.

"Um…." Kara had no clue what was going on.

"She's not a toy, girls," Felicity said. "Besides, she's with me. I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"I haven't already?" Kara asked, looking at Oliver but Oliver shook his head.

"No, in fact we were about to head to Central to ask Cisco for help with a project," Felicity said. "I'm dating Ray Palmer."

"Ray Palmer? As in Palmer Tech Ray Palmer?" Kara asked, and Felicity nodded. "As in Maxwell Lords' biggest competitor, Ray Palmer?" Felicity nodded again. "I love him already."

-Superflash-

The next day Kara was walking besides a road with Krypto at her side and Laurel and Thea following, they were all in casual clothes, no sign or black or red leather, or a cape, to be seen. "You two didn't have to come with me," Kara said following Krypto, who was sniffing around for the body.

"Are you kidding?" Thea asked. "How could we let you go body-hunting alone?" Thea was holding a shovel over her shoulder like it was no big deal. She was surprisingly strong for such a petite girl.

"Very easily," Kara said, not getting the sarcasm of the sentence. "So…" before Kara could finish her sentence, Krytpo barked and started pawing at the ground.

"I think your dog found something," Laurel said, but Kara had already rushed over to him taking, the shovel from Thea and started digging super-fast. "She really didn't need us did she?" Laurel sighed sarcastically, Thea surprised too as Kara unearthed the corpse fast.

"Oh gees," Thea said looking at the cadaver and then turning away in shock. "Never seen a body that decayed before. The one I see are usually fresh. At least I can't smell it…"

"I should call my dad and have this called in," Laurel said thoughtfully, taking out her phone but a moment later it was in Kara's hand. "Hey!"

"Not a good idea, not yet" Kara said, handing the phone back and easily removing one of the cadaver's fingers and putting it in a zip-lock bag. She then quickly re-buried the body, making it look nearly-perfect. "Got to get this to Felicity." Kara jumped up and flew away.

"We wasted our time following her didn't we?" Thea asked and Laurel nodded. "I assumed we would be doing more… I don't know…. I figured there was more than just digging up a body. Or she'd at least need some help."

Laurel however was smirking now as she turned. "Let's head back and see what she found."

-Superflash-

It didn't take long for Felicity to run the DNA test. By the time the results were back Laurel and Thea were also back at the base. Oliver had joined them too. "It's a match," Felicity said. "Who is it?"

Looking up she noticed Kara darkened face. She had never seen the girl that angry; she in fact saw a lot of Oliver's anger suddenly reflected in the young woman. Her eyes had started to glow and hand were in a fist. Oliver took a step back just in time as Kara screamed and punched the closest wall, mortar flying as she left a hole in it. The rest of the group took a step back. "Note to self: Never make her angry," Thea said quietly, seeing the size of the hole Kara made.

"That's a very easy thing to realize," Laurel commented back as Kara took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Kara?" Oliver asked, cautiously now. "What…?"

"Thank you," Kara said abruptly. "You have all been very helpful." Kara was still trying to suppress her anger. "Now I have one more favor to ask of you Oliver," Kara turned to the man. "I need The Arrow to come with me and do not ask why. Not yet."

Oliver frowned at Kara and knew she was being serious. Something big was going on, or about to happen. Olly nodded and quickly suited up. 'Thank you," Kara said again. "We have to make one pit spot on the way."

Kara picked Oliver up and ran out of the room, surprising everyone. Krypto barked and followed "She just picked him up…" Laurel said as fact. "Big bulky guy and she…"

"I love that girl," Thea said with a laugh.

"Who's DNA was that anyway?" Laurel moved over to Felicity who was still at the computer.

"Kara asked me not to find a viable match beyond what she gave me," Felicity pointed out.

"Yeah, but she may be fast on the ground and air, but you're faster on the computer. You already know, don't you?" Laurel added, seeing the look on Felicity's face now as Thea joined them.

Without saying another word Felicity pulled up her results, the face and name appearing like some morbid I.D. card.

"But… how is that possible if the body…?" Thea asked.

"We'll soon find out," Laurel looked back to where Olly and Kara had left the base. "I just wish she'd asked for us too…"

-Superflash-

Clark was sitting at his computer in the apartment writing his article. Lois was chasing the kids when Kara showed up with another man dressed in green. Jason ran towards Kara, as did Ella. "You know I could have found my own way to Central…" the green-clad man muttered, a bit annoyed as Kara hugged her niece and nephew.

"This is quicker," Kara pointed out as Clark stood up.

"Kara, who is this?" Clark asked looking over the newcomer.

"Clark Kent meet Oliver Queen. Arrow, meet Superman," Kara said, getting pleasantries out of the way.

Clark and Lois looked at each other. "Arrow as in the Starling City's vigilante, The Arrow?" Lois said. "You know him."

"Oh yeah, good friends, we go way back" Kara said dismissively. "Never mentioned that?"

"No," Clark said, taking a step closer, knowing of The Arrow's work and not believing his little cousin was friends. "Any reason you brought him here?"

"Wish I knew," Oliver mumbled, not having switched on his voice modulator yet. "She's keeping secrets. For once,"

"What's the secret Kara?" Lois asked, suddenly concerned.

"I can't tell you," Kara said apologetically. "What I need is Clark to come with me to Central City right now. No questions asked."

Clark looked to Lois who nodded, knowing he was going immediately. "I'll finish your article for you," Lois said, having to do that more than once when Clark was on Superman business anyway. Clark smiled at his wife and sped to get changed into his outfit – he didn't wear it under his clothes when at home, but it was easy to get in to if needed. He kissed Lois goodbye and then his kids, who were upset knowing their Aunt and her dog was leaving so quickly. They'd barely paid attention to her green friend.

"I'll be back soon," Kara said, picking Oliver up again who rolled his eyes at being carried, and the group was out.

-Superflash-

Once back in Central, Kara followed her mental link to Barry and flew into an empty apartment in Central. "What is this?" Kara asked as she put Oliver down as Clark flew in after her.

"Our apartment," Barry said. "It's a good size. Nice window for you. A kitchen, living room, two bedrooms." Krypto barked. "And yes it allows dogs." Barry paused as he realized he just responded to a dog.

"You two can afford this?" Clark asked, surprised. It was bigger than his place.

"We don't live in the most expensive city in the United States," Barry commented as Ronnie and Stein came out of one of the other rooms along with Winn, "And your computer geek friend followed me. Somehow."

"Well, you won't tell me why you wanted to track down these two," Winn said, and then noticed Superman. "Oh my god, this is so awesome! Wait… If Kara is Supergirl that makes you Clark Kent right? Oh wow…"

"He knows," Clark said, starting to get annoyed at the amount of people who knew his secret now.

"We couldn't rely on our normal team or our backup team so we improvised," Kara said, and Winn responded with an irate 'hey' at being the reserve player. "You should be back at CatCo, Winn. Your part here is done." But Winn didn't move and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Can you finally tell us why we're all here?" Ronnie asked.

"Not yet," Barry said. "We need everyone first."

"Clark, go to the DEO and get Aunt Astra," Kara said. "Barry and I have to pick up the rest of Team Superflash." She said no more as the two left. Clark shrugged and went to get Astra.

"Anyone have any idea why we are here?" Stein asked, and Oliver shook his head checking his arrows in their quiver.

-Superflash-

Caitlin and Cisco were walking out of STAR labs together. Wells was still inside but with both Kara and Barry not around the two had decided to take the afternoon off. That was when Cisco was grabbed in a flash, shocking Caitlin until she too was in the air.

"Kara?" Caitlin asked, as her friend flew her with speed to an apartment.

"Why do you two not give warnings?" Cisco complained. Caitlin was about to agree but stopped when she saw Ronnie in the room and all thoughts went from her head as she ran to her fiancée."

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked.

Ronnie shrugged when he removed himself from the quick hug. "Ask them," he pointed to Barry and Kara.

"Clark, I said grab Aunt Astra not the entire DEO!" Kara complained, suddenly seeing Alex and Hank were also there.

"You think Clark can tell us you two are collecting superheroes and vigilantes for a reason you are keeping secret and we would not show up?" Alex pointed out smugly.

"This is not DEO business," Kara defended.

'Then we're not DEO right now," Hank said simply. "We're just part of the team. Now talk."

Kara sighed, knowing they were going nowhere.  _Barry you should do it._ Kara thought to Barry.

 _You're the better public speaker,_  Barry commented, Kara could feel the anger he was suppressing. He needed her to explain this.

Kara nodded her understanding. "Okay this is difficult because a lot of us here have put a lot of trust into one man. He's been a friend and a mentor and I am sorry to say that it was all a lie," Kara said, confusing everyone gathered as she paused and took a breath. "Harrison Wells, the real Harrison Wells, has been dead for 13 years. The one we know is a fake. He's the Reverse-Flash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karry Master OUT!


	19. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a team and plan in place it's time to take on the Reverse Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Kara had to pause as everyone in the room took in the information. Ronnie, Caitlin, and Cisco denied it – this she had anticipated as they had the most contact with Doctor Wells and couldn't believe he was the man Kara had just revealed. Astra, Hank, and Alex were angry though; ready to react before Kara had to stop them. Clark stayed silent, but Kara could read her cousin; there was anger brewing underneath, knowing the hurt the Reverse-Flash had done to his cousin's fiancée and the lies he had so far revealed to everyone else. Stein, Winn, and Oliver, however, took the information the best, only a raised eyebrow from Stein in fact, as they had the least amount of contact with the man.

Krypto finally growled loudly to get everyone, mainly Ronnie and Cisco who were now in debated with one another, to shut up so they could continue. "Thank you," Kara told her dog as she went on to explain everything. Everything Barry-White – who they also had to explain about for the people in the room who didn't know, having too, to pause after that as Stein kept repeating 'fascinating' and Clark shook his head, rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath about the craziest situations – told them about his universe, the parallels between his timeline and this one and how he had discovered Wells' true identity to relay to this universe's Barry and Kara. After a few minutes they went on to explain about confirming it in this universe by tracking down Hartley and the real Harrison Wells' body in Starling, where the Reverse-Flash had caught up to, and killed him, to take his identity in both this universe and Barry-White's.

"So that's everything," Kara said when she had finished. "It's why we brought you all here. We have the advantage now because he doesn't know we know. We can take him and avoid what happened in Barry-White universe."

"But we need help," Barry said. "He knows us too well; he's managed to keep up with us every time we have seen him. We need you." Barry and Kara eyes were on Clark, Ronnie, Stein, and Oliver. "We need you guys to fight besides us."

"I'm in," Clark said right away. "I said I was in a while ago, actually and not just because you're my family and I would do anything for you, but also he killed James. He will not get away with that." Kara smiled in spite of herself. She never had got on with James and even though the photographer went to National under false pretenses, he had still been Clark's friend and his death had laid heavily on Clark ever since.

"We're in," Ronnie and Stein said together.

Eyes turned to Oliver. He was the only hero they had gotten who didn't have a personal connection to this. "Didn't come all this way for nothing," Oliver said with a shrug, placing his bow over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Thank you," Kara said. "And if any of you ever need us all you need to do is ask." Kara then turned to her aunt. "Aunt Astra we need three of those anti-Kryptonite devices."

"I figured that's why I was here," Astra said smiling now. "Okay, and you'll be happy to know they do work against the mutated form as well. We ran some tests."

"Caitlin," Barry said turning to his friend. "We need to slow him down."

"It's possible," Caitlin said, still not taking the news well, the Harrison Wells she knew only ever having been kind to her, a tutor and father figure. But she figured there would truth if this team was to reveal it, she could deal with the betrayal when she had accepted the fact. "I could create a serum that would work to freeze…"

"His cells!" Alex finished, wanting to help but knowing she wasn't needed in the field – not for this one, anyway, and especially not with all who Kara had backing her. Alex could help other ways. "The same way the cold works against speedsters only on an internal basis instead of an exterior. For it to work longer, I can help. My specialty might be alien biology, but I have studied meta humans as well… even Barry."

Caitlin nodded. "We're going to need a lab though."

"We can use mine," Alex said, turning to Hank who nodded. "We're also going to need a way to get it into him once it is made."

"Leave that to me," Oliver said taking out an unusual looking arrow from his quiver with a smirk. "You make it; I'll get it in him."

"Cisco," Kara said. The young man was taking this the hardest of the group seemed to be sulking in a corner. He had no idea how Caitlin could be so forthcoming in taking down their boss and friend, having too seen Harrison Wells as a mentor, never once second-guessing him to be a speedster. He was in a wheelchair for one! "We need you too. We need a way to hold him after we get him."

"That will be tricky," Cisco said, not looking to Barry and finding his mouth moving in spite of himself. "With the ability to phase through things… I guess we could rework some of the technology Barry-White gave…. He gave us the clues when he was giving us the tech to hold metas in jail. He added something. It's in STAR labs computer. I will have to hack in from the outside."

"I can help," Winn said, wanting to be useful. "I'm a pretty good hacker."

"He is," Kara admitted kindly to get Cisco back to normal. "Maybe better than you. "

"This guy?" Cisco said, seeming to take the challenge and looking to Winn with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we'll see about that!" The two seemed to eyeball each other, taking the other in for the first time before both were suddenly by a laptop Barry had already set up before the group had arrive.

 _Was it a good idea to introduce them?_ Barry asked Kara who shrugged noncommittally.

"May I point out we could get him but the only way to get your father out of jail Mr. Allen would be for him to confess," Stein stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll take care of that," Hank said, standing up.

"I don't think torture will be the way to go," Stein said bluntly, assuming that was what Hank meant and Kara giggled.

"You might want to take a step back," Kara warned, confusing everyone. Hank's eyes glowed red and he seemed to begin to grow. His skin stretched and changed tone; even his clothes seem to mold to the new physique, much to the surprise of all but Kara, Astra, Alex, Barry, and Clark, who already knew the Martian's true form. "Everyone, meet J'onn J'onzz, the last son of Mars."

"Wait, as in Martians," Cisco asked, having watched the transformation wide-eyed. "There are actually Martians? Or… were Martians? That is so cool!"

"And you're a shape shifter?" Winn asked, almost as excited as Cisco as J'onn shrank back into Hank.

"I have many powers," Hank said in his normal voice. "One of them includes mind control."

"You can fight with us," Kara said as everyone else took in the fact that Hank was an alien.

Hank shook his head. "I can not reveal myself to the world. I cannot be both Hank Henshaw and J'onn J'onzz. I found my place at the head of the DEO, besides…" Hank paused looking at the backup Kara had "you were right before. You do not need me protecting you. Bring him to me though and I will make him confess."

"Seems we have a game plan," Oliver said. "So let's plan."

-Superflash-

The next day Barry walked into STAR labs in his Flash outfit. Using the resources at the DEO they had managed to get everything they needed prepared. They had also found the perfect place to take Eobard on; Barry just had to get him there.

 _You good?_  Kara asked him, sharing his nervousness.

 _I got this,_  Barry thought back, determined.

 _I'm flying overhead in case you need me,_ Kara thought and Barry smiled to himself knowing Kara was always there for him.

He walked into the main lab to find Fake-Wells was already there. "Ah, Mr. Allen," he said. "I've been wondering where everyone was." His tone was sincere, it seemed he didn't have a clue as to the ambush he was about to face.

"Probably because everyone's avoiding you," Barry said simply.

"Still upset about the Kryptonite?" Well asked with a sigh, not knowing all his plans had been destroyed already.

"Kryptonite, killing James, setting off the Particle Accelerator, and killing my mom," Barry said, keeping his anger at bay, making Wells pause. "We know everything," Barry continued coolly.

"You cannot possibly think that I am…?"

"We know who you are Eobard Thawne," Barry said sharply, making Wells turn his wheelchair around at the name. "We found the true Wells' body. It was right where Barry-White said it would be."

Eobard glared at Barry and then stood, seeing his game was over. "I should have known," Eobard said, his whole persona suddenly changed. "That device… It was of my design. I just figured his Wells was smarter. He was a very good actor."

"Not as good as you," Barry spat. "And we thought you were on our side! It's over. You're over."

"You really think that?" Eobard asked, sounding generally curious.

"I do," Barry said.

"Well, I'm faster than you," Eobard said.

"Why don't you try to catch me?" Barry put his mask on, turned around and ran, hoping Eobard would take the bait. He did; Barry could see Eobard already in his yellow Reverse-Flash outfit running after him.

-Superflash-

Kara, up in the air, saw Barry run from the labs with Eobard directly behind him. She had Krypto flying with her, both of them wearing anti-Kryptonite devices. Clark, Firestorm, and Oliver were all at the location they had chosen to take down Eobard.

"He's not going to make!" Kara suddenly cried into the coms, seeing Eobard catch up with Barry and the two started to fight. Barry tried to get back to running but was forced into using fists. "Krypto, help Barry."

Krypto barked as he flew down and grabbed Eobard. "Cisco we need somewhere else close!" Kara said.

"There's a park nearby," Cisco said, the disbelief in his voice more to the proof of Eobard than the fact Barry was now fighting the Reverse-Flash. "But there's a Little League game going."

"I'll clear it out," Kara stated. "Clark, Ronnie, Oliver, you'll have to come to us."

"On it," Kara heard her cousin say as Kara flew towards the park.

A little boy was pitching when Kara landed in front of the batter and caught the ball. The batter had swung anyway and the bat had broken on Kara. "Game's over, kids. Sorry, but everyone out," Kara yelled to the group. "Supergirl business," she explained desperately as people paused for a moment but ran the minute Barry sped in, two fighting red and yellow blurs, with Eobard and Krypto on their tail.

Krypto was bleeding, having gotten a couple of nicks from a Kryptonite knife, but besides that both were fine. "Go!" Kara yelled as people started running, but Kara, of course, saw a group of people taking out cameras. She rolled her eyes as Kara threw the ball she had in her hand right at Eobard's head.

Then Kara ran at Eobard, tossing him off Barry who had been on the ground. "You have to remember we're a pair!" Kara practically snarled, "You don't fight one without the other."

Eobard smirked, running around the two before either could react. Barry ran to get him but was thrown back and Eobard came at Kara with the knife. Before he could strike Clark had flown in and punched him. "No one messes with my baby cousin!" Clark said.

Eobard looked around. With three Supers and the Flash he knew he should retreat. He went to run but was blocked off by a sudden jet of fire. He looked up to see Firestorm standing not far off. "You're not running away this time!" Firestorm said.

Eobard ran at Barry who ran back at him. "I don't have a shot," Oliver said through their coms. "He's going too fast. You need to get me a clean shot, just for a second"

"Freeze breath," Kara commanded, and Clark nodded. Barry backed away as the three Supers let out a breath of frozen air at Eobard who backed away, but his path out was blocked by Firestorm letting out another one of his flame blasts. Barry running in his direction blocked his other path out.

Eobard paused, wondering what to do when he felt three sharp pains in his back. Turning around Oliver appeared in his vision. "No!" Eobard cried, realizing what had happened. Superman, the Flash, Supergirl, Firestorm and now the Arrow – not to mention Superdog. Turning around he looked at all the heroes surrounding him. "No… it's too soon. No!" It was years too early and the group was missing key members, but Eobard knew what he was facing. This was the Justice League of America. It had formed early to take him on.

"You see we realized you might be able to take one of us," Barry said, stopping in front of a frozen Reverse-Flash.

"Or two," Kara said.

"Maybe even three," Clark said, and Krypto barked agreeing.

"But there was no way you were taking us all," Oliver growled through his voice modulator, moving closer, arrow pointed right at Eobard's heart.

"Not if we worked together," Firestorm finished for the group.

"Maybe some other time?" Eobard said, knowing how powerful this group was together. He took off, running passed Oliver, avoiding the arrow he shot by mere millimeters despite his speed, but was shocked when Barry caught up to him and pushed him to the floor, the other speedster grabbing his tail stream and threw lightning at Eobard.

"Feeling slower?" Barry asked, smirking as he tossed Eobard back towards the group. "You can thank Caitlin and Alex for that."

Oliver punched Eobard right in the face. "For everything you did," Oliver said throwing him towards Kara.

"All the lives you destroyed," Kara said punching him and tossing him towards Clark.

"For James," Clark said, punching him and then tossing him towards Firestorm.

"For what you did to us!" Firestorm shouted punching him as Barry ran up.

"And for my mom," Barry said, proceeding to throw out a multitude of punches at the man, not being distracted by the group calling his superhero name.

He only stopped when he heard Kara in his head saying his real name. "It's over!" Kara said, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry backed away nodding but breathing heavily. Kara looked down at the bloodied Fake-Wells. "We're bringing you to a friend, and after that there will be justice served for what you did," Kara said reasonably backing away and turning to her friends.

Eobard though, had one more trick left. He took out an extra Kryptonite blade he had hidden up his arm and headed right for Kara. Barry saw it and reacted before anyone else. Getting between them, grabbing the knife and turning it towards Eobard himself. The knife went right into his heart. Time stopped for both Barry and Eobard as Barry stared the man in his glowing red eyes, the light suddenly and literally fading from them as he toppled over backward… The Reverse-Flash fell down dead, the Flash standing over him, shocked.

The group paused for a moment. That had not been in the plan. "This is usually when it's a good time to run," Oliver stated, he having his fair share of death.

"Sounds like an idea," Ronnie said, flying off. Clark grabbed Oliver and flew.

 _Barry…_ Kara thought to her stunned fiancée, who nodded at the thought and then Kara, Krypto, and Barry all left. The body of the Reverse-Flash remaining on the field to the reaction of the stunned remaining watchers.

-Superflash-

They had regrouped at STAR labs where Cisco, Caitlin, Astra, Hank, and Alex were already taking out anything suspicious and transferring the metas they still had in the pipeline to the DEO. "When they see Wells is the Reverse Flash they will search everything he owns," Hank explained. "We can't let it lead to you two."

The group of heroes helped get everything out and Barry got on the phone with Joe to give them some time – the police had arrived at the field and Joe was pulling all the strings he could. "Ugh," Oliver said, he had gotten a call not long ago and had just hung up from it. "Thea and Laurel are complaining about not being asked to join the 'Justice League'."

Kara held back a laugh. "Cat Grant works fast!" Kara said, recognizing her boss' handy work in the name.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a sort of league. A way to contact each other quickly if we need help," Stein voiced. The group looked to one other, realizing it wasn't a bad idea.

"We did kill someone," Ronnie said. "How is that being explained?"

"Supergirl and Superman will be giving CatCo and the Daily Planet the same story," Clark said. "It's taken care of."

Kara looked over to notice Barry sitting down, not taking part in the discussions. He wasn't reacting to much and there was a glazed look about his features.  _I'm sorry,_  Kara thought to him, walking up.  _I shouldn't have turned my back. We were so close to getting your dad out._  Kara paused.  _Maybe there is another way? We can postpone the wedding until we can…_

 _Kara,_  Barry thought, but Kara kept rambling. "Kara!" He said out loud, finally looking to her, and Kara stopped.  _It's over. We tried and we almost had him out, but it's over. In that moment I had to choose between you and him. I choose you. I will always choose you._  Barry smiled in spite of himself, and then said out loud "none of our wedding plans are being changed. You're my family it's time we make it official, as we planned." Kara smiled.

"Was that weird to anyone else?" Oliver asked, having seen a very non-verbal conversation as the two were now kissing.

"Are you the only one here that does not know they are mentally connected?" Alex asked, making Oliver raise an eyebrow.

Kara and Barry laughed, having heard this. "Oliver, I want you to be my best man," Barry said, suddenly confusing the vigilante. Barry had been going back and forth on whom he wanted, but the decision was suddenly clear to him. "We share something only heroes share. You were there for me for all of this when you didn't have to be. I want you to be my best man."

Oliver nodded. "I'd be honored," he smiled, ignoring the mental connection thing. For now, anyway.

"And Ronnie, Cisco, I want you two to be groomsmen," Barry added, finally deciding that. The two smiled and nodded.

"You know we have our own wedding to plan?" Ronnie said, turning to Caitlin. "If you still want to?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, kissing Ronnie. "After Barry and Kara's though." Ronnie nodded. "Something smaller and quicker than theirs. Oh, and Kara you're my maid of honor."

"What?" Kara said, not having been paying attention and then realized what had been said. "Okay. Yeah of course." Kara than realized she had become maid of honor to two different people in a very short time period and smiled.

-Superflash-

At CatCo, Cat had gathered all the people she considered important in her office and was going over the videos they had received of the fight in Central City. She had already named the group the Justice League of America, but she was working on a bigger article about it and wanted to go over all recordings, get all the information correct. Doctor Harrison Wells being the Reverse-Flash was a big story, after all. "This one must be that Starling City Vigilante." She stated of the man in green with a bow and arrow, "What do they call him?" Cat asked.

'The Arrow," one man said. "He's the odd man out."

"And how so?" Cat asked, turning around

"He's the only one without a superpower," the man said, thinking it was obvious. "I mean he should be out of his league here."

"And yet he was the most important person," Lucy said, turning all eyes to her.

"Did I miss a detail? Care to explain, Ms. Lane?" Cat asked.

"Well, I was in the military. It's very obvious to anyone with a trained eye what they did: Superman, Supergirl, Superdog, Flash, and the fire guy all set up a shot for him," Lucy said. "That was their plan. I don't know why or what was in the arrows he shot at Wells, but maybe it indicates that the Arrow was the most important person in the plan."

"Speaking of the fire guy," Cat said, going to a video that showed his face, trying to see through the flames to the features within. "What do we call him?"

"Firestorm," Cat heard a familiar voice state.

"Who…?" Cat paused when she saw Supergirl floating right outside the open window. "Oh." People turned around to see Supergirl float in.

"We call him Firestorm," Supergirl confirmed, having her feet touch the ground of the familiar office.

"Well, it's not a bad name," Cat said nodding to herself. "Given time I could have come up with something a little less… explosive. Are you here for an interview on the events, Supergirl? Like answering questions about Harrison Wells."

"No," Supergirl said simply. "I came here to tell you what happened. The same thing my cousin is telling Lois Lane." Cat nodded understanding; more comprehension than even Kara suspected, in fact. "Doctor Harrison Wells set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose, wanting to study the effects it would have on people and to give himself powers. When we found this out we gathered some of our friends to help us take him down. That's it."

"Why the park?" Cat asked.

"That wasn't our planned fighting ground. Things didn't go quite as planned there," Supergirl admitted, and Cat nodded.

Supergirl turned to leave when Lucy spoke up; "Why kidnap Kara?" Lucy asked making Supergirl turn around, confused.

'I'm sorry… who?" Supergirl asked, Cat only just holding back a laugh. To someone who knew the truth, Supergirl's response wasn't very convincing. Cat herself could see Supergirl was just pretending.

"Kara. Blonde girl with glasses. The girl he took when he killed James," Lucy stated. She really wanted answers to James' death.

"Oh," Supergirl said. "I… don't know." She wanted to give Lucy some kind of closure, to tell her some grand lie that would make it all better, but she couldn't. The truth was all she knew and that would give the game away. "She was spending a lot of time at STAR with friends. Maybe he thought she knew something." Supergirl didn't say any more as she jumped out the window and flew away.

"Well, we have our story," Cat said, ignoring the look of anguish in Lucy's face as she addressed the rest of her cohorts. "Let's get to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: so as you notice my ending is much different from the TV Show ending of the Reverse Flash. Mainly this is where I stopped trying to rewrite the TV show and start my own thing completely. Not saying after this there is never a TV show villain or a rewrite but they are not as much as here as in the rest of Supergirl and Flash's seasons just do not happen. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	20. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sara Lance comes to town after being brought back to life the girls go out for a night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sara's first chapter. 
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

She had been brought back from the dead and Sara Lance wasn't too sure she was so happy about that. Remembering her own death was hard, but the bloodlust she had been brought back with due to the League of Shadow's Lazarus Put, was worse. She couldn't deal with it, she couldn't fight it, and she didn't want to kill to ease it. That was why she had left – left Starling City behind, left her life behind her – not keen to lead her loved ones into more danger than they already faced – and had found herself in Central City, walking the streets.

"Hey pretty lady," a tall man said called to her across the street; she wasn't paying attention to where she was or who was around her, "why not hang out with me and the boys?" Sara rolled her eyes, ignoring the man as he crossed the street to come closer to her. "Come on."

"Let go," Sara said in a low voice, the man having reached an arm to her shoulder. The man laughed, saying something else she didn't hear, but that was all Sara needed. She twisted his arm until she heard a crack, causing the man to scream in pain as she threw him down. Of course his boys decided to jump in, running across the road to his aid, Sara losing herself in the fight, kicking and throwing punches, taking down all these lowlifes in a matter of minutes.

That was when she realized she had one of the other men by the throat, her grip tight, her bloodlust demanding that she kill him, the urge too great. She was ready too, to squeeze until the life left his body, until she heard a voice saying; "You really don't want to do that." Sara turned around to see a blonde girl in a similar outfit to Superman's. Sara knew who Supergirl was; she had been alive when she first appeared. She had also heard of Supergirl's new partner since she came back to life. It wasn't hard when she had kept in contact with Oliver and Laurel, who had helped bring her back. "I saw what happened. They deserve the beating but killing them wouldn't solve anything."

Sara knew this girl could take her in a matter of seconds, her abilities greater than anything the League of Assassins could provide, but she had chosen to talk to Sara instead. Sara let go of the man and backed away; the man ran, leaving his unconscious friends behind. "Thank you," Sara said, taking deep breaths to get her mind back under control, lock the beast back up inside.

"For what?" Supergirl started, but that was when there was a red streak and the Flash was besides Supergirl. "Sara?" the Flash asked surprising her.

"Do I know you?" Sara asked, knowing the Flash for his heroic deeds, but not the man under the mask – Olly had never revealed that and Sara hadn't stuck around Starling long enough to find out.

The Flash glanced around to see if anyone conscious could see them before giving look to Supergirl. There wasn't a word spoken between the pair but they seemed to talk as Flash then looked back to Sara and removed the mask. That was when she was face-to-face with Barry Allen again, the CSI who had visited Starling some time ago and made Olly his mask. "I think Laurel left some stuff out," Sara said dryly, surprised but not overly amused at the reveal.

"How are you alive?" Barry asked, putting his mask back on just in case.

"That's a long story," Sara said.

"Well come with us and tell it in a better place," Supergirl smiled, Sara not having the chance to react when the superheroine picked her up.

-Superflash-

They went to an apartment building where Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris were all setting up what looked to be a lab in one of the apartment's kitchen/lounge. "You do realize this is technically mine and Kara's apartment, right?" Barry asked as he ran into the room behind Kara and Sara.

"Until we find out what's going on with STAR labs now, this is our base of operations," Cisco said distractedly. Since the fake Harrison Wells had died the state was doing investigations on him, and since the lab was in his name, the entire facility had been locked up, pending investigation. A team of Lawyers were trying to get the deeds released but with no luck. The estate was still paying Cisco and Caitlin since they were technically STAR lab employees still but the future of their actual headquarters was in jeopardy. Hank had offered to hire both of them to the DEO in a semi-temporary basis, but the group was still uncertain about working full-time with a government agency.

"I know your face." Caitlin, who had looked up when Cisco had spoken, had dropped the papers she was carrying as she saw Sara's bemused expression, but obviously she didn't know how.

"You might know my sister, Laurel? I'm Sara Lance" Sara spoke, amused at the activity.

"But… you're dead" Caitlin responded, a little dumbstruck, "Laurel asked me run a DNA test against the arrows that shot you to find your killer."

"Oh" Sara didn't know how to respond to this. "Well, err, Malcolm Merylin's killed me, but Laurel used a magic pit, of sorts, at Nanda Parbet to resurrect me." She wondered if she should say about her bloodlust, but it wasn't like they had asked.

"Okay…" Iris, who was helping the others, moved away from the kitchen counter "This is a little too much." She kept her eyes off of Sara as Cisco moved over to the woman.

"I would love to run some tests. Your genetics, the resurrection – wow that's just hardcore! If I could just get ahold of my lab back at STAR. Kara, could you maybe –" Cisco was getting out of hand again and Sara was feeling suddenly threatened.

"Okay, I'm putting a stop to this." Iris moved over to Cisco, stopping him going too far on the new woman as an idea popped into her head. "We need to take our minds off everything, especially… undead girl here. Although… a girl's night out might be something." She looked towards Caitlin. "We said we were going to do it a while back, and we never did."

A smile came across Caitlin's face. "We did," Caitlin said. "A night with the just the girls and…" Caitlin and Iris both looked at Kara as they both said "no Barry."

"You do realize we are connected?" Kara pointed out to the pair.

"Which is why we're going to National," Iris said. "You said it was easier to ignore Barry in your head there and we'll call Alex and include her."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" Sara asked. "'In your head' Huh?"

"They are mentally connected," Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris said together.

"And you think resurrection is odd," Sara muttered.

"Are we just telling that to everyone now?" Barry asked annoyed.

-Superflash-

Kara had flown to National to ask Alex to join them, who was more than happy to get out of the apartment. Karen was working on some project that was taking up most of the living room and Astra was helping her. Kara had stopped by her National City apartment to change outfits too, and then went to meet with Sara, Iris, and Caitlin who had driven over.

"Alex this is Sara," Kara introduced. "Sara, this is my sister Alex."

Alex looked at the blonde and paused for a moment, taking her in. "Um… hi," Alex said, feeling suddenly a little nervous, and Sara smiled knowing what was going on in the other woman's head instantly, simply nodding at the attractive brunette.

"Hi," Sara said taking Alex's hand. "You look good."

"Thanks," Alex mumbled and blushed, but Kara was oblivious to the interaction. Caitlin and Iris weren't though as they smirked to one another. Caitlin had known of Sara's sexuality, had suspected as much of Alex's and reiterated to Iris when Sara had been out of earshot.

"So what are we doing?" Kara asked.

"Well there's this nice little bar not far from here," Caitlin said, and was shocked when Iris and Kara both declined it at the same time. "What's wrong with a bar?"

"I'm not taking my sister to a bar. She's been sober for so long," Kara said.

"And you do not want to see her drunk," Iris said. "She was a nightmare. She got Barry beat up and denounced Kara as her sister."

"Thanks for the memories," Alex retorted to Iris, not liking to think back to those times.

"I was an 'Alien Parasite' to her back then," Kara said airily, reminding Caitlin of when Kara had lost her memories and the first one to come back of Alex had been that.

Alex looked both embarrassed and annoyed, ready to beat Kara in spite of her superior strength and reflexes, and Iris for those comments if she could. They had to go straight into the lowest point of her life in front of the attractive Sara.

Sara had laughed though. "So alcohol is your demon?" Sara voiced with a small smile, noticing how uncomfortable Alex got. "We all have our demons."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, and I have been sober long enough to hang out in a bar with friends and not go straight for a drink."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"It wouldn't be much of a night out if at least one of us doesn't get drunk" Alex commented, glancing to Sara at this.

"Okay, but if I see one glass of alcohol in your hand I am dragging you out and delivering you to your sponsor." Kara stated.

Alex nodded and Sara smiled. "Sisters. If you're lucky enough to have them, you want to both strangle them and hug them," Sara commented. "I know the feeling."

"Everyone with a sister does," Alex joked as they made their way to the bar.

 _Snart!_  Kara heard through her bond with Barry as they were close and paused.

 _Captain Cold? Do you need me?_  Kara asked. One of the only times she was mad at Cisco was when she had learned of the cold gun he had made that could hurt Barry. It had gotten into Leonard Snart's hands and, through multiple encounters with the man and his partner Mick Rory, aka Heat Wave, and even Snart's sister, they had ended up with an uneasy alliance. Especially since Snart had figured out whom they were.

 _Nope, I got this. Have fun,_  Barry thought back.

"Kara," Caitlin said warningly, knowing the face Kara made when she was talking to Barry by now. "We said no Barry."

"Yeah, keep your fiancée out of your head during our girl's night," Iris said.

"It's not that easy. Thoughts get through," Kara said defensively, deciding not to mention that Barry was with Snart at the moment, and they walked into the bar. They had got a table and ordered a large amount of food that surprised Sara until she heard of how much Kara could eat. Then drinks were ordered.

"Lucy," Kara suddenly said shocked, seeing the familiar figure walk in and towards the bar. The woman stopped and turned around towards the group. "Hi."

"Kara," Lucy said with a small smile. "I never pictured you a bar type person."

"Girl's night out," Kara said. "Why don't you join? We ordered more than enough food." Lucy was about to reject when the others with Kara all agreed and told Lucy to join.

Lucy bit her lip. This was the nice side of Kara that made Lucy want to hate and love the girl at the same time. "Fine," Lucy said, thinking company wouldn't be that bad. She was just going to drink at the bar by herself anyway.

The group had spent some time eating and drinking and talking. Sara and Alex had disappeared by the time Iris demanded Kara go do Karaoke. "Come on Karry," Iris started to say and got Caitlin and Lucy, who were all drunk, with her to start chanting the name.

"Karry is a combination of mine and Barry's name. There's no Karry without Barry," Kara said defiantly.

"Come on. Sing! Sing! Sing," Iris chanted and Caitlin and Lucy, once again, joined in.

"Fine, just to shut you up," Kara said, going to where Karaoke was and setting it up to find 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun' by Cindi Lauper, figuring it was an appropriate song for the night.

"Woah, she can sing," Lucy stated as Kara started to belt out the song perfect to the original's tone.

"Bet you I can drink more shots than you," Caitlin finally said over the noise, as Kara continued singing.

"No way," Iris replied and the three looked at each other and stumbled over each other to the bar to order shots.

As Kara finished singing she decided to see where Alex and Sara went. She went around back near the bathrooms to find the two of them kissing by the door. Kara didn't know what to do as she stared at Sara having her hands under Alex's shirt. "Alex?" Kara finally said, stunned, and the imagine of the two kissing went through the bond to Barry.

 _What the?_  Kara heard Barry say, clearly getting distracted and then nervous.  _Oh crap!_

 _What are you doing?_  Kara asked as Alex and Sara turned to her. Sara saw the stunned look at Kara's face and the look on Alex's face with the simply mumbled "Ah"'

"Kara, I can explain," Alex said. She had never told her sister she was bisexual before.

 _Damn, this is bad,_  Barry thought nervously – his thoughts nothing to do with Sara or Alex.

 _Seriously what is? Crap, bar fight!_  Kara had turned around upon hearing the noise, ignoring Alex's stuttering to see a fight breaking out back by the bar. "Oh crap. Caitlin, Iris, and Lucy!" Kara could see the three in the middle of it and clearly not doing well.  _Later Barry!_

 _Yeah,_  Barry agreed, having his own problems as Kara, Alex, and Sara jumped into the fight to defend Caitlin, Iris, and Lucy.

Kara kept throwing people down, trying to hide her full strength as Sara went all ninja, taking on most of the bar with Alex getting the ones Kara and Sara didn't. When they were done everyone in the bar besides the three of them, their three drunken friends and the rather pissed off bar staff, were unconscious. Sara was taking deep breaths to try and calm the bloodlust that was coming over her again.

"Sara let's go," Kara said quickly, helping both Iris and Caitlin to their feet as Alex got Lucy. "Do you need help?" Kara was concerned for her newest friend but Sara shook her head and the group left, running until they were far away enough from the bar not to rouse suspicion.

"How the hell did you three get into a bar fight?" Kara asked, putting her two friends down on a bench while Alex helped Lucy sit down. The three started to say something together, but their speech was slurred and they weren't making a lot of sense, clearly having had a few too many. Kara shook her head. "And you...?" Kara turned to Alex wanting that explanation now.

"I was going to tell you," Alex said. "It's just well… I know how strict Krypton was with relationships. Especially in the noble houses like yours. You were stunned the first time on Earth when you saw two girls casually kissing on TV! I just didn't know how you would react."

"You think so little of me," Kara shook her head, annoyed. "You're my sister. I love you. Even if you want to kiss Sara. Besides I like Sara and you can do far worst. Actually you have done far worst."

"Seriously?" Alex asked, feeling years of unknown tension leaving her at those words.

"Yeah," Kara said, and Alex hugged her.

After the hug Alex turned to Sara. "Those moves you did in the bar. Can you teach me?" Alex asked, having seen Sara and had been impressed.

Sara paused. "I don't know," Sara said truthfully. "I was trained by an order known as the League of Assassins and it can be pretty deadly. I mean it takes years to learn that stuff, hell even now I'm still learning. That and…" she looked to Kara, the only one in the group who currently knew about her bloodlust having seen it with her own eyes. "It's hard to keep control, hard not to kill. The way I was brought back it left something… something deadly."

"You can handle it," Alex said calmly with Kara agreeing. Sara was shocked that the people she had just met had so much faith in her, so easily. "I'll help you handle it." Sara raised an eyebrow. "You said it. We all have demons. Alcohol is mine, this is yours. But the way to handle them can be dealt with similarly. For me I don't drink and for you, well…"

"And I kinda want to learn some of those moves too. You can teach me in a red-sun room," Kara said with a smile seeing the two. She always wanted her sister to have a life outside herself and the DEO, and it seemed Sara was giving her that already.

Sara smiled. "May I point out while the three of us were having this heart-to-heart our three drunks left," Sara said, making Alex and Kara turn to see Caitlin, Iris, and Lucy were no longer with them.

"Damn it," Kara mumbled. "Split up and look before they get into trouble." Kara ran off.

"This might be revenge for when I was drinking," Alex muttered, moving off.

-Superflash-

Kara had to grab Krypto to track their scent and found them in a tattoo parlor. "No dogs allowed," a tattoo artist barked as Kara walked in.

"I am just getting them," Kara said, seeing Iris, Caitlin, and Lucy all seeming to be finishing up getting tattoos each. "There should be a law against tattooing drunk people."

"As long as they have the money I don't care," one of the artists said backing away from Iris, all three clearly done in record speed.

 _This better work,_  Kara heard Barry saying.

 _What are you doing?_  Kara asked in her head, as she went over to her friends.  _Oh seriously?!_  Kara suddenly changed the topic before Barry could answer and Barry saw the tattoo both Iris and Caitlin had got. It said 'Team SuperFlash' on it. The S was designed to look like Kara's family crest and there was a lightning bolt forming at the bottom of it. Barry responded to that with a laugh and a  _got to go_. "Why would you get this?" Kara was afraid this would lead the two to being connected to Supergirl and the Flash.

"A lot of people have," the tattoo artist said, confusing Kara. "It's like those teams from the vampire movies. People get this to show support to Flash and Supergirl being a couple. You should see how many Flash and Supergirl tattoos I give daily."

"Yeah I don't want to," Kara said, slightly revolted. Since she was Supergirl the idea of people getting tattoos of her was odd. Also the idea of the needle piercing her skin and the ink settling underneath unnerved her. She was glad it would never happen to her. "Did she…?" Kara looked towards Lucy and saw on her arm in the same place at Iris and Caitlin's was a different tattoo, simply stating 'Forever James'. Kara was glad Lucy hadn't drunkenly gotten a Superflash tattoo, but a little sad Lucy was still so upset over James. She needed to move on.

"Come on you three," Kara said, dragging the drunks up and glad they had already paid.

She called Alex to meet her out front where both Alex and Sara helped her with the three. "They got tattoos," Kara mumbled, still annoyed.

"Ah, drunken tattoos do happen," Alex said, making Kara and Sara look at her. "And you will never see mine." Alex winked, but her eyes were on Kara for the words were clearly for her.

"Will I though?" Sara questioned.

"Depends," Alex said with a smirk, making Sara raise an eyebrow "on how lucky you get."

"Okay," Kara said, uncomfortable with the flirting despite being supportive of her sister. "I'm going to take these two back to my apartment." Kara picked the two up in a fireman's style, one over both shoulder, and looked around glad no one was here at this time of night and she was sure Lucy would forget all this. "You two take care of Lucy and get her home safe." Kara flew off and Krypto followed.

As she left, Lucy suddenly threw up on Alex's shoes. "Definitely revenge for when I was drinking," Alex said dryly, wondering why she ever had gotten drunk every night as she looked at Lucy.

-Superflash-

Kara had put Iris and Caitlin in her bed together and then lay down on the couch.  _Barry is your night done?_  Kara asked as Krypto came up to snuggle with her.

 _Just finished up,_  Barry said.  _You know Snart is not a bad guy really._

 _He has a certain charm to him,_ Kara admitted.  _So what were you boys up to?_

 _Long story. What were you girls up to?_  Barry asked.

 _Long story as well. Trade?_  Kara asked.

 _Of course,_  Barry said back as the two started sharing memories. Barry laughing at the bar fights and the tattoos but seemed upset Kara did Karaoke without him.

-Superflash-

The next day Lucy Lane was miserable. She sat at her desk in CatCo, a hangover present and there was a lingering pain on her shoulder. "Here," Lucy heard a voice and looked up to see Kara holding a mug out at her.

Lucy took it and took a sip and then paused. "What is this?" Lucy asked, assuming it had been coffee but it was obviously not.

"Sara's homemade hangover cure," Kara said. "From the looks of Caitlin and Iris this morning I thought you might need it."

"Why are you, Alex, and Sara not hung over?" Lucy asked.

"Sara and me didn't drink a lot and can handle our alcohol better. Alex is a recovered alcoholic and didn't drink anything," Kara said. "Oh, and by the way this is the same warning we gave Caitlin and Iris this morning." Kara took a breath and then said, "Do not get into a bar fight without me, Sara, or Alex by your side."

"That was real?" Lucy groaned, assuming it had been a drunken dream. "And you… and Sara was…. wow you three can fight." Lucy knew she could have held her own if she had not been completely drunk but she was nowhere near as good as what she had seen,

"We're good," Kara said with a smile. "Oh and Sara said if you want that tattoo removed she knows a good place in Starling."

"Tattoo?" Lucy asked.

"Check your arm," Kara said and Lucy rolled up her sleeve to see a bandage over her arm and took it off to see the words. She rolled her eye and bent her head in shame. Kara smiled. "Next time we go out with everyone."

"There's more?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. We were like with half our group. There's Felicity, Thea, Laurel, and of course Lois to include."

"Your friends are nuts," Lucy said, not having expected the night to go like that when she had agreed to join Kara on her night out.

Kara smiled. "They are not friends – they are family," Kara said, turning around to go give Cat her latté but then paused. She turned back to Lucy and laughed. "Besides if you think what we did was insane you'd never believe what the boys were up to last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note; So next chapter you see what the boys are on about. Which was hinted here a bit.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	21. Boys Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the girls are having fun the boys decide to go out as well, but when Snart makes an appearance their night out becomes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just to be clear, this chapter is the boys side of last chapter – thus the similar title – and it starts off after the girls left Barry and Kara's new apartment/makeshift lab.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

It wasn't long after the girls had left the apartment that Winn had walked in, surprising Barry. "I got everything you asked for," Winn said to Cisco, handing Cisco the box.

"Good man!" Cisco said, slapping Winn on the back, taking the box and opening it. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"Oh, I already went over code for this," Winn said.

"Where did you get a key?" Barry asked cautiously, staring at the two.

"Cisco gave it to me," Winn said with a shrug.

"My apartment!" Barry complained, rolling his eyes and thinking he should continue staying at Joe's at the moment. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Communicators for the Justice League," Cisco said, making Barry stare at him, "Well you all said it wasn't a bad idea and you would like a quick and safe way to communicate with each other that doesn't include flying across the country to collect everyone." Cisco took out a small, round, handheld device that had the letters J and L on the top. He flipped it open. "They are all connected, right now using STAR labs satellite but depending on what happens with the labs I might have to switch it to Palmer Tech."

Ray and Felicity had shown up not long ago asking Cisco for help with Ray suit, with his help, they had both agreed there and then that Palmer Tech's satellite could be used if STAR Labs went under. "You can type out a message, send it to everyone, or select people, or just push the panic button which will alert everyone to location where you are. I am making one for all six Justice League members who took down Thawne, not including the dog of course. The six is including both Stein and Ronnie; one for Thea, Laurel, and Ray as well. Also making extras without IDs to them incase we meet someone we want to include."

"This is why Caitlin texted me," they heard a voice and turned to see Ronnie and Eddie by the door.

"You have a key too?" Barry asked. "Seriously, this is my apartment people."

"We're having a boy's night," Eddie said, making the three look at him. "The girls are doing a girl's night so we're doing boys night."

"We all need to get our minds off the labs and everything," Ronnie said in agreement. "Don't make us drag you out." Barry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you could take us especially since I don't have my other half but these two can't."

"Isn't it really weird his other half refers to an old guy he combines bodies with and not his girlfriend?" Winn asked and Eddie agreed, since they were the two newest to the group – Iris having told Eddie not long ago and Winn having been brought in during the Reverse Flash take down.

"We're use to it," Ronnie, Barry, and Cisco said together.

"So are you coming?" Ronnie asked and Barry, Winn, and Cisco looked at one another and shrugged simultaneously.

Ronnie and Eddie wanted to go to a bar but the other three convinced them to go to an arcade. Winn and Cisco were playing a shooting game while Barry, Eddie, and Ronnie were playing air hockey when a man moved up to the latter three "Sorry to interrupt your nerd fest," the familiar voice drawled.

 _Snart!_  Barry thought, not even realizing he said it in his head as he repeated the comment out loud.

 _Captain Cold? Do you need me?_  Barry heard Kara say and could feel her concern for him.

 _Nope, I got this. Have fun,_  Barry thought back, not wanting to ruin Kara's girl night.

"Captain Cold," Cisco said dryly, putting the fake gun down and heading next to Barry.

"Who's this?" Winn asked.

"Leonard Snart," Eddie said, instantly moving toward the criminal, but Barry stopped him.

"We sort of have a deal," Barry said, knowing Eddie, being a cop, could arrest Snart on a lot of charges whenever he wanted, but wanting to keep his end of the deal. Eddie seemed confused but back away. "What do you want Snart?"

"It pains me to say this, but I need your help," Snart said, making the group all look to him.

-Superflash-

They had ended up back at Barry's apartment, Barry mumbling about not wanting to bring Snart there, so Cisco took the lead. "So what do you need?" He finally asked.

"A job went sideways," Snart started. "Mick and Lisa ended up captured by some bad people. Worst people than me, actually."

"So you want us to save them?" Ronnie asked.

"They have a meta with them. A man who calls himself The Executor. He has the ability to kill with just his thoughts – a ring of power around their neck, a single thought, and they are dead. Not even the Flash is quick enough to stop him," Snart said looking at Barry. "The only way to get them released from his power is to bring them the Emerson Jewel."

"Got it," Cisco said before Winn could get on the computer. "It's a priceless emerald owned by the Emerson family of Central City. Said to be worth millions and possibly even have been owned by Egyptian Pharaohs."

"Oh wow the security on this is tight," Winn said, having hacked into the system.

"I can get it out of the case," Snart said dryly. "But I need two other people with me, and someone to hack the security systems; one person in the group to hold the initial security measures in check – the outside fence electrical system and security – someone needs to shut it off there, can't do it long distance. Then I need someone fast enough to get through the turbo lasers, get to the end of the hallway they are at and turn them off."

"Those lasers are serious Barry," Cisco said. "But you can run past them and turn them off as long as you have one of us here giving you directions."

"Wait, I can't have the Flash possibly being seen stealing something!" Barry protested, noticing they were all in on the job, it seemed. Barry too wanted to save Mick and Lisa, he liked Lisa but admittedly still wasn't sure of Mick. "I can't destroy my image."

"The Anti-Flash!" Cisco suddenly, said getting up and running into a different room.

"What does the Anti-Flash have to do with anything?" Barry asked, following Cisco who was looking through a box.

"Did they just say antifreeze will help?" Snart asked, admittedly curious.

"I think they said Anti-Flash," Eddie said back, he too not okay with what was going on here.

"Got it," Cisco said pulling a black variation of the Flash suit from a box. "Take off the symbols and it's a black suit that you can run in. No one will think it's the actual Flash. Just another speedster causing trouble."

"You kept the Anti-Flash suit?" Barry asked, surprised.

"It's a good suit," Cisco said, "even if it was made by a lunatic."

"So is everyone in?" Barry asked looking around, noticing the only person who seemed unsure was Eddie. "Eddie we have to save Mick and Lisa. After they are safe we will steal back the jewel and return it to its proper owners." Eddie nodded finally, reluctantly, on board. "Okay Ronnie, you're with us. You're taking care of the first round of security. No Firestorm needed yet. Leave Stein out until later."

"I guess I can take care of that," Ronnie said, rolling his eyes at the simplicity of his task.

"Winn, Cisco, can you hack…"

"Already on it man," Cisco said as Barry noticed Winn and him at the computers set up, hacking into the cameras and other systems inside the house.

"Eddie, we need you to go on duty. In case something goes wrong and a call goes through, you need to give us time to grab and get out," Barry said and Eddie nodded in agreement, something he could do without being 'involved'. Barry then look at Snart. "This better not be a trick."

"I don't mess around when it comes to my sister," Snart said and Barry nodded, knowing how much Snart cared for her.

Barry ran out of the room and was suddenly changed into the black Flash suit, taking off the logo and anything else that connected it to the Flash. "Let's get this over with."

-Superflash-

Ronnie was the first in, wearing a black mask so his face wouldn't be seen. The outside security was on a different network than the inside so wasn't hackable by outside networks. There was a control panel on the side of the house that Ronnie was able to get to, to turn off the system. That let Snart and Barry get over the fence and to the door and sneak in. Once inside they went down to where the Emerald was kept, stopping in front of the hall with the lasers.

"You ready?" Cisco said in Barry's ear.

"Yeah," Barry said back.

"Okay, the lasers are fast but you're faster. You need to continually run until you get to the end," Cisco said.

"Once at the end we'll guide you on how to shut them off," Winn added.

"Start running now," Cisco said, and Barry went at his fastest speed.

The lasers moving fast looked like they were standing still, making it easy for Barry to jump over them or go under them. That was when, through his bond with Kara, he saw Sara and Alex making out. That distracted him enough that he said  _what the…?_  Through the bond, pausing and the laser hit him, setting off the alarm.  _Oh crap!_ Barry cut himself off, never finishing the question.

"Barry what happened?" he heard Cisco and, at the same time, Kara asked him what he was doing.

 _Damn this is bad,_  Barry thought as guards turned up and Snart started using his cold gun on them mercilessly. Barry started to run again to the other end of the hall; he needed to shut off the security.

 _Seriously what is? Crap, bar fight!_  Kara said as Barry reached the hall.  _Later Barry._

 _Yeah,_  Barry agreed as he had Cisco and Winn in his ear telling him how to shut off everything and he only just managed to do it. He then ran over and knocked out all the other guards that Snart hadn't dealt with.

"The police have been alerted," Cisco said. "Eddie's stalling by taking the call but you don't have much time."

"Thanks to  _someone_ ," Snart groaned, looking at Barry.

"What? Kara distracted me," Barry said, making Snart look at him in confusion. He didn't know about the bond.

"How did she distract you?" Winn asked, also not knowing about the bond. "She's not even there."

"I thought there was to be no mental communication tonight," Cisco warned.

"She accidentally sent an image… it doesn't matter," Barry said as he followed Snart into the room with the jewel and Snart got to work

"What image?" Cisco asked, as Winn and Snart seemed to ignore the conversation.

"Alex and Sara… look, does it matter?" Barry asked as Snart got the jewel out of it case almost as fast as Barry moved.

"Time to run fast boy," Snart said, and Barry grabbed hold of him and ran, picking up Ronnie on the way and seeing Eddie coming in to 'investigate'. He had done well, distracting the police and other guards for this time, apparently.

-Superflash-

With the jewel now in their possession it was time to make the trade. Barry was back in his normal Flash outfit and Ronnie had got, Stein who was complaining about being left out before. Once Lisa and Mick were free they would move in. Barry would then knock out this 'Executor' before he could make any more moves and Firestorm would appear to take out the rest if necessary. Barry would then take the jewel and deliver it back to where they took it.

 _This better work,_  Barry thought to himself but accidentally sent it to Kara.

 _What are you doing?_  Barry heard Kara say back, but before he could answer Kara thought  _Oh seriously?!_  Barry then got an image of a SuperFlash tattoo that both Caitlin and Iris got. Barry laughed to himself and then told Kara he had to go. The trade was going down and Barry could see Snart from where he was, meeting with a gang of people.

"I got what you wanted," Barry heard Snart say as he appeared. Barry could see both Mick and Lisa, who both seemed to have some sort fiery green energy ring around their necks. "Release my partner and sister."

"Give us the jewel," the man said.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Snart said. "My family first."

"Before we go, what about your partners?" The man asked and Snart raised an eyebrow. "This was not a one man group."

"I paid them. They left," Snart said simply. "Now release my sister."

The man in charge turned around to another and nodded. The man held out his hand at the two and the energy rings around their necks disappeared. Lisa and Mick jointly sighed, Mick looking angry, but both walked away from the group and over to Snart. "Now you," the man said.

"I am a man of my word," Snart said holding out the jewel.

"Now!" Barry said, running up fast and punching the meta, knocking the Executor unconscious.

"Flash!" one of the men said, some trying to run. There was clearly one other meta in the group as energy balls flew at Barry. He had to dodge them as Firestorm came up behind the meta and used a fire blast to knock him out.

Snart joined in, using his cold gun on people running to stop them as Mick and Lisa complained about not having guns, this not stopping Mick as he jumped into the fray, punching his once-captors. It was matter of minutes that the group was down and Barry had the jewel. "Running this back to where it belongs. Get the metas to containment. Call the police for everyone else." Barry told Cisco and Winn.

"And I think it's our time to ditch," Snart said, looking at the two as Barry ran, hearing Eddie coming with the police. The three ran off as Firestorm took the two metas, trying not to burn them as he delivered them to the meta section of the jail. Barry ran the jewel back to where it belonged.

-Superflash-

The boys met up back at Barry's apartment. "Some night out!" Barry said, but the group laughed. "Hey Eddie, I need another groomsman and your it." Eddie looked at Barry, shocked, but nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "Ah, someone actually knocks, it's a miracle!" Barry said, opening the door to see Snart, Mick, and Lisa on the other side. "And I did not expect that."

"Wasn't my idea to come here," Snart said as Mick added: "or mine".

"I just wanted to say thank you," Lisa said, the one with the heart of the group. "You didn't have to do that, but you did."

"It's kind of our job to save people," Cisco said, smiling at Lisa.

"Tell the Flash we said thank you," Lisa said, and Barry tried not to smirk. Snart kept his deal. He refused to tell even Lisa who the Flash was.

"Um… hey…" Cisco said as Lisa and the other turned to leave. "I have a wedding coming up and I need a date. You interested?"

Lisa looked at Cisco and then smiled. "Sure, why not?" Lisa said. "I'll be around."

The group left and then Barry realized something. "Hey wait, that's my wedding!" Barry said, making everyone laugh, including Barry after a moment. "Okay, boys night is over. Out please." Winn, Cisco, Ronnie, Stein, and Eddie all said their goodbyes and left.

 _Barry is your night done?_  Kara asked as Barry got into bed.

 _Just finished up,_  Barry answered.  _You know Snart is not a bad guy really._  Barry thought to her remembering how he saw that Snart would do anything for his sister.

 _He has a certain charm to him,_ Kara admitted.  _So what were you boys up to?_

_Long story. What were you girls up to?_

_Long story as well. Trade?_

_Of course,_  Barry said as they started to share memories.  _You did Karaoke without me? But… that's our thing._

Kara laughed.  _You had some night. Stealing jewels, taking down bad guy. Cisco invited Lisa to be his date at our wedding?_

 _Yeah we might just want to invite Snart and Mick Rory too. If they are at the wedding at least we know they are not causing trouble,_  Barry commented and Kara laughed, agreeing.

-Superflash-

The next day Barry woke up to find Cisco already in his apartment with Ronnie, Stein, and Eddie. "Hey, Stein and Ronnie are helping me on the communicators," Cisco said. "Since Winn has to go to work."

"I'm just making sure you guys are not causing more trouble," Eddie said, cup of coffee in hand.

"Where's Caitlin?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't think you'll see her today," Barry said, getting food from the fridge and making faces turn to him. "The girls had a bit of a wild night last night. You wouldn't believe what they were up to."

"Can't be weirder than what we did," Ronnie said.

"Yeah, last night was some night that I should have been alerted to earlier," Stein added.

"Not letting that go?" Ronnie moaned, feeling Stein's annoyance.

"No bickering," Barry said rolling his eyes. "And considering who we are and what we do. I think the girls did have the weirder night." Barry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter: so I am told i write the girls better than the boys and i do believe that's true but I hope you still enjoyed.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	22. Critical Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry is left everything from Wells things change for him and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

"Morning," Kara whispered to Barry with a smile. They had spent the night in their apartment in Central.

"Morning," Barry said, bringing Kara into him and kissing her. "How much time do we have before you have to fly to CatCo?"

"Enough," Kara said as they deepened their kiss but then they heard a bang and Krypto growling and Cisco screaming at the dog. Caitlin laughed. Both sighed.

"Good dog," Barry mumbled, getting up and changing. He walked out of the room.

"Barry, call off the mutt!" Cisco called.

"Maybe you shouldn't break into apartments," Barry retorted sleepily, rolling his eyes wishing he could speed away all those keys Cisco made without telling him.

"Krypto down," Kara mumbled half-heartedly and Krypto backed off. Kara only had on shorts and a t-shirt and Cisco realized what he had interrupted.

"Oh, sorry man," Cisco said with a smirk. "You want us to come ba…?"

"You ruined the moment," Barry said as Kara went to go get breakfast. "Just go on with your computer stuff. But seriously this is my apartment, we need some rules here. Like –"

"Excuse me," they heard a voice and turned to see a suited man by the open door. Krypto started growling again, making the man step back politely before Kara called him off. "I'm looking for Barry Allen."

"You found him," Barry said, still a bit annoyed and curious.

"I'm Chris Evans, with James and Poole Law. We represent the estate of Harrison Wells," Chris said handing out a card to Barry which he took, glancing briefly at it, and put on the counter.

"Good for you," Barry mumbled. "What do you want?"

"We finally managed to get through the red tape and have Mr. Wells' will available," Chris said, Barry just staring at him. "And, well, you're the only one mentioned in the will." There was silence in the apartment, apart from Kara almost breaking the milk bottle she was holding. "Mr. Wells left you everything."

"Everything?" Cisco said, as shocked as everyone else. "Including STAR labs?"

"Yes," Chris nodded, finally moving through the threshold of the apartment. "In fact we have a list of all of Mr. Wells' Estate." Chris took out a thick folder from his briefcase. "His personal accounts and houses are listed on the first page. STAR labs and other businesses he owns on the second, including the estimated yearly annual income of each."

Kara went besides Barry as they looked through the information, her mouth almost opening in shock at the amount of money listed. "STAR labs makes that much money. How?" Kara asked.

"Well, before the explosion STAR labs were a functioning labs. Money still comes in from research and inventions made that are copyrighted to STAR and now owned by Mr. Allen here." Chris confirmed.

"And what's this 'Hero Corp'?" Kara asked, pointing. "It makes the most money besides STAR."

"That would be the company that owns the rights to Supergirl, Superman, and the Flash symbols," Chris said causing everyone to stare at him now.

 _I wish I had gotten another punch in on Wells,_ Kara thought to Barry, annoyed that the Reverse-Flash had been the one making money on their status. She had wondered where all the money from toys, games, shirts, and anything else being sold went.

"There is one condition though," Chris said.

"Of course there is," Barry sighed as Chris took a flash drive out of his bag.

"You have to watch this video he made for you. When you finish it a confirmation message will be sent to my firm, moving all estate to yourself, Mr. Allen," Chris said, and Barry took the drive, still in shock. "I'll let you be." Chris walked out, backing away from Krypto who was still giving him looks, and left, closing the door behind himself.

"We have to watch this video," Cisco said immediately.

"You own STAR labs…" Caitlin voiced. "It's better than we thought."

"Go," Kara said to Cisco and Caitlin, knowing what Barry was feeling. "Take your stuff and go to STAR. Now!"

Caitlin saw the look on Barry's face and nodded in agreement, grabbing a couple of items and dragging Cisco out with her.  _I can't watch this,_  Barry thought to Kara.  _I can't see him again._

 _We have to Barry. And not because of the money or anything else. We need STAR,_  Kara thought.

 _You also want to own the rights to your family crest,_  Barry said, knowing Kara did which caused Kara to laugh.

 _Okay yes, but it's my family's crest,_ Kara thought back to him.  _Come on. I'll be here for you. We'll watch it together._

 _Okay,_  Barry thought, handing the flash drive over to Kara and Kara put it in the computer.

The familiar face of Harrison Wells popped up on the screen, looking slightly harassed. "Hello Barry. If you're watching this, it means something has gone horrible wrong and I'm dead," was the first words spoken. "You beat me, but maybe you didn't really. I'll always be there, in your head. You'll never be happy, not even with the girl of your dreams. You think the two of you can be happy together, but you never will be. There will always be something – you'll never truly be happy." Barry anger felt rose at these scornful words, but Kara calmed him down telling Barry that Wells was wrong. "Which is why I am going to give you exactly what you want."

"He thinks I wanted all that," Barry muttered, clenching his fists in anger, thinking Harrison meant the money and the labs.

"Okay, erase everything I've said up to this point – this is what you hand to the police," the fake Harrison Wells said, before continuing: "My name is Harrison Wells, being of sound mind and body I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen in her home in the year 2001. I purposefully stabbed her which lead to her quick demise and her husband being wrongly accused of her death…" he began to explain the details only the killer or police would know, but Barry was no longer paying attention.

"He confessed," Barry said staring at the scene in disbelief, not being able to take his eyes of the man he hated now as Kara paused the video.

"Call Joe, tell him we have the evidence to get your dad off," Kara said, but didn't have to as Barry was already on the phone with a grin on his face, happy tears in his eyes. Kara smiled too, feeling Barry's happiness and thought that Wells had to be wrong – they would be very happy.  _I got to go to work. Be back later._ She kissed him on the cheek.

-Superflash-

Kara felt when Barry's happiness changed to annoyance and anger.  _What's going on?_  Kara thought to him, worried.  _Is the video not good?_

_No, Joe says it's great. Wells gave all the right information that only the killer and police would know. The problem is the DA is an ass. This Collin Davidson wants a full investigation; Joe says with what he wants it could take months to get my dad out. He'd miss the wedding._

_There has to be something we can do?_

_If I can get my dad a good lawyer and get him in front of a judge ASAP, the judge might release him on the evidence we have. I need a lawyer. Someone I trust. I guess I'll give Laurel a call._

_Laurel is a DA. Her specialty is getting people into jail, not out. You need…_ Kara paused as she saw Lucy going through files in her office. Kara stood up and quickly moved in front of the office, surprising Lucy when she looked up with a file in her hand. "You're a lawyer."

"Um… yeah," Lucy said, a little confused.

"You were a military lawyer," Kara continued, not questioning but stating as fact as Lucy moved past her and out to the main office.

"Once again, yes," Lucy said. "Are you okay Kara?" Lucy turned around to look at the girl in slight worry.

"So when people in the military got into legal trouble you defended them," Kara continued, ignoring the question.

"Among other things, yes," Lucy said, still confused.

"Were you any good?" Kara asked.

"Not bad," Lucy replied, a little put out by the questioning. "Did you get into some legal trouble or something?"

"No, not me," Kara said, deciding Lucy was her best option "Barry's dad is in jail for a crime he didn't commit. We have evidence that proves his innocence but the DA in Central is being an ass."

"Collin Davidson," Lucy said, instantly knowing whom Kara was talking about. "He is an ass. I fought a case against him once."

"So you'll do it?" Kara asked, following Lucy like a lost puppy now, as she continued to walk.

"Do what?" Lucy asked.

"Get my future father-in-law out of jail," Kara persisted, forcing Lucy to turn and look at her.

"I don't know Kara," Lucy said wearily. "Not really my job anymore."

"We can pay you," Kara said. "Come on please. If you needed me to do something for you, I'd do it. You know I will."

"You're a better person than me," Lucy said truthfully, walking into the meeting both were to attend anyway.

"Stronger together," Kara said before Lucy could address Cat Grant or anyone else in the room.

"What?" Lucy asked turning back around.

"Stronger together. It's my family's motto," Kara said, glad Supergirl never told Cat Grant that. "You are part of the family now. I need you. I need someone I trust to do this and you're it. Please Lucy." Kara did her best puppy-dog expression. "Henry has been in jail for most of Barry's adult life for a crime he didn't commit. Now there's evidence he's innocent and he has to miss our wedding because of a DA you yourself agreed on, is an ass. Please Lucy."

Everyone else in the room seemed stunned into silence, including Cat, as Lucy sighed. "What crime is he in jail for?" Lucy asked.

"Murder," Kara said.

"Of course," Lucy said with a small nervous laugh. "Who do they say he murdered?"

"His wife," Kara answered.

"And the evidence you have? It's convincing?" Lucy asked.

"Video tape confession of the real killer admitting to the crime," Kara told Lucy.

"It would be better to have the real killer take the stand and admit it under oath," Lucy pointed out.

"Well unfortunately – or fortunately depending on your point of view – Harrison Wells is dead," Kara said.

"Harrison Wells killed Nora Allen?" Cat Grant spoke up from her seat knowing of the case from when she had been looking up information on Barry Allen a while ago, but for once Kara ignored her not even questioning how she knew Barry's mom name, keeping her attention on Lucy now.

"Harrison Wells?" Lucy somewhat repeated, her eyes flashing with sudden anger. "As in the Reverse-Flash?" Kara nodded. "The Reverse-Flash committed a crime that Barry's father is in jail for?" Kara nodded once again, feeling impatient but knowing Lucy was almost agreeing now, as Lucy put the file she was holding in front of Cat Grant. "I need a few days off Ms. Grant. Going to Iron Heights to talk to my new client." Cat grinned as Lucy then smiled. "Don't worry Kara. Barry's dad will be at your wedding or my name is not Lucy Lane." Lucy then walked out of the office making Kara stare.

"Kiera, the family obligation guilt trip was very effective. Very manipulative. I didn't know you had that in you," Cat said thoughtfully. "But next time go right for the angle that the real killer also killed Mr. Olsen – it would work much better and quicker. Right! I think we have first dibs on a new story too." She turned to address the rest of the board. Kara couldn't help but smirk to herself at this.

-Superflash-

Lucy Lane had done her research and had got all the evidence she needed to get Henry out of jail. She had managed to get them in front of a judge the next day and was now in court. Henry sitting next to her in his best suit and Barry behind them. "Everyone raise for the honorable Judge Hallow," a member of the court called as all stood up as a bald, older man walked in from the side and took his seat.

"Colin Davidson, for the people," her opponent said on the seat next to her.

"Lucy Lane for the defense," Lucy called.

"Okay," Judge Hallow said. "I watched the video tape confession. What's your concern with it?" The judge turned to Davidson.

"My thought is that we have no idea under what conditions Harrison Wells made this confession and that it comes from Henry Allen's son who, since the murder, has been a large advocate that his father is innocent. We need to investigate this further; the fact Mr. Wells is no longer living also does not help this case."

"I would like to add this evidence," Lucy interjected at this remark, taking out a piece of paper. "A signed affidavit from Chris Evans, the lawyer who represents Harrison Wells' estate. Its states here that Mr. Wells gave him the video a week before his demise, which was locked up until yesterday, which, under Mr. Wells' will he delivered it to Barry. Not even an hour later it was in the hands of the police." Lucy walked up and handed the document to the judge who looked it over.

"Once again we do not know what conditions Mr. Wells made the video tape under," Davidson argued his point. "It's worth noticing that Barry Allen was at STAR Labs while in a coma and Mr. Wells took care of him. This could just be a ruse to get Mr. Allen Snr. out where he can pose a further danger to the public."

"Remember we're talking about the Reverse-Flash here," Lucy snapped at this remark. "I would like to call someone to the stand to testify."

"Who?" the judge asked.

"The arresting officer, Detective Joe West," Lucy said.

"Objection, this witness was not listed," Davidson immediately countered.

"He is the arresting officer of the case and we're not at trial. This is a hearing," Lucy stated.

"Overruled," the judge waved a dismissive hand at Davidson. "Bring up the Detective."

Joe stood up from the stalls and walked to the stand, agreeing to a sworn testimony that he would tell the truth. "Detective West, you arrested Mr. Allen for the murder of his wife Nora Allen, did you not?" Lucy asked, going up to the stand herself.

"I did," Joe confirmed.

"And yet you're here today testifying for his release. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Harrison Wells' confession was complete. He said everything right to the detail, knowing things that only the police or the killer would know," Joe stated.

"So in your professional opinion Harrison Wells is now the killer?" Lucy said.

"Yes," Joe nodded.

"You are admitting you were wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I am," Joe said.

"Thank you Detective," Lucy said stepping down. "Your witness."

Collin Davidson stood up, a small smirk on his face as he asked: "What is your relationship to Barry Allen?"

"Objection," Lucy immediately called. "It's not relevant to the case."

"It goes to motive of the witness," Davidson countered.

"I'll allow it," the judge said of Davidson's question, "Please answer, Detective West."

"I'm his foster father," Joe said proudly.

"So you would do anything for that boy, including lie to get his father off?" Davidson said.

"No," Joe defended.

"And how can we be sure?"

'Because I spent thirteen years with Barry, telling him he was wrong and that his father committed the crime. I never believed that his father was innocent until that video was on my desk." Joe knew he technically lied there, as he had believed Barry the minute he became the Flash but he could not tell them that. This truth was at least believable. "The video speaks for itself. We arrested the wrong man."

"Thank you," Davidson said a little worriedly, sitting down and allowing Joe to leave the stands.

"If there's nothing else I will hear closings and then make my decision," the judge said, surprising all at the quick decision to close the court. Had he heard all he needed?

Davidson stood up to give his closing statement. "We do not know the reason why this video was made; we do not know if Harrison Wells is lying and cannot now. Maybe we do have the wrong man but what if we don't? We could free a convicted criminal. The only way to be sure is to investigate, to take the time needed to overlook all the facts. If Henry Allen is innocent the investigation will show it and he'll get out in a few months. Give us the time needed to look at every detail." Mr. Davidson sat down and Lucy stood up.

"Harrison Wells," Lucy said, knowing from the off what her closing statement was to be, "was the Reverse-Flash. He was a killer. He set off the Particle Accelerator on purpose, killing hundreds and making meta-humans for his own enjoyment. He killed James Olsen and tried to kill Barry Allen's own fiancée Kara Danvers. This man was clearly twisted and had a strange obsession with Barry Allen. An obsession that lead him to healing Barry out of a coma. I agree with Mr. Davidson on one thing: We do not know why he made this video. We do not know why he confessed, but let's look at what we do know. He did confess. A confession with information in it that he should not have known if he was not the killer. A confession that caused the arresting officer to admit he was wrong. Mr. Davidson says a few months is nothing, but it is to others. We had the wrong man behind bars for years, taking away his life, and his time with his only child. Mr. Allen has pleaded his innocence since the start and, knowing this to be fact now, should we really force him to remain in jail for longer than truly necessary? Do not take any more time away from this clearly innocent man."

-Superflash-

"How long does this normally take?" Barry asked, pacing the side room they were in. Henry, Lucy, and Barry were all waiting for the judge to come back.

"It varies," Lucy said, getting irritated with Barry's pacing. "Just calm…" Before Lucy could say anymore an officer came in and told them the judge was ready.

They moved back into the room where Judge Hallow came back out. Once everyone had seated, he began: "I have looked over all the evidence and thought over what each of you have said. I agree that we do need to investigate all the evidence. We can not just go releasing people if there is any shred of doubt." Colin Davidson looked smug at this.

"But…" the smirk faded from Davidson's face "in this case, considering whom the real killer was and the arresting officer himself admitting he was wrong I believe the evidence speaks for itself. We had the wrong man. I'm ordering Mr. Allen be released immediately." The judge turned to Henry. "Mr. Allen this can not make up for the years you missed, but accept an apology from one judge… and have fun at your son's wedding." Although not mentioned, it was known fact Barry was engaged.

"Yes!" Barry cried as the judge left, and went to hug his father. "Thank you Lucy! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Lucy said, honestly. "Kara was right, you are family. I can't take your money."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, looking generally upset at this – and likely a thousand other emotions under the surface.

"I'm sure," Lucy said with a grin. "I'll put in a case of wrongful imprisonment for you. I'm sure the state will want to settle this and settle it fast and big."

"Lucy, there's got to be something we can do for you," Barry insisted.

"If you want to do something for me tell Lois I helped you out," Lucy said, a sudden shadow to her eyes, and Barry nodded as Lucy grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Come on dad. I've got a lot to tell you," Barry said.

-Superflash-

"So you're the Flash?" Henry said hollowly as they were walking into STAR Labs. "And your fiancée is an alien and Supergirl?" Barry nodded. "Wow, that's a lot to take in."

"Welcome to the super family," Barry said with a smirk. "And we'll see about getting your license back. Maybe you can work with us in the labs."

"Actually, after the wedding and once I get my settlement I'm going to go find myself," Henry said apologetically. "Take some time to heal away from Central." Henry saw Barry's face fall. "I've thought a lot about it since the whole Reverse-Flash ordeal, and honestly, you don't need me here, not on a permanent basis anyway. I need to figure out what I will do with my life now. I'll always be here for you though."

"Okay," Barry said somewhat sadly as they walked into the main lab and jumped when he heard the scream of 'surprise'. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Ronnie, Stein, Astra, Alex, Sara, and Hank were all there, making the lab look small for once. "What's this?"

"A party for your dad!" Alex stated.

"And to celebrate getting our headquarters back," Cisco added. "We moved everything out of your apartment as well." He gave Barry a knowing wink.

Henry smiled as a drink was handed to him. "So where's your fiancée? I need to thank her myself for keeping you in check."

"I think she went to go grab the kids," Barry said.

"Oh o…. wait kids?" Henry snapped.

"Uncle Barry!" a voice yelled and then Jason attacked Barry.

"J.J!" Barry cried. "Bet you can't catch me." Barry ran around the lab slower than normal so Jason could catch up to him and jump at him.

Kara laughed, coming in holding onto Ella.  _You are so good with him,_  Kara thought to Barry as Barry held onto Jason.

 _Of course,_  Barry said, smiling as he kissed Kara and then Ella.

"Clark and Lois send their congratulations. They would have come but they are more than happy to have a weekend without these two," Kara said with a laugh. "Hi Henry. Nice to see you out." Henry smiled, hugging Kara. "No more death threats?"

"You are clearly the one for my son," Henry laughed, and for a while everyone just celebrated.

"You know," Astra finally said after a few hours. "This is an impressive lab. It could do a lot of good for this world."

"We already do! We fight, restrain and help metas," Cisco said. "Well Barry and Kara do, but still."

"I mean more than just that. Do actual research and inventions that could help the world," Astra stated in thought.

"We can't," Caitlin said. "The government shut us down. We legally can't do that anymore."

"That would be easy to fix," Hank joined in, "with the right strings I could pull."

"But it's our headquarters. The Superflash Cave! We can't have scientist in here," Cisco pointed out, surprising himself as he remembered back to the time before the Accelerator's explosion, the hive of activity STAR Labs had been and liking the quiet life they had now, with similar income from before thanks to Wells' trademark of the team merchandise.

"Keep the main lab and the pipeline for the Superflash Cave and make it restricted to only a few people," Alex interjected. "There are tons of other space available for researchers to do their work."

"And with the amount of space STAR owns you can make another smaller lab to build up," Iris joined in.

"You can also hire people who know about the Superflash Cave," Stein added wistfully. "I would like a place to do research and a lab here would be perfect. Near to home, to Clarissa and of course, naturally close to Ronnie."

"Yeah," Ronnie said, coming over with Caitlin. "And you could also re-hire Hartley."

"I might know a person or two in Starling who might want space here," Sara said thoughtfully.

"And aliens," Astra said making everyone look to her. "There are plenty of aliens on Earth who just want to live in peace." She reasoned quickly, "I found them when I was recruiting for my army. There are scientists, engineers, you name it with advance knowledge, I'm sure they would be willing to put to use making their new home a better place."

"The problem is the public does not trust STAR labs," Caitlin reasoned thoughtfully.

"Oh that's just image," Kara said dismissively, making everyone turn to her now. "It's an easy fix. Just separate yourself from Wells and with Barry's story, Wells killing his mom, it would be very easy to manipulate the media into a story that put STAR labs in a better light with Barry as its new owner."

"Do you know how to do that?" Caitlin asked Kara, amazed.

"What do you guys think I do at work?' Kara smirked.

"So what do you think?" Barry asked Kara. "Do you need a new job?" Kara bit her lip. She had been thinking of just keeping her job at CatCo and flying to work everyday from Central but it would be easier to have a job in Central, although she hadn't imagined she'd be the one spotting media at STAR.

"You want me to work for you? My husband?" Kara asked, a little put off with the idea about Barry being her boss.

"No, I want you to be co-owner," Barry said quickly. "Everything that's mine is yours when we marry anyway, besides I want to stay a CSI. This lab needs you as media liaison and manager. I'll only do this if you say you're on board."

Kara looked around in thought and then nodded. "Okay, yes, I'm on board," Kara said.

"Cisco, Caitlin, what about you two?" Barry asked. "I'm not doing this unless all of Team Superflash agrees."

"It would be nice to have this place running again," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, alright, I'm in," Cisco said.

"Okay," Barry said. "Let's reopen STAR labs!"

-Superflash-

Kara had spent the weekend babysitting Jason and Ella and packing up her apartment in National. Thankfully her friends had helped and now she had to do the hardest thing she knew she would ever have to do. She had to quit CatCo.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said on Monday morning, giving the woman her latte at the same time. Cat was in the middle of the floor giving orders. "Can we have a word in private?"

"Kiera, I am very busy. Whatever you have to say do it here," Cat said with a sigh.

Kara took a breath, looking around. She hadn't wanted this to be so… public. "Okay then… Well, working here for you has been an honor and a privilege. I have learned a lot from you. You have been a mentor in a lot of things, but…" she paused "I have to quit." The entire room went silent as all eyes stared at Kara, the most efficient PA Cat had ever had.

"Come again?" Cat asked.

"I quit," Kara said with a sigh herself.

"Kiera, if this is a joke."

"It's not Ms. Grant. I'm moving to Central to live with Barry and I also got a new job," Kara said. "I would have given you more notice but my new job needs me to start right away."

"And where is this new job?" Cat asked.

"I can't tell you," Kara said truthfully. The reopening of STAR labs was a secret.

"Well, if it makes a difference I was just looking for ways to promote you," Cat said, hopefully.

"It doesn't, sorry." Kara said, a little shocked at this news. "I will finish up the day and send down to the hiring department that you need a new assistant."

"No," Cat said. "Just send down for the new assistant and clear out your desk."

"Are you sure Ms. Grant?" Kara asked and Cat nodded. Kara took out her cell and sent a text and then sent down to the hiring department to start looking for a new assistant.

Not long later the elevator opened and Jason came running out of it to Kara, hugging her – Ella too. "Hey," Kara said picking them up as Caitlin and Iris walked out with boxes. "I thought Clark would have picked them up by now?"

"Apparently their mini-vacation is going longer," Caitlin said. "And all boys but Barry are useless at child care."

"You got a good one," Iris said with a wink.

"Aunt Cait and Aunt Iris got us ice cream," Jason told Kara.

"Oh they did?" Kara said, looking up at the two and mouthing 'Aunt?' to them. The two shrugged, unsure when or how they became aunts. Kara laughed. "Well why don't you go say hello to your Aunt Lucy?"

"No Aunt Lucy," Jason said and Ella agreed with him.

"Your mom's sister," Kara said warningly, looking over. "Lucy, come take the kids for a minute." Lucy was shocked and unsure but went over to the kids nevertheless and said 'hello' as Caitlin, Iris, and Kara started packing her desk.

"Why are you guys so dressed up in this picture?" Caitlin asked taking a picture from Kara's desk draw.

"That was the day Kara and Barry became the heroes who saved Superman," Iris said with a smile, remembering it. "I didn't know you kept this at the office."

"I keep a couple of pictures in my desk draw," Kara said as she took out one of her, Caitlin, and Cisco from before Barry woke up. It didn't take much longer for the trio to pack everything, smiling at memories.

"Ja, Ella," Kara said. Lucy had been a little unsure as she started playing with the two with their Superman and Supergirl dolls. The two jumped up happily and ran to Kara. Kara picked up Ella and Caitlin held Jason's hand. "Well bye." Kara said to the office.

"Kiera," Cat said before the group could get on the elevator. Kara turned around to see Cat at her office door, speaking now across the floor, "You are the best assistant I ever had. I wish you luck in your new job, but know if it falls through you always have a job with me and my door is always open for you. Drop by or call any time if you need anything."

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said with a smile, about to turn around but paused. "But I think you're the one who is going to be calling me soon." Cat raised an eyebrow. "Once you find out what my new job is." She gave Cat a wink as the elevator doors opened and the group left. Cat walked back into her office.

The rest of the office was silent for a moment until Winn said, "This is bad."

"Oh how bad can it be?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You were not here before Kara," Winn said. "Trust me, this is bad."

-Superflash-

One week later.

"I never thought I would say I miss Kara," Lucy said as Cat Grant's new assistant ran out of the office, crying. It was her third since Kara left. The first one had lasted a day before fainting from the stress; the second one had got four days in before having a nervous breakdown; this one went crying out after two – media didn't wait for Cat, as she worked 24/7. Ms. Grant's mood itself was worst than it ever had been since Lucy had starting working at CatCo with Winn, and anyone who was here before Kara, saying this was her normally.

It just wasn't Cat mood or the round of new assistants though. Kara had done things no normal assistant did: she had practically been in charge of inter-office relationships, she had edited articles before showing them to Cat, and everyone would admit this office had relied on her. With her gone they had to figure out how to run without Kara.

"Who had two days and running out crying?" Kelly asked. The office's betting pool was now on how long Cat Grant's assistant's would last and how they would leave.

"STAR lab press conference is starting," someone called.

"Oh turn that up," Lucy said quickly, "I went to my contacts to see how they got the government regulations off them and the new owners pulled strings I didn't even know existed!" Lucy watched as Caitlin walked out up to the microphone in front of STAR.

"Hello." She looked and sounded nervous to be in front of the cameras. "I am Doctor Caitlin Snow and I have worked for STAR labs for many years. I was sadly a part of the Particle Accelerator mess last year. Harrison Wells tricked me just as he tricked everyone. I am glad to say that that man and his work is behind us. I am very proud to introduce the new owners of STAR labs. My new bosses and my personal friends; Barry Allen and Kara Danvers."

All of CatCo went silent as Cat came out of her office to look at the TV. The two walked up to the microphone and shook hands and hugged Caitlin before Barry moved in front of the microphone. "Harrison Wells was a sick man." He began. "He killed my mother and played games with my life for no reason. When I realized he left everything to me I didn't want it. It took better people than me to make me realize what he left me was not a curse, that I could take this lab and do something good with it make this world a better place."

"She's changing the story," Cat said, knowing that while Barry was the one speaking Kara had written that. It was a smart moved. The headlines would not be about the labs that destroyed the city reopening, it would now be about the boy whose mommy was killed trying to do some good.

"Enough about me though," Barry said after a couple of more lines about helping the world. "To introduce you more fully to the New STAR labs I will hand off this press conference to my co owner, my fiancée, and the love my life and the new media liaison and manager of STAR; Kara Danvers."

Kara kissed Barry on the cheek before taking the microphone. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way are there any questions about the New STAR labs?" Kara asked the gathered reporters. Cat Grant watched as Kara easily manipulated the media, putting to rest any concerned about the Particle Accelerator being turned back on.

"Ms. Danvers, it is rumored that STAR has been helping the police and even Flash and Supergirl take on metas. Is that over now?" A reporter asked.

"Our anti-meta human department is being run by Doctor Caitlin Snow and Mr. Cisco Ramone," Kara said. "As for Flash and Supergirl, they are welcome here at any time."

Cat rolled her eyes at that as more questions were asked that Kara answered perfectly, and finally Kara ended the press conference. "We are very happy we have been given the chance to do this. To make this world a better place, to take one man's twisted vision and create our own. The New STAR labs will be fully functional soon and I am sure that people will be thrilled with what we come up with. That's all." Kara and Barry then turned around and walked back into the labs, more questions still being thrown at them but they not turning around to answer them now. Kara was good, Cat admitted to herself.

"Someone get Ki…" Cat paused, as she was about to use her nickname for Kara. It didn't feel right anymore. That girl she had just seen, the one who had so easily manipulated the media into her story was not her assistant. No, that girl was an equal and Cat would treat her as such. "Someone get Kara on the phone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: well if you have read this work before on Fanfiction you know what this chapter leads to. Still a plot i am very proud of even if people think it made my world too perfect. 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


	23. A Very Karry Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kara and Barry to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

It was the day before the wedding and Kara, Barry, Astra, Karen, and Clark were all at the Fortress of Solitude. Instead of a rehearsal dinner, the group was doing a Kryptonian wedding ceremony. Kara had asked Barry for it so they would be married, not just by human law, but also by Kryptonian law and in the eyes of Rao. Barry had happily agreed and the Fortress was chosen as the most Kryptonian place on Earth with only those of Kryptonian blood now gathered, with the exception of Barry. Clark and Lois' children were not in attendance, however.

A Kryptonian marriage consisted of exchanging custom-made bracelets. Both Barry and Kara had brought a gold band with their superhero symbols engraved onto it. Kara could see Barry also had 'Love You More' engraved into it which caused Kara to smile more than she already was. The bracelet she gave him was engraved with 'Worth The Wait' on it, which was appropriate, as she had waited for him for nine months.

Barry had worked with Astra for a while so he could say the Kryptonian vows in Kryptonese. He'd been adamant to learn them in their native tongue and, while not a natural at the alien language, had mastered the vows within a few days. The vows were a simple promise to Kara and Rao to be with, protect her, and love her for all eternity, which Kara repeated to him after. The hologram of Jor-El conducted the ceremony, programmed thanks to Kal-X, and ended – after Clark officially welcomed Barry into the House of El – it with: "Two, made husband and wife on this day-and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine upon you."

"Thank you for doing that," Kara said once Clark, Astra and the others flew back to Metropolis.

"Of course,' Barry said, kissing Kara, feeling her worry.  _What are you nervous about?_

 _Nothing,_  Kara said, causing Barry to give her a look.  _Okay, I'm the nervous about the Labs._ Barry tried not to laugh as he raised an eyebrow.  _The labs have become my baby. Keeping Hartley in charge of it, even for a few days, makes me nervous._  Kara and Barry had rehired Hartley and the labs were now as busy as they once had been. The SuperFlash cave had been disconnected from the main labs during the main reconstruction of the labs with a wall and security pad blocking anyone from entering.

 _It's just for a couple of days and then Caitlin and Cisco will be in charge until we get back from our honeymoon,_  Barry reasoned, sending calming feelings towards his new Kryptonian bride.  _And we have a wedding to get to._  Kara smiled as the two went off.

-Superflash-

Cat Grant had attended many weddings in her life and been invited to many more. This one was different though; this one was Kara's wedding and Kara had also invited Carter. Carter was thrilled to go, having liked Kara from day one, and Cat knew Karen being there was also a plus – the two were best friends. Cat saw a lot of the Mini-Kara hanging around these days, which was oddly comforting without the real one being around the office anymore. So Cat and Carter had flown to Metropolis for the wedding.

If that wasn't enough, Cat had heard Winn and Lucy making plane flights and having trouble getting seats. Cat had somewhat-reluctantly invited them on her private jet to the wedding, not wanting them to miss it. Add on the fact that the wedding wasn't technically in Metropolis but a few hours away by a lake, Cat had decided to just let her two employees come in the car she had rented for her and Carter than mess around arranging taxis.

Now the group was by the lake and Cat had to admit Kara had good taste. The wedding hall was right by the water along with the hotel they had made reservation in for the night. The wedding itself would be outside by the water, the scenery was a beautiful day and the mountains in the background just made the place even more picturesque.

"Carter," they heard a familiar voice and Karen ran up to them in a very pretty dress.

"Karen," Carter greeted, grinning at his friend. "You look nice! That's a, um… very pretty dress."

"Thank you," Karen said, blushing. "Kara took me shopping for it. She picked it out herself."

"Well… it's still pretty," Carter said, fiddling with his bow tie now. "I feel like I'm in a monkey suit."

Karen giggled, taking Carter hands at straightening the bow tie. "A very cute monkey suit," Karen said. "Come on." Karen took Carter's hand and the two walked away, Cat trying to act nonchalant at the very adorable scene.

Lucy giggled to herself. "Maybe one day you will be a part of Kara's family, after all," she said to Cat airily.

Cat shook her head but smiled nonetheless. She liked having Karen around and knew that one day her son would go into a dangerous situation so by having someone of Karen's power near him at all times was very reassuring.

In another area of the wedding Thea was with Sara and Laurel. "Do you guys realize that pretty much every hero on Earth is here?" Thea asked the two who looked around and then at each other, not having realized this themselves up until this point

"You're right," Laurel agreed, impressed.

"Some criminals too," Sara said, eyes on Lenard Snart, his sister, and their partner, Mick.

"Why did Kara and Barry invite them?" Laurel asked.

"Lisa is Cisco's date and I guess they just gate-crashed with her invite," Sara said with a small smirk.

"Everyone," Martin Stein said appearing by their side as if from nowhere. "If everyone is here, it's time to take your seats."

The gathered parties went to the chairs that were set up, those from Kara's side being shown to their seats while Barry's took position on his side. Barry had already entered and taken his place up front and to his side where a magistrate would normally be, was Ray.

"That's Ray Palmer, right?" Lucy whispered to Cat and Winn who was sitting next to her. Cat nodded a little in shock at seeing the owner of Palmer Tech up front, looking a lot more attractive than Maxwell Lord. She kept an eye on Carter though, who was near the front sitting with Karen.

The wedding procession then started. The bridesmaids entered with the groomsmen; the first down were Caitlin and Ronnie walking together, hand-in-hand. After them were Iris and Eddie, then Lois and Cisco together. Then came the maid of honor and best man, entering together – Alex and Oliver walking down the aisle, one grinning madly, the other simply smirking.

"That's Oliver Queen," Cat whispered to Lucy who nodded. Cat had no idea Kara knew these people, but always suspected Barry Allen's connections. Cat wondered for a moment who was who. Who was the Arrow? What about Firestorm? Cat was sure they were here somewhere.

After Alex and Oliver had taken their positions, Jason walked down the aisle with Krypto next to him. Jason was carrying a cushion with two rings on it and Krypto had on a dog tuxedo. After Jason had handed off the cushion to Oliver, Krypto nudged him towards Astra who took the little boy into his seat. Ella came running down the aisle next dropping flowers and petals on her way. Afterward she tried to run to her mommy but Krypto stopped her nudging her to her position.

"Okay, that dog is seriously too smart," Lucy mumbled as Cat rolled her eyes, knowing the origins of the animal, even if no-one else did. The music changed and everyone stood for the bride.

Clark and Kara walked down the aisle together, Cat having to withhold a gasp at just how gorgeous her former assistant looked in white, the dress looking just perfect. When they got to the alter, Clark lifted up the veil and kissed Kara forehead before handing her off to Barry. Barry smiled as the two stood in front of Ray.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this woman and this man in holy matrimony." Ray looked in his element fulfilling the role of magistrate. "If anyone here has just reason why these two should not be wed… well, keep your mouth shut," Ray said, causing many gathered to laugh. "I am pretty sure more than one person here will beat you up for it, too." Ray almost sung to more laughter.

"Now to be serious. When I heard Kara and Barry wanted a friend to be ordained to marry them, I volunteered right away. I was thrilled when they accepted. Even though we have not known each other very long I am happy they are my friends. I look forward to many years of friendship with them because they are the type of people you just have to love. They make you feel welcomed and the love they share is a love I hope to one-day find. Their love affected us all in some way – the two of them brought us all together today. They took people who would otherwise not be associated with one another and made us all friends. No, actually… they made us a family, and now this weird family is here to celebrate with them for the day they've worked so hard for. The day they fought to get to. The day they finally become husband and wife."

There was a moment of silent before Ray smiled and continued, "Right, the two have chosen to write their own vows, so Kara, you first." He gave her a small wink.

"Barry," Kara said after a breath. "When I was 12 my world exploded on me." It was the truth but to anyone who did not know Kara was Supergirl it sounded like a perfect figure of speech – she had worked hard to find the perfect phrase that could work as an analogy. "My parents and my whole family were gone. I was alone for so long and even when Clark found me and I ended up with the Danvers I still felt alone in a way they couldn't help me with. I never thought I would have anyone who could truly understand me beyond Alex. Then, in a flash…" at this there was a group of people who giggled, "you were there. I suddenly had a partner who would do anything with me and anything for me: From singing karaoke to running into a burning building. You have always been besides me and now I always promise to be besides you. Forever and always, because you are the love of my life."

She'd finished and Ray looked a bit choked up as he turned to the groom. "Barry," he said.

Barry smiled as he took a breath now. "I've been struck by lightning twice in my life. The second time everyone knows about and I ended up in a coma for nine months. The first time though, was my first day of college. I was standing in Iris's dorm and her beautiful roommate walked in and that was it. The lightning struck. From that moment on I was in love with you. I knew I had to be with you no matter what and I was. I would not change a moment of what we had together, not one single crazy thing. From your family threatening my life every few minutes to saving Superman's life. I would do it all over again just to be with you, because you are everything to me. You are my Supergirl." Once again, people who knew the truth giggled as Barry used Kara's superhero name.

"Now, the rings," Ray said, and Alex handed Kara Barry's ring and Oliver handed Barry Kara's. The two put the rings on each other's wedding finger, both saying "With this ring, I thee wed…"

"Do you Barry, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked.

"I do," Barry said.

"And do you Kara, take Barry Allen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Ray asked Kara.

"I do," Kara said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Ray declared with a smile. "I need not express that you may kiss the bride." Barry and Kara then shared their first kiss as Earth husband and wife, and everyone applauded. Kara eventually pulled out with a massive grin on her face, proud to have done the human custom without any errors; Barry was just happy to be officially married to his Kara.

After, Kara, Barry, the rest of the wedding party, and their families were standing by the lake for the pictures. Everyone else had been directed into the reception hall for cocktail hour. Kara and Barry remained in every picture, patiently waiting for both families, the groomsmen, the brides, the combined families – including both Henry and Joe – and everything else under the yellow sun to be snapped officially.

After what felt like a hundred pictures of all the different groups the photographer finally announced: "One more before you have to head in."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "Two more," Kara defiantly. "My wedding – my way." No one argued with that. "Just me and Barry." It seemed to be the one picture they hadn't taken yet so that was snapped.

"What's the last one?" Caitlin asked, kind of glad her time being in pictures were over but curious.

"Krypto," Kara called. The dog had been laying down not far off but his ears perked up and he ran towards his mistress.

Barry laughed. "I should have known," he mumbled but smiled as he bent down so the photographer could take a good picture of the three of them.

 _Thank you,_  Kara said, petting Krypto when the picture was taken.

 _I know how much Krypto means to you;_ Barry thought back knowing Krypto was a large part why Kara got through his coma. "Besides, in a weird way Krypto is like our child." Krypto barked at this as the others laughed.

"Any chance you two will be having a kid soon though?" Lois asked airily.

"This isn't your wedding," Kara said. "No baby announcement to be made."

"If I remember correctly, you accidentally made that announcement," Clark said with a little laugh, picking Jason up as he did.

"I can't believe that was over five years ago," Barry exclaimed, looking at the five-year-old boy and smiling.

"It's time to go in," Joe said, knowing it was time for the group to make their entrance and the first dance.

As they entered and went to the dance floor everyone was introduced to the start of the dance: "And now for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Ms. Barry Allen." The two took their place on the dance floor as the DJ put on their song – 'All I Ask of You' from Phantom of the Opera. The two had thought about changing the song for their first dance but this song was special to them so they decided to keep it their song; they even sang along, albeit quietly to themselves, as they moved.

After the first dance, Barry and Kara stuck around on the dance floor and Kara smiled seeing who was dancing with them.  _I still cannot believe Cisco and Lisa are together,_ Kara said as she looked to the pair.

 _Ah, who knows? Lisa is the nice one of the group,_ Barry thought back as he saw the two.  _Look,_  Barry spun Kara in the direction he was looking so she could see Karen and Carter awkwardly dancing together.  _Remind you of anyone?_

 _Maybe,_ Kara said with a smile. Her clone had become a real little sister to her and Kara liked seeing Karen happy.

"You mind if I cut in?" They heard, and saw, Clark next to them he holding out his hand to Kara.

"As long as you don't mind me taking your beautiful wife?" Barry said with a smile, holding out his hand to Lois now.

"It's a deal," Clark said, taking Kara.

"No wrestling," Lois warned as she took Barry's hand. "So how's my favorite meta-human feeling today?" Lois whispered in case anyone who did not know was listening in.

"Like I am the luckiest person on Earth," Barry said as the two danced.

"You got better at this," Lois commented remembering back on her wedding when Barry had stepped on her toes.

"I took your advice," Barry said and Lois raised an eyebrow. "I took lessons. Don't tell Cisco." Lois laughed.

"Your secret's safe with me," Lois said. "Look around you." Barry did, confused. "What do you see?"

"My family," Barry said, truthfully.

"Good, cause Ray was right. You and Kara started out with so little of a family, but you took people in and made them family – unusual people, yes – but you put us together. Our superfamily," Lois said. "But remember this superfamily started out as me, you, Clark, and Kara." Barry raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay, Eliza and Alex too, but we were the main part. And Clark and Kara will always have a special connection. No matter how many Kryptonian pop out of the woodwork they will always share the bond of being the last two, a bond no one can replicate. And you and me share a bond too – something special because we were the first two."

"The first two humans who could love an alien," Barry said, knowing that was what Lois meant with a smile as they continued to dance…

Henry moved up to Astra. "You're Kara's aunt right?" Henry asked. "Barry filled me in on you. Her mother's twin." Astra nodded. "You know my dad was a twin."

"I did not," Astra said, wondering where this was going.

"My uncle died when I was young but he always felt like a extra father to me," Henry said.

"Interesting," Astra said curiously.

"Which is why I would like to have a dance with the mother of the bride," Henry said, and Astra raised an eyebrow. "I know you're not technically the mother of the bride but I still want a dance with you."

"Why not?" Astra said with a small smile, taking Henry hand and letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

"So that's the bracelet?" Henry said, noticing the bracelet on Astra's arm. "The one that stops your powers?" Henry whispered the last part.

"Yes," Astra said. "Does it make you feel safe?'

"It makes me sad," Henry said truthfully. "You could be doing so much good. Why not let you have your powers back? From what I hear you help a lot. It must feel horrible for you knowing you can not do more."

"At first I was upset but not anymore," Astra said thoughtfully. "Most of my life I didn't have my powers. I grew up without them being on Krypton. Then I came here and I had them and I thought I would use them to do good but I know now my plan was stupid and bad. I don't have it – I don't have what Kara, Clark, Barry, Oliver, hell, name a party guest has, what I am sure Karen has as well."

"And what is it?" Henry asked.

"The heart of a hero," Astra said a little sadly. "It's something that can not be replicated and something I do not have; I am a soldier, always have been. I'm happy with what I have in my life though. My job, my daughter, and my niece…"

Joe had asked Eliza to dance with him and the two were now on the dance floor. "What are you thinking of?" Joe asked, knowing Eliza was lost in thought a they moved.

"My husband," Eliza said, a little somberly. "Every time something big happens in one of the girl's life I think of him. What he would have done? What he would have said? What he would have felt? Don't you feel that way about your wife?"

Joe shook his head. "My wife…. She died of an overdose. Took our unborn son with her. I never once feel for her anymore. I feel for him. I wonder what he would have been. Who he would be… We hadn't even picked out a name."

"I'm sorry," Eliza said, not having known that. "I shouldn't talk about it."

"Hey, I asked," Joe said. "You must be picturing how it would have looked to have your husband walk Kara down the aisle."

"I think Kara would have still have had Clark walk her down," Eliza said truthfully. "There's something special there, and sometimes I feel like Lois is more Kara's mom than I am, and now with Astra and Cat Grant around… I feel like her fifth mother instead of her second. It should be Allura, her real mother and then me, but instead it's Allura, Lois, Astra, Cat, and then me last."

"Then Kara is very lucky to have so many beautiful, smart women being there for her as a mother figure," Joe said positively, and Eliza smiled…

Leonard Snart went over to Sara and Laurel with a wry smile, looking at Sara. "Hey…" Before he could finish Alex came over and pushed him away.

"Not this one, Snart," Alex said and kissed Sara.

"Any chance the three of us…?" Snart instead tried.

"Okay," Laurel said, grabbing Snart. "I'm doing this for your own protection." Laurel took Snart quickly out onto the dance floor, not believing she was actually dancing with a criminal…

Hank wasn't one for dancing. In fact, he found himself comfortably talking to some of the few party guests who did not know the secret, most of the people in this room knew. After a while he let the guests move off as he distracted himself looking for the two girls he'd long-since called daughters: Kara was still dancing with Clark, Hank smiled at how happy she looked, while Alex was awkwardly shuffling with her new girlfriend. The female pair weren't dancing, but they were smiling at each other nevertheless as they talked to each other.

When his people had been slaughtered J'onn had mourned the loss of his family, his daughters especially and had never thought he would see his daughters find mates and settle down, but Kara and Alex had become surrogate children to him; he loved them as much as he had loved his own. Seeing them so happy with their respective partners made Hank happy – almost wishing, in fact, that Kara had asked him to walk her down the aisle, but he knew Kara's connection to Clark. If he had any Green Martians with him he would be just as attached. Hank smiled as Alex and Sara walked out onto the dance floor now. Maybe Alex would want him to take the father role at her eventual wedding…

Lucy was sitting at her table looking at her plate. She had been seated with Winn and Cat, but Winn had long since gone off to dance with little Ella, and Lucy had no idea where Cat had vanished off to. "Why is a beautiful girl like you looking so sad?" Lucy heard a voice and looked up to see Ray Palmer standing over her. "Come on, tell me."

"I think I shouldn't have come," Lucy said truthfully. "They didn't really want me here. They invited me because they felt they had too."

"They invited no one they didn't really want here," Ray said simply, and then heard Mick Rory yelling at someone and turned to see Thea dragging him away from a waiter before things got violent. "Okay maybe him, but not you. And I want one of the prettiest girls here to dance with me."

Lucy looked at Ray and shrugged, taking his hand. "So, out of curiosity how do Kara and Barry know you?" Lucy asked.

"See the blonde dancing with the best man," Ray asked and Lucy nodded. "She's my ex. She introduced me to them."

"And she knows them how exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Through Oliver himself," Ray said.

"And Oliver knows them because…" Lucy paused.

"He met Barry at one point. Not too sure on the details," Ray said with a smirk. "You ask a lot of questions. Let's just dance." Lucy laughed and agreed, finally enjoying her evening.

The group had had a good time and, after dinner was finally over, Kara was dancing with both Jason and Ella when the DJ told everyone but the bride to leave the dance floor. Clark and Lois grabbed their kids as the dance floor was cleared and Barry walked out with a microphone in his hands.

"What…?" Kara never finished her question as music started to play and Barry started to sing a very familiar song:

"I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away." Barry sang Charlie Puth's song, and Kara smiled. Lois and those in the know laughed at Clark's face. "Call me baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. Come on, come on, come on. Reaching out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go. You know you're not alone."

Barry took Kara's hand pulled her into him as he continued. "I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away." Kara shouldn't help but laugh at the pure joy she felt at this. "Come along with me and don't be scared. I just wanna set you free. Come on, come on, come on. You and me can make it anywhere. For now, we can stay here for a while; cause you know I just wanna see you smile." Kara smiled at this.

"No matter where you go. you know you're not alone." Barry spun Kara around as he continued. "I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away."

Barry took a step back. "And when you're weak I'll be strong." Barry used his free hand to tap his chest by his heart while he sang this line. "I'm gonna keep holding on. Now don't you worry, it won't be long, darling. And when you feel like hope is gone. Just run into my arms." Kara came in close to Barry and he put an arm around her as he sang the rest.

"I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one, I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away. I'm only one call away." Barry finished up and then kissed Kara.

 _You really want my cousin to kill you? He hates that song!_ Kara commented smiling as she did though.

 _He'd never hurt me now. Besides I can outrun him,_  Barry commented back and Kara laughed.

"Allen sure can sing," Cat commented to herself as she moved across the floor, Iris West moving forward among the crowd gathered.

"Karry!" Iris shouted. "Karry!" Caitlin joined in along with Cisco and, eventually, everyone in the room was chanting their Karaoke ship name Karry.

"Got another microphone?" Barry called to the DJ who nodded and gave another microphone to them. "Lets sing."

As they started to sing 'Something Good' from the Sound of Music, Cat turned her head to Winn and Lucy who were nearby. "You two do me a favor," Cat said.

"Of course," Winn said a bit nervous.

"Tell Kelly to call off the last bet on these two marriage,' Cat said surprising the two that she knew Kelly had started that. "Those two will be together forever."

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kara ran out to the docks. It was late and dark, the full moon was up and the stars twinkled in the sky. The wedding was over for all those not in the superfamily. People who did not know their secret had gone to their hotel rooms, but everyone who did was partying by the lake.

 _Take me flying,_  Barry said.

 _Really, you don't want to run?_  Kara asked.

 _There's always something magical about being in your arms._ Barry sent the memory of the first time Kara took him flying through their bond, the night she had revealed her true identity to him. Kara smiled and picked Barry up, bringing them up into the sky. The two hovered above the lake, smiling at each other.  _Ms. Kara Allen, I like the sound of that._

 _Me too,_  Kara thought back. The two went to kiss but then Kara had to zoom up as they had drifted too close to the party and were nearly about to hit into a group of celebrators. "What are you idiots doing?"

That caused the group of Firestorm, J'onn J'onzz, Superman, Karen, Krypto, and Atom to pause and turn to look at them. "Flying race," Karen answered. "See who is fastest in the air."

"And you think Ray has a shot in hell?" Barry said.

"Hey!" Ray cried.

"No offense but they have superpowers. You have a jet pack in a suit," Barry reasoned.

"I'll show you! Come on," Ray said, continuing before any of the others who all shouted as they flew after him.

Kara and Barry laughed as they looked down. Team Arrow was sparing with each other by the lake. Jason and Ella, who probably should be in bed by now, were wide-awake and fascinated by the vigilante team; Sara had not join in the group, instead she was with Alex making out in the water, both having changed into bathing suits for a midnight swim. The normal people of their family were all clustered together, talking and watching the group. Even Leonard Snart had hung around, maybe to flirt with Laurel now.

Barry laughed and Kara smiled.  _This is our family. Our weird, completely nuts, superfamily,_ Barry thought to Kara.

 _I wouldn't change them or it for the world._  Kara thought back.  _I love them. Our future is bright._

 _And probably full of danger,_ Barry added.  _We are superheroes, remember?_

_As long as we stick together there's nothing that can stop us._

_Yeah the Justice League is strong._

_Yeah it is, but I meant the two of us. There's nothing that can stop us when we are together._

Barry smiled at this.  _I love you._

_I love you more._

_No I love you more._

_I thought we settled this a while back. Remember, nine months Barry!_

_I'd wait forever for you._

_How about we just settle with a tie and you kiss me already._ Barry laughed and kissed Kara as the two hanging over the lake as several of their superfamily flew off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: the end of this section of Karry Universe. If you know this sotry form Fanfic you know this was the original place I planned to stop, but a love for this story from me and you guys convinced me to continue. So yes there are more parts to come. In fact there are 7 sections with the 8 coming soon to Fanfiction and then to here. Part 3 I will be posting probably next week.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
